Cuando llega la noche
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena trabaja en la casa de Luna, una rica fría y déspota que tiene también empleado a Darien,un vampiro que sueña con Serena desde el primer momento que la vio. Pero Luna muere y Serena se ve afectada por la maldición de Luna y Darien.
1. Argumento

**¡hola hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es adaptación de la novela Cuando llega la noche de Alexandra Ivy. No me suelen gustar mucho este tipo de novelas de vampiros, yo prefiero los vampiros sangrientos y malos de toda la vida, pero reconozco que la historia me divirtió bastante cuando la lei, y pensé que sería buena para una adaptación. Contiene lemon. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Abrazos y besos y mil gracias por leerme a todas.  
**

**ARGUMENTO: **

Debería haber sido un sueño convertido en realidad. ¿Qué mujer no querría cambiar su trabajo monótono y su vida aburrida para convertirse en una diosa? ¿Una diosa que no solo es inmortal, sino que estará atada por toda una eternidad a un vampiro impresionantemente guapo? Desafortunadamente ser una diosa no es tan guay como parece, como Serena Tsukino pronto descubre. De hecho, en pocas horas se encuentra huyendo de una horda de demonios, una panda de zombis, y un poderoso mago que tiene intención de sacrificarla a su Príncipe Oscuro.

Y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo ha perdido su trabajo, su alquiler ha vencido y resulta que ser la salvadora del mundo no viene con paga incluida.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Inglaterra, 1665

El grito desgarró el aire nocturno. Pulsando con salvaje agonía, llenó la vasta habitación y resonó por los corredores abovedados. Los sirvientes, encogidos de miedo en los salones inferiores del castillo, sujetaron con fuerza las manos sobre los oídos en un intento de bloquear los punzantes chillidos. Incluso los endurecidos soldados en los barracones hicieron el signo de la luna, la protectora de la noche.

En la torre sur, el Duque de Moon se paseaba por su biblioteca privada, y sus rasgos ensombrecidos estaban cubiertos por el disgusto. A diferencia de sus sirvientes, él no hizo el signo en su frente en un intento de alejar el mal de ojo. ¿Y por qué debería?.

La maldad ya había golpeado. Había invadido su hogar y osado mancillarle con su inmundicia. La única cosa que quedaba era purgar la infección con un golpe despiadado.

Tirando de la capucha de su abrigo para asegurarse que su faz desfigurada estaba completamente escondida, cuadró los hombros torvamente. Paciencia, se dijo una y otra vez. Pronto la luna entraría en el equinoccio adecuado, y entonces el ritual tendría por fin un final. La niña que había sacrificado a las brujas se convertiría en su valioso Cáliz, y su sufrimiento tendría un final.

Girando bruscamente sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la ventana acanalada que le ofrecía una buena vista de la rica campiña. En la distancia podía ver el débil bruillo de fogatas. Se estremeció. Londres. El inmundo Londres, infestado de campesinos, iba a ser castigado por su alma pecadora. Un castigo que había salido de los destartalados burdeles y barrido el camino hasta su santuario.

Sus manos se apretaron a los costados. Era inaceptable. Él era un hombre justo. Un hombre de Dios que siempre había sido ricamente recompensado por su pureza. Tener esa... vil enfermedad entrando en su cuerpo era una perversión de todo lo que se le debía.

Esa, por supuesto, era la única razón por la que había permitido que los paganos entraran en su propiedad, para traer con ellos aquella criatura del mal que estaba actualmente encadenada con grilletes en su mazmorra. Le habían prometido una cura. Un final a la plaga que estaba consumiendo su vida.

Y todo lo que le costaría era una hija.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Chicago, 2006_

—Oh, Dios, Serena. No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Simplemente... no... te dejes llevar por el pánico.

Haciendo una larga inspiración, Serena Tsukino presionó las manos contra su estómago con náuseas y estudió los fragmentos de cerámica que yacían esparcidos por el suelo. Vale, así que había roto un jarrón. Bueno, quizá más que romperlo, más bien había hecho pedazos, diezmado y aniquilado el jarrón, concedió de mala gana. Pues qué bien. No era el fin del mundo. Un jarrón era un jarrón. ¿Verdad?.

Repentinamente hizo una mueca. No, un jarrón no era sólo un jarrón. No cuando era un jarrón muy raro. Un jarrón de incalculable valor. Uno que sin duda debería haber estado en un museo. Uno que era el sueño de cualquier coleccionista y...

Jodido infierno. El pánico levantó su fea cabeza una vez más. Había destruido un jarrón Ming que no tenía precio.

¿Y qué si perdía su trabajo? De acuerdo, no era un gran trabajo. Demonios, sentía como si estuviera entrando en la Dimensión Desconocida cada vez que entraba en la elegante mansión en las afueras de Chicago. Pero su posición como acompañante de Luna Moon apenas le exigía esfuerzo. Y la paga era considerablemente mejor que pasar droga en algún antro de mala muerte.

La última cosa que necesitaba era estar de vuelta en las largas colas de la oficina de desempleo. O peor… Dios querido, ¿y si esperaban que pagara el maldito jarrón? Incluso si había tal cosa a la venta a mitad de precio en la tienda Ming de saldos local, tendría que trabajar diez vidas para reunir tal suma. Siempre suponiendo que no fuera único en su clase.

El pánico ya no estaba simplemente asomando, estaba retumbando a través de ella a toda máquina. Sólo había una cosa que hacer, se dio cuenta. La cosa madura, responsable y adulta que hacer. Esconder la evidencia. Echando una mirada encubierta al vasto vestíbulo, Serena se aseguró de que estaba sola antes de ponerse de rodillas y reunir los numerosos trozos que ensuciaban el liso mármol.

No era como si alguien se fuera a dar cuenta de que el jarrón había desaparecido, intentó reconfortarse a sí misma. Luna siempre había sido una reclusa, pero en las pasadas dos semanas, casi había desaparecido. Si no fuera por sus ocasionales y breves apariciones para pedir que Serena preparara ese repugnante brebaje de hierbas que tragaba con aparente placer, Serena podía haber pensado que la mujer se había marchado sin decir nada.

Ciertamente Luna no deambulaba por la casa haciendo inventario de sus diversas chucherías. Todo lo que Serena necesitaba era asegurarse de que no dejaba ningún rastro de su crimen y seguramente todo iría bien. Nadie lo sabría nunca. Nadie.

—Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que te vería sobre tus manos y rodillas, querida. Una posición de lo más intrigante que lleva a todo tipo de deliciosas posibilidades —dijo una voz burlona arrastrando las palabras, desde la entrada del salón._ Serena cerró los ojos e hizo una larga exhalación. Estaba maldita. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué más podría explicar su interminable racha de mala suerte?

Por un momento mantuvo la espalda girada, esperando en vano que el invitado de Luna, el completamente molesto Darien, desapareciera. Podía pasar. Siempre estaba la combustión espontánea, o los agujeros negros, o los terremotos. Desgraciadamente, el suelo no se abrió para tragárselo, tampoco los detectores de humo comenzaron a dar la alarma. Aún peor, realmente podía sentir la oscura y divertida mirada vagando sin prisa por su rígida silueta.

Reuniendo su maltratado orgullo, Serena se obligó a sí misma a girarse lentamente, y mantener el jarrón roto escondido tras ella mientras contemplaba la actual maldición de su existencia. Él no parecía una maldición. La verdad absoluta era que parecía un delicioso, peligroso y pecaminoso pirata.

Aún de rodillas sobre el suelo, Serena permitió que su mirada viajara sobre las botas negras de motorista, y las largas y poderosas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros desgastados. Aún más arriba pasó por la camisa negra de seda que colgaba flojamente sobre su torso. Flojamente, pero no lo bastante floja, reconoció con un escalofrío traidor. Para su gran vergüenza, durante los últimos tres meses se había encontrado a sí misma mirando a hurtadillas el juego de músculos ondulantes bajo aquellas camisas de seda. De acuerdo, tal vez se había permitido más que unas meras miradas a escondidas. Tal vez había estado mirando fijamente. Mirando estúpidamente. Comiéndoselo con los ojos. Ocasionalmente babeando. ¿Qué mujer no lo haría?.

Apretando los dientes, se obligó a elevar la mirada hasta la cara de alabastro con sus formas perfectamente esculpidas. Una frente ancha, una estrecha nariz aristocrática, afilados y definidos pómulos, y exuberantes labios tallados. Todos se juntaban en una feroz elegancia. Era la cara de un noble guerrero. Un jefe. Hasta que uno notaba aquellos profundos ojos zafiro.

No había nada noble en aquellos perturbadores ojos. Eran penetrantes, perversos, y brillaban con una burlona diversión hacia el mundo. Eran ojos que le marcaban como un "tipo malo" tan fácilmente como el pelo negro azabache que caía con descuido sobre las orejas y los aros de oro que llevaba en las mismas.

Era sexo con piernas. Un depredador. Del tipo que masticaba y escupía mujeres como ella con patética facilidad. Eso era, cuando se molestaban en notar a mujeres como ella en primer lugar, lo que malditamente no era muy a menudo.

—Darien. ¿Tienes que merodear así? —le requirió, desesperadamente consciente del valioso revoltijo justo detrás de ella. Él dio una muestra de considerar su pregunta antes de ofrecerle un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—No, supongo que no _tengo_ que merodear —murmuró con su ronca voz de medianoche—. Simplemente me divierto haciéndolo.

—Bien, es un hábito muy vulgar._ Sus labios temblaron con diversión al rondar todavía más cerca.

—Oh, poseo hábitos mucho más vulgares, dulce Serena. Varios que no dudo que encontrarías _placenteros_ si me permitieras demostrártelos._ Dios, apostaba que lo haría. Aquellas delgadas y diabólicas manos sin duda harían gritar a una mujer de placer. Y aquellos labios... De improviso estaba aplastando la fantasía traidora y provocando el disgusto que con la mayor seguridad debería estar sintiendo.

—Agg. Eres asqueroso.

—¿Vulgar y asqueroso? —su sonrisa se amplió para revelar unos fabulosos dientes blancos—. Cariño mío, estás en una posición muy precaria para estar lanzando tales insultos._ ¿Precaria? Luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia atrás y descubrir si algún fragmento de su crimen era visible.

—No sé qué quieres decir._ Con fluida elegancia, Darien se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y aquellos perturbadores dedos se elevaron para acariciarle ligeramente la mejilla. Su toque era fresco, casi frío, pero envió una asombrosa llamarada de calor ardiendo a través de ella.

—Oh, creo que sí. Creo recordar un jarrón Ming bastante preciado que solía posarse sobre aquella mesa. Dime, querida, ¿lo empeñaste o lo rompiste?

Maldición. Lo sabía. Serena intentó pensar desesperadamente en alguna mentira plausible para explicar el jarrón perdido. O en realidad, cualquier mentira, plausible o no. Desgraciadamente, nunca había sido particularmente habilidosa en los engaños. Y no ayudaba mucho que su persistente contacto le estuviera volviendo el cerebro papilla.

—No me llames así —murmuró débilmente al final.

—¿Qué? —sus cejas se elevaron.

—Querida.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el hecho obvio de que no soy tu querida.

—Aún no.

—Nunca.

—Tsk, tsk —Darien chasqueó la lengua y sus dedos se movieron para trazarle descaradamente los labios—. ¿No te ha advertido nadie que es peligroso desafiar al destino? Tiene la tendencia de volver y morderte —su mirada vagó sobre la pálida cara y la suave curva del cuello—. A veces bastante literalmente.

—Ni en un millón de años.

—Puedo esperar —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella apretó los dientes mientras aquellos habilidosos dedos viajaban hacia abajo por el arco de su garganta y a lo largo del cuello de su camisa lisa de algodón. Simplemente estaba jugando con ella. Demonios, el hombre flirtearía con cualquier mujer que tuviera pulso. Y tal vez con unas pocas que no lo tuvieran.

—Ese dedo se mueve más abajo y tu estancia en el mundo va a ser considerablemente más corta._ Él soltó una suave risa ahogada al permitir de mala gana que su mano cayera.

—Sabes, Serena, algún día te olvidarás de decir que no. Y ese día, tengo intención de hacerte gritar de placer.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible que lleves contigo ese ego?_ La sonrisa de Darien era puramente pícara.

—¿Crees que no lo noto? ¿Todas esas miradas a hurtadillas cuando crees que no estoy mirando? ¿El modo en que tiemblas cuando paso rozándote? ¿Los sueños que atormentan tus noches?._ Engreído sapo hinchado. Serena debería reírse. O despreciarlo. O incluso abofetear su arrogante cara. En vez de eso se tensó como si le hubiera tocado una fibra sensible que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

—¿No tienes que estar en algún sitio? —apretó los dientes— ¿La cocina? ¿Las alcantarillas? ¿Los fuegos del infierno?._ Sorprendentemente las facciones de pirata se endurecieron mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Buen intento, cariño mío, pero no necesito que me condenes a los fuegos del infierno. Eso fue realizado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué si no estaría aquí?.

Serena elevó sus cejas, intrigada a pesar de sí misma por su insinuación de amargura. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué más podía querer?. Poseía el tipo de vida cómoda que la mayoría de los playboys obsesionados con el sexo sólo podían soñar. Un hogar elegante. Ropas caras. Un porsche plateado. Y una amante madura que no sólo era joven, sino lo suficientemente guapa para poner a cualquier varón caliente e incómodo. Su vida difícilmente estaba en los barrios bajos. A diferencia de la suya propia.

—Oh sí, realmente debes sufrir —le replicó, con la mirada moviéndose rápidamente sobre la camisa de seda que costaba más que todo su guardarropa—Mi corazón sencillamente se rompe por ti._ Los ojos zafiro centellearon con un asombroso calor mientras el feroz poder que siempre ardía a su alrededor hormigueó a través del aire.

—No te atrevas a hablar de cosas de las que no sabes nada, querida —le advirtió. _Déjalo estar, Serena,_ se advirtió a sí misma. Independientemente de su fácil encanto, el hombre era peligroso. Un auténtico chico malo. Sólo los tontos juegan a propósito con fuego. Naturalmente, cuando se refería a los hombres, bien podía haberse tatuado la palabra idiota en la frente.

—Si no te gusta estar aquí, entonces, ¿por qué no te vas?._ Él la miró en un inquietante silencio antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran lentamente.

—¿Por qué no te vas tu?.

—¿Qué?.

—Yo no soy el único que está sufriendo aquí, ¿verdad? Cada día pareces marchitarte un poco más. Como si tu frustración y tristeza hubieran tomado otro pedazo de tu alma._ Serena casi se cayó de espaldas ante su aguda percepción. Ella nunca había soñado que alguien pudiera haber notado la desesperación por su monótona existencia, ni tampoco el creciente miedo de que pronto estuviera demasiado vieja y cansada para preocuparse de estar yendo a ninguna parte. Con seguridad no este hombre.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Conozco una prisión cuando veo una —murmuró—. ¿Por qué permaneces tras los barrotes cuando podrías escapar tan fácilmente?._ Ella dejó escapar una corta risa sin humor. ¿Fácilmente? Obviamente no era tan perceptivo como ella le había dado crédito.

—Porque necesito este trabajo. A diferencia de ti, no tengo una amante generosa que me paga las facturas y me mantiene a la moda. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que ganarnos nuestra paga con un trabajo real._ Si pensaba que le había insultado, estaba lejos de dar en el blanco. De hecho, sus afiladas palabras simplemente le devolvieron ese humor burlón que ella encontraba tan malditamente molesto.

—¿Crees que soy la puta de Luna?.

—¿No lo eres?._ Él levantó un hombro.

—Nuestra... relación es un poquito más compleja que eso.

—Oh sí, sin duda ser el juguetito de una rica y elegante mujer es sorprendentemente complejo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que intentas mantenerme a distancia? ¿Porque crees que comparto la cama de Luna?.

—Te mantengo a distancia porque no me gustas._ Él se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que los labios estuvieron casi tocando los suyos.

—Puede que no te guste, dulzura, pero eso no evita que me desees._ El corazón de Serena se olvidó de latir mientras luchaba por no acortar esa superficial distancia y salir de la incertidumbre. Un beso. Sólo un beso. La hormigueante necesidad era casi insoportable. No, no, no. ¿De verdad quería ser un pobre divertimento que aliviarle el aburrimiento? ¿No había jugado a ese humillante juego antes?.

—Sabes, Darien, he tenido mi cuota de imbéciles en mi vida, pero tú...

El controlado insulto fue llevado a una asombrosa interrupción. En el aire hubo un repentino y crepitante calor. Tan electrizante como el golpe de un relámpago.

Nerviosa por la hormigueante sensación, Serena giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras justo cuando una atronadora conmoción rasgó la casa. Cogida con la guardia baja, se cayó de espaldas, con el aire fuera de su cuerpo. Por un momento yació perfectamente quieta. Medio esperó que el techo se derrumbara sobre ella. O que el suelo se abriera y la tragara.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Una explosión de gas?. ¿El fin del mundo?. Fuera lo que fuera, había sido suficiente para tirar las pinturas de las paredes y volcar las mesas. De repente el jarrón Ming que había roto hacía juego con todos los demás objetos de gran valor.

Dando una sacudida a la cabeza para aclarar el campanilleo de sus oídos, Serena inspiró profundamente. Bien, al menos parecía estar viva, se dijo a sí misma. Y aunque estaba segura de tener unas pocas magulladuras, no pensó que nada vital estuviera realmente perdido o perforado.

Yaciendo en el suelo de espaldas, apenas oyó el bajo gruñido animal, pero aún así consiguió hacer que se le pusieran los pelos de la nuca de punta. Señor, ¿ahora qué?. Luchando por ponerse derecha, echó un vistazo por el sucio vestíbulo. Sorprendentemente estaba vacío. Ningún animal salvaje. Ni un loco aproximándose. Ni Darien.

Con el ceño fruncido, Serena ignoró sus inestables rodillas y se obligó a ir hacia las cercanas escaleras. ¿Dónde había ido Darien? ¿Había sido golpeado por la explosión? ¿O lanzado fuera del vestíbulo?. ¿Había desaparecido simplemente en una vaharada de humo?. No, no, naturalmente que no. Presionó la mano contra su dolorida cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. Debía haber estado inconsciente durante un momento. Eso lo explicaría todo. Sin duda él había ido a comprobar los daños. O a pedir ayuda. Su trabajo seguramente era asegurarse de que Luna no estuviera herida.

Concentrándose en poner un pie delante del otro, una tarea alarmantemente difícil, consiguió escalar las amplias escaleras de mármol y torpemente recorrió el corredor. Al final de la larga ala oeste, la puerta de las habitaciones de Luna ya estaba abierta y Serena pasó por el portal. No fue más lejos.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta mientras su mirada abierta barría la demolida habitación. Como escaleras abajo, las pinturas y varios objetos habían sido tirados al suelo, la mayoría de ellos hechos pedazos más allá de todo reconocimiento. Pero aquí el caos general había dejado las paredes ennegrecidas y en algunos lugares desintegradas en polvo. Incluso las ventanas habían sido arrancadas de sus marcos. Su mirada flotó sobre la enorme cama que estaba tirada sobre un lateral, y al final al centro de la habitación donde Darien estaba arrodillado frente a una laxa forma golpeada.

—Oh, Dios mío —sosteniendo las manos contra la boca, Serena tropezó hacia delante, con el corazón firmemente alojado en la garganta—. Luna.

Dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez, Darien levantó la cabeza de un tirón para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Casi distraídamente, Serena notó la incluso más fuerte palidez de su piel y el extraño brillo frenético en sus ojos azules. Obviamente él estaba tan sacudido como ella.

—Sal de aquí —gruñó él. Ella ignoró su advertencia mientras caía de rodillas frente al cuerpo quemado. Cualquiera que fuese su secreto disgusto por la mujer bella y fría de corazón, fue olvidado mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

—¿Está… muerta? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Serena, te dije que te fueras. Ahora. Sal de esta habitación. Fuera de esta casa...

Las oscuras y furiosas palabras continuaron, pero Serena ya no estaba escuchando. En vez de eso observó con fascinado horror cómo una de las manos calcinadas se crispaba sobre la alfombra. Jodido infierno. ¿Estaría la pobre mujer todavía viva? ¿O era alguna horrible broma de su imaginación?

Congelada por la sorpresa, Serena miró fijamente los dedos que continuaban sacudiéndose y contrayéndose aún más cerca. Era como algo salido de una pesadilla. Una sensación que sólo se hizo más profunda cuando la mano se abrió hacia arriba y le agarró la muñeca con un doloroso apretón.

Abriendo la boca para gritar, Serena descubrió que su aliento le era arrancado del cuerpo. Una frialdad se estaba extendiendo desde los dedos que se clavaban en su carne. Una frialdad que avanzaba lentamente por su sangre con una abrasadora e implacable agonía. Con un gemido, intentó tirar desesperadamente para liberarse del brutal agarre.

Iba a morir, se dio cuenta con asombrada incredulidad. El dolor estaba arañando su corazón, ralentizando sus latidos hasta que estuvo condenado a detenerse. Iba a morir y ni siquiera se había molestado en comenzar a vivir aún. Qué idiota había sido.

Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con la brillante mirada metálica de Darien. Sus bellas y pícaras facciones parecían sombrías a la tenue luz. Sombrías y afiladas por algo que podía haber sido furia, o arrepentimiento, o... desesperación.

Intentó hablar, pero una brillante llamarada de luz ardió a través de su mente, y con un grito estrangulado se hundió de cabeza en la bienvenida oscuridad.

1 _Twilight Zone_, en castellano Dimensión Desconocida, es una serie de televisión estadounidense, especializada en el género de la ciencia-ficción, la fantasía y el terror.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Rodeada por una niebla plateada de dolor, Serena flotaba en un mundo que no era del todo real. ¿Estaba muerta?. Seguramente no. En ese caso estaría en paz, ¿no? No sentiría como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo lentamente aplastados y su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. Si estaba muerta, entonces esta cosa de la otra vida era un enorme y asqueroso timo. No. Tenía que estar soñando, se tranquilizó al fin a sí misma. Eso ciertamente explicaría que la niebla plateada estuviera empezando a apartarse._

_Curiosa a pesar del vago sabor a miedo en el aire, espió a través de la luz trémula. Momentos después pudo ver una oscura cámara de piedra que estaba sólo débilmente iluminada por una antorcha oscilante. En el centro del suelo de piedra yacía una joven con túnica blanca. Serena frunció el ceño. La cara pálida de la mujer le resultaba notablemente familiar, aunque era difícil determinar exactamente los rasgos cuando la mujer se retorcía y gritaba en obvia agonía._

_Alrededor de su forma postrada se sentaban en círculo mujeres con capas grises, cogidas de las manos y canturreando en voz baja. Serena no podía captar las palabras, pero parecía como si estuvieran llevando a cabo algún tipo de ritual. Quizás un exorcismo. O un sortilegio. Lentamente una mujer de pelo gris se puso en pie y alzó las manos hacia el techo ensombrecido._

—_Álzate Fénix y pon de manifiesto tu poder —gritó con tono resonante—. El sacrificio es ofrecido, el convenio sellado. Bendice nuestro noble Cáliz. Bendícela con tu gloria. Ofrécele el poder de tu espada para luchar contra el mal que amenaza. Te convocamos. Aparece._

_Llamas color carmesí surgieron por toda la cámara mientras las mujeres continuaban canturreando, revoloteando en el aire espeso antes de rodear a la mujer que gritaba sobre el suelo. Entonces, tan abruptamente como habían aparecido, las llamas se fundieron con la piel de la mujer. La mujer de cabello gris giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia una esquina ensombrecida._

—_La profecía se ha cumplido. Que se adelante la bestia._

_Esperando algún horrible monstruo de cinco cabezas que encajaría perfectamente en esta pesadilla extravagante, Serena contuvo el aliento cuando un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca desgreñada y calzones de satén hasta la rodilla se adelantó, con un pesado collar de metal y cadenas colgando del cuello. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, dejando que su largo cabello azabache le cubriera la cara, pero eso no detuvo el temblor de premonición que bajó centímetro a centímetro por la columna vertebral de Serena._

—_Criatura del mal, has sido escogido entre todos los demás —entonó la mujer—. Malvado es tu corazón y aún así eres bendecido. Te entregamos el Cáliz. En fuego y sangre te vinculamos. En la sombra de la muerte te vinculamos. Por toda la eternidad y más allá te vinculamos._

_La antorcha llameó de repente, y con un terrorífico gruñido, el hombre alzó la cabeza._

_No. No era posible. Ni siquiera en el extraño y ridículo mundo de los sueños. Especialmente no en este que parecía tan horrorosamente real. Aún así, no había posibilidad de error con esa aterradora belleza. O esos ojos zafiro al rojo vivo. Darien. Se estremeció de horror. Esto era una locura. ¿Por qué estas mujeres le tenían encadenado? ¿Por qué le llamaban monstruo? ¿Una criatura del mal? Una locura, sin duda. Un sueño. Nada más, intentó convencerse a sí misma._

_Entonces sin advertencia, la ansiedad que recorría su columna se convirtió en absoluto terror. Con pura rabia, Darien empujó hacia adelante bruscamente, y los perfectos rasgos de alabastro quedaron bañados por la luz oscilante. La misma luz oscilante que revelaba sus largos y mortíferos colmillos._

Cuando Serena despertó al fin, la niebla plateada, y los bordes más afilados de su dolor, habían desaparecido.

Aún así, con extraña cautela, se obligó a sí misma a permanecer perfectamente inmóvil. Después del día que ya había soportado, este no parecía el mejor momento para estar lanzándose y moviéndose con torpeza en su estilo habitual. En vez de eso intentó evaluar sus alrededores.

Yacía sobre una cama, decidió al final. No su propia cama, sin embargo. Ésta era dura y llena de bultos y tenía un olor a moho que ni siquiera quería considerar. En la distancia, podía oír el sonido del tráfico al pasar y, más cerca, el sonido amortiguado de voces o quizás un televisor. Bueno, no estaba en la casa chamuscada de Luna. Ya no estaba en una húmeda mazmorra con mujeres que gritaban y demonios. Y no estaba muerta. Eso seguramente era un progreso, ¿no?.

Reuniendo coraje, Serena alzó lentamente la cabeza de la almohada para echar un vistazo a la sombría habitación. No había mucho que ver. La cama en la que yacía ocupaba la mayor parte del reducido espacio. Sobre ella había paredes desnudas y las cortinas floreadas más feas que se habían creado nunca. A los pies de la cama había un vestidor roto que sostenía un televisor antiguo, y en la esquina una silla andrajosa. Una silla que actualmente estaba ocupada por un hombre grande de pelo negro como el azabache. ¿O no era un hombre?

Su corazón se contrajo con un miedo creciente mientras su mirada pasó sobre el adormecido Darien. Dios. Tenía que estar loca para pensar lo que estaba pensando. ¿Vampiros? ¿Vivitos y coleando... o lo que fuera que hacían los vampiros... en Chicago? Chorradas. Estupideces, motores rugiendo hacia la locura.

Pero el sueño. Había sido tan vívido. Tan real. Incluso ahora podía oler el aire apestoso y húmedo y el olor acre de la antorcha. Podía oír los gritos y cantos. Podía oír el traqueteo de pesadas cadenas. Podía ver a Darien siendo empujado hacia adelante y los colmillos que lo marcaban como a una bestia. Real o no, la había puesto lo bastante nerviosa como para desear un poco de espacio entre Darien y ella. Y quizás varias cruces, unas pocas estacas de madera, y una botella de agua bendita.

Apenas atreviéndose a respirar, Serena se incorporó y pasó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Su cabeza amenazó con rebelarse, pero apretó los dientes y se empujó a sí misma hacia adelante. Quería salir de allí. Quería estar en su familiar casa, rodeada por sus cosas familiares. Quería salir de esta pesadilla.

Dando un paso inestable tras otro y otro, Serena cruzó la habitación. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta cuando se produjo el más débil de los susurros tras ella. El pelo de su nuca se erizó antes de que un par de brazos de acero la rodearan.

—No tan rápido, querida —murmuró una oscura voz directamente en su oído. Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, y se paralizó de miedo. Entonces el pánico puro tomó el control. Arqueando la espalda, intentó patearle frenéticamente las piernas.

—Déjame marchar. Suéltame.

—¿Marchar? —los brazos simplemente se apretaron ante su lucha—. ¿Dime, cariño, adónde planeas ir?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo._ Sorprendentemente él soltó una risa corta y sin humor.

—Dios mío, no sabes cómo desearía que eso fuera verdad. Ambos habíamos sido liberados, ¿comprendes eso? Éramos libres. Las cadenas se habían roto._ Serena se quedó quieta ante sus rudas y acusadoras palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?_ Él frotó la cara en su coronilla en un gesto extrañamente íntimo antes de girarla firmemente para que enfrentara su brillante mirada.

—Quiero decir que si hubieras mantenido tú preciosa nariz fuera de lo que no era de ningún modo asunto tuyo, ambos habríamos podido seguir alegremente nuestro camino. Ahora, a causa de tu acto a lo Florence Nightingale1, adonde vayas, lo que hagas, y lo que condenadamente pienses es pero que muy asunto mío._ ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Inconscientemente su mirada recorrió rápidamente los perfectos rasgos de alabastro. Lo último que necesitaba era más problemas.

—Estás loco. Suéltame o...

—¿O qué? —exigió él con tono sedoso._ Buena pregunta. Lástima no tener una brillante respuesta.

—Yo... gritaré._ Las cejas oscuras se alzaron con sardónica diversión.

—¿Y realmente quieres descubrir qué tipo de héroe va a apresurarse a rescatarte en este lugar? ¿Quién crees que será? ¿El colgado local de crack? ¿Las putas que trabajan en el vestíbulo? Sabes, yo apostaría por el borracho de la puerta de al lado. Había un definitivo olor a violación en el aire cuando te llevé en brazos por delante de él por el pasillo.

De repente Serena entendió lo de la pequeña habitación, los viles olores, y los ecos de desesperación. Darien la había llevado a uno de los infinitos y sórdidos hoteles que atendían las necesidades de los pobres y los desesperados. Podría haberse estremecido de asco si esa no hubiera sido la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—No podrían ser peores que tú._ Él se tensó ante su acusación, y su expresión se tornó reservada.

—Palabras bastante duras para el hombre que muy bien podría haberte salvado la vida.

—¿Hombre? ¿Eso es lo que eres?

—¿Qué has dicho?_ Los dedos se hundieron en sus hombros, y Serena comprendió tardíamente que enfrentarse a Darien directamente podría no haber sido la decisión más sabia. Aún así, tenía que saber. La ignorancia podía ser una bendición, pero también enloquecedoramente peligrosa.

—Tú... te vi. En el sueño —se estremeció cuando los recuerdos ardieron a través de su mente—. Estabas encadenado, y ellas cantaban y tus... tus colmillos...

—Serena —la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Siéntate y te explicaré.

—No —dio una frenética sacudida a la cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?_ Los labios de él se retorcieron ante su tono chillón.

—Aunque en diversas ocasiones han pasado por mi cabeza varias ideas tentadoras, por el momento no planeo nada más que hablar contigo. ¿Te calmarás lo suficiente para escuchar?._ El mismo hecho de que no se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho que había perdido la cabeza sólo profundizó el terror de Serena. Él sabía lo del sueño. Lo reconocía. Dejando que su instinto tomara el control, Serena se obligó a sí misma a fingir una resignación que estaba lejos de sentir.

—¿Tengo elección?._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no.

—Muy bien.

Siguiendo débilmente su liderazgo hacia la cama, Serena esperó hasta que Darien estuvo convencido de su victoria antes de extender la mano y empujarle con fuerza. Cogido con la guardia baja, se tambaleó, y en un parpadeo, ella estaba escapando hacia la puerta. Fue rápida. Haber crecido con cinco hermanos mayores aseguraba que tenía mucha práctica huyendo de una masacre potencial. Pero sorprendentemente sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando los brazos de Darien se envolvieron a su alrededor y la alzaron sobre sus pies.

Con un grito amortiguado, estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y aferró dos puñados de sedoso cabello. Él soltó un gruñido bajo cuando le dio un violento tirón. Todavía aferrando su cabello con una mano, movió la otra para hundir las uñas en el costado de su cara.

—Demonios, Serena —masculló él, y su apretón se aflojó mientras trataba a esquivar su ataque.

Sin perder un momento, Serena se retorció para liberarse y, girándose, dirigió una patada que a lo largo de los años había probado conseguir que incluso el más grande de los hombres tuviera que pararse en seco. Darien jadeó mientras se doblaba de dolor. Sin detenerse a admirar su trabajo, Serena se abalanzó hacia la puerta. En esta ocasión, se las arregló para tocar realmente el pomo antes de ser rudamente levantada, tirada sobre un amplio hombro, y cargada de vuelta a la cama. Chilló de nuevo cuando Darien la lanzó fácilmente sobre el apestoso colchón, y después la siguió, cubriendo su cuerpo combativo con otro mucho más grande, y mucho más duro.

Más aterrada de lo que había estado en su vida, Serena contempló la pálida cara con su belleza sobrenatural. Era aguda y perturbadoramente consciente de los músculos compactos que presionaban contra los de ella. Y del conocimiento de que la tenía completamente a su merced. Insegura de lo que iba a ocurrir, se sobresaltó cuando una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de él.

—Tienes poderosas armas para ser una cosa tan diminuta, querida —murmuró—. ¿Has practicado esos trucos más bien sucios con frecuencia?._ De algún modo las burlas consiguieron aliviar un poco de su rabioso miedo. Seguramente si iba a dejarla seca, no sería tan indulgente como para darle conversación, ¿verdad? A menos, por supuesto, que los vampiros prefirieran algo de charla pre-cena.

—Tengo cinco hermanos mayores —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Ah, eso lo explica. Supervivencia del más apto, o en este caso, supervivencia del que tenga el arsenal más sucio.

—Sal de encima de mí._ Ante eso él alzó las cejas.

—¿Y arriesgarme a quedarme como un eunuco? No, gracias. Terminaremos nuestra discusión sin más arañazos, tirones de pelo, o golpes bajos._ Ella fulminó con la mirada su burlona expresión.

—No tenemos nada que discutir.

—Oh, no —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—, nada aparte del hecho de que tu jefa acaba de asarse crujiente a la barbacoa, el hecho de que yo soy un vampiro, y el de que gracias a tu estupidez, ahora tienes a cada demonio de la vecindad tras tu cabeza. Absolutamente nada que discutir._ Jefas a la barbacoa, vampiros, ¿y ahora demonios? Era demasiado. Pero que mucho, mucho. Serena cerró los ojos mientras su corazón se encogía de horror.

—Esto es una pesadilla. Dios mío, por favor haz que Freddy Krueger atraviese la puerta.

—No es una pesadilla, Serena.

—No es posible —alzó a regañadientes los párpados para encontrar la brillante mirada zafira—. ¿Eres un vampiro?._ Él hizo una mueca.

—Mi herencia es la última de tus preocupaciones en este momento._ ¿Herencia? Se tragó el histérico deseo de reír.

—¿Luna lo sabía?

—¿Que soy un vampiro? Oh, sí, lo sabía —su tono era seco—. De hecho, podríamos decir que eso era un requisito para mi empleo._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces ella era un vampiro también?

—No —Darien hizo una pausa como si considerara cuidadosamente sus palabras. Ridículo ya que podría haberla informado de que Luna era Belzebú y ella no habría movido ni un músculo mientras la retuviera en su implacable garra—. Ella era... un Cáliz.

—¿Cáliz? —la sangre se le quedó fría. La mujer que gritaba en agonía. Las llamas carmesí—. El Fénix —susurró. Las cejas de él se unieron con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—El sueño. Yo estaba en una mazmorra, y había una mujer yaciendo en el suelo. Creo que las otras mujeres estaban llevando a cabo algún ritual sobre ella.

—Luna —masculló él—. Debe haberte pasado una porción de sus recuerdos. Es la única explicación.

—¿Pasado sus recuerdos? Pero eso es... —sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando una burlona sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.

—¿Imposible? ¿No crees que ya estamos más allá de eso?_ Lo estaban, por supuesto. Había entrado a trompicones en algún mundo bizarro donde todo era posible. Como Alicia en _A través del espejo_. Sólo que en vez de gatos que desaparecían y conejos blancos, había vampiros y misteriosos Cálices y quién sabía qué más.

—¿Qué le hicieron?.

—La convirtieron en un Cáliz. Una vasija humana para una poderosa entidad.

—¿Así que esas mujeres eran brujas?.

—A falta de un término mejor._ Genial. Simplemente genial.

—¿Y pusieron un hechizo sobre Luna?._ Los ojos azules brillaron bajo la luz sombría.

—Fue bastante más que un hechizo. Convocaron al espíritu del Fénix para que viviera dentro de su cuerpo._ Serena casi podía sentir las llamas carmesí que habían ardido en la carne de la mujer. Se estremeció de horror.

—No me extraña que gritara. ¿Qué hace ese Fénix?.

—Es una... barrera._ Lo miró de reojo con cautela.

—¿Una barrera contra qué?.

—Contra la oscuridad.

Bien, eso lo dejaba todo tan claro como el barro. Impacientemente Serena se retorció bajo el hombre que la sujetaba contra la cama. Un muy mal, mal movimiento. Como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado de repente, fue vibrantemente consciente del cuerpo duro incrustado en el suyo. Un cuerpo que la había perseguido más de una noche en sueños. La mandíbula de Darien se tensó ante los movimientos involuntariamente provocativos, y sus caderas se movieron instintivamente en respuesta.

—¿Crees que te sería posible ser un poquito más vago? —logró pronunciar sofocadamente.

—¿Qué querrías que dijera? —exigió él con tono crispado. Serena luchó por mantener sus pensamientos concentrados. Buen Dios. Este no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en... en... eso.

—Algo un poco más específico que _la oscuridad_._ Hubo un momento de silencio, como si él estuviera librando su propia batalla. Entonces al fin encontró su mirada directamente.

—Muy bien. El mundo de los demonios se refiere a la oscuridad como el Príncipe, pero en realidad no es un ser real. Es más bien un... espíritu, como lo es el Fénix. Una esencia de poder que los demonios llaman para realzar sus habilidades oscuras.

—¿Y el Fénix hace algo a este Príncipe?.

—Su presencia entre los mortales ha desterrado al Príncipe de este mundo. Son dos opuestos. Ninguno puede estar en el mismo lugar que el otro en el mismo momento. No sin que ambos sean destruidos._ Bien, eso parecía una cosa buena. El primer rayo de esperanza en un día muy poco prometedor.

—¿Así que, no más demonios?._ Él alzó un hombro.

—Permanecen, pero sin la presencia tangible del Príncipe, están debilitados y confusos. Ya no se agrupan para atacar con fuerza, y raramente cazan a los humanos. Han sido forzados a permanecer entre las sombras.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Y Luna era esa barrera?.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?_ Él parpadeó ante la abrupta pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué se la eligió a ella? —aclaró Serena, no del todo segura de por qué le preocupaba siquiera. Solo sabía que en ese momento parecía importante—. ¿Era una bruja?_ Extrañamente Darien se detuvo, casi como si estuviera considerando si responder a su pregunta. Ridículo después de todo lo que ya le había revelado. ¿Qué podía ser peor que el hecho de que estaba siendo mantenida cautiva por un vampiro? ¿O de que la única persona que mantenía a todas las cosas malas y aterradoras en la noche estuviera ahora muerta?

—No fue tanto elegida como ofrecida en sacrificio por su padre —confesó él al fin, a regañadientes.

—¿Fue sacrificada por su propio padre? —Serena parpadeó alarmada. Demonios, siempre había pensado que su padre era un firme candidato para cabronazo del año. Había sido un capullo brutal sólo redimido por el hecho de que había hecho a un lado a su familia por una botella de whisky. Aún así, no la había ofrecido como pasto para una banda de brujas enloquecidas—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?._ Los elegantes rasgos se endurecieron con una rabia ancestral.

—Muy fácilmente. Era poderoso, rico y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en todo. O lo era hasta que fue golpeado por la plaga. A cambio de la cura, entregó a las brujas a su única hija.

—Santa mierda. Eso es horrible.

—Supongo que pensó que era un intercambio justo. Él se curaba y su hija se hacía inmortal.

—¿Inmortal? —Serena contuvo el aliento con súbita esperanza—. ¿Entonces Luna todavía vive?._ Los hermosos rasgos se agudizaron incluso más.

—No, está bien muerta.

—¿Pero... cómo?.

—No lo sé —su tono era áspero por las emociones que albergaba—. Al menos aún no._ Serena se mordió el labio inferior, intentando envolver su dolorido cerebro alrededor de las consecuencias de semejante muerte.

—¿Entonces el Fénix se ha ido?.

—No, no se ha ido. Está... —sin advertencia, Darien fluyó hasta ponerse en pie, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la puerta cerrada. Un tenso silencio llenó la habitación antes de que al fin su mirada volviera a la sobresaltada cara de Serena—. Serena, debemos irnos. Ahora.

1 Florence Nightingale (1820-1910), es considerada una de las pioneras en la práctica de la enfermería. Se la considera la madre de la enfermería moderna y creadora del primer modelo conceptual de enfermería. Su excelente dirección de un grupo de enfermeras durante la guerra de Crimea, suscitó el respeto de la reina Victoria y el cariño del pueblo británico. Después de ella, creó instituciones para la formación de médicos militares y enfermeras de hospital, y a lo largo de toda su vida, escribió numerosos libros.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Darien maldijo fieramente su estupidez. Durante 341 años había permanecido como guardián del Fénix. No por gusto, y no sin hervir a fuego lento con furia por su destino, pero con absoluta dedicación. No es como si hubiera tenido elección. Aquellas brujas se habían encargado de ello. Pero ahora, cuando el peligro era mayor, se descubría a sí mismo siendo apenas capaz de concentrarse en la amenaza que tenía entre manos.

Impacientemente se echó el enmarañado cabello hacia atrás. Condenado infierno, no es de extrañar que estuviese distraído. En las pocas horas anteriores, había soportado más sobresaltos de los que había tenido en siglos. La muerte de la inmortal Luna. La feroz e intoxicante alegría cuando sintió que las cadenas empezaban a aflojarse. Y el horror de ver el Fénix siendo grabado en Serena. Serena.

Doble condenado infierno. Miró hacia su delgada figura. La mujer había sido una plaga y una peste desde que había llegado a la propiedad de Luna. Con la piel tan suave como la seda. Los dulces rizos que enmarcaban su traviesa cara. Los vulnerables ojos. Y las ardientes pasiones que bullían lentamente bajo esa actitud de que-se-fastidie-el-mundo. Le llamaba como un canto de sirena. Un sabroso bocado que tenía toda intención de consumir a su conveniencia. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora ya no era más una adorable diversión. No más una pequeña broma. Estaba bajo su protección. Y la protegería hasta la muerte.

—Vamos —ordenó en un tono suave, convocando sus antiguos instintos—. Algo se aproxima. _Esforzándose para ponerse en pie, lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué?_ La agarró por el brazo firmemente.

—Demonios —se extendió con sus sentidos, tocando la oscuridad que se avecinaba—. Y más de uno._ Se puso pálida, pero con esa fuerza interior que Darien siempre había admirado, ni se desmayó ni gritó, ni hizo todas esas cosas engorrosas que los mortales son tan propensos a hacer cuando se enfrentan con lo místico.

—Pero seguramente no nos molestarán. No tenemos nada que puedan querer._ Los labios de Darien se curvaron.

—Estás equivocada, amiga. Tenemos un tesoro más allá de todos los sueños.

—¿Qué?

—Me temo que las veinte preguntas tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde, Serena.

Acercándola más a su costado, cruzó silenciosamente hacia la casi oculta puerta situada al lado de la cama. Alargando la mano, giró el pomo y empujó para abrirla. La madera se astilló cuando el pestillo inútil fue arrancado del marco. Manteniendo todavía a Serena cerca, tiró de ella a través de las sombras de la habitación contigua, dirigiéndole apenas una mirada al borracho que roncaba en el olvido del vodka sobre la cama. Darien se dirigió directamente hacia la estrecha ventana. Forzándola para abrirla, se giró para inclinarse más cerca de la oreja de Serena.

—Quédate cerca de mí y no hagas ruido —susurró—. Si nos atacan, quiero que te quedes detrás de mí y no corras. Intentarán asustarte para tenderte una trampa.

—Pero quiero saber porqué…

—Ahora no, Serena —gruñó impacientemente—. Si vamos a salir vivos de aquí, necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?._ Hubo un momento de silencio. En la oscuridad, Darien podía sentir la fragilidad de su control. Estaba casi temblando, y sólo podía esperar que su inminente colapso pudiera ser retardado hasta conseguir estar a salvo. Al final tragó con fuerza y de mala gana asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí._ Darien la miró profundamente a los ojos, asustado por el despertar de algo que pudo haber sido calidez.

—Entonces vamos.

Cogiéndola de la mano, la ayudó a trepar a través de la estrecha ventana, esperando hasta que estuvo sobre la escalera de incendios antes de seguirla en la oscuridad. Se detuvo apenas un momento, asomándose a mirar el sucio callejón que había debajo. Sus instintos le advirtieron que varios demonios acechaban en las cercanías. Desafortunadamente, quedarse significaría ser rodeado y atrapado. No tenían más elección que seguir hacia adelante. O en su caso, hacia abajo.

Inflexiblemente Darien le señaló con la cabeza hacia la cercana escalera. Con pasos reacios, Serena cruzó la plataforma y se forzó a bajar por los travesaños. Él esperó hasta que llegó abajo antes de dar un paso al borde y aterrizar junto a su temblorosa figura. Cuando separó los labios para hablar, él extendió una mano para presionarle un dedo sobre la boca, sacudiendo bruscamente la cabeza. El peligro le producía picazón sobre la piel. Algo estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Girándose hacia un gran contenedor, dio un paso lento hacia adelante.

—Muéstrate —ordenó.

Hubo un susurro en las sombras seguido por un agudo chirrido de garras sobre el pavimento antes de que una forma grande y gruesa apareciera lentamente. A primera vista, hubiera sido fácil desechar al intruso como una torpe y descerebrada bestia. Con la gruesa y correosa piel, supurantes furúnculos, y una deforme cabeza que lucía tres ojos, era el claro ejemplo del monstruo de debajo de la cama. Pero Darien estaba demasiado familiarizado con este demonio en particular y sabía que bajo toda esa fealdad había una astuta inteligencia mucho más mortal que cualquier músculo.

—Jedite —Darien le ofreció una burlona reverencia.

—Ah, Darien —la profunda y retumbante voz tenía un acento educado y elegante que hubiera estado como en casa en un internado pijo. Un contraste ridículo con su apariencia brutal—. Sabía con seguridad que te pasarías por aquí en cuanto captaras el rastro de esos perros infernales. He intentado entrenarlos durante siglos para que sean un poco discretos, pero siempre tienen que entrar corriendo cuando la cautela nos vendría mejor._ Asegurándose de permanecer exactamente entre Serena y el demonio, Darien le ofreció un débil encogimiento de hombros.

—Los perros infernales nunca han sido conocidos por su inteligencia.

—No. Una pena, realmente. Aún así, tienen su utilidad. Como por ejemplo, eliminar las presas para que no necesite perder el tiempo con esa porquería —Jedite lanzó una mirada desdeñosa hacía el ruinoso hotel—. Debo decir, Darien, que siempre había creído que tenías mejor gusto.

—¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderme de la escoria que bajo sus propias narices?_ Jedite soltó una retumbante risa que provocó un eco sobrenatural en el callejón.

—Una táctica inteligente salvo por el hecho de que cada hermano en la ciudad puede oler a tu beldad a un kilómetro de distancia. Me temo que no hay escondite._ Darien maldijo silenciosamente. A pesar de que Serena portaba el Fénix, todavía no había adquirido completamente sus poderes o ningún conocimiento acerca de cómo controlarlos. Hasta que lo hiciera, sería un faro para cada demonio que hubiera en la zona.

—Subestimas mi habilidad —dijo lentamente en tono sedoso.

—Oh no, nunca sería tan estúpido como para subestimarte, Darien —el demonio dio un paso hacia adelante, sus uñas rechinando en el pavimento y levantando polvo—. A diferencia de muchos en la hermandad, yo puedo sentir fácilmente el poder que has sido forzado a mantener bajo control todos estos aburridos años. Por eso es por lo que estoy bastante dispuesto a dejarte marchar. No tengo deseos de matarte._ Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me permitirás marchar?

—Por supuesto. Nunca me ha dado placer matar a mis compañeros demonios —Jedite le lanzó lo que podía pasar vagamente por una sonrisa, considerando su triple fila de dientes—. Deja a la chica y te prometo que nunca serás molestado de nuevo._ ¡Ah! Darien abruptamente comprendió la verdad. Jedite estaba solo. Y no estaba demasiado seguro de poder vencer a un vampiro. Al menos no antes de que pudiesen llegar los otros demonios reunidos y complicasen las cosas.

—Una oferta bastante generosa —murmuró Darien.

—Eso creo.

—Aún así, creo que entregar un tesoro tan inestimable debe valer algo más tangible. Después de todo, si te ves forzado a pelear conmigo por la muchacha, puedes encontrarte teniendo que compartir la gloria con cualquier cantidad de demonios que aparezcan corriendo en esta dirección.

Un repentino golpe en el centro de su espalda le aseguró a Darien que Serena había escuchado sus insultantes palabras. Y naturalmente había llegado a la conclusión previsible. Después de todo, él era un vampiro malvado. Echándose hacia atrás, agarró la esbelta muñeca en un apretado puño. No podía arriesgarse a que se fugara. Jedite entrecerró los ojos. Los tres.

—¿Qué puede haber más tangible que tu vida?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No merece la pena vivir una eternidad si me veo reducido a revolcarme entre la miseria. Como dijiste, estoy acostumbrado a un estilo de vida bastante más lujoso que está a punto de acabarse sin Luna.

—¿Por qué tú… —Con un ronco gruñido, Serena luchó frenéticamente contra su agarre, pateándolo con un salvajismo que hubiera hecho caer de rodillas a un mortal.

—Chitón, amor —ordenó sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza—. Jedite y yo estamos a punto de empezar las negociaciones.

—Cerdo. Monstruo. Bestia._ Darien ignoró las patadas que acentuaban cada palabra mientras encontraba la divertida mirada de Jedite.

—Una cosita fogosa —rechinó el demonio.

—Un defecto de carácter que puede ser fácilmente corregido._ Jedite flexionó los abultados músculos.

—Bastante fácilmente. Ahora vamos a terminar con esto. ¿Cuál es tu precio?_ Darien fingió considerarlo.

—Un suministro preparado de sangre, por supuesto. En estos días y época, realmente es demasiado peligroso estar cazando entre la chusma.

—Bastante simple.

—Y quizás unas pocas Shantong para mantener mi guarida cálida por las noches —murmuró, escogiendo deliberadamente demonios que eran conocidos por su insaciable apetito sexual.

—Ah, un vampiro con un gusto exquisito. ¿Eso es todo?.

Notando el triunfo brillando en los ojos de Jedite, Darien al fin juzgó que había llegado el momento oportuno. El demonio estaba consumido por delirios de grandeza mientras le ofrecía el Fénix a su Príncipe oscuro.

—Realmente, no. También necesitaré esto —aflojando su presa sobre Serena, se agachó y con un movimiento fluido agarró las dagas ocultas en sus botas. En el mismo movimiento rodó hacia adelante, con las dagas ya abandonando sus manos mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

Durante un momento Jedite simplemente permaneció en silencio en la oscuridad. Era casi como si no hubiera notado aún la daga profundamente clavada en su ojo central y la otra que sobresalía de su bajo vientre. Pero tanto si estaba en shock como si era indiferente al peligro, los misiles mortales habían hecho su trabajo; con un chirriante gemido, se derrumbó sobre la vil basura que ensuciaba el callejón. Darien no vaciló mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante. Con eficiencia, rebanó la garganta de Jedite y le sacó el corazón. Nunca era tan estúpido como para suponer que un demonio estaba muerto hasta que sostenía su corazón entre las manos. Por fin satisfecho, se levantó para recuperar las dagas y volver con Serena. Ella se retiró apresuradamente de su cercanía, con los ojos abiertos de angustia.

—Serena.

—No —levantó las manos—. Quédate lejos de mí.

Sofocando duramente un estallido de impaciencia, Darien se forzó a retornar las ensangrentadas dagas a las botas y a alisarse el enredado cabello antes de dar otro paso para acercarse. Ella estaba a un suspiro de salir corriendo. Un desliz y se encontraría persiguiéndola por el laberinto de callejones. Un pensamiento malvadamente delicioso bajo circunstancias más normales, concedió tristemente. Esta noche, sin embargo, era cualquier cosa menos normal.

—Serena, el demonio está muerto —la calmó—. No te hará daño.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —reclamó con tono desigual—. Ibas a venderme a esa… cosa. Por sangre.

—No seas tonta. Por supuesto que no iba a venderte —la agarró con fuerza del mentón, forzándola a encontrar su serena mirada—. Sólo intentaba distraer a Jedite el tiempo suficiente para golpearlo. En caso de que no lo notaras, era algo más grande que yo. Parecía mejor evitar una desagradable pelea._ La lengua de ella asomó para tocarse los labios. Fue un gesto diminuto e involuntario, y aún así hizo que los dedos de Darien se tensaran sobre la piel delicada. No importaba el peligro sobre ellos, tenerla tan cerca agitaba una dolorosa y feroz ansia. Una que temió que no pudiera ser aplacada durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —rechinó. Sus labios se curvaron cuando bajó la mano y la extendió hacia ella.

—Porque por el momento, querida, no tienes elección.

Pasó un momento largo mientras batallaba con sus propios demonios antes de aceptar al fin que los demonios que actualmente los estaban cazando eran mucho más peligrosos que él. Aún así, era obvia la desgana con la que al final puso la mano sobre la suya.

Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo por segunda vez, Darien agarró sus dedos y, con un tirón, estaban deslizándose a través de la oscuridad. Estaba asombrado por el destello de desilusión que le produjo el persistente temor que le tenía Serena. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba de una mortal? Desafortunadamente, el saber que lo consideraba sólo un paso por encima de aquellas malvadas criaturas que los perseguían, y quizás ni uno completo, más bien como medio paso de bebé, le dejaba una sensación de vacío.

Girando para bajar por un callejón lateral, Darien continuó meditando sobre la mujer que se esforzaba por mantenerle el paso a sus largas zancadas. Meditando y estremeciéndose con la conciencia de la carne cálida tocando la suya. Lo que explicaba sin duda porqué tenía la guardia baja cuando el perro infernal saltó bruscamente desde el edificio sobre ellos y lo derribó al suelo. En un latido, el mortal podenco lo sujetó contra el suelo, el ácido de sus dientes goteando en la carne de Darien con un dolor abrasador.

—Condenado infierno —masculló—. Apestoso y fangoso trozo de mierda.

Estirándose, Darien estaba preparándose para apresar el cuello del demonio y romperlo cuando hubo una repentina ráfaga de aire, seguida por el repugnante crujido de huesos. Darien parpadeó cuando el perro se derrumbó a su lado, obviamente muerto.

—¿Estás herido?

Como una visión de un sueño, Serena estaba inclinada sobre él, la cara embadurnada con estiércol y el cabello colgando en flácidos enredos, pero su expresión era de gentil preocupación. Darien se tomó un momento para saborear la encantadora vista antes de apoyarse desganadamente en los codos. Girando la cabeza, miró al demonio que se convulsionaba antes de volver a prestarle atención a Serena.

—Buen golpe, amor —murmuró, fijándose en la tubería mohosa que sostenía en la mano—. Una asesina de demonios extraordinaria, de hecho. Casi tan buena como…

—Pronuncia el nombre de Buffy y te clavaré una estaca —le advirtió, levantando la tubería con un movimiento amenazador. Él se rio ahogadamente.

—Muy atemorizante, dulzura, pero si realmente quieres terminar el trabajo, debería ser de madera.

—Eso puede arreglarse.

—Sin duda —Darien rodó para ponerse en pie, quitándose la suciedad adherida—. Desafortunadamente, tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde. Por ahora debemos seguir con nuestro camino.

Tomándola del brazo, Darien estaba ya de nuevo moviéndose por el callejón, en esta ocasión manteniendo sus sentidos alerta. Agudamente, terriblemente alerta. Mierda de diablo. Había sido derribado por un perro infernal. En frente de una hermosa mujer. No estaba dispuesto a ser humillado de nuevo. Asesinado, quizá. Estacado, matado, o decapitado, quizá. Pero no humillado. Una alternativa mucho más preferible para un vampiro orgulloso.

Durante casi media hora se movieron en silencio, desplazándose incluso más profundamente por el tugurio. No hubo más ataques sorpresa, pero Darien todavía podía sentir los demonios a lo lejos. Maldición, necesitaba determinar si todavía estaban siguiéndolos o si él y Serena se las habían arreglado para cubrir su rastro.

Ralentizando el paso, buscó entre las sombras hasta descubrir una estrecha puerta en la parte de atrás de un edificio de ladrillo. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de levantar la pierna y golpear la pesada puerta sacándola de las bisagras. Hubo un débil crujido seguido de una sofocante nube de polvo, pero Darien no se detuvo en ningún momento. Empujando a Serena para entrar al garaje abandonado, se apoyó contra el retorcido marco para mantener la vigilancia sobre cualquier desagradable bicho que pudiera acechar en la oscuridad. Pasaron unos momentos tensos antes de que a Serena al fin se le terminara su forzada paciencia.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —demandó.

—Esperar.

—¿Sabes al menos a dónde vamos?

—Lejos de aquí._ Serena rechinó los dientes.

—Tan pasmosamente ambiguo como siempre. Supongo que crees que eso te hace oscuro y misterioso.

—Oh, pero soy oscuro y misterioso —se arriesgó a echar una mirada sobre el hombro para encontrar su ardiente mirada—. ¿No es así como te gustan los hombres?.

—Los quiero con latidos de corazón y que les guste la quiche, no la sangre —le devolvió el golpe rápidamente. Darien se rio entre dientes mientras volvía la mirada al callejón.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, amor? Todavía no lo has intentando con un vampiro. Puedo prometerte que será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás.

—Dios, debes estar mal de la cabeza. O ser el más arrogante…_ Darien levantó bruscamente la mano en advertencia.

—Sssh._ Poniéndose alerta instantáneamente, Serena se asomó a la oscuridad.

—¿Viene algo?

—Sí. Quédate detrás de mí.

Esperaron en un tenso silencio hasta que al fin pudieron oír apagados sonidos de pasos aproximándose. Oliendo el repugnante aire, Darien se aseguró rápidamente que los intrusos eran humanos y no demonios antes de relajar sus tensos músculos. No suponían un peligro real para él. Entonces, el silencio fue roto por el zumbido estático de una voz saliendo de un walkie-talkie, y oyó a Serena dar un pequeño jadeo.

—Darien, es la policía. Pueden ayudarnos —susurró antes de salir corriendo de detrás de él hacia la puerta.

Por puro instinto, Darien se estiró para estrechar la delgada figura entre sus brazos. Fácilmente la arrastró de vuelta al edificio y la presionó contra la pared. Sus manos se alzaron para golpearlo fieramente en el pecho, pero anticipando ya el grito que iba a poner en evidencia su presencia, Darien bajó la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Sus intenciones eran honorables. El beso simplemente era una forma de prevenir el desastre. Pero en el momento que tocó la satinada tentación de sus labios, todo honor fue olvidado.

Un calor ardiente llameó entre ellos mientras tensaba el abrazo, y la devoraba con un hambre que no podía ocultar. Condenado infierno, la quería. Quería saborearla, seducirla, consumirla hasta que su oscura necesidad fuera saciada. Inquietamente las manos de Darien se deslizaron hacia arriba por su espalda, acariciando la tentadora piel de la nuca antes de hundirse en los dulces rizos. Le sostuvo la cabeza mientras continuaba saqueándole la boca, olvidando cualquier pensamiento de peligro en la neblina del placer.

Apretada contra él, Serena se tensó momentáneamente por la conmoción del repentino abrazo, pero con gratificante velocidad, dejó escapar un gemido bajo y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos mientras abría los labios. Casi como si hubiera estado esperando este momento con la misma feroz intensidad que él. Ante la inconfundible capitulación, Darien instintivamente suavizó los labios, profundizando los besos con persuasiva intención. Ella se agitó inquieta contra sus endurecidos muslos mientras sus labios se movían para deslizarse sobre las lisas mejillas y bajar por el arco del cuello. Estaba ahogándose en el apasionado fuego que había liberado en él.

—Serena… mi dulce Serena… Quiero sentirte debajo de mí —dijo con voz baja y áspera. Sintió el estremecimiento ansioso bajo su tacto antes de que lo empujara bruscamente para mirarlo con enormes y dilatados ojos.

—¿Estás loco? —susurró, presionando los dedos contra sus entumecidos labios.

Cogido desprevenido por el brusco rechazo, Darien rechinó los dientes y metió las manos toscamente en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Fue una severa batalla dominar el deseo que todavía pulsaba por su tenso cuerpo. Un rápido tirón, unos pocos besos calientes, y la tendría en el polvoriento suelo y a él enfundado profundamente en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente la cordura se abrió paso lentamente en la neblina de su mente; dando un cuidadoso paso atrás, la miró con cierta calma.

—Estaba intentando detenerte para que no acabáramos los dos muertos. No podía permitirte llamar a esos policías —explicó en tono suave. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que esos demonios han infestado el cuerpo policial de Chicago?

—No, creo que en el momento que intentaras explicarles a esos agradables policías sin imaginación que estábamos siendo perseguidos por viciosos demonios y perros infernales, nos encontraríamos encerrados en una adorable habitación acolchada. Si primero no nos lanzaban a una celda por el asesinato de Luna. No se tú, pero prefiero no ser sujetado por una camisa de fuerza o invitado a una celda con una espectacular vista del amanecer._ La expresión de Serena se endureció, como si quisiera discutir su lógica. Entonces abrazándose por la cintura, exhaló otro molesto suspiro.

—Bien. ¿Y cuál es tu brillante solución? ¿Arrastrarnos por estos callejones repugnantes por toda la eternidad?._ Él se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la puerta abierta.

—No tanto, espero. Conozco un sitio, pero debo asegurarme que nos hemos librado de nuestros amigos sedientos de sangre.

—Dios, qué lío —murmuró. Darien forzó a sus colmillos a acortarse mientras los estremecimientos subsistentes de deseo torturaban su cuerpo.

—Por una vez, amor, estamos completamente de acuerdo.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Dos horas más tarde, Serena estaba agotada.

Había soportado la explosión de una casa, la violenta muerte de su jefa, había sido perseguida por demonios (a uno de los cuales había matado con sus propias manos), horas de caminar por callejones con viles olores, y ser besada por un vampiro. Y para ser honesta, no estaba segura de qué era lo que la había asustado más. Ahora, sin embargo, un desgarrador cansancio la había invadido por entero. Le dolían los pies, olía como un fétido basurero y una paralizante confusión nublaba su mente. Demonios, en este momento habría pagado a cualquier demonio que estuviese al acecho para que se lanzase sobre ella y se la tragase entera.

Desafortunadamente, las horrorosas criaturas que habían parecido tan decididas a destruirlos hacía tres escasas horas, aparentemente habían desaparecido en el momento en que podían haber sido útiles, y a ella sólo le quedó caminar con dificultad sobre sus piernas temblorosas detrás de un silencioso vampiro. Quizás esto era el infierno, teorizó. Quizás de verdad había muerto en la misteriosa explosión y ahora estaba condenada a vagar por callejones oscuros e infestados de demonios durante toda la eternidad.

_No, no el infierno_, le susurró una voz traicionera. No si le iban a ofrecer una eternidad de besos de un magnífico vampiro que la hacía derretirse en un charco de dolorosa necesidad. Su corazón se saltó un renegado latido antes de que sacudiese con brusquedad la cabeza. Obviamente estaba delirando. Besos de vampiro. Dios. Sin duda el hedor tóxico la había llevado al límite. Suficiente, era suficiente.

—Darien —parándose en seco, dobló los brazos sobre el pecho—. No puedo ir más lejos._ Con una clara renuencia, Darien se paró en la esquina del callejón y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su obstinada fija mirada. Tan cansada como se encontraba, su aliento se le atascó en la garganta.

Bañado por la apagada luz dorada de una farola, Darien era sorprendentemente hermoso. El pelo negro azabache rebelde. Los rasgos elegantemente feroces. Los ojos azules que brillaban con un peligro mortal. Todo esto se combinaba para crear una visión que estaba destinada a debilitar las rodillas de cualquier mujer. Afortunadamente ignorante de sus traidores pensamientos, Darien tendió la mano para coger la suya.

—Es sólo un poco más lejos, te lo prometo —la instó suavemente._ La expresión de Serena sólo se endureció ante sus palabras.

—Has estado diciendo eso desde hace media hora._ Los labios de Darien temblaron con malvado regocijo.

—Sí, pero en esta ocasión, no miento.

—Ugh —ella se apoyó contra el edificio de ladrillo, demasiado cansada como para preocuparse de que estaba añadiendo más mugre a la que la cubría. ¿Qué eran unos pocos gérmenes repugnantes más? —Debería haberte clavado una estaca cuando tuve la posibilidad._ Una ceja negra se arqueó ante su irritable tono.

—Sabes, Serena, realmente eres una mocosa ingrata.

—No, estoy cansada, tengo hambre, y todo lo que quiero es irme a casa._ Los cincelados rasgos se ablandaron cuando extendió una mano y acercó a la mujer la dureza de su cuerpo. Tiernamente, acarició sus enredados rizos con una mano.

—Lo sé, querida. Lo sé._ Vampiro o no, Serena descubrió que su caricia era extrañamente calmante. Y deliciosamente maravillosa. Sin un pensamiento consciente, apoyó la cabeza contra su amplio pecho.

—Darien, ¿esta horrible noche se acabará alguna vez?.

—Por lo menos te puedo prometer eso —le aseguró, dándole un pequeño tirón hasta que estuvieron fuera del callejón, en una estrecha callejuela—. ¿Ves el edificio de la esquina? Ese es nuestro destino. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella evaluó el sencillo edificio, llegando a la conclusión de que debía haber sido un hotel hacía años. Un hotel que ahora era húmedo, mohoso, y sin duda plagado de comunidades enteras de ratas hambrientas. Dio un suspiro incluso mientras asentía de mala gana hacia Darien. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir por nimiedades. Si unas pocas ratas y una silla podrida eran el precio para descansar sus pies doloridos, entonces que así fuera.

—Vamos —refunfuñó.

Aceptando de buena gana la ayuda de Darien, Serena cojeó a través de la calle, alrededor del edificio hacia la parte trasera. Él no hizo caso de la estrecha puerta que colgaba lánguidamente de sus goznes y en cambio extendió la mano para tocar uno de los ladrillos aflojados cerca de la ventana. Asombrosamente (vale, quizás no tan asombroso en esta particular tarde), un brillo plateado llenó el aire, y antes de que Serena pudiera hacer preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido, Darien la había empujado por el velo místico hacia un enorme vestíbulo carmesí y dorado.

Parando con un tropiezo, Serena echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Era imposible. No había ninguna plaga de ratas en este lugar. No con sus negras columnas de mármol, paredes carmesíes aterciopeladas y techo abovedado con pinturas de hermosas mujeres desnudas. Era exuberante y exótico y, bueno, más que un poco decadente.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —susurró maravillada. Darien rió irónicamente al cogerla del brazo y la condujo hacia una cavidad oculta al final del cuarto.

—Mejor no preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

Ignorando la pregunta, Darien apartó una cortina de gasa adornada con lentejuelas de estrellas doradas y la llevó por un oscuro pasillo hasta que llegaron a una última puerta. Abriéndola de un tirón, esperó a que ella entrase para cerrar la puerta tras ellos con firmeza y encender las luces.

Para su gran alivio, Serena descubrió una gran habitación mucho más cómoda que el lujoso vestíbulo que acababan de dejar atrás. Había una sólida calidez debido al revestimiento de madera y los muebles de cuero dispersos sobre una alfombra de color marfil. Se asemejaba más a una propiedad rural inglesa que a un lujoso burdel, sentenció. Paseándose distraídamente para estudiar los libros encuadernados en cuero que llenaban la estantería de una pared, tomó aliento profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar la cautelosa mirada fija de Darien.

—¿Estaremos a salvo aquí?

—Sí, el edificio es propiedad de un conocido mío. Tiene un conjuro que impedirá a cualquiera sentir tu presencia aquí. Humano o demonio._ ¿Conjuro? Vale, eso sonaba… menos extraño que todo lo que había ocurrido durante esta rara tarde. Aún así, Serena sintió que había mucho más que no le contaba. Siempre una mala señal.

—¿Y tu amigo? —exigió.

—¿Qué?.

—¿Es humano o demonio? ._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Es un vampiro._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco hacia el techo de vigas.

—Estupendo._ Con una gracia silenciosa, de repente Darien estuvo de pie ante ella, su expresión implacable en la tenue luz.

—Te sugeriría que intentases ocultar ese prejuicio tan desagradable que tienes, querida —la advirtió en tonos sedosos—. Necesitaremos la ayuda de Nicolás si queremos sobrevivir durante los próximos días._ Dándose cuenta de repente de que sí había sido más que un poco grosera con el hombre que había salvado su vida más de una vez en las últimas horas, Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento._ Los ojos zafiro se oscurecieron cuando Darien acarició tiernamente sus acaloradas mejillas con la parte posterior de los dedos.

—Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer. Quiero que permanezcas aquí —los dedos se deslizaron bajo su barbilla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos—. E independiente de lo que pase, no abras esta puerta hasta que yo vuelva. ¿Me entiendes?._ Un temblor recorrió su espalda. ¿La iba a dejar? ¿Sola?. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si algún demonio la atacaba mientras él no estaba?.

—Y si…_ Reuniendo su destrozado coraje, Serena elevó la barbilla. _Deja de comportarte como una debilucha sin carácter_, se regañó. ¡Maldición! Había estado cuidando de sí misma desde que tenía catorce años. No sólo a sí misma, sino también a su madre, desde que la mujer mayor descubrió que la vida era más fácil de sobrellevar desde el fondo de una botella de whisky. Y todo sin la ayuda de un vampiro pecaminosamente hermoso.

—Entiendo._ Como si sintiese el esfuerzo que le costaba aparentar esa valentía, los dedos de Darien le apretaron la barbilla. Mirándola fijamente, bajó lentamente la cabeza.

—Serena —susurró.

Suavemente rozó los labios con los de ella. Una y otra vez. Su toque era ligero como una pluma, pero suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo entero hormigueara de placer. Hormigueara y temblara y muchas otras cosas estimulantes. Por fin él levantó la cabeza y se alejó. Todavía tambaleándose por los efectos del beso, ella miró en silencio cómo él se daba la vuelta para dejar el cuarto. Sólo fue cuando la puerta sonó firmemente al cerrarse detrás de él que recordó la necesidad de respirar.

Bien… Parecía que sus pies no estaban ni de cerca tan cansados como pensaba, ya que tenía los dedos firmemente curvados de placer. Un impulso histérico de reírse burbujeó en su garganta cuando se movió para dejarse caer en un sofá de cuero. Besos de vampiro, sí. Estaba loca. Esa era la única explicación. Estaba loca de remate. Y afortunadamente demasiado agotada como para preocuparse en ese momento.

Permitiendo que su cabeza reposara en los cojines de cuero, Serena inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en horas, no estaba mirando sobre su hombro en busca de demonios merodeadores o abriéndose paso entre basura podrida. Ni siquiera había un vampiro a la vista. De momento simplemente podría relajarse. ¿Relajarse? _Sí, seguro_, se burló una vocecita en su cabeza. Inspiró otro profundo aliento. Podría hacer esto. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de concentración.

_Relájate, relájate, relájate_, tarareó mentalmente. Se acurrucó más profundamente entre los cojines. Redujo el ritmo de su respiración. Intentó imaginarse una hermosa cascada, un pacífico prado, el sonido de ballenas (sin importar cómo demonios sonasen). Todos esfuerzos en vano que finalmente fueron perturbados cuando un frío escalofrío recorrió su piel. Una repentina certeza de que no estaba sola hizo que sus ojos revoloteasen abiertos y su cabeza se irguiese. Su corazón se detuvo cuando comprendió que sus instintos no se habían equivocado.

Había un hombre de pie en el centro del cuarto. No, no un hombre, se corrigió inmediatamente. Ahora que conocía la verdad sobre Darien, podía detectar lo que aquellos rasgos tan perfectos y la forma intensamente elegante significaban.

No es que este vampiro fuera la viva imagen de Darien, concluyó rápidamente. Era más alto y más delgado, con una ondulación de duros músculos bajo el abrigo carmesí aterciopelado que ondeaba casi hasta sus rodillas y pantalones negros de satén. Llevaba el cabello largo, que era castaño, y sus ojos eran color café. Y a pesar de que sus rasgos eran aparentemente hermosos, había una rigidez en su semblante que envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

Este no era un encantador y perverso chico malo. Este era un exquisito ángel caído que se mantenía apartado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Levantándose lentamente, ella se encontró lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo cuando él avanzó despreocupado hacia adelante. Su fija mirada castaña la recorrió de arriba abajo con una intensidad desconcertante. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un mero paso de ella.

—Ah, Serena ¿verdad?.

La oscura voz fluyó como miel caliente sobre ella. Una voz tan mortalmente fascinante como el resto de él. Caramba. Pertenecía a la categoría de peligrosos, con P en mayúsculas. De todos modos, Darien no la habría dejado aquí si no creyese que la dejaba en buenas manos. Puede que no supiese mucho sobre su vampiro salvador, pero sabía que no la entregaría deliberadamente como cena a uno de sus amigos. ¿Verdad?.

—Sí, y tú, supongo, ¿eres Nicolás? —se obligó a murmurar en un tono educado.

—Muy astuta —los marrones ojos recorrieron sus delgados rasgos y la caída de rizos dorados—. Y encantadora._ ¿Encantadora? Un ligero ceño tocó su frente. ¿Estaba ciego? ¿O de hecho estaba planeando algo infame? Nunca había sido más que medianamente pasable. Y esto era cuando no estaba cubierta de mugre y apestando a callejones traseros.

—Gracias… creo._ Los labios del vampiro se torcieron en una sonrisa suave.

—_Tú_ no tienes que tratarme con tanta desconfianza. Nunca me alimento de mis invitados. Es bastante malo para el negocio._ Bueno, eso era un alivio. Serena se aclaró la seca garganta.

—¿Y de qué trata tu negocio?

—Soy proxeneta —dijo simplemente. Ella se atragantó y sus ojos se ensancharon ante las inesperadas palabras.

—¿Eres un chulo?._ Su suave risa le recordó con fuerza a Darien cuando inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Nada tan vulgar —ronroneó en tonos bajos—. Ofrezco… ah no, Darien no me agradecería que te expusiera a semejantes historias morbosas. Es asombrosamente protector contigo —sin ninguna advertencia, elevó la mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla—. Y es una pequeña maravilla._ Ella se puso rígida de inquietud.

—¿Cómo?.

—Tanta pureza —su penetrante mirada escrutó su tenso cuerpo antes demorarse sobre su pálido rostro—. Un faro dorado en la oscuridad._ ¿Primero encantadora y ahora pura? Ese pobre vampiro increíblemente hermoso realmente debía estar mal de la cabeza. No era un pensamiento muy consolador.

—Me temo que debes haberme confundido con otra persona —le contestó en tonos lentos y comprensibles. Sus labios se estiraron como si comprendiese que temía por su salud mental.

—No me refiero a la castidad —ondeó elegantemente la mano—. Una obsesión humana tan aburrida. O incluso al espíritu que ahora llevas dentro de ti. Hablo de tu alma, Serena. Has conocido la tragedia e incluso la desesperación, pero permaneces incorrupta._ Serena retrocedió un paso cuidadosamente, deseando con desesperación que Darien volviera. Había algo muy desconcertante en este Nicolás.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—El mal, la lujuria, la avaricia… las pasiones más oscuras que tan fácilmente tientan a los mortales.

—Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo es tentado.

—_Sí_, y muy pocos se resisten —acortó la pequeña distancia entre ellos, sus dedos otra vez trazando la línea de su mejilla—. Tanta inocencia está obligada a ser una atracción irresistible para los que caminan en la noche. La maldad siempre busca la redención así como las sombras buscan la luz._ El cerebro de Serena comenzaba a dolerle por intentar seguir las oscuras revelaciones. Vaya mierda, y ella que pensaba que Darien hablaba de forma confusa.

—Ah… de acuerdo —refunfuñó, retrocediendo otro paso en su extraño baile—. ¿Dónde está Darien?._ Nicolás se encogió de hombros.

—No me dio su itinerario completo, pero sé que ha ido en busca del desayuno._ Su estómago dio un repentino gruñido de alivio. Ni siquiera podía recordar su última comida. Lo que significaba que había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Gracias a Dios, estoy muerta de hambre. Espero que traiga… —las deliciosas imágenes de tortitas con huevo y tocino fueron empañadas de repente por el pensamiento de lo que Darien debía estar tomando como comida previa al amanecer—. Ew._ Nicolás levantó una ceja castaña ante su inequívoco estremecimiento.

—No te preocupes, encantadora Serena. No ha ido de caza —moviéndose con una gracia hipnótica, Nicolás abrió con rapidez un panel oculto en la pared para revelar un pequeño frigorífico lleno de oscuras botellas—. Esta es la casa de un vampiro. Siempre poseo un amplio suministro de sangre sintética. El desayuno es para ti._ Aliviada de forma ridícula por saber que Darien no estaba chupando la vida de desgraciados peatones, Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ah, eso es bueno._ Cerrando el panel, el vampiro se rio de forma misteriosa mientras volvía de nuevo a estar de pie ante ella.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?._ Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Saber qué?.

—Desde que Darien fue capturado por las brujas, ha sido incapaz de tomar la sangre de un humano. Es un elemento del encantamiento que lo ata al Fénix.

—Oh, ya… veo.

—No, no creo que lo veas en absoluto —murmuró suavemente—. El sufrimiento que Darien ha aguantado durante los últimos trescientos años ha sido inconmensurable. Ha sido atado y encarcelado por aquellas que carecen de compasión, de la capacidad de verlo como algo más que un monstruo._ Serena se paralizó. Santo cielo. Había estado tan consumida por sus propios miedos que no se había detenido ni un momento a considerar lo que Darien debía de haber aguantado durante todos aquellos interminables años. Había sido un prisionero, encadenado por toda la eternidad a Luna. Dios, era sorprendente que no hubiese abandonado su lloriqueante culo en la alcantarilla más cercana y la hubiese dejado como comida para los demonios.

—Él no es ningún monstruo —le replicó en tono cortante.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de convencerme, mi querida —escrutó detenidamente dentro de sus ojos—. Sólo puedo esperar que comprendas su sufrimiento y que hagas lo posible para aliviar sus cargas.

—¿Yo?.

—Ahora tienes el poder._ Serena parpadeó, sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza.

—Y yo que creía que Darien era misterioso. No te ofendas, pero los vampiros sois unas criaturas extrañas. No tan extrañas como ese Jedite o los perros infernales, pero definitivamente extrañas._ Nicolás soltó una risita ahogada mientras alargaba la mano para tocar sus rizos.

—Somos seres antiguos. Hemos visto el nacimiento y la caída de naciones. Presenciado interminables guerras, hambrunas y catástrofes naturales. Seguramente se nos permiten algunas excentricidades, ¿no?._ ¿Y qué contestaba ella a eso?.

—O al menos un Corazón Púrpura1._ Los ojos café parecieron llenarse momentáneamente con algo que pudo ser entretenimiento.

—También hay visiones de alegría, placer e inesperada belleza. Belleza como la tuya.

—Un gusto exquisito como siempre, Nicolás —habló una aterciopelada voz desde la entrada, arrastrando las palabras.

Sobresaltada por la interrupción, Serena giró la cabeza para ver a Darien avanzar lentamente hacia ellos. Con un movimiento despreocupado, lanzó la maleta que llevaba en la mano al sofá, sin detener en ningún momento su avance.

Más aliviada por su regreso de lo que le gustaría admitir, Serena se embebió del pálido y perverso semblante. Demasiado ridículo como para poder ser aceptado, era casi como si una parte de ella hubiese estado perdida durante su ausencia. Una parte que ahora se sentía satisfecha. Apenas fue consciente de que Nicolás se había situado detrás de ella, sus manos descansando suavemente sobre sus hombros.

—Así que estás de vuelta por fin, Darien —murmuró Nicolás—. Estábamos preocupados._ La penetrante mirada zafira se estrechó cuando Darien miró de forma significativa las manos que apretaban íntimamente los hombros de Serena.

—Tu preocupación es muy conmovedora, Nicolás —arqueó una ceja con lentitud—. Y hablando de tocar2…_ No había forma de confundir la afilada amenaza en la suave voz, pero Nicolás simplemente se rio.

—_Tú_ no puedes culpar a un vampiro de admirar tal pureza. Es bastante… embriagadora.

—Entonces tal vez deberías tomar un soplo de aire fresco para aclarar la mente —le advirtió Darien.

—Siempre el guerrero —Nicolás acercó los dedos de Serena a sus labios—. Si decides que prefieres a un poeta, no olvides llamarme.

—Nicolás —gruñó Darien. Con esa misteriosa risa, Nicolás hizo una breve reverencia a su compañero antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Os dejaré para que descanséis. No te preocupes de ser molestado. Prometo mantener a los lobos, o en este caso a los demonios, a raya._ Una vez solos, Darien hizo una pausa durante un instante antes de moverse para coger la mano que Nicolás acababa de acariciar.

—Debes perdonar a mi amigo —dijo con una risa sardónica—. Cree que es irresistible para las mujeres._ Sofocando el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciar la cara esculpida, ella se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

—Es bastante fascinante —se sintió obligada a admitir. Seguramente ni siquiera un idiota parlanchín creería que era completamente indiferente a ese hermoso ángel caído, ¿verdad?.

—¿Le encuentras atractivo?.

—De una forma sobrenatural._ La expresión de Darien se endureció.

—Ya veo._ Serena tembló.

—Él también me aterroriza. Creo que destruiría cualquier cosa o persona en su camino si le viniese bien a su propósito._ Una risa apareció en los labios de Darien.

—No te hará daño. No mientras yo esté cerca.

—¿Dónde has estado?._ Él le apretó suavemente los dedos antes de dirigirse hacia la maleta que había arrojado en el sofá y abrirla.

—En casa de Luna para recuperar unas pocas pertenencias que creí que podríamos necesitar —sacó varios pares de vaqueros y camisetas informales de algodón que una vez habían pertenecido a su jefa—. Puede que no queden perfectas, pero deberían valer._ Serena suspiró de puro alivio al pensar en ropa limpia. Un pequeño trozo de paraíso.

—Gracias._ Él rebuscó en la maleta para sacar un pequeño envase de plástico.

—También te traje esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que creo que necesitarás pronto._ Aferrándose a la esperanza de que fuera un helado caliente de chocolate, cogió el envase y lentamente le quitó la tapa. Su nariz se arrugó ante el asqueroso olor que salía de la sustancia verde que ciertamente no era un helado caliente de chocolate.

—Puf. Es esa cosa asquerosa que Luna solía beber.

—Te alimentará._ Rápidamente puso el envase en una mesa cercana.

—Como lo hará una hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas, y sin ningún regusto verde asqueroso.

—Serena —de forma extraña, Darien se dio la vuelta para caminar por el gran cuarto, revolviendo con agitación su pelo negro—. Hay algo que debes saber._ Su sangre se congeló ante su tono áspero. Podía no saber nada sobre vampiros, pero conocía ese tono. Significaba problemas. Siempre significaba problemas.

—¿Qué?._ Despacio, se dio la vuelta para estudiarla con una expresión sombría.

—Cuando Luna se estaba muriendo, te tocó._ Serena recordó de mala gana aquellos horribles momentos en el dormitorio quemado de Luna. Era algo que había intentado borrar de su mente. Cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Sus dedos se estaban moviendo, y luego me agarró del brazo. Dolió.

—Fue porque te transfirió sus poderes.

—¿Sus… poderes?

—El espíritu del Fénix —dijo—. Ahora reside dentro de ti. Ella se tropezó hacia atrás mientras esperaba el remate final de la broma de mal gusto. ¿Tenía que haber un remate final, verdad? De otra manera, Darien estaría hablando en serio. Y esto significaría que tenía alguna horrible criatura estableciendo su campamento dentro de ella. Serena se agarró la garganta con manos temblorosas. No podía respirar. No podía pensar.

—No —logró jadear finalmente—. Mientes._ Detectando fácilmente su angustia, Darien avanzó, tendiendo las manos.

—Serena, sé que esto es difícil._ Serena soltó una risa histérica incluso cuando se chocó contra la pared de paneles. Había pensado que no había nada más que pudiera conmocionarla. ¿Cómo podría? Nada podía ser peor que demonios y vampiros. O eso había pensado. Ahora sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera eres humano.

1 El Corazón Púrpura es una condecoración otorgada a personas que han recibido daños luchando con el enemigo. Es la condecoración más antigua y una de las más respetadas del ejército norteamericano.

2 Juego de palabras no reproducible en español, con la palabra _touch_, que se emplea en "conmovedora" (_touching_) y "tocar" (_touch_)


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darien reprimió el impulso de gruñir de frustración. Durante su rápida excursión a la casa de Luna, se había preparado para esta confrontación. No había pretendido que Serena diera saltos de alegría por ser el Cáliz para el Fénix. O que le diera las gracias por ofrecerle la verdad. Sabía que ella estaría alterada, incluso histérica. Pero aquel súbito miedo en sus ojos y que se alejara de él fue suficiente para agitar sus instintos más primitivos.

Condenado infierno, ¿por qué le preocupaba si ella volvía a pensar en él como un monstruo? Había aguantado más de trescientos años encadenado al Fénix sin importarle un bledo Luna como persona. A menos que uno considerara los deliciosos sueños de dejarla seca. Ella no había sido más que su captora. La fuente tangible de su furia latente. Pero Serena...

Importaba, admitió lúgubremente. Importaba maldita sea, y mucho. De mala gana estudió los frágiles y demasiado pálidos rasgos, sabiendo que haría todo lo necesario para aliviar su angustia.

—Por favor escúchame, Serena —murmuró. Ella sacudió otra vez la cabeza.

—No, sólo mantente lejos de mí._ ¿Mantenerse lejos? La ironía le llevó una sonrisa irónica a los labios.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Estamos ligados. Ninguno de nosotros puede dejar al otro. Es parte del hechizo._ Sus ojos se abrieron con horror antes de entrecerrarse bruscamente.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo. Tú me dejaste.

—No fui lejos y además tenía la seguridad de que volvería pronto a tu lado —dijo con suavidad, avanzando lentamente—. Si hubiera intentado huir a propósito, el dolor habría sido insoportable. Confía en mí, lo intenté suficientes veces durante siglos para estar seguro._ Ella se lamió sus secos labios.

—No.

—Serena ¿puedes decirme con sinceridad que no sentiste mi ausencia? ¿Muy dentro de ti?._ La verdad estaba grabada en sus pálidos rasgos incluso cuando ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Esto... no puede ser. Sabría si alguna criatura estuviese viviendo dentro de mí.

—¿Quieres pruebas?._ Ella se apretó aun más fuerte contra los paneles.

—¿Qué quieres decir?._ Darien alargó la mano lentamente.

—Vamos.

Serena se detuvo, mirando su mano por unos momentos antes de colocar por fin los dedos en los de él. Darien fue consciente de la descarga de calor que se produjo ante su tácito despliegue de confianza. Y otra descarga de calor por la sensación de la suave piel rozando la suya. Algo embriagador para un vampiro que había estado frío durante una eternidad. Con un gentil tirón, la llevó a través de la habitación hasta el gran espejo colgado sobre la chimenea de mármol. Luego, colocándose detrás de ella, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Dime qué ves —exigió en tono bajo. Ella emitió un impaciente sonido.

—Veo... oh —se inclinó para escudriñar el espejo—. Dios, no tienes reflejo_ Darien elevó los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Claro que no, soy un vampiro.

—Eso es tan raro.

—Serena mírate —dijo con voz áspera.

—¿Qué? —frunció las cejas—. ¿Quieres que vea que estoy hecha un destrozo? Noticia de última hora, ya lo sabía.

—Mira tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos? Yo… —sus palabras cesaron bruscamente mientras estiraba los temblorosos dedos para tocar su reflejo. Y no era de extrañar. Los suaves ojos marrones que siempre habían fascinado a Darien ahora eran brillantes y celestes. El mismo azul que había marcado a Luna. Un signo visible del Fénix que no podía negar—. No, no, no, no._ Dio un traspiés, directa a sus brazos. Darien le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, presionándole la cabeza en su pecho mientras pasaba la mano por sus rizos.

—Tranquila, amor —murmuró—, todo va a ir bien._ Un violento escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino antes de que ella retirase la cabeza para apuñalarlo con una llorosa mirada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo va a ir todo bien? Tengo una... criatura dentro de mí —dio un brusco jadeo—. Oh, Dios, por eso los demonios estaban intentando matarme, ¿verdad?._ La abrazó con más fuerza. Podía mentir, por supuesto. Y durante unos pocos minutos estaría reconfortada. Pero al final, sabía que ella tendría que conocer la verdad.

—Sí. Ellos perciben el espíritu en tu interior tanto como el hecho de que eres vulnerable. No se detendrán ante nada para recuperar a su Príncipe._ Un absoluto terror oscureció el brillo de sus recientes ojos azules.

—Voy a morir.

—No —juró en despiadada negación—. No permitiré que ocurra.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo supones que podemos defendernos de cada demonio de la tierra? ¿A menos que pretendas que nos escondamos aquí durante lo próximos cincuenta billones de años?._ Cambiando de posición, colocó los dedos bajo su mentón y la obligó a encontrar su severa mirada.

—No será necesario. Con cada hora que pasa, el Fénix acumula fuerza.

—¿El Fénix está acumulando fuerza? —soltó una corta risa seca— ¿Dentro de mí? ¿Se supone que eso es tranquilizador?._ Un toque de ternura alivió su dura expresión.

—Sólo quiero decir que pronto será capaz de ocultarse a sí mismo de forma que los demonios no puedan percibir su presencia._ Lejos de estar reconfortada, Serena lo observó con cautela.

—¿Y qué más estará haciendo dentro de mí?.

—No lo puedo decir con certeza —admitió de mala gana—. Luna no me consideraba su confidente. Yo solamente era su bestia encadenada._ Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?_ Darien apoyó la mejilla en su coronilla, rodeándose de buena gana de su dulce calor.

—Tengo una sugerencia.

—¿Qué?.

—Debemos buscar a las brujas._ La sintió aspirar en un asustado jadeo.

—¿Las brujas?. ¿Quieres decir las mujeres que pusieron el Fénix dentro de Luna?.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron. Aún después de tres siglos, recordaba vivamente cada momento que soportó a manos del aquelarre. El negro calabozo. Las cadenas que habían quemado toda su carne. La magia que lo había atado como a un perro castrado. Su ardiente odio no se había aliviado, pero la preocupación por Serena era incluso mayor. No había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla.

—Sí.

—Pero —se echó atrás para contemplarlo frunciendo el ceño—, sin duda ya están muertas.

—Sus poderes están conectados con el Fénix. Mientras éste viva, lo harán ellas.

—¿Y piensas que pueden ayudarme?.

—Quizás—expresó con cautela.

—Entonces vamos con ellas —alargó la mano para agarrar las solapas de la camisa de seda—. ¿Dónde están?.

—En realidad, no estoy completamente seguro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Como te dije, Luna se guardaba muchos secretos, pero sé que se encontraba con las brujas en ocasiones. Deben de tener un aquelarre muy cerca.

—¿En Chicago?._ Él sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, habiendo considerado ya las posibles localizaciones.

—No en la ciudad. Necesitaran un lugar que esté bien apartado.

—¿Por qué?._ Darien titubeó. Aunque había decidido no esconderle la verdad a Serena, admitió que no había necesidad de detalles gráficos. No cuando sólo iban a disgustarla más.

—Celebran… algunos ritos que no quieren que otros presencien._ Afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado distraída para considerar la naturaleza de los ritos. En lugar de eso, mordisqueó su labio inferior hasta que Darien tembló con la necesidad de calmarlo con un suave beso.

—¿Entonces cómo podemos encontrarlas?._ Ahora era Darien el que estaba distraído. El perfume de la satinada piel, la sensación de las suaves curvas, el delicioso calor que provocaba su pasión.

—Permíteme —murmuró, bajando las manos por su columna hasta el inicio de las caderas—. Ahora, ¿qué dices de un baño caliente?.

—¿Un baño? —la desesperada urgencia se desvaneció cuando un soñador anhelo se asentó en su rostro—. Diría que suena como el paraíso.

Darien gimió silenciosamente al pensar en ver esa expresión soñadora por una razón enteramente diferente que agua caliente y burbujas de jabón. Razones como sus manos rozando aquella piel de seda y desarreglando aquellos rizos de oro mientras sus labios trazaban caminos que nunca antes habían sido trazados. Se apartó bruscamente, en absoluto acostumbrado a reprimir sus pasiones. Las brujas podían haberle robado la codicia por cazar humanos, pero todos los otros anhelos seguían en exquisito funcionamiento.

—Vamos, querida. Tendrás tu baño.

Girando sobre sus talones, Darien se movió hacia una puerta cuidadosamente oculta por los paneles. Presionó la palanca oculta y la puerta giró abriéndose para revelar un estrecho vestíbulo. Con una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Serena lo seguía, la llevó pasando varias habitaciones hasta el cuarto de baño principal. Con un toque al interruptor, la luz llenó silenciosamente la habitación. Desde detrás escuchó un débil suspiro, y entonces Serena pasó hasta el centro de la habitación con una expresión aturdida.

Por un momento Darien la contempló perplejo, pero cuando extendió la mano para pasarla por la bañera de mármol del tamaño de una piscina pequeña, una sonrisa tocó sus labios. Por supuesto. Para alguien no acostumbrado al extravagante gusto de Nicolás, la perfecta réplica de un baño griego sería un tanto sorprendente. Y quizás bastante abrumador.

—Nicolás nunca es sutil —murmuró él, caminando por delante de ella para abrir los grifos con forma de diosas.

—Es precioso.

—Sí.

Deteniéndose para verter gel de baño perfumado en la cascada de agua, Darien se volvió hacia Serena y entonces con firmeza alargó la mano para empezar a desabrocharle su mugrienta camisa. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon mientras él se ocupaba ágilmente de los botones y sacaba la ofensiva prenda de su delgada figura. Sin vacilación, llevó a cabo la misma tarea con sus pantalones caqui y los deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas.

—Darien —se las arregló al fin para decir en voz baja—, ¿qué estas haciendo?._ Dejándose caer de rodillas, Darien le sacó los zapatos y los pantalones, lanzándolos en un montón en la esquina.

—Preparándote para el baño, mi señora —murmuró, levantándose para abordar el sujetador de encaje. Instintivamente, Serena levantó las manos en un gesto de protesta.

—No puedes..._ La mirada de Darien chocó con la suya cuando él echó a un lado sus manos y desabrochó el cierre del sujetador con un movimiento.

—Confía en mí, mi amor.

Ella tragó con fuerza, pero evidentemente estaba demasiado cansada, o quizás tan atrapada en el hechizo del momento como él, que no protestó. Todavía manteniendo su mirada, cogió las medias de seda en sus dedos y lentamente las deslizó hacia abajo antes de tomarla por fin en sus brazos y llevarla al agua que esperaba. Con cuidadosa ternura, la bajó al agua y alcanzó una esponja que estaba guardada en una preciosa concha.

Se vio obligado a estar de rodillas sobre el suelo de mármol al comenzar la lenta tarea de restregar su piel hasta que estuviera limpia. No es que notara la dureza bajo sus rodillas o el caliente vapor que estaba haciendo que la camisa de seda se le pegara al cuerpo. Todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con el sensual deleite de tocar a esta mujer.

—Tan suave —murmuró, frotando el paño a lo largo de su brazo—. Como marfil caliente._ Reclinando la cabeza, Serena permitió que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

—Se siente maravilloso._ Maravilloso. _Sí_. Y estupendo. Y tentador de forma pecaminosa.

Una lenta e hirviente hambre despertó dentro de Darien mientras continuaba su auto impuesto tormento. Metida en la bañera construida para el culto de las diosas, ella podría haber flotado desde el monte Olimpo con sus largos y finos miembros y sus bucles de oro flotando alrededor de su frágil cara. Cuidando de no hacer nada que pudiera despertarla del olvido en el que estaba sumida, lavó su cremosa piel y después los rizos de oro. El calor de ella llenaba su frío cuerpo. Lo llenaba y hacía que su sangre corriera caliente mientras aclaraba los restos de champú de su pelo.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Darien acunó suavemente su cara y trazó sus mejillas con los pulgares. Una belleza tan delicada, admiró con silenciosa satisfacción. No la absurda belleza física que los humanos tenían en tan alta estima y que podía cambiar con cualquier pretexto. Demonios, cualquiera podía comprar esa clase de belleza en un cirujano plástico. Pero Serena poseía una belleza espiritual que lo llamaba con una fuerza irresistible.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó la cabeza y le acarició la boca con los labios. Por un momento pareció ponerse rígida, pero cuando él se preparaba para retirarse, sus labios sorprendentemente se abrieron en una silenciosa invitación. La rendición fue tan suave como un susurro, y aún así Darien sintió un relámpago de placer brillar a través de su cuerpo. Condenado infierno. Había soñado y suspirado por esta mujer durante semanas. Meses. Ahora temblaba por la pura fuerza de abstenerse de devorarla. Los dedos se tensaron sobre la cara de ella. Podía saborear el jabón en sus labios y oler el calor de su sangre. Dulce y prohibida magia corría a través de él mientras los besos se hacían más profundos con su demanda.

Bajo él, Serena suspiró con apreciación mientras levantaba sus húmedos brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello. Darien gimió con aprobación y saboreó las fuertes sensaciones que apretaban su cuerpo. Sus pasiones siempre habían sido muy fuertes. Había disfrutado de incontables mujeres durante siglos. Pero nunca se había excitado con tan despiadada fuerza. Era como si ella hubiera despertado una soñolienta hambre que no sería satisfecha con nada más que la posesión absoluta.

Separándole los labios con la lengua, exploró la húmeda caverna de su boca. Necesitaba más. El cuerpo de ella presionando bajo él. Las piernas envolviendo su cintura. Las caderas ascendiendo para envainarse profundamente en su cuerpo. Ella apretó los dedos en su pelo mientras él desplazaba la boca, trazando un camino de ardiente fuego sobre su mejilla y bajando por la curva de su cuello.

Darien sintió como si se estuviera ahogando mientras acariciaba el frenético pulso en la base de su garganta y movía las manos hacia abajo para rozar las esbeltas curvas. Serena tembló en respuesta antes de que sus dedos le rodearan de repente la cara y su cuerpo se arquease hacia él.

—¿Darien? —exigió en suave confusión.

Perdido en sus ardientes pasiones, Darien quería ignorar el susurro. Sería lo más fácil. Bajo sus manos podía sentirla temblar con un anhelo que igualaba el suyo propio. ¿Por qué no debía proporcionarle la dulce liberación que merodeaba tan seductoramente cerca?.

Fue la inoportuna memoria de sus propias palabras la que hizo que su cabeza se alzara lentamente. _Confía en mí_, había dicho mientras la preparaba para el baño.

Maldición. La había animado a dejar de lado su innata cautela y ponerse en sus manos. Quizás lo más difícil de hacer para una mujer como Serena. A pesar de todo su deseo por ella, no podía arriesgar ningún tardío sentimiento de traición. La vida de ambos dependía de su confianza en él. Levantándose con expresión sombría, Darien cogió cuidadosamente a Serena en sus brazos y la envolvió en una toalla caliente.

—Vamos, es hora de que te metas sana y salva en la cama._ Por un momento ella se puso rígida, como avergonzada por la descarada reacción a su contacto. Entonces con un triste suspiro permitió que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

—Estoy tan cansada —murmuró.

—Lo sé, mi dulce. Descansaremos aquí hoy.

Dejó caer un distraído beso sobre su cabeza y se movió a través de la puerta que conectaba directamente con el dormitorio principal. A pesar de que la mañana había llegado hacía mucho, ni siquiera un aislado indicio de luz estropeaba la perfecta oscuridad. Aun así él no tenía dificultad en encontrar su camino a través de la opulenta moqueta hacia la cama. Apartando bruscamente las mantas, colocó a Serena sobre las satinadas sábanas y puso el edredón sobre ella. A punto de salir, fue tomado desprevenido cuando ella se estiró bruscamente para sujetarle la mano.

—¿Darien?.

—¿Sí?.

—¿Estaremos seguros aquí?.

—Nada te hará daño aquí.

—Y…—hubo una pausa como si luchara con algo dentro de sí misma—, ¿estarás cerca?._ Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios. Sabía que esta mujer preferiría una endodoncia, una mala permanente y celulitis antes que confesar su vulnerabilidad.

—Estaré justo a tu lado, querida —le prometió mientras se movía con elegancia para meterse en la cama y arroparla entre sus brazos. Cubriéndolos a ambos con el edredón, permitió que su calor lo cubriera—. Por toda la eternidad.

La una vez orgullosa iglesia victoriana con sus vidrieras y sus bancos de nogal había caído hacía mucho en ruinas. Con el cierre de la fábrica de papel, el pequeño pueblo que había sido llamado al culto había abandonado la esperanza y la fe, y al final había emigrado a pastos más ricos. Incluso el cementerio adjunto ahora era sólo una masa de criptas caídas y tenaces hierbajos.

Bajo los restos de piedras y olvidados cadáveres, no obstante, las vastas catacumbas eran conservadas con meticulosa atención. Ni una rata osaba entrar en el laberinto de túneles o cámaras de piedra que habían sido pulidas, tan suaves como el mármol, durante eras. Ninguna telaraña podía alterar la severa simplicidad.

Difícilmente era lo que uno podría esperar del oscuro templo de un demonio. Por otro lado, Neflyte, el maestro del culto, no era un demonio normal. En realidad, no era en absoluto un demonio. Un hombre alto y flaco con demacrados rasgos, había sido una vez tan aburridamente mortal como cualquiera. Pero le había dado su humanidad y su alma al Príncipe Oscuro hacía siglos.

En recompensa por su fría crueldad, y acaso por su maldad, rápidamente había ascendido de rango hasta una posición de poder. Un poder que se había vuelto prácticamente ineficaz desde la llegada de las brujas y su detestable Fénix. Paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación en sombras, Neflyte acariciaba distraídamente con los dedos el pesado colgante de plata que colgaba de su cuello. Tanto dependía de él. De sus acciones esta noche. No podía fallar.

Oyendo el sonido de pasos aproximándose y que había estado esperando, Neflyte alisó sus rasgos en una fría máscara de invencibilidad. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba usar la letal reputación que se había ganado a lo largo de los años. Hubo una tentativa llamada. Autorizando al visitante a entrar, Neflyte estudió atentamente al joven aprendiz.

Estaba de pie tan inmóvil e imponente como el granito mientras miraba al aprendiz cerrar la puerta y moverse hacia el centro de la habitación. El joven todavía no tenía la cabeza afeitada de un converso. Tal honor no le sería permitido a menos que sobreviviera a las pruebas. Muchos venían a adorar al Príncipe, pero pocos sobrevivían.

Su perspicaz mirada atravesó fácilmente la modesta conducta del joven, discerniendo la agudeza de su semblante y la astucia de sus oscuros ojos. Oh sí, lo haría bastante bien, decidió con una sonrisa para sus adentros. Claramente desconcertado por la implacable mirada, el aprendiz se movió con nerviosismo.

—¿Me convocó, Maestro Neflyte?.

—Si, Aprendiz Zoycite. Por favor, toma asiento.—Neflyte esperó hasta que el estudiante se movió para acomodarse sobre la incómoda silla de madera. Entonces se movió lentamente para situarse ante su visitante—. ¿Estás cómodo?._ Zoycite se movió con un leve ceño.

—Sí, gracias.

—Relájate, hijo mío —dijo Neflyte arrastrando la voz, metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su ropa—. A pesar de los persistentes rumores entre los hermanos, no suelo comer acólitos para la cena. Ni siquiera aquellos que se han atrevido a practicar las artes oscuras prohibidas incluso para nosotros._ Hubo un momento de conmoción antes de que el joven se deslizara bruscamente de la silla y cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—Maestro, perdóneme —rogó en tono tembloroso—. Fue simple curiosidad. No tuve la intención de hacer daño.

Neflyte hizo una mueca al ver que el tonto amenazaba con arrugar el dobladillo de su ropa. Había sido más la fortuna que la habilidad la que le había llevado a descubrir al aventajado aprendiz deslizándose desde la torre para recitar los hechizos negros. Su primer instinto había sido arrancarle la garganta. No sólo habría sido un castigo adecuado, sino que le habría proporcionado una gran cantidad de placer. Pero al final había dudado. Un hombre en su poderosa posición siempre tenía la necesidad de sirvientes fieles. Y ningún sirviente era más fiel que uno que se sabía a un suspiro de la muerte.

—Oh, levántate, gusano._ Con paso vacilante el hombre se obligó a volver a la silla, observando a Neflyte con cautela.

—¿Voy a ser asesinado?.

—Ese es el castigo.

—Por supuesto, maestro —agradeció obedientemente el hombre, aunque su sinceridad era cuestionable.

—La magia oscura no es un juguete. Es peligrosa para ti y los que te rodean. Nos has puesto en peligro a todos con tu estupidez y te arriesgaste a poner al descubierto nuestro templo.

—Sí, maestro._ Los delgados labios de Neflyte se endurecieron.

—Pero eres ambicioso, ¿eh, Zoycite? ¿Deseas ejercer el poder que está justo fuera del alcance?_ La oscura mirada observó con disimulo el poderoso medallón de Neflyte, antes de recordar que estaba en el filo del cuchillo de convertirse en la cena. O algo peor.

—Sólo si el Príncipe lo desea.

—Siento tu talento. Fluye profundo en tu interior. Sería una pena desperdiciarlo antes de que pueda florecer en todo su potencial.

—Por favor, maestro. He aprendido la lección. No me extraviaré de nuevo._ Neflyte elevó las cejas lentamente.

—¿Y crees que debería confiar en tu vacía promesa? ¿Tú, que ya has demostrado una innata traición?._ Quizás sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza, Zoycite se inclinó hacia delante, con sus delgados rasgos sonrojados.

—Todo lo que pido es una segunda oportunidad. Haré todo lo que me pida.

—¿Todo? Una promesa muy imprudente.

—No me preocupa. Sólo dígame qué debo hacer._ Neflytel fingió considerar la súplica. Por supuesto, había sabido que el patético aprendiz vendería su alma. Había contado con eso. De alguna forma el joven le recordaba a sí mismo con su ardiente afán de conocimiento. Pero a diferencia de este tonto, él había poseído la inteligencia para guardar sus estudios secretos bien escondidos. Y la sabiduría de no ponerse en manos de otros.

—Quizás consideraría ser benevolente en esta ocasión —dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras—. Con una condición.

—Bendito sea, maestro —suspiró—. Bendito sea.

—No creo que estés tan agradecido cuando descubras mi condición.

—¿Qué deseáis de mí?._ Con pasos mesurados, Neflyte se movió para tomar asiento detrás del enorme escritorio. Dobló los dedos bajo el mentón y contempló a su visitante con una mirada aguda. Los próximos momentos decidirían su destino. Si iba a ser aclamado como el salvador del Príncipe de los demonios o un arrogante fracasado. No podía permitirse cometer un fallo.

—Primero deseo que me digas todo lo que sabes del Fénix._ Cogido de improviso, Zoycite parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Yo... lo que todas las criaturas de la oscuridad saben, supongo. Hace unos trescientos años, brujas poderosas se reunieron para llamar al espíritu del Fénix y lo colocaron dentro de un cuerpo humano. La presencia de la infame bestia ha mantenido al Príncipe desterrado de este mundo y hecho a sus secuaces ineficaces.

—Yo no soy ineficaz —chasqueó Neflyte enfadado.

—No lo entiendo —Zoycite observó al brujo con un ceño receloso—. ¿Por qué hablamos del Fénix?.

—Porque nos mantiene lejos de nuestro verdadero maestro._ El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Ha estado perdido para nosotros. ¿Qué podemos hacer?._ Neflyte apenas reprimió una llamarada de furia.

Tontos. Todos ellos. Mientras había trabajado duro y se había sacrificado para restituir al Señor Oscuro, los otros habían permitido que la desesperanza los aplastara. Ya no eran bestias orgullosas que inspiraran miedo y odio entre los mortales. En lugar de eso echaban a correr entre las sombras como animales rabiosos. Le daban asco.

—No, hijo mío. El Príncipe no ha estado totalmente perdido para el mundo.

—¿Qué está diciendo?.

—El cáliz ha sido destruido. Las brujas ya no tienen control sobre el Fénix._ Los oscuros ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Es un milagro.

—Desde luego._ El aprendiz agarró los brazos de su silla.

—El Príncipe pronto será liberado.

—No —la voz de Neflyte era áspera—. El cáliz puso el espíritu en el cuerpo de otro mortal. El Fénix todavía vive, pero está debilitado y vulnerable.

—Debe ser destruido. Y pronto._ La expresión de Neflyte se endureció en adustas líneas y sus delgados dedos se movieron para acariciar el pesado colgante en su cuello.

—Ciertamente debe ser destruido.

—¿Y qué quiere usted de mí?.

—Quiero que me traigas el cáliz. Vivo._ El aprendiz entrecerró la mirada de forma calculadora.

—Perdóneme, maestro, pero, ¿no sería mejor llamar a los secuaces para aplastar al Fénix antes de que pueda recuperar sus fuerzas?._ Neflyte torció los labios con ironía. Como muchos que ansiaban poder, Zoycite era demasiado rápido en recurrir a la violencia cuando se necesitaba astucia.

—Ciertamente una simple, aunque más sangrienta, solución —reconoció—. Pero considera, hijo mío. Será un gran honor para aquel que ofrezca el Fénix al maestro. Y tengo la intención de que esa gloria sea mía._ Zoycite lo pensó durante un minuto antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Una inteligente estratagema. Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no hace esta importante tarea usted mismo?.

—Porque alguien debe asegurarse que las brujas no intervienen. Y yo soy el único con el poder de desafiarlas —se encogió de hombros—. Y, por supuesto, tú has manipulado fuerzas que pueden ayudarte a descubrir dónde está escondida la mujer._ Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Zoycite cruzara las manos sobre el pecho, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es algo muy peligroso lo que me pide, maestro. El vampiro seguro que está protegiendo al cáliz. Arriesgo mucho más que mi vida._ Neflyte se encogió de hombros para ocultar el desprecio por un hombre que haría un trueque por poder antes que ganarlo. Desafortunadamente, no poseía otros siervos voluntarios para llamar a los poderes prohibidos incluso por el Príncipe. Algunos sacrificios debían ser hechos, reconoció de mala gana. Incluso si significaba estar asociado con tan patético tonto.

—¿De modo que deseas conocer tu recompensa? —requirió en tonos fríos.

—Soy un hombre práctico._ Sacrificios. Neflyte denodadamente mantuvo la compostura.

—Me haré cargo de tu entrenamiento personalmente. ¿Quieres ganar tu medallón antes que todos los demás? Puedo dártelo._ La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Y una muestra de la gratitud del Príncipe?._ Neflyte bajó brevemente la mirada a las manos, imaginándolas alrededor del codicioso cuello de Zoycite. Luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. El futuro estaba suspendido sobre la noche siguiente. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurar el retorno de su maestro.

—Así será._ El joven se puso de pie, con la satisfacción grabada en sus delgados rasgos.

—Entonces tenemos un trato._ Neflyte también se levantó, su propio semblante tan duro y oscuro como las paredes de piedra.

—Zoycite, no me falles. Ya te has enfrentado a la muerte. Si descubro que eres incapaz de finalizar esta tarea que te encomendé, entonces la muerte será el último de tus temores. ¿Lo entiendes?._ El aprendiz tuvo el buen sentido de palidecer ante la amenaza.

—Sí._ Neflyte agitó una mano impaciente.

—Entonces ve. Tienes mucho que hacer antes de que el sol se ponga y el vampiro esté en plena fuerza._ Zoycite se deslizó fuera de la habitación, y Neflyte volvió a pasear hacia el fuego que se consumía en el centro del suelo.

El Príncipe Oscuro pronto podría volver a su lugar de gloria.

Y él lideraría el camino

—Pronto mi señor —suspiró.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Unas horas después Serena se despertó de un profundo sueño, afortunadamente sin soñar. Levantando sus pesados párpados, al principio se sintió atontada por el tacto de las sábanas de seda rozando su piel y las sombras que cubrían la amplia habitación. No era la clase de muchacha que se despertaba en cuartos extraños. Ciertamente no en uno de sábanas de satén y un eco que podría rivalizar con la catedral de San Pablo1.

De todos modos, era mejor que el colchón lleno de bultos y el hedor asqueroso que le habían dado la bienvenida la última vez que despertó, se dijo irónicamente. Y con la ventaja añadida de un par de deliciosos brazos masculinos rodeándola. No era una mala forma de despertar. Al menos no lo sería si aquellas memorias putrefactas de demonios y brujas, y de ser invadida por un espíritu poderoso no volvieran con intensidad.

Haciendo una mueca, Serena rodó a un lado para estudiar al hombre que dormía a su lado. No, no un hombre, se recordó ferozmente. Un vampiro. Estudiando los increíbles y perfectos rasgos bajo la débil luz, parecía imposible que no hubiera adivinado antes la verdad. Él era la fantasía de toda mujer. La vida le había enseñado que tenía que haber una trampa en algún sitio.

Sus labios temblaron. Todas las mujeres sabían que la clase de hombres que podían robar el corazón de una mujer con una mirada tenían que ser gays, psicóticos, o estar casados. Ahora supuso que tendría que añadir vampiros a la lista.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Serena silenciosamente levantó el edredón para descubrir la forma delgada y musculosa. Aunque para su decepción los vaqueros permanecían, se había quitado la camisa de seda para mostrar un pecho que era tan letalmente hermoso como había imaginado en sus sueños acalorados. Era amplio y liso con suficientes músculos esculpidos para satisfacer a la mujer más exigente. Dios querido, prácticamente rogaban ser acariciados. Y por suerte no había bultos extraños o escamas que invadían a otros demonios. Ni siquiera un tatuaje estropeaba la piel de alabastro.

—Buenos días, querida —repentinamente una voz ronca irrumpió en el silencio.

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, Serena se fijó en la ranura de zafiro brillando bajo las espesas pestañas. Bien, eso era embarazoso. Una cosa era pasearse con papel higiénico pegado al zapato. O tener pintalabios en los dientes. O incluso destruir un valiosísimo florero Ming. Pero que la pillasen mirando abiertamente con lascivia a un hombre medio desnudo mientras dormía… Era completamente lascivo.

Repentinamente Serena dejó caer el edredón como si le pudiera chamuscar los dedos.

—Yo… no me percaté de que estabas despierto —logró graznar.

—Puede que esté muerto, pero ni siquiera yo puedo dormir mientras una hermosa mujer me come con los ojos —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica—. Dime dulce, ¿qué buscabas? ¿Un cuerno y una cola?._ El hecho de haber tenido la necesidad furtiva de asegurase de que no tenía ninguna singularidad peculiar, la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Ah, entonces planeabas aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía, ¿eh? Retorcido, pero me gusta.

—No… yo… —arrugó la nariz, aceptando que había sido total y verdaderamente pillada. ¿Qué le quedaba, salvo admitir la verdad?—. Supongo que sentía curiosidad. Pareces tan… normal._ Él se puso rígido ante su reacia confesión.

—¿Quieres decir humano?.

—Sí.

—¿Estás decepcionada o aliviada?._ Ella se encogió de hombros débilmente.

—Después de Jedite y los perros infernales, tengo que admitir algo de alivio._ Sin advertencia, ella se descubrió girada sobre la espalda con Darien encima, las manos del vampiro apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Quizás no poseo tres ojos ni tengo ácido goteando de mis colmillos —dijo él, sus hermosos rasgos de improviso sombríos—, pero nunca debes cometer el error de fingir que soy humano. Soy un vampiro, Serena no un hombre._ Su corazón latió acelerado al observar al peligroso guerrero suspendido encima de ella. De repente no parecía nada humano. Era una muerte enroscada y elegante que sostenía su vida entre las manos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —susurró ella—. ¿Que no puedo confiar en ti?._ Las cejas oscuras se juntaron.

—Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí. Moriría antes de permitir que alguien te hiciese daño.

—¿Entonces qué?.

—Es sólo que no quiero que finjas que soy algo que no soy —su mirada fija afilada le perforaba profundamente los ojos—. Eso sólo nos causará más dolor.

¿Fingir que no era un vampiro? Santo infierno, ¿sobre qué estaba farfullando? Ella podría fingir que comer una increíble copa de helado de dulce de azúcar era una comida equilibrada mientras tuviera cacahuetes y nata encima. O que Johnny Depp era su verdadera alma gemela si solo se tomase el tiempo para conocerla. ¿Pero el hecho de que este hombre no era un vampiro?.

Ja.

Extrañamente, sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para informarle que estaba mal de la cabeza, vaciló bruscamente. Demonios. ¿Podía decir con franqueza que durante algunos momentos durante las horas anteriores no había intentado olvidar la verdad sobre Darien? ¿En momentos como su tierna seducción en la bañera? ¿Y cuando se había agarrado a él en la oscuridad como si fuera su ángel de la guarda? Ciertamente para Serena era pan de cada día ignorar lo que no quería ver. Bajando las pestañas, combatió el ridículo impulso de sonrojarse.

—Deberíamos levantarnos.

—Serena, por favor, no me dejes fuera —dijo él, su voz suavizándose en un oscuro y agradable tono que se deslizó como una pluma por su espina dorsal—. No fue mi intención asustarte. Es sólo que…_ Contra su voluntad, los ojos de ella se levantaron para encontrar su fija mirada plateada.

—¿Sólo que?.

—Quiero que me conozcas por cómo y quien soy, no como la imagen dulce y picante que desearías que fuera.

—Te vi luchar contra aquel demonio, Darien. Sé lo que eres._ Sorprendentemente él hizo una mueca en las oscuras sombras.

—No, no lo sabes, pero lo harás antes de que todo esto termine. Y eso es lo que temo._ De repente Serena entendió. Esto se trataba de mucho más que su opinión incierta sobre los vampiros. Era sobre la fe. La confianza. En él.

—Ambos sabemos que yo estaría muerta si fueras humano. Sería una hipócrita si desease que fueras algo distinto a lo que eres —confesó, con una sonrisa reacia tocando sus labios—. Además, mis antecedentes con hombres de la especie humana no me hacen precisamente estar muy ansiosa por juntarme con uno para la eternidad._ Por suerte las facciones masculinas se ablandaron ante su pesarosa confesión.

—¿Ningún caballero de brillante armadura?.

—¿Caballeros? Más bien adolescentes idiotas2.

—¿Adolescentes idiotas?.

—Bueno, mi último novio me dejó por nuestro cartero, y realmente quiero decir _cartero_, y el anterior a él se quedó sólo el tiempo suficiente para robar mi código de ATM3 y poder limpiar mi cuenta de ahorros.

—Alimaña despreciable —Darien entrecerró la mirada.

—Increíblemente fueron una mejora respecto a mi primer novio, que pensaba que el mejor modo de terminar una pelea era con los puños._ Hubo un absoluto silencio mientras él le estudiaba la cara.

—¿Te golpeó?.

—Sólo una vez. Al menos aprendí de mi estupidez.

—¿Quieres que lo mate?_ Serena parpadeó, no del todo segura si estaba bromeando.

—Ah… bueno… una oferta tentadora, por supuesto, pero supongo que debería pasar._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es una oferta sin límites, por si cambias de opinión.

—En realidad, simplemente prefiero olvidar que alguna vez existieron —le aseguró.

—Es una solución, de alguna manera —su mirada bajó a la plenitud de sus labios antes de levantarse— ¿Pero crees que es acertada?._ Serena frunció el ceño. Por Dios, seguramente no estaba a punto de recibir consejo amoroso de un vampiro medio desnudo que resultaba estar encima de ella, ¿no?. Un vampiro medio desnudo locamente atractivo.

—Yo diría que por lo menos es más acertada que hacerlos devorar —se obligó a refunfuñar Serena.

—Sólo me pregunto si realmente has aprendido de tus errores —dijo él.

—He aprendido que tengo un criterio malísimo en lo que concierne a los hombres.

—O buscas a aquellos destinados a decepcionarte de modo que no tienes que preocuparte por un vínculo emocional.

—Oh Dios, por favor no te pongas doctor Phil4 conmigo —gruñó ella, para nada de humor para considerar que podría tener razón—. Lo último que necesito es ser psicoanalizada por un vampiro._ Él arqueó una lustrosa ceja negra.

—Es el hecho de ser un vampiro lo que me da algo de percepción. No se vive entre humanos durante cuatro siglos sin aprender algo de sus peculiares hábitos.

—Bueno, no sabes nada sobre mí.

—¿No? —sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa—. Sé que odias las zanahorias y las tormentas, que consumes tu peso en chocolate cada día sin ganar ni un kilo, y que necesitas una receta para hervir agua. Sé que finges disfrutar de la música clásica, pero cambias de emisora de radio a una de rock o metal cuando piensas que nadie está alrededor. También sé que te escondes del mundo y que estás sola. Siempre has estado sola.

Serena diligentemente trató de respirar. Lamentablemente sus pulmones rechazaron cooperar. Maldito sea. Una cosa era que ella se hubiese pasado los últimos tres meses mirándolo con secreta fascinación. Después de todo, no había descubierto nada más íntimo que el hecho de que él era vergonzosamente magnífico y poseía una inquietante habilidad al piano. Pensar que había atravesado tan fácilmente sus barreras cuidadosamente erigidas era desconcertante.

—Bien —refunfuñó ella—. Tengo problemas de intimidad. Y todo eso. Ahora, ¿podemos levantarnos?._ La sonrisa de él sólo se ensanchó.

—No hay prisa. El sol justo se está poniendo ahora.

—Bueno, te vendría bien un poco de sol —le informó con sequedad—. Estás muy pálido.

—¿Me quieres ver hecho un montón de cenizas, eh? —los ojos zafiro ardieron con un fuego repentino—. ¿Y cómo te protegeré si…?.

Hipnotizada por la melosa voz oscura y la promesa que suavizaba sus rasgos, Serena casi se perdió la sombra que se elevó despacio detrás de la cabeza morena. Pero cuando ésta cambió y se acercó, los ojos de Serena se ensancharon y un grito salió de su garganta.

—¡No!

Distraído por la aguda lujuria que tan fácilmente lo consumía cuando estaba cerca de esta mujer, Darien estaba desprevenido cuanto el grito de Serena rasgó el aire y ella se puso bruscamente derecha. Tumbado de espaldas, a Darien le llevó un momento luchar contra las mantas que lo arropaban. Un momento demasiado largo, ya que Serena saltó del colchón y atacó a la forma que surgía.

—Serena, no —ordenó él, levantándose en un tardío intento de parar su impetuoso asalto.

No vislumbró más que un vistazo de un hombre humano antes de que ella empujara al intruso lejos de la cama y los dos cayeran al suelo. En un latido, o lo que habría sido un latido si fuera cualquier cosa menos un vampiro, Darien levantó a Serena alejándola y se puso de cuclillas al lado del cuerpo inmóvil.

—Aguanta querida, está muerto —murmuró, su mirada fijándose con rapidez en la podredumbre negra y la mano descarnada que todavía agarraba una estaca de madera. Un asesino de vampiros—. Por segunda vez, si no me equivoco.

Aferrándose a su toalla con un apretón feroz, Serena miró la forma inmóvil con repulsión. Algo no demasiado sorprendente. Ser atacada por un cadáver en estado de putrefacción tendía a ser un acontecimiento de una-vez-en-la-vida.

—Dios mío, ¿qué es esto?.

—Una abominación.

—¿Qué?.

—Un zombi —su voz mostraba repugnancia. Incluso entre el mundo de los demonios, el uso de semejante magia estaba condenado. Perturbar el reino de los muertos era un sacrilegio—. Una cáscara muerta animada por magia poderosa. Más magia que la que posee la mayor parte de los demonios. No está vivo o muerto, lo que explica por qué no lo sentí y cómo logró pasar el hechizo de protección de Nicolás.

—Zombis —Serena soltó una risa corta y casi histérica—. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos son unas momias y un hombre lobo para completar nuestro grupo Hoyle5 oficial de monstruos. _Darien estiró la mano para tocar el cuerpo frío que estaba estirado con la cara en la alfombra.

—Serena, necesito que me digas lo que pasó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Después de ver al zombi, ¿qué hiciste?._ Darien detectó el movimiento inquieto de ella ante su pregunta.

—Estabas aquí. Sabes lo que pasó._ Darien levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su desconcertado ceño fruncido. Ella estaba todavía conmocionada por la inesperada violencia, pero en ese momento no podía consolarla como deseaba. Era imperativo que descubriera todo lo posible sobre esta última amenaza.

—Por favor, Serena, dime exactamente lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué importa? —la recorrió un temblor—. ¿Está muerto, verdad?.

—Tan muerto como Elvis en esta ocasión. La pregunta es porqué está muerto.

—Bueno, podría tener algo que ver con ese agujero abierto en su cabeza.

—No, eso lo mató la primera vez. Cuando entró en la habitación, estaba animado por la magia, no por el latido del corazón. Nada podría haberlo matado salvo el fuego, preferentemente de la variedad mística.

—¿Fuego? —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Todo lo que hice fue empujarlo.

Dándole la vuelta al cuerpo, Darien abrió de un tirón la formal camisa blanca con la que el pobre desgraciado había sido sepultado. En la luz sombreada, la descomposición del pecho apenas era visible, pero no había duda, las quemaduras profundas que tenía eran la forma perfecta de dos manos. Las manos de Serena.

—Fue todo un empuje, querida —murmuró él. Ella hizo un profundo sonido con su garganta al retroceder apresuradamente con horror.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo hice eso?._ La angustia reflejada en su voz hizo que Darien se levantara y se pusiera directamente ante ella, bloqueando la vista del repugnante cadáver.

—Estoy diciendo que me salvaste —la informó severamente—. Si no hubieras parado al caminante no-muerto, yo estaría esparcido sobre ti en forma de poco favorecedoras cenizas.

—¿Pero cómo? —susurró—. ¿Cómo podría hacer yo algo así?._ Las manos de Darien le acariciaron los hombros con movimientos calmantes.

—Te dije que el Fénix encontraría modos de protegerse. No hay nada de lo que asustarse, Serena._ Los brillantes ojos azules centellaron con una emoción apenas suprimida.

—Acabo de quemar enormes agujeros en esa… cosa sin ni siquiera saber lo que hacía.

—Te protegías. Y por suerte a mí en el proceso._ Ella levantó las manos para contemplarlas como si fueran objetos extraños.

—Pero no sé cómo lo hice.

—¿Importa eso?.

—Por supuesto que importa —replicó en tonos bruscos—. He visto _Ojos de fuego_6. ¿Crees que quiero ser una jodida antorcha humana?._ Darien sofocó con rapidez el destello de humor que le produjeron sus temores. A pesar de todo su coraje, Serena pendía de un delgado hilo.

—Querida, cálmate. No eres una antorcha humana —suavemente le cogió una mano y la colocó en el centro de su pecho. Calor agudo y ardiente llameó hacia él ante su tacto, pero no tenía nada que ver con el poder del Fénix—. ¿Ves?.

—Pero…

—Serena —descansó su frente sobre la de ella, apretándole los dedos en silencioso consuelo—. Esto no es diferente de tu habilidad para parar a un hombre con una patada bien dirigida o usando las uñas como armas letales. Es simplemente otra arma. Una que podría mantenerte viva._ Ella permaneció rígida entre sus brazos durante un largo rato, y luego por fin soltó una risita llorosa.

—¿Hay algo que alguna vez te moleste?._ Retirándose, Darien siguió una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

—Esto me molesta. Me hace sentir un profundo dolor.

—Darien.

La vulnerabilidad que suavizó sus rasgos fue la perdición de Darien. Antes de poder resistir, su cabeza estaba bajando para capturarle los labios en un suave beso que brilló hasta los huesos. Despacio, apretó los brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo, consolándola de la única forma posible. Condenado infierno, quería sacarla de este lío infestado de demonios. Un deseo imposible, por supuesto. Hasta que encontraran a las brujas, todo lo que podía hacer era intentar protegerla y esperar que ella pudiese soportar los terrores que aún quedaban por venir. Moviendo los labios sobre sus mejillas en una caricia y bajando por la longitud de su mandíbula, Darien susurró con paciencia palabras de ánimo hasta que sintió disminuir su temblor.

—Serena, mi amor —murmuró al final, retirándose para encontrar su ensombrecida mirada—. No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí. Creo que deberíamos juntar nuestras cosas y marcharnos. No sabemos cuántos otros zombis podrían estar al acecho._ Aunque estaba pálida, Serena había recobrado de nuevo su firme coraje. Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura, levantó decidida la barbilla.

—¿A dónde iremos?.

—A encontrar el aquelarre —replicó él sin vacilar—. Lo que significa que primero tendré que hablar con Nicolás._ Las cejas de ella se elevaron con sorpresa.

—¿Él sabe dónde esta el aquelarre?._ Los labios de Darien temblaron.

—No. Pero posee lo que necesitamos para encontrarlo.

—¿Y qué es?.

—Transporte.

1 La catedral de San Pablo es una famosa basílica de Londres que fue destruida por el Gran Incendio de 1666 y reconstruida después por el arquitecto Christopher Wren. En ella tienen lugar eventos de importancia nacional como bodas reales, funerales de personajes importantes o conmemoraciones. Su cúpula es la mayor del mundo después de la Basílica de San Pedro en el Vaticano.

2 La palabra original sería _mooks, _que no tiene traducción directa al español. Serviría para designar a adolescentes masculinos o adultos jóvenes que exhiben una actitud desagradable o egocéntrica, o que se comportan como idiotas o estúpidos.

3 ATM son las siglas de Asynchronous Transfer Mode (Modo de Transferencia Asíncrona), una tecnología de telecomunicación desarrollada para hacer frente a la gran demanda de capacidad de transmisión para servicios y aplicaciones. Se usa por ejemplo en las líneas ADSL.

4 Phillip Calvin McGraw, "Phil", es un psicólogo estadounidense que tiene un programa de televisión (Dr. Phil), en el que da consejos sobre distintos temas a los invitados. Ha escrito varios libros, y ha sido nominado cuatro veces a los premios Emmy.

5 Sir Fred Hoyle fue un astrofísico inglés que además de teorías y trabajos de divulgación científica, escribió libros de ciencia-ficción con su hijo Geoffrey.

6 _Ojos de fuego_ es una película basada en el libro homónimo de Stephen King, en el que una niña de ocho años posee un poder sobrenatural que le permite provocar incendios con la mente.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

A Serena le llevó menos de un cuarto de hora deslizarse entre las ropas que Darien había comprado para ella y atarse el cabello en una simple trenza. No fue muy sorprendente, en realidad. No había nada como un cuerpo dos veces muerto yaciendo en el suelo para lanzar a una mujer a velocidad turbo.

No sólo era repugnante, sino que el olor ciertamente maduraría en poco tiempo. Algo que no estaba particularmente ansiosa de experimentar. Con cuidado de evitar mirarse en el espejo al reflejo que ya no era el suyo, se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y regresó al cuarto contiguo donde Darien la esperaba.

Un arrepentido destello de diversión la invadió al verlo al lado de la puerta. Mientras ella se veía como si hubiera pasado los últimos dos días rodando en callejones, siendo cazada por demonios y atacada por zombis, él era un perfecto Versace. El lustroso cabello negro estaba revuelto como siempre sobre de su delgado rostro de alabastro. La camisa de seda negra no tenía ni una arruga y relucía sobre su imponente torso, y un par de pantalones de cuero negro abrazaban sus piernas con un resultado de Oh-Dios-mío. Incluso sus maliciosas facciones no tenían fallos. No había sombras, ningún signo de cansancio. Ni siquiera un asomo de barba.

Era condenadamente injusto, decidió, al continuar avanzando. Al menos podría tener un poquito de sueño en esos ojos magníficos. Ignorante de sus ridículos pensamientos, Darien le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

—¿Estás lista?.

—Solo en el sentido proverbial de "Tan lista como alguna vez estaré" —admitió irónicamente. Su sonrisa de pirata se ensanchó.

—Suficientemente bueno por ahora, supongo. Vamos.

Dejaron juntos el apartamento, bajando por el pasadizo al rebuscado vestíbulo. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, Darien la condujo hacia una escalera curvada de mármol. En silencio ascendieron hasta el piso más alto y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio. Solamente cuando se encontraron frente a un par de puertas talladas de caoba, Darien se detuvo. Serena lo seguía tan cerca que casi se chocó contra él cuando se giró abruptamente para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira Serena, no puedo dejarte por tu cuenta, no mientras no sepamos con certeza que es seguro._ Serena enarcó las cejas.

—¿Crees que voy a discutir? Después de estas últimas horas, planeo pegarme a ti como pegamento.

—Una visión muy agradable, sobre la que tengo intención de reflexionar en profundidad más tarde, querida. Aún así…

—¿Qué?._ Los labios de Darien se estrecharon.

—Este no es lugar para inocentes._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo ¿Todos los vampiros eran dementes? Ella no había sido inocente desde el día que dejó la cuna.

—No soy una niña Darien —le replicó con una mirada oscura—. No creo haberlo sido nunca. He visto más maldad en mi vida de la que mucha gente puede soñar._ La expresión de él se suavizó cuando estiró la mano para deslizarle los dedos por la mejilla.

—Lo sé, querida, pero no significa que en tu corazón aún no seas pura. Desafortunadamente en este momento, no tenemos mucha opción. Sólo… permanece cerca._ Preguntándose qué nuevos horrores podrían estar detrás de la puerta, Serena asintió lentamente mientras se acercaba a él y le rodeaba la cintura estrechamente con los brazos.

—Tendrás que usar un pincho de ganado para apartarme._ Darien gimió por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente.

—Condenado infierno._ Serena frunció el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Pasa algo?.

—Si no estuviera ya muerto, me llevarías a la tumba, querida —refunfuñó; después, estirando la mano, abrió la puerta de un tirón—. Hagamos esto.

Ella podría haber estado perpleja ante sus extrañas palabras si no la hubiera empujado por el umbral a un oscuro cuarto que vibraba con el sonido de música oriental. El harén de un jeque, comprendió al echar un vistazo a la cámara circular cubierta con tenues gasas y seda con lentejuelas. Sobre el piso estaban colocadas docenas de grandes almohadas, algunas de ellas ocupadas por una variedad de hombres y mujeres que respiraban profundamente el humo de opio proveniente de los braseros de cobre. Fueron las esquinas, sin embargo, las que llamaron su atención

Aunque estaba oscuro, no era posible confundir las formas que se retorcían y los fuertes gemidos que resonaban en las sombras. Puede que nunca hubiera estado en una orgía, pero ciertamente podía reconocer una cuando se tropezaba con ella. Sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía en repugnancia, se aferró más apretadamente a Darien. Había pensado que nada podría molestarla —bueno, al menos nada en la variedad humana—, pero había una oscura y hambrienta decadencia en la habitación que le erizaba la piel.

Era desesperación sin esperanza, decidió. Esa familiar enfermedad del espíritu contra la que había luchado por más tiempo del que quería considerar. Colocándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, Darien hizo lo posible para bloquearle la visión mientras la conducía firmemente hacia un nicho en el lateral del cuarto.

—Nicolás estará en la parte de atrás —murmuró—, es donde él…

Lo que fuera que conllevaba el _é__l_, fue ásperamente ahogado por el repentino grito que cortó el aire, y Darien fue separado de Serena por una mujer claramente furiosa. Petrificada por el inesperado ataque, Serena tropezó hacia atrás, observando con asombro como la asaltante sujetaba a Darien por el cuello y lo levantaba del suelo para fijarlo a la pared con asombrosa fuerza.

Una vampira, se dio cuenta con rapidez. No sólo que una mujer mortal sería incapaz de levantar a un hombre ya crecido con tanta facilidad, sino que poseía esa belleza extraña que la marcaba como algo más que humana. Mucho más que humana, reconoció Serena cuando Darien extendió una mano para evitar que se acercara.

Tan alta como Darien, la vampira poseía un cuerpo esbelto apenas oculto por un traje de gasa para guardar las apariencias. El cabello por debajo de la cintura contenía el raro matiz de un rojo atardecer. Su rostro era delgado, casi felino, con ardientes ojos marrones y labios lujuriosos que podrían satisfacer la fantasía de cualquier hombre.

Y claramente estaba de un humor de síndrome premenstrual. Sin luchar, Darien sin embargo miró a su captora de forma cautelosa.

—Beryl.

—Darien, esta es una sorpresa deliciosa —ronroneó la mujer—. No puedes imaginarte cuántos días he soñado justo con este momento.

Serena se puso rígida ante el inconfundible tono. Demonios, no estaba atacando a Darien porque él protegía el Fénix. Ella era su ex. Una sorprendente llama de algo que podían ser celos recorrió a Serena cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Ese era el tipo de mujer que él deseaba? ¿Hermosa, poderosa e inmortal?

Él… sapo…

—¿Una vieja amiga tuya? —exigió Serena.

—Algo así —admitió Darien, torciendo los labios con humor ácido—. Ahora, Beryl, no es el momento para una de nuestras pequeñas riñas.

—¿Pequeña? —la mujer entrecerró la mirada hasta tener dos peligrosas rendijas—. Me encerraste en un sótano.

—Obviamente lograste escapar. No pasó nada._ Beryl gruñó por lo bajo.

—Estuve ahí durante tres semanas. Tuve que comer ratas.

—He escuchado que son muy nutritivas —Darien gruñó cuando los dedos le apretaron la garganta—. Maldición, Beryl, nunca te habría encerrado en aquel maldito sótano si no hubieras tratado de clavarme una estaca.

—Sabes que nunca hubiera hecho algo así, solo estaba jugando.

—¿Jugando?.

—Solían gustarte nuestros jueguecitos. Recuerda cuánto disfrutabas ser encadenado a la…

—Las cadenas son una cosa, Beryl, pero una estaca es bien distinta —la interrumpió Darien con rapidez—. No tenía mucho interés en quedarme y descubrir dónde intentabas ponerla. Llámame loco._ Beryl aspiró ruidosamente.

—Aun así fue rudo.

—Tienes mis disculpas más profundas —refunfuñó Darien—, así como la solemne promesa de nunca volver a encerrarte en un sótano._ Pasó un largo rato antes de que los rasgos de Beryl se suavizaran en un puchero seductor, y bajara a Darien al piso.

—Supongo que podrías convencerme de perdonarte.

—No eres nada menos que una santa._ Permitiendo que la mano que había estado tratando de ahogar a Darien se deslizara suavemente hasta su pecho, la vampira se inclinó hacia delante hasta estar presionada íntimamente contra él.

—Ahora, ¿nos besamos y lo arreglamos?._ Serena se descubrió apretando los puños mientras la mujer se frotaba contra Darien como una gata en celo. No estaba segura de si deseaba golpear a Darien o a Beryl la Fresca. Pero estaba muy segura de que quería golpear a alguien.

—En realidad, tengo algo de prisa. Necesito hablar con Nicolás._ El puchero se hizo más pronunciado.

—Siempre escapando. Y siempre con algún inútil humano —acusó, sus ojos de gata girando hacia la silenciosa Serena—. ¿O es tu cena?._ Con un fluido movimiento, Darien se desplazó al lado de Serena, su expresión llena de advertencia.

—Ella no está en el menú.

—Predecible —la voz de Beryl era puro veneno—. Realmente deberías pasar más tiempo con tu propia gente, Darien. Esas criaturas te hacen débil.

—Tendré eso en cuenta._ Con una enojada aspiración, Beryl se dio la vuelta alejándose, sus curvas marfileñas perfectamente visibles bajo la delgada gasa. Sola con Darien, Serena le lanzó una disgustada mirada ceñuda.

—Encantadora.

—Beryl es un poco… emocional —admitió con pesar.

—Más que un poco si intentó matarte._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cada relación tiene su lado peligroso. Tú misma lo admitiste.

—Pero no muerte por estacas de madera —rezongó, aún luchando contra el persistente sentimiento de hostilidad al imaginar a Darien intimando con la bella vampira— La mujer está realmente loca._ Una lustrosa ceja negra se curvó mientras Darien barría con la mirada sus rígidas facciones.

—Según recuerdo, has tratado de clavarme una estaca más de una vez.

—Sí, pero eso era diferente.

—¿Cómo?.

—Porque lo era.

—Ah —los labios de Darien temblaron con un destello de malvada diversión—. Creo que sé lo que te tiene enojada. Estás celosa.

Serena se colocó las manos en las caderas. Bueno idiota. Por supuesto que estaba celosa. Puede que Beryl estuviese muerta, pero todavía era asquerosamente hermosa con la pasión ardiente que hacía babear a los hombres. Más importante que eso, había logrado atrapar a Darien con sus habilidades seductoras. _O tal fueron las cadenas_, murmuró una desagradable voz en el fondo de su mente. En todo caso, había poseído lo que Serena había deseado con lujuria durante meses. Por supuesto que estaba condenadamente celosa. No es que fuera a admitirlo. Tenía su orgullo, para lo que valía.

—No seas tan creído, Darien. Mi única preocupación es saber cuantas otras ex-novias podrían saltar de cualquier parte. Las cosas ya están suficientemente mal sin mujeres vengativas acechando._ Él siguió el contorno de sus labios con la punta del dedo.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible, querida._ Instintivamente Serena se alejó de su distrayente contacto.

—¿No vinimos aquí para encontrar a Nicolás?

—Algún día cercano, Serena, tendremos una larga charla. Será muy interesante —dijo suavemente—. Hasta entonces, tienes razón, deberíamos estar buscando a Nicolás y largarnos de aquí.

A pesar del infantil deseo de quedarse y disfrutar la vista del indiscutible ataque de celos de Serena, Darien le agarró el brazo con firmeza para guiarla hacia el fondo del cuarto. No sólo no era este el lugar para una inocente, sino que además tenía más de una disgustada ex-amante, por no mencionar los numerosos demonios que abrigaban la molesta idea de que les debía dinero. Cuanto más pronto pudiera obtener las llaves del auto de Nicolás, mejor.

Entrando en un nicho oscurecido, Darien hizo una pausa para echar un vistazo al largo vestíbulo más allá. Estaba agradecido de que la mayor parte de las puertas estuvieran cerradas y que ninguno de los placeres perversos que Nicolás ofrecía a sus clientes pudiera ser descubierto con facilidad. Todavía estaba más agradecido al descubrir a Nicolás apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared. Al menos no tendría que arrastrar a Serena por los deshechos más bajos del libertinaje.

—Ahí está —murmuró, girándose para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Serena—. Espera aquí mismo. Sólo será un minuto._ Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al mirar intranquila por encima del hombro.

—¿Y si alguno de tus amigos tiene hambre?.

—Los mataré —prometió con cruda sinceridad—. No dejaré que nada te suceda._ La mirada de Serena regresó para encontrarse con la decidida expresión de su rostro antes de asentir lentamente.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa.

—Lo haré —rozándole la frente con los labios, Darien se giró y se encaminó hacia su amigo. Deteniéndose al lado de Nicolás, esperó hasta que el vampiro se giró para mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas—. Nicolás, un momento por favor._ Dirigiendo una mirada hacia la expectante Serena, Nicolás se apartó de la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Desearía que te decidieras, Darien. Primero insistes en proteger a tu beldad de mi malvada clientela, y ahora la exhibes como una fruta tentadora. A menos que desees disturbios, sugiero que la saques de aquí.

—Las cosas han cambiado —le replicó Darien, rápidamente revelando el último ataque sobre Serena en términos breves. Un hosco ceño fue creciendo en la frente de Nicolás mientras escuchaba en silencio. Cuando Darien al fin terminó, lanzó una furiosa maldición.

—¿Quién se atrevería a soltar a semejante criatura?.

—Un idiota imprudente.

—Un humano sin duda —Nicolás apretó los dientes, no era de los que escondían su desdén por los mortales. Darien se encogió de hombros. Por el momento no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo reflexionando quién podía estar tras el ataque.

—Quizás. De momento sólo me interesa mantener segura a Serena._ Nicolás estrechó la mirada.

—Una tarea digna; sin embargo, espero que tengas un milagro o dos guardados bajo la manga, Darien. En este momento tu compañera es el Santo Grial para cada criatura del inframundo._ ¿Un milagro? Darien sonrió con ironía. Lo más cercano a un milagro que tenía era el hecho de que Serena todavía estaba viva y él no había terminado con una estaca clavada.

—Ningún milagro, pero tengo un plan —confesó de mala gana.

—Uno que incluye desaparecer los próximos siglos, espero.

—La llevaré con las brujas._ Un penetrante e incrédulo silencio descendió antes de que Nicolás abruptamente sujetara del brazo de Darien y lo empujara a las más oscuras sombras del pasillo.

—¿Has perdido por completo la cabeza? —gruñó su amigo con ardiente furia—. La última vez que te encontraste con esas putas te ataron como un perro. Esta vez muy bien podrían matarte._ Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos. Demonios, no era idiota. Al menos no un completo idiota. Era plenamente consciente de que si eso le convenía a las brujas, podría volver a tener grilletes, o peor.

—No tengo elección —dijo rígidamente.

—¿Por qué?.

—Son las únicas que pueden sacar el Fénix de Serena._ Nicolás parecía lejos de estar impresionado por su perfectamente razonable explicación. En cambio, comenzó a mirar a Darien como si estuviera considerando una camisa de fuerza.

—Ahora sé que estás loco —barbotó— ¿Por qué dejarías que te unieran a otra? Esta mujer al menos se preocupa por ti.

Darien cerró con fuerza su mente a la tentación. No era de naturaleza noble. O dado a sacrificarse. Tomaba lo que quería y al infierno con la moral. Pero de alguna manera las reglas habían cambiado. Serena se había ocupado de eso.

—Esta no es su responsabilidad.

—Ni tampoco la tuya —continuó Nicolás con suavidad letal—. No por elección._ Lentamente Darien giró la cabeza hacia la delgada forma que esperaba ansiosa junto a la puerta. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Lo es ahora.

—¿Lo arriesgarás todo por esta mujer?.

—Todo —admitió Darien en tono bajo._ Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Nicolás suspirara con resignación.

—Vaya locura. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?._ Darien se dio la vuelta con una expresión decidida.

—Por ahora todo lo que necesito son tus llaves.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Horas más tarde, Darien continuaba la cacería por los silenciosos suburbios de la ciudad. A su lado, Serena, que tomaba de mala gana las hierbas que había insistido que bebiera, estaba sentada en un extraño silencio. Demasiado silenciosa, se dio cuenta cuando echó un vistazo al delicado perfil, plateado por el efecto de la luz de la luna.

Aunque Serena siempre ponía cuidado en mantener las distancias, no era habitual que se retirara completamente. Debería estar quejándose por lo inútil que era buscar alguna pista de las brujas, sino de algo más. O castigándole por tener ex-amantes letales. O por lo menos, diciéndole como debería conducir.

En lugar de eso, estaba sentada con los hombros caídos, bebiendo las hierbas y… Repentinamente, el ceño de Darien se profundizó. ¿Estaba tarareando?. Por la sangre del Diablo. Definitivamente había algo que andaba mal en esta mujer. Reduciendo la velocidad del coche, Darien se aclaró la garganta cauteloso.

―¿Serena?.

―¿Mmmmmm?.

―¿Estás bien?.

―Sólo estaba pensando._ Bueno, eso no parecía tan malo. Por lo menos no había entrado en estado catatónico.

―¿Qué estás pensando?.

―¿Todos los vampiros tienen un Porsche?._ Desconcertado, le echó una rápida mirada ¿Eso era en lo que había estado tan absorta? ¿En las preferencias de transporte de los vampiros?.

―Claro que no ―dijo despacio―. Conozco a varios vampiros que prefieren el Jaguar e incluso a uno que nunca encontrarías en nada salvo un Lamborghini. Mejor dicho, eso es lo que él desearía.

―¡Ah! ―agitó el dedo hacia él―. Sabía que había algo sospechoso. Simplemente suponía que esos ricos habían vendido su alma al diablo. En lugar de eso, son todos demonios.

―Sí, todo esto es una gran conspiración._ Ella rio tontamente. Luego, tomando otro gran trago, giró la cabeza en el suave cuero del asiento y lo miró con los ojos medios cerrados.

―¿Qué ha pasado con esos días en los que un vampiro se escabullía a través del alcantarillado y vivía en una húmeda cripta?._ Él arqueó una ceja.

―Creo que terminaron al mismo tiempo que los mortales decidieron gatear fuera de sus cuevas.

―Aún así, deberías convertirte por lo menos en murciélago o tener la frente muy pronunciada. Algo más vampiresco.

Bien. Era oficial. Sin excepción, las mujeres mortales eran las criaturas más impredecibles, caprichosas y dementes que jamás anduvieron en la tierra. Y esta mujer era la campeona de las campeonas en llevar a un vampiro a la locura. Un minuto estaba aterrorizada, al siguiente enojada, y luego, ¡bam!, toda suave y vulnerable. Aún así, esa risita tonta, y ese humor casi frívolo era un cambio claro. Podría haber pensado que estaba borracha como una cuba si no fuera…

Oh, condenado infierno. Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon cuando la vio dar otro largo trago a la bebida. Era eso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Luna se había convertido en el Fénix que había olvidado el efecto de las potentes hierbas. A lo largo de los años, ella se había acostumbrado al brebaje, pero hubo un tiempo en el que había reaccionado con el mismo vertiginoso atolondramiento.

―Serena ―murmuró.

―¿Mmmmm?.

―¿Estás bebiendo las hierbas de Luna?.

―Sí ―sonrió alegremente―. Y sabes, una vez que te acostumbras al gusto amargo y a los grumos ocasionales, no es totalmente repulsivo. Te hace sentir… hormigueos.

―¿Hormigueos?._ Abruptamente ella hizo una mueca.

―Excepto por mi nariz. No puedo sentir nada en mi nariz. Todavía está ahí, ¿verdad?_ Darien se tragó la risa cuando se estiró para darle un ligero golpe en la nariz. Cuando estaba borracha era inesperadamente cautivadora.

―Sana y salva en el centro de tu cara ―le aseguró.

―Bien. No me gusta mucho, pero no quiero perderla.

―No, una nariz es una buena cosa para tener ―recorrió sus pálidos rasgos durante un momento antes de volver la mirada a las oscuras calles―. Y es una perfecta y fina nariz.

―Es demasiado pequeña, y tiene pecas._ Tensó los dedos en el volante mientras giraba hacia el bulevar que estaba en el límite de la arboleda.

―Mortales ―barbotó molesto― ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por la apariencia física? No sólo desaparece rápidamente, sino que también es insignificante._ Las sabias palabras fueron recibidas con un ruido desdeñoso.

―Habló uno que pertenece a la gente realmente hermosa ―se quejó―. Es fácil condenar la vanidad superficial cuando te ves como un dios griego.

―Simplemente… ―le echó una rápida mirada― ¿Piensas que parezco un dios Griego?.

―En realidad, pareces más un pirata. Un pirata muy, muy perverso._ ¿Un pirata? Eso no parecía casi tan bueno como un dios griego. Por supuesto, había dicho que era uno perverso.

―De acuerdo, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido.

―Tienes que saber que eres magnífico.

―Bueno, está todo eso del reflejo, querida ―dijo con voz seca―. No paso mucho tiempo arreglándome delante de los espejos.

―Oh… lo olvidé ―hipó―. Lo siento.

―No es tan excitante como tener la frente pronunciada o convertirse en murciélago, pero por lo menos es vampiresco._ Ella asintió lentamente.

―Supongo que es verdad. Y tienes los colmillos.

―Sí, tengo los colmillos. _Dejó salir un suspiro lánguido.

―Aún así, convertirse en murciélago habría sido genial._ La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció. Ella no tenía ni idea del monstruo en que era capaz de convertirse. En su mente todo lo que había eran mitos y cuentos de hadas.

―Serena.

―¿Qué?.

―Creo que has tenido suficiente de esas hierbas por ahora._ Hubo una breve pausa antes de que luchara por enderezarse en el asiento.

―Puede que tengas razón. La cabeza está empezando a darme vueltas._ Darien dio un golpecito al interruptor para bajarle la ventanilla, permitiendo que entrara en el coche una ráfaga de aire fresco.

―¿Mejor?.

―Sí ―sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, respirando profundamente― ¿Sabes?, creo que ese brebaje contiene licor._ Darien se rio entre dientes cuando redujo la velocidad y condujo el coche hasta detenerlo.

―No te preocupes, querida, muy pronto estarás disfrutando de un helado cubierto de chocolate en lugar de brebajes que parecen tener licor._ Metiendo la cabeza dentro, Serena le obsequió con una elevación de cejas.

―¿Por qué nos paramos? ¿Estamos cerca del aquelarre?.

―Eso es lo que intento averiguar._ Parpadeó sorprendida.

―¿Puedes sentirlo?.

―De hecho, espero olerlo.

―¡Ugh! ¿Las brujas apestan?

―Las brujas no, pero sí algo que hay cerca del aquelarre ―explicó con una sonrisa―. Cuando Luna volvía de las visitas, siempre traía pegado un aroma peculiar._ Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¿Qué clase de olor?._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

―No estoy seguro. Sólo sé que cuando regresaba, yo evitaba la casa durante días. Era muy… peculiar._ Serena pensó durante un largo momento.

―¿Una carnicería?¿O una fábrica de curtidos?._ Darien elevó las cejas ante la inocencia de sus palabras.

―Habría reconocido el olor de la sangre, mi dulce.

―Oh… bien. ¿Qué tal una refinería de petróleo o un corral de ganado?

―No, era más bien como un campo de trigo podrido._ Ella frunció el ceño. Darien no la culpaba. Incluso para un vampiro poderoso, un leve olor que no podía definir era difícilmente algo con lo que continuar. No era MacGyver. Entonces, sin advertencia, ella le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

―¡Oh, por Dios!._ Inmediatamente alerta, Darien miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no les atacaban.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Sé donde está ―murmuró.

―¿El aquelarre?.

―Sí.

―¿Cómo?.

―Hace años, mi hermano mayor trabajó en la fábrica de cereales ―explicó―. Cuando volvía, la casa entera apestaba a trigo podrido durante horas._ ¿Había trigo podrido en el cereal? Infiernos. ¿Cómo se atrevían los humanos a estremecerse ante la preferencia de los vampiros por la sangre? Por lo menos él la exigía claramente sin estar podrida.

―Merece la pena intentarlo ―concluyó―. ¿En qué dirección?.

―Sur.

Arrancando el motor, Darien giró el coche hacia el sur. No tenía garantía de que el aquelarre estuviera cerca de la fábrica, pero por lo menos era un sitio por el que empezar. Cuando el silencio descendió nuevamente, Darien echó una mirada furtiva hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado. En esta ocasión, Serena no estaba zampando las potentes hierbas o tarareando en una agradable nube de niebla. En lugar de eso, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior como si estuviera profundamente pensativa.

Con esfuerzo, resistió la urgencia de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Si en los últimos meses había aprendido algo acerca de esta mujer, era que podía escribir una tesis sobre la obstinación. Revelaría lo que quisiera revelar y cuando quisiera hacerlo. Fue veinte minutos después cuando por fin volvió la cabeza para estudiarlo con una expresión preocupada.

―¿Darien?.

―Sí.

―Nicolás parecía enfadado cuando hablaste con él antes.

De repente Darien apretó fuertemente los dedos en el volante. Había supuesto que Serena estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de que ninguno de los huéspedes se le arrastrara hasta al cuello para darse cuenta de la confrontación que tuvo con su compañero vampiro. Parecía que ni siquiera un hotel lleno de vampiros y demonios abandonándose en orgías podían mantenerla distraída.

―No estaba demasiado ansioso por entregar las llaves de su Porsche favorito ―replicó con tono ligero―. Puede ser muy fastidiosamente posesivo con sus juguetes.

―No ―dijo con un categórico movimiento de cabeza―. No te creo.

―Bastante severa, querida ―protestó.

―No quería que me llevaras al aquelarre. ¿Por qué?_ Darien murmuró una maldición en voz baja. Maldito Nicolás y su pobre imitación de mamá gallina.

―No pudiste escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo ―intentó fanfarronear inútilmente.

―Sé que estabais discutiendo y que él trataba de convencerte de algo ―le acusó―. Estaba preocupado por lo que te haría el aquelarre, ¿verdad?.

―Nicolás siempre ha desconfiado de la magia.

―Darien, quiero la verdad ―cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tomando claramente una actitud de no-me-jodas― ¿Te harán daño?._ Se encogió de hombros.

―Me necesitan.

―Te necesitaban, pero ahora todo ha cambiado ―murmuró, llegando demasiado cerca de la verdad―. De hecho, creo que debemos reconsiderar el hecho de buscar a las brujas.

―¿Qué?.

―No quiero que te hagan daño._ Darien mantuvo una torva mirada en el camino vacío. A pesar del placer que le produjo su preocupación, no quería convertir a esta mujer en una mártir.

―Serena, no tenemos alternativa.

―Siempre hay alternativas._ Su expresión se endureció ante las suaves palabras.

―No si quieres estar libre del Fénix. Son las únicas capaces de transferir el poder a otro._ Hubo una larga pausa, y Darien casi se convenció de que había forzado a Serena a entrar en razón, cuando ella se aclaró la garganta.

―Entonces a lo mejor debería quedármelo._ El coche se echó hacia un lado peligrosamente antes que Darien pudiera recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. Condenado infierno, la mujer nunca fallaba en cogerlo con la guardia baja. Redujo la velocidad y le lanzó una mirada descontenta.

―_No_ sabes lo que estás diciendo ―gruñó―. No has sido preparada para convertirte en el Cáliz.

―¿Lo fue Luna? ―le preguntó alzando las cejas. Él hizo una mueca cuando recordó a su antigua ama. Aunque Luna había sido humana, siempre había creído, de forma arrogante, que estaba por encima de los demás. Algo no sorprendente en la hija de un duque que se consideraba al mismo nivel que su propio Dios. Luna había visto el poder y la inmortalidad del Fénix como un derecho más que como un deber.

―Ella sabía en _qué_ se metía ―murmuró. Serena estiró la mano para tocar ligeramente su brazo.

―Entonces dime._ Darien escogió las palabras cuidadosamente. No quería aumentar su miedo, pero por otro lado, tenía que asegurarse de que entendiera meticulosamente por qué era imposible para ella cargar con tanta responsabilidad.

―¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es ser inmortal? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Bueno, puedo imaginarme que hace del seguro de vida una cuestión discutible.

―Serena ―dijo con voz áspera. Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Admito que nunca he tenido una razón para darle vueltas a esa idea.

―Significa ver a tu familia y amigos marchitarse y morir mientras permaneces exactamente igual ―le informó bruscamente―. Significa ver la vida pasar sin que nunca te toque. Significa estar completamente sola._ Serena le ofreció una risa sin humor.

―Mi así llamada familia, podría posar para un cartel de familias disfuncionales. Mi padre nos aterrorizaba y luego nos abandonó, mi madre se emborrachaba tanto que se murió antes de tiempo, y mis hermanos huyeron a Chicago en cuanto pudieron escapar―hubo un breve silencio―. Siempre he tenido que estar sola ―susurró en la oscuridad. Darien se sobresaltó.

―Serena._ Ella inspiró abruptamente, lamentando el breve momento de vulnerabilidad.

―¿Qué más?.

―Siempre serás perseguida ―replicó agudamente, desechando la urgencia de ofrecerle consuelo. Tenía que hacer que recobrara el juicio―. A cada instante, alguien malvado estará planeando tu muerte._ Ella se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarlo directamente.

―Pero dijiste que el Fénix está comenzando a ocultarse.

―Lo está, pero siempre están los que poseen suficiente poder o están lo suficientemente desesperados como para rastrearte. Por eso yo estaba encadenado al espíritu, como protección._ Pudo sentir su mirada recorriendo su adusto perfil.

―Entonces tú puedes protegerme._ Darien se puso tieso y la piel le picó con una repentina oleada de disgusto por sí mismo.

―¿Como protegí a Luna? ―gruñó.

―Darien, no puedes culparte…

―No es cuestión de culpa; es cuestión de conocimiento ―replicó con un tono oscuro―. Condenado infierno, ni siquiera sé qué la mató. Lo que significa que cuanto antes te entregue a las brujas, mejor.

―Darien…

―No ―giró la cabeza para atravesarla con una mirada feroz―. Debemos hacer esto por el Fénix, Serena. Debe ser protegido por aquellos que están más preparados para mantenerlo fuera de peligro._ Superada con claridad por su estrategia, Serena frunció el ceño frustrada antes de tirarse contra el suave cuero del asiento.

―No peleas limpio, ¿sabes?._ Sus labios se curvaron con humor irónico.

―Un vampiro, dulzura, nunca pelea limpio. Sólo peleamos para ganar.

Una hora después, Serena se abría camino resueltamente entre las malas hierbas que habían crecido en los campos que rodeaban el parque industrial.

Malas hierbas y aborrecibles arbustos de espinas mutantes por energía nuclear, descubrió al parar por enésima vez para intentar salvar sus pantalones de la destrucción. Diablos, nunca le había gustado la naturaleza. Era sucia y estaba llena de espeluznantes criaturas y cosas que la hacían estornudar. Y esta pequeña excursión no hacía que le tomara más cariño. No podía ni imaginar por qué las brujas no habían elegido un local en el centro comercial. Por supuesto, las hierbas y las espinas eran sólo una pequeña parte de su actual incomodidad, admitió tristemente. Los nudos que retorcían su estómago y la sequedad de su boca eran debidos a las brujas que estaban buscando.

Darien era inflexible en que ésta era la única opción, pero no estaba muy convencida. Independientemente de sus nobles motivos, había sido testigo de los gritos de piedad de Luna cuando ellas habían forzado al poderoso espíritu a entrar en su cuerpo y, peor aún, de su desprecio por Darien cuando lo habían encadenado con su magia. ¿Podían ser de confianza unas mujeres capaces de semejantes actos?

Sintiendo unas náuseas nerviosas que apretaban su estómago, Serena se giró para mirar al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Necesitaba urgentemente una distracción si no quería avergonzarse a sí misma huyendo y gritando de terror.

―Si pretendes hacerme perder la cabeza con una caminata a la luz de la luna, Darien, tengo que decirte que no estoy impresionada ―bromeó con tono tenso. Girando la cabeza, Darien emitió una familiar y perversa sonrisa.

―Que vergüenza, querida. Qué puede ser más romántico que una agradable brisa nocturna…

―Perfumada con el rancio hedor de la fábrica.

―O estar rodeado por la belleza de la naturaleza.

―Malas hierbas que raspan y pican, y que me provocarán sarpullidos muy desagradables._ Él se rio ante sus palabras ácidas.

―Por lo menos tienes que admitir que nunca habías tenido un compañero más apuesto, encantador y sexy._ Bueno, él tenía razón, reconoció irónicamente. Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías pudo imaginar que semejante hombre diabólicamente apuesto existiera.

―Quizás ―concedió a regañadientes―. Pero la mayoría de mis citas no vienen completas con un fardo de demonios, monstruos y zombis._ Una ceja negra se arqueó.

―Bastardos aburridos. Obviamente no entienden el fuerte encanto de una verdadera aventura.

―¿Aventura? ―haciendo una mueca, Serena aplastó un mosquito de un manotazo―. Una aventura es caminar a través de la Plaza de San Marcos en Venecia, o beber café en un encantador restaurante en París. No abrirse camino a través de un brezal en busca de brujas.

―De hecho, la última vez que intenté disfrutar de un café en París, casi me cortaron la cabeza en la guillotina ―murmuró― ¿Entiendes, querida?, todo es cuestión de perspectiva._ Serena tropezó al oír la confesión hecha de forma indiferente.

―Buen Dios, ¿podrías parar de hacer eso? ―se quejó.

―¿Qué?.

―Mencionar el pasado de forma tan casual. Y yo que pensaba que era vieja porque recuerdo _Melrose Place_._ Él simplemente se rio. Maldita fuera su alma de vampiro.

―Tú fuiste quién sacó el tema de París. Sólo estaba ofreciéndote mi propia experiencia en la ciudad._ Su mirada resbaló sobre el hermoso rostro bañado por la luz de la luna.

―Entonces, ¿estabas en París durante el régimen del terror?

―Por unos pocos e inolvidables meses ―sonrió tristemente―. Te sugiero que lo visites cuando no haya una revolución en proceso._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Ella en el seductor y sofisticado París? Sí, el día en que le creciesen alas y se tatuase el trasero.

―Lo tendré en cuenta cuando la oportunidad destinada-a-nunca-aparecer ande por aquí._ En las sombras, los ojos como zafiros la abrasaron.

―¿Quién sabe lo que te deparará el futuro, querida? Hace unos pocos días no esperabas estar con un vampiro o peleando para salvar al mundo del mal.

―De hecho, me habría parecido mucho más probable que unas lujosas vacaciones en Francia._ Estirando la mano, Darien le tiró de un rizo que se le había escapado de la trenza.

―Eres demasiado joven para ser tan cínica.

―Soy realista, no cínica ―le corrigió firmemente―. Las vacaciones en París no son para mujeres que ganan el salario mínimo y… ―se calló abruptamente, con los ojos ensanchados por el horror―. ¡Maldito sea el infierno!_ Una sutil tensión escoció alrededor de Darien cuando pasó rápidamente una escrutadora mirada sobre ellos.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Estoy sin trabajo, y mi alquiler ha vencido._ Hubo un momento de afilado silencio antes de que Darien inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse de forma poco comprensiva. Frunciendo el ceño, Serena se puso las manos en las caderas.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ Darien alargó la mano para agarrarle la barbilla con sus delgados dedos.

―Te has convertido en el Cáliz de un poderoso espíritu, te has enfrentado a demonios, y te diriges a ponerte en manos de unas brujas. ¿Y ahora estás preocupada sobre si puedes o no pagar el alquiler?_ A Serena se le estrecharon los ojos ante su diversión.

―Estoy preocupada por pasarme los días empujando un carrito de supermercado por las calles y durmiendo bajo los bancos del parque… posibilidades muy reales que son tan malas como cualquier demonio o bruja._ Él frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos vagaron hasta acariciarle la mejilla.

―¿Piensas que permitiré que te echen a la calle?

Un fuerte dolor le oprimió el corazón. Demasiado pronto, las brujas podrían remover el hechizo y Darien sería encadenado a otra. ¿Por qué le iba a dedicar él ningún pensamiento? Eran polos opuestos, en este caso vampiro y mortal1. Más preocupada de lo que quería admitir al pensar en estar de nuevo completamente sola, Serena forzó una rígida sonrisa en sus labios.

―Bueno, encerraste a tu antigua amante en un sótano.

―Sólo en defensa propia ―le apretó la cara con los dedos, con una expresión extrañamente sombría―. Prometí que nada te dañaría, Serena. Nada. Es una promesa que tengo intención de mantener sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro._ Ella se forzó a tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta cuando sus dedos subieron para cubrirle la mejilla. Por Dios, sabía cómo robarle el corazón a una mujer.

―Darien ―dijo suavemente. Darien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de su garganta cuando presionó la frente contra la de ella.

―Oh, querida, si tienes algo de piedad en tu corazón, no me mires así. Por lo menos no ahora.

Un oscuro y pecaminoso calor recorrió a Serena cuando se presionó contra el duro cuerpo de Darien. Si no se encontraran en un brezal espinoso, o si los demonios no estuvieran persiguiéndolos, o si no hubiera cerca brujas al acecho, lo habría tirado al suelo y hecho lo que le apeteciera con él. Maldición, la hacía sentirse caliente e incómoda. Desafortunadamente, ningún deseo podía cambiar su situación, y con un tembloroso suspiro, se forzó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

―Tenemos que encontrar el aquelarre ―dijo con una mueca resignada. Darien cerró los ojos brevemente, como si luchara por recuperar el control, antes de levantar la cabeza y recorrer con la mirada el cielo adornado de estrellas.

―Sí, el amanecer llegará pronto. Acabemos con esto.

1 La frase original no se puede traducir exactamente al español. Es "proverbial ships who passed in the night", literalmente "los barcos proverbiales que se cruzan en la noche", que se puede traducir más o menos como: ser polos opuestos, ser extraños, como el día y la noche. Es una cita de un poema de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, titulado _The Theologian's Tale: Elizabeth_.


	11. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo 3 capítulos más, el 10 contiene lemon. Las cosas se van a empezar a poner feas para Serena y nuestro vampiro, espero que os guste la historia. Mil gracias por os reviews. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Capítulo 9**

Los últimos siglos le habían enseñado a Darien algo más que unas cuantas lecciones. Nunca te alimentes de un borracho. Nunca le des la espalda a una mujer enfadada. Nunca apuestes por un caballo que se llame _Afortunado_. Nunca te enfrentes a un demonio Chactol después de beber una botella de ginebra. Y nunca, nunca desconfíes de tu propio instinto.

Esa última lección había sido la más difícil y la que mejor había aprendido, y era la razón por la que no se había dirigido directamente al aquelarre, a pesar de haber logrado capturar su esencia a tan sólo un kilómetro y medio de las fábricas abandonadas.

Mientras se acercaban con rapidez, decidió que había algo que no encajaba. Un escalofrío helado recorrió su piel y el olor a sangre fresca llenó el aire. Cerca de allí se había producido una batalla. Una batalla que había implicado el uso de una magia muy poderosa ocasionando una innegable masacre.

Bordeando los árboles que ocultaban el aquelarre de la vista, Darien intentó determinar el peligro que se avecinaba. No podía detectar ningún demonio, pero ya no estaba seguro de que las criaturas de la noche fueran las que suponían la mayor amenaza. Y eso, por supuesto, era lo que más le preocupaba.

Mierda del diablo. No le gustaba la sensación de que estaba siendo manipulado por este enemigo desconocido. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía sino seguir adelante? Tenía que encontrar a las brujas. Aunque lo matasen. Un pensamiento que lo sacaba de quicio.

Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, vio como Serena luchaba para liberar su camisa de las espinas de un arbusto en el que se había enganchado. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. En verdad, era una criatura de lo más sorprendente. Tan rara y extraordinaria como la joya más preciada. Entonces, como si hubiera detectado su escrutinio, ella giró la cabeza abruptamente para echarle esa gloriosa y enojada mirada que parecía reservar únicamente para él.

—Maldición, si tenemos que caminar en círculos, ¿podemos al menos hacerlo en algún lugar donde vendan helados de mocca y tengan aire acondicionado?

—No estamos caminando en círculos —negó instintivamente, sólo para hacer una mueca apenas visible—. Al menos no exactamente.

—Supongo tienes algún tipo de visión de murciélago, ¿no?_ Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Sabías que los murciélagos son ciegos?_ Ella rechinó los dientes.

—Entonces, visión de vampiro._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo ver lo suficientemente bien, aunque eso realmente no importa. No estoy buscando el aquelarre.

—¿Qué?—sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente bajo el atenuado resplandor de la luna—. Te juro por Dios, Darien, que si me has llevado a través de estas zarzas mutantes para gastarme algún tipo de broma, te clava...

—Me clavarás una estaca, sí, ya lo sé —dijo con voz cansina—. Deberías intentar ser un poco menos predecible, querida.

—No me diste la oportunidad de decirte _dónde_ voy a clavarte la estaca —le espetó. Le atravesó una ráfaga de humor.

—Cierto.

—Por el amor de Dios, si no estamos buscando el aquelarre ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí fuera?

—Dije que no estoy _buscando_ el aquelarre —corrigió suavemente—, estoy intentando olerlo. Su cólera decayó lentamente en cuanto comprendió su error.

—¡Oh! ¿Has tenido suerte?_ De nuevo, un temblor helado resbaló sobre su piel cuando Darien se dio la vuelta hacia el aquelarre oculto.

—Está justo más allá de esa línea de árboles._ Estrechando los ojos, ella siguió su mirada.

—Tendré que confiar en ti puesto que no puedo ver esa mierda.

—Está allí.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? —dijo frunciendo el ceño desconcertada—. Pensaba que querías acabar con esto de una vez.

—Hay algo que no encaja._ Sintió la tensión de Serena ante su brusca admisión. Obviamente, cualesquiera que fueran sus sentimientos hacia él, por lo menos había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos.

Una oscura satisfacción se alojó en su corazón, pero fue tragada rápidamente por un estremecimiento interior. Condenado infierno, se estaba comportando de forma tan tonta como un mortal. Imagina, un vampiro inmortal rebuscando las patéticas migajas que ella le tiraba. A lo mejor deberían clavarle una estaca.

—¿Cómo sabes que algo anda mal? —preguntó ella con un suave susurro. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Darien regresó sus pensamientos de un tirón a los problemas actuales. Ya tenían demasiado de lo que ocuparse.

—Huelo a sangre.

—¿Sangre?

—Mucha sangre.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Tengo que averiguar qué ha sucedido._ Sin avisar, Serena estiró la mano para cogerle los dedos. Su calidez viajó rápidamente a través de su piel hasta calentarle todo el cuerpo.

—¿Crees que han atacado a las brujas?_ No era necesario mentir. No cuando tendrían que acercarse el aquelarre.

—Sí.

—Yo… —ella se detuvo brevemente, inclinando la cabeza para dirigirle una estrecha mirada—. Vas a acercarte y obligarme a que me quede aquí, ¿verdad?

—No —rápidamente tomó una decisión—. Hasta que no sepa qué está pasando, no puedo estar seguro de que no haya algo arrastrándose todavía por ahí._ Abruptamente, ella apretó sus dedos con más fuerza.

—Tenías que decirlo ¿verdad?

—No quiero que bajes la guardia._ Ante su advertencia, emitió un sonido de disgusto.

—Estoy vagando en la oscuridad con un vampiro, buscando a un grupo de brujas que puede que nos despellejen vivos. ¿Crees que no estoy lo suficientemente en guardia?_ Él dio un pequeño tirón para acercarla, ahuecando suavemente su cara con los dedos.

—Lo que creo es que lo peor está por venir —murmuró.

—Perfecto —permitiendo que su mirada se encontrara con la suya, se calmó momentáneamente. Entonces una sombría percepción hizo destellar sus ojos; con una débil sacudida de la cabeza, dio un paso hacia atrás con dificultad—. Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar con esto._ Bajando súbitamente la cabeza hacia ella, Darien presionó un suave beso en sus no-muy-firmes labios.

—Permanece detrás de mí y si percibes alguna cosa dímelo —susurró contra su boca. Ella tragó con fuerza cuando él se apartó.

—Te prometo que serás el primero en oírme gritar.

—Muy bien.

Manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza en los de ella, Darien se dirigió hacia la espesura de los árboles. Detrás de él, Serena se tropezaba y ocasionalmente maldecía a los matorrales, pero logró estar a la par de los largos y fluidos pasos de él. En un cuarto de hora habían alcanzado un claro.

Directamente en el centro había una estructura de ladrillo de tres plantas con varias dependencias de madera. Nada parecía indicar que estaban ante otra cosa que no fuera una granja. De hecho, era deprimentemente normal. Precisamente lo que las brujas podían desear. Al contrario que los vampiros, no tenían la habilidad de camuflarse de los curiosos. Se veían forzadas a ocultarse a plena vista. Serena caminó vacilante a su lado, con la frente fruncida en perplejidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es el aquelarre?

—Sí —murmuró, manteniéndose en las sombras conforme se acercaban con cautela a la estructura.

—Parece…

—¿Muerto? —acabó la frase, deteniéndose cuando alcanzaron una gran ventana lateral.

—Sí, eso lo resume —convino con tono tembloroso.

Un rápido vistazo a través de los teñidos cristales también lo resumió todo. La carnicería era impresionante, digna del alma más negra, pero Darien no permitió que su visión lo distrajera. No quedaba nadie para contar lo sucedido. Apartándose, dirigió la mirada hacia los edificios restantes.

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó Serena desde atrás.

—No. No puedo entrar.

—Maldición. _Se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole una irónica sonrisa.

—En realidad, es algo bueno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al menos algunas brujas sobrevivieron al ataque —explicó—. En caso contrario la barrera estaría rota.

—¿Qué?_ Ante la visión de sus facciones, que eran insoportablemente frágiles, su corazón muerto se crispó.

—No importa. Deben haber huido. Veré si puedo percibir su rastro._ Su boca se abrió con consternación.

—¿Vamos a caminar más?_ Darien inspeccionó el claro. De momento estaban solos.

—Puedes esperarme aquí. No iré lejos._ Ella se mordió el labio. El terror que luchaba por mantener a raya resultaba casi visible mientras consideraba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella.

—Tu definición de _lejos_ es considerablemente diferente a la mía —murmuró. Él colocó los dedos debajo de su barbilla para inclinarle la cabeza hacia arriba. Esperó hasta que encontró su mirada penetrante y le ofreció una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Sólo tienes que llamar y vendré corriendo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sobre mi corazón que detesta la quiche —dijo suavemente. Los labios de Serena temblaron, aunque sus ojos permanecieron oscuros con inquietud.

—Eso servirá._ Enmarcando su cara con las manos, Darien presionó los labios contra su frente antes de apartarse para mirarla con una sombría expresión.

—Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Te aconsejo que permanezcas lejos de las ventanas. Está mal ahí dentro. Realmente mal.

Tras la advertencia, Darien se dirigió hacia los edificios anexos. Si alguna de las brujas había huido, debería ser capaz de percibir su rastro. Supuso que era demasiado esperar que se hubieran ocultado entre los árboles cercanos. Durante tres siglos, nunca le habían puesto las cosas fáciles.

_No mires. No mires. No mires._

Las palabras de Darien resonaban en la mente de Serena. Sabía que tenía razón. No quería ver qué había adentro. Dios sabía que en las últimas horas había visto lo suficiente como para llenar dos vidas. Y lo menos importante no era un cadáver en movimiento que rehusaba permanecer en su tumba. Pero el mismo hecho de que no debería mirar, aseguró naturalmente que sus pies se dirigieran hacia la ventana y que su cara se presionara contra el cristal.

Durante un momento no pudo distinguir nada en la oscuridad, y un profundo sentimiento de alivio la recorrió. Entonces, cuando se preparaba para irse, su mirada se desvió hacia una pared próxima y Serena se tambaleó hacia atrás con horror.

Había tanta sangre... Estaba salpicada por todas partes. Y... otras cosas que ni siquiera quería considerar. Doblándose, tuvo una arcada por las crecientes náuseas.

—Tenías que mirar, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz oscura arrastrando las palabras, mientras un fuerte brazo le rodeaba los hombros y la acercaba.

—No tenías que haberme dicho que no lo hiciera._ Él le presionó la cabeza en su hombro.

—De alguna forma, sabía que terminaría siendo culpa mía._ Más reconfortada de lo que una mujer racional debería estar ante la caricia de un vampiro, Serena se obligó a sí misma a apartarse.

—¿Encontraste algún rastro?_ Incluso en la oscuridad, ella pudo ver la mueca que hizo.

—Conduce hasta el anexo más cercano, que resulta ser un garaje._ Ella elevó los ojos al cielo.

—No me digas. ¿Se fueron en el brujamóvil?

—Algo así._ Serena aspiró profundamente. Sabía que debería estar decepcionada.

Sin las brujas, su vida seguía estando en peligro. Toda clase de cosas espeluznantes, repulsivas y medio muertas continuarían buscándola. Y el Fénix que había tomado su cuerpo como alojamiento continuaría remodelándola como si fuera la habitación barata de una residencia de estudiantes. Pero la decepción que anidaba en su corazón se parecía extraordinariamente al alivio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —exigió realizando un esfuerzo por sonar resignada más que demente._ Levantando la cabeza, Darien olfateó el aire.

—El amanecer se acerca. Debo encontrar algún sitio hasta que se oculte el sol.

—¡Oh! Podríamos volver a las fábricas.

—Creo que puede haber algo más cercano. ¿Puedes caminar?_ Sus pies habían ido desde más allá del dolor hasta un irritable entumecimiento.

—Me las arreglaré._ Una sonrisa lenta y enigmática curvó sus labios.

—Nunca dejas de asombrarme, querida.

Sobresaltada por las suaves palabras, Serena no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué quería decir antes de que él le agarrara la mano y tirara de ella a través del claro en dirección al bosque.

En silencio —bueno, Darien en silencio y ella pisando ramitas, aplastando fango, murmurando juramentos y soltando un gemido de dolor cuando el dedo gordo del pie tropezó con un tronco caído— caminaron a través de la oscuridad. Serena perdió rápidamente la noción del tiempo mientras se concentraba simplemente en mantener los pies en movimiento. Al final, Darien disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Aquí estamos —murmuró, estirando la mano para apartar la pesada cortina de hiedra que crecía a un lado de una baja colina—. No es que sea de cinco estrellas, pero al menos es oscuro.

—Y húmedo —murmuró Serena mientras se agachaba para seguir a Darien por el estrecho túnel que conducía a una pequeña abertura circular. Sentándose en la tierra arenosa, Darien dio un tirón a su mano, empujándola al lado de su dura longitud.

—Míralo de este modo, al menos no estamos en una cripta —señaló con tono seco. Aunque no estaba excesivamente impresionada con el techo bajo y las paredes cubiertas de musgo, tenía que reconocer que al menos era una ventaja no tener un cadáver alrededor.

—¿Esto quiere decir que tendría que estar agradecida por estas pequeñas ventajas?

—Bueno, también está el placer de mi compañía. Eso debería hacer que incluso una cueva húmeda pareciera el paraíso.

—Dios, realmente deberías dejar de ser tan engreído, Darien —murmuró, acercándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Sintiendo claramente el débil temblor que atravesó el cuerpo de Serena, Darien se cambió de posición para estudiar la palidez de su cara.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

—Ven aquí —le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y tiró de ella para acercarla a su lado, reclinando la mejilla sobre su cabeza—. Esto debería calentarse mientras se levanta el sol.

No había calor en su cuerpo, pero eso no detuvo un repentino golpe de calor que atravesó su sangre como una llamarada. Maldición, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había encontrado entre los brazos de un hombre, vivo o muerto. Mucho tiempo desde que sintió la embriaguez de la pasión saciada. Y no pudo negar que había deseado a Darien durante meses. El hambre insaciable que la invadía no parecía tener el don de la oportunidad, maldita fuera.

—Deberías intentar dormir —dijo Darien rompiendo el silencio. Sus dedos jugaban descuidadamente con un mechón de su pelo—. Estaré vigilando._ Con severidad, Serena volvió sus pensamientos a los problemas que los acuciaban. Seguramente, desear a este vampiro estaba en segundo lugar, tras el peligro inminente.

—Estoy demasiado nerviosa para dormirme.

—No puedo imaginarme porqué —dijo secamente.

—¿Te hago una lista?

—No hace falta._ Ella suspiró débilmente.

—Estamos realmente jodidos, ¿verdad?_ Hubo una pausa momentánea, como si Darien estuviera considerando con cuidado sus palabras.

—No estoy seguro de si lo pondría en esas palabras, pero el ataque contra las brujas ha hecho que nuestra tarea sea más difícil.

—¿Quién podría hacer tal cosa?

—Esa es la cuestión —su tono tenía un filo letal, revelando que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacerle creer—. Un demonio no habría podido atravesar la barrera, pero un ser humano no habría podido causar tal destrucción._ Ella se estremeció de horror.

—Dios, no, fue espantoso.

—A menos que...

—A menos que ¿qué?

—Un ser humano que venerara al Príncipe podría haber sido capaz de convocar una gran cantidad de poder._ Serena no se molestó en ocultar su conmoción. Nunca había considerado la idea de que alguien que no fuera un monstruo pudiese atacar con ese salvajismo.

—¿Un ser humano?_ Él se puso rígido ante su obvia sorpresa.

—¿Crees que sólo los demonios son capaces de maldad?_ La aspereza de su voz hizo que se fijara en su tensa expresión.

—No —dijo suavemente—. Estoy muy familiarizada con lo que la gente malvada es capaz de hacer._ Él hizo una mueca con pesar.

—Lo siento. No me gustan los misterios.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no me importan mucho —murmuró, obligándose de mala gana a considerar todos los horrores que los habían estado persiguiendo durante los últimos días—. ¿Crees que la misma persona que atacó a las brujas asesinó a Luna?

—No lo sé._ Serena dejó escapar una risa seca.

—Bien, al menos hemos determinado muy bien que no somos Nancy Drew ni Hércules Poirot1.

—No —lo sintió frotar la mejilla contra su pelo, y sus labios presionaron levemente contra sus sienes—. No soy un adalid demasiado bueno, ¿verdad, cielo?_ Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, para fulminarlo ante sus ridículas palabras.

—No digas eso. Si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estaría muerta._ Sus labios se torcieron ante su feroz defensa.

—En lugar de eso, estás oculta en una cueva, no más lejos de librarte del Fénix que al principio._ Cambió de posición, y el movimiento la acercó con más firmeza contra su cuerpo duro. El corazón de ella saltó, golpeó y se alojó en alguna parte cerca de su garganta.

_No pienses en ello Serena,_ se ordenó firmemente. _No pienses en esos finos y expertos dedos rozando tu piel desnuda. O esos labios acariciando tus partes sensibles. O tus piernas envolviendo su cintura mientras él... _

¡Oh, demonios! Se derritió contra su dureza y sus ojos se oscurecieron al comprender que estaba cansada de pelear.

—¿No me prometiste que estar contigo haría que esta cueva fuese el paraíso?_ Bastante inteligente, a pesar de ser un varón, Darien detectó inmediatamente el cambio en el ambiente. Los ojos zafiros se oscurecieron de deseo mientras dejaba vagar la mirada lentamente por su cara.

—¿Serena? —susurró. Sin darse tiempo para considerar su impulsivo comportamiento, Serena introdujo las manos entre su glorioso pelo. Ya tenía el corazón disparado y era imposible parar su agitada respiración.

—No quiero pensar en esos demonios, brujas o en el resto de criaturas horribles que intentan matarme._ Sus brazos la envolvieron, colocándola con facilidad a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, hasta quedar cara a cara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó, pasando los dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—A ti —lo besó con todo el anhelo que la quemaba por dentro—. Te quiero a ti.

1 Nancy Drew es una jovencita que protagoniza una serie de novelas en las que se dedica a descubrir todo tipo de misterios. Fueron escritas por la compañía Stratemeyer Syndicate, bajo el pseudónimo de Carolyn Keene.

Hércules Poirot es uno de los detectives más famosos de la escritora británica Agatha Christie, que usa sus "células grises" para resolver los casos más complicados.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ella oyó su suave gemido cuando las manos masculinas se movieron para acunarle las caderas, presionándolas contra su grueso miembro.

―¿Serena?_ Ella se arqueó, con el cuerpo ardiendo. Demonios, en este momento se sentía totalmente como en casa en esta cueva. Ciertamente sus impulsos eran tan primitivos como cualquier Neandertal. Ella quería y tomaba.

―¿Qué? ―murmuró, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los labios de él mordisqueaban su garganta.

―¿Sabes que no estás pensando claramente?

―No me importa._ Su lengua siguió su camino, quemándola a lo largo de la línea de su clavícula.

―Es sólo que no quiero que entres en razón y descubras algún punto creativo para esa estaca con la que me amenazabas ―le dijo con voz ronca. En respuesta, ella se inclinó hacia atrás para poder sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. La lanzó a un lado y rápidamente se quitó el simple sostén de algodón.

―Ya he aceptado que me he vuelto completamente loca. ¿Qué puede hacer un poco más de locura?_ El gemido atormentado de Darien hizo eco en la oscura cueva, y sus ojos destellaron con un fuego zafiro mientras movía tiernamente las manos para acunarle los pechos.

―Espero que esta locura sea buena ―susurró, claramente distraído, con los pulgares masajeando sus pezones. Ella tembló de excitación.

―Sí._ Su cabeza bajó y sus labios se cerraron sobre la punta de su seno.

―¿Y una locura mejor?_ Los ojos de Serena se cerraron cuando un placer agudo y atormentador la recorrió.

―¡Ah… Dios! Sí.

Condenado infierno. Todavía atormentando el pezón con su lengua, Darien atacó expertamente el cierre de sus vaqueros y, con la entera cooperación de Serena, rápidamente la tuvo desnuda y de vuelta en su regazo. Atrayéndola hacia él, la besó con un hambre desesperada.

―He soñado con esto tanto tiempo, querida. Tengo que saber que esto no es simplemente otra fantasía.

―No soy ninguna fantasía ―le aseguró ella. Él sonrió suavemente, mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda hacia sus caderas.

―Eso es cuestión de opinión.

―Darien ―susurró ella.

―Eres tan cálida. Podría ahogarme en tu calor.

―Creo que estarías más caliente si te deshicieras de un poco de ropa ―ofreció ella atrevidamente.

―Mucho más caliente ―sus movimientos fueron temblorosos cuando la ayudó a remover las últimas barreras existentes entre ellos.

Serena contuvo el aliento cuando vislumbró su plena excitación, y un dolor repentino se arraigó profundamente dentro de ella. Quería hacer de esto una lenta y deliciosa seducción, pero el pensamiento de tenerlo enterrado profundamente en su interior, hizo que abandonara su plan y simplemente se uniera a él en una oleada de calor pagano. Obviamente malinterpretando su vacilación, Darien le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

―¿Estás segura sobre esto, Serena?

―Sí ―logró decir ella con voz rasposa, luchando por controlar la oleada de caliente deseo―. En este momento, es la única cosa de la que estoy segura.

Observándola por un momento con una mirada penetrante, Darien enmarcó despacio su cara con las manos, atrayéndola hacia delante para besarla con una dolorosa dulzura. Serena se fundió con él. Ella no había exagerado. En ese momento nada le parecía más correcto que estar en los brazos de este vampiro. Sintiendo una extraña confianza de la que normalmente carecía, Serena recorrió el pecho musculoso ligeramente con las manos. Su piel era tan lisa como la seda, incitándola a un toque más íntimo. Sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza para posar los labios sobre sus hombros, disfrutando del erótico placer que fluía por su sangre.

―Mi héroe ―susurró ella siguiendo con sus caricias persuasivas―. ¿Te gusta esto?

―Sí ―gruñó él, con las manos agarrándole las caderas, procurando mantener el control de su creciente necesidad.

―¿Y esto? ―susurró ella, moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo.

―¡Dios!, sí.

―¿Y esto?

―Serena ―dijo con voz ahogada cuando ella alcanzó los músculos apretados de su estómago

―¿Sí, Darien?

―Sigue así y esto será una fantasía ―rechinó él. Ella lanzó una risita gutural mientras frotaba deliberadamente el cuerpo a lo largo de su pecho. Sentía vivo cada uno de sus nervios, sensibilizados hasta un punto cercano al sufrimiento.

―Sólo trato de convencerte que no soy ningún sueño.

Sin advertencia, la colocó encima de sus muslos. El aire se retiró del cuerpo de ella cuando la intensa erección se colocó en el húmedo calor de su entrepierna. Ella se movió experimentalmente, el lento latido en la parte inferior de su cuerpo gozando cuando la punta de él se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no entró completamente, ya que le agarró las caderas y la miró con ojos ardientes.

―Todo lo que has hecho ha asegurado más que esto es una fantasía ―murmuró él.

―¿Necesitas más pruebas? ―bromeó ella.

―Ah, no, es mi turno para besar ―la informó, atrayéndola hacia sus labios expectantes―. Y quiero besarte por todas partes.

Con un movimiento lento y deliberado, Darien marcó sus labios con un ardoroso beso. Luego, moviendo la boca sobre su cara, le acarició la longitud de su cuello arqueado. Serena clavó los dedos en sus hombros cuando él tiró de ella implacablemente hacia arriba, cogiendo el pezón endurecido entre sus dientes. Ella dio un grito suave cuando tiró y chupó, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás ante el insistente placer que la recorría. Él cambió su atención al otro pecho, conduciéndola despiadadamente a un torbellino de pasión. Lo quería dentro de ella.

Quería el empuje de su poderosa erección sacudiéndola y llevándola maravillosamente más allá del borde de sus límites Pero mientras ella intentaba unirlos, él la elevó con determinación todavía más arriba. Serena se encontró de pie, temblando, mientras él le rozaba con la boca los músculos contraídos de su estómago. Gimió en respuesta, y luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él bajó aún más, y su boca encontró su parte húmeda.

Luchó momentáneamente para mantenerse en pie cuando su lengua acarició la carne sumamente sensible. Había algo completamente decadente en estar encima de él, mientras la impulsaba expertamente a un punto sin retorno. Pero entonces la sensación la invadió, y, cerrando los ojos, simplemente permitió que Darien le diese placer.

Con seductor cuidado, sosteniendo sus caderas con manos firmes, él buscó hasta encontrar su centro de placer, Serena rechinó los dientes cuando Darien acarició con suavidad la creciente excitación, tan cautivada con el quemante placer que él creaba, que casi fue demasiado tarde cuando bruscamente se apartó de su toque mágico.

―No, Darien ―jadeó.

Como si sintiese que ella deseaba tenerlo dentro cuando estallase, Darien volvió a ponerla de rodillas y la colocó de modo que pudiera penetrar despacio su suavidad. Serena suspiró con alivio cuando presionó para tenerlo más profundo, sabiendo que nunca se había sentido tan bien como teniéndole dentro. Por un momento simplemente saboreó el sentirse completa. Pero como él permaneció extrañamente inmóvil, levantó de mala gana sus pesados párpados para mirarlo perpleja.

―¿Darien?

―Tú comenzaste esta seducción, Serena ―dijo―. Tú debes terminarla._ Con una sonrisa lenta, ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y movió ligeramente las caderas antes de deslizarse hacia abajo. Darien gimió y sus dedos le agarraron convulsivamente las caderas.

―¡Mi Dios! Vas a matarme. Otra vez.

Serena se movió, elevándose más alto y después bajando. Las caderas de él se arquearon del suelo cubierto de arena, y un ceño doloroso se formó en su frente. Serena sonrió con satisfacción embriagadora, disfrutando a fondo del conocimiento de que Darien estaba completamente a su merced. Por este momento él era suyo. Estaban tan íntimamente unidos como si fueran uno. Un alma, sin importar que él la poseyese o no. Un corazón, latiendo o no. Un cuerpo.

Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, ella atormentó a ambos llevándolos al borde del frenesí, negándose a incrementar el ritmo incluso cuando él jadeó pidiendo clemencia. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus músculos inevitablemente se acercaban a una liberación explosiva, cedió ante sus jadeantes órdenes y permitió que él agarrase sus caderas para bombear rítmicamente dentro de ella. Darien gritó de alegría a la vez que ella se convulsionaba violentamente sobre él.

Durante un momento fuera del tiempo, flotó en la dicha pura, presionada ante la carne que la invadía, hasta que con un suave gemido, se derrumbó contra él completamente exhausta. Estaba sacudida por la fuerza del placer, pero extrañamente reconfortada por los brazos que la rodeaban presionándola contra la dureza de su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera sido lanzada desde la cima de un rascacielos, sólo para descubrir que estaba en la seguridad del abrazo de Darien. Quizás sintiendo sus tumultuosas emociones, Darien le acarició suavemente los rizos enredados y le dio un beso consolador sobre su frente.

―¿Estás bien, Serena?_ Ella se acurrucó contra su fuerza.

―Más que bien.

―¿Y no estás considerando clavar alguna estaca licenciosa?

―No en este momento.

―Bien ―soltó una risita suave cuando sus labios besaron distraídamente su aterciopelada sien―. A diferencia de la mayor parte de los vampiros, disfruto de mi pasión sin el dolor, el derramamiento de sangre, o la amenaza de inminentes estacas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con pereza, ella encontró su mirada fija brillante.

―¿Y qué pasa con Beryl?_ Una sonrisa decididamente satisfecha le curvó los labios.

―Te he dicho que no hay ninguna necesidad de ser celosa, mi dulce. Puse a Beryl en el pasado en el momento que tú llegaste al umbral de Luna._ Su corazón dio un salto aún cuando lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

―No te creo._ Él arqueó una ceja, con su belleza mundana crudamente acentuada mientras el rosado amanecer fuera de la cueva comenzaba a disipar la penumbra.

―¿Que Beryl está en mi pasado?

―Que notases mi llegada al umbral de Luna ―clarificó ella en tono seco. Los dedos masculinos trazaron caminos sin rumbo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y su expresión se ablandó con entretenimiento.

―Ah, sí que la noté. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? ―sus labios se torcieron con un indicio de mofa hacia sí mismo―. Desde el momento que llegaste, me asoló esa condenada pureza. Me acosó hasta no poder conseguir sacarte de mis pensamientos. Sabía que iba a seducirte aún antes de conocer tu nombre._ Ella soltó una risa ahogada ante su escandalosa arrogancia.

―¿Sería posible que fueses un poco más pagado de ti mismo?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

―Hay algunas cosas que son inevitables._ Serena hizo una pausa. Ella no era demasiado filósofa. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente hacía un filósofo. Pero sí sabía que _inevitable_ o _destino_ o _providencia_ no eran palabras en su vocabulario.

―No, no hay ninguna cosa inevitable ―dijo firmemente.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó él, más curioso que ofendido

―Porque si el destino fuera inevitable, entonces yo sería una puta borracha que trabajaría en las calles por una botella barata de whisky._ Su tono fue ligero, pero sintió que se ponía rígido, presionando los dedos contra su piel.

―No digas eso ―gruñó él. Ella se retiró para observarlo con expresión sombría.

―¿Por qué no? Es bastante cierto. Mis padres eran alcohólicos que no deberían haberse permitido tener un perro, y menos seis niños. Mi padre hablaba con sus puños y nos hizo a todos nosotros un favor cuando se olvidó de volver a casa después de una borrachera. Mi madre dejaba la cama el tiempo suficiente para conseguir una botella nueva de whisky. Mis hermanos escaparon tan rápido como pudieron, y me quedé sola para ver morir a mi madre. ¿Qué tipo de destino crees que me esperaba?_ Con un tirón firme de sus manos, él le apretó la espalda contra su pecho, descansando la barbilla en su cabeza.

―El destino no tiene nada que ver con el lugar de donde vienes o con cómo fueron tus padres ―dijo con ferocidad―. El destino viene del corazón, y del alma. Tú nunca podrías ser nada menos que extraordinaria, Serena Tsukino.

Arropada fuertemente entre sus brazos, se sintió extraordinaria. No era la niña sucia que vagaba por las calles porque estaba aterrorizada de volver a casa. O la adolescente que mantenía a la gente a distancia porque no quería que conociesen la verdad sobre su familia. O incluso la aburrida y cada vez más vieja mujer que luchaba simplemente por tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Ella era valiente y atrevida. La amante de un vampiro. La mujer que tenía el destino del mundo en su interior. Una sonrisa cansada tiró de sus labios. Dios salve al mundo si ella era su mejor esperanza.

―No sé si soy extraordinaria ―murmuró―, pero definitivamente estoy agotada.

―Entonces duerme ―sus labios presionaron gentilmente sobre sus cabellos―. Prometo mantenerte a salvo.

Serena permitió que se cerraran sus pesados párpados. Sin duda debería estar haciendo planes y considerando sus opciones. O incluso volviendo al aquelarre para descubrir si podía encontrar alguna pista sobre el lugar donde habían escapado las brujas. ¿Quién sabía qué podría estar acechándola incluso ahora? Sin embargo, en este momento, prefería representar el papel de Scarlett O'Hara al de Lara Croft. Lo consideraría todo… mañana.

Darien era un cínico consumado. ¿Cómo podía no serlo? Era un inmortal. Había hecho todo, había visto todo, había vivido todo. Y la mayoría de las ocasiones, más de una vez. No existía nada más que pudiera sorprenderlo. Salvo la mujer que actualmente acunaba en sus brazos.

¡Condenado infierno! Ya se había asombrado por su raro coraje. Y desde luego, deslumbrado por su belleza. Pero que se hubiese entregado a él con ese total y delicioso abandono… Bien, era suficiente para hacer que incluso una criatura cansada de la noche se sintiera un poco aturdida.

Una risa sardónica torció sus labios, y su mano recorrió suavemente los rizos femeninos. No estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a una mujer durante horas mientras dormía. No era lo habitual entre los vampiros. Por naturaleza eran criaturas solitarias. E incluso cuando estaban juntos, no buscaban esa tierna intimidad. La pasión estaba muy bien y era muy buena, pero una vez satisfecha, no había ninguna razón para demorarse. Sólo los humanos sentían la necesidad de ocultar los instintos animales detrás de envolturas emocionales. Tal vez, concedió con pesar, los vampiros no eran tan sabios como siempre había creído. Sensible al movimiento más leve de Serena, Darien fue consciente del momento en que ella comenzó a moverse. Unas pestañas negras revolotearon y por fin se abrieron para revelar unos ojos azules soñolientos.

―¿Darien? ―murmuró. Sus brazos instintivamente la apretaron.

―Estoy aquí, querida.

―¿Dormiste?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

―Tengo poca necesidad de sueño.

―Hablando de necesidad, necesito ir fuera. _Con una mueca pesarosa, Serena salió de su abrazo y se puso la ropa diseminada. Darien también se levantó y su fija mirada no se apartó de sus torpes movimientos.

―No te vayas a alejar ―le advirtió cuando ella se movió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Ella le lanzó una mirada torcida.

―No te preocupes.

Bien podría Serena haberse ahorrado saliva, reconoció Darien cuando la vio salir de la cueva. Por supuesto que se iba a preocupar. E inquietarse. Y maldito el sol que se elevaba tan lentamente y le impedía seguirla. Si algo pasara, estaría completamente desvalido para salvar a Serena. Se paseó por la cueva. Le llevó sólo cinco segundos. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello enredado y con impaciencia lo llevó hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón. Volvió a pasearse otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba considerando seriamente la idea de salir de la cueva para asegurarse de que Serena todavía estaba viva. Afortunadamente, el sonido de sus pasos previno su muerte bajo el sol. Moviéndose tan cerca de la entrada como se atrevió, se puso directamente en su camino cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Frunció rápidamente las cejas cuando la sintió temblar contra él.

―¿Serena? ¿Algo está mal?_ Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo mucho los ojos.

―No sé. Había… sombras ahí afuera._ Darien reaccionó tensándose, considerando cómo podría proteger a esta mujer mientras estuvieran atrapados en la cueva. Maldición, no había contado con que alguien pudiera encontrarlos tan rápido.

―¿Sombras?

―No, no era exactamente eso ―sacudió la cabeza, frustrada―. Eran unos chismes más plateados._ Él elevó una ceja.

―Tal vez sería mejor que trataras de hablar en inglés, mi amor. No conozco la traducción de _chismes_1._ Dándose la vuelta, ella señaló imperiosamente hacia la boca de la cueva.

―Allí._ Acercándose peligrosamente al rayo de luz que perdía intensidad, Darien inspeccionó los árboles cercanos. Su tensión se esfumó cuando divisó las delgadas formas plateadas que danzaban en las sombras.

―¡Ah!

―¿Qué son?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que les llamarías criaturas fantásticas._ Ella cambió de posición para colocarse a su lado, aparentemente inconsciente de que su dulce calor lo estaba invadiendo y causando todo tipo de reacciones deliciosas.

―¿Hadas?

―Técnicamente son demonios ―murmuró en tono distraído.

―¿Demonios?_ Él observó su expresión asustada.

―No tienes que preocuparte; son muy amables y muy tímidos. Por eso prefieren sitios aislados._ Sus palabras eran para consolarla, pero Serena elevó las manos para presionarlas sobre sus sienes

―Esto es una locura.

―¿Qué?_ Ella lanzó un profundo suspiro.

―Hasta hace dos días, los demonios no eran nada más que algo en un espectáculo de terror de serie B. Ahora me tropiezo con ellos cada vez que me doy la vuelta. No pueden haber aparecido de repente.

―No ―con una sonrisa pesarosa, Darien la abrazó, moviendo las manos de forma tranquilizadora por su espalda―. Siempre han estado aquí. Mucho antes que la gente.

―¿Entonces por qué no los he visto antes?

―Porque no mirabas con esos ojos.

―¿Qué? ―ella parpadeó antes de que le llegara la comprensión―. ¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir el Fénix?

―Sí ―sus manos continuaron recorriendo su esbelta espalda, aunque ni siquiera pudo engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que lo hacía para reconfortarla―. La mayoría de los mortales prefieren ver sólo lo que desean ver, y desde luego, la mayoría de los demonios poseen la capacidad de mantenerse ocultos.

―¿Incluso vampiros? ―requirió ella.

―Cuando así lo decidimos ―al escuchar un zumbido débil en el aire, Darien giró a Serena de vuelta hacia la estrecha apertura, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos―. Mira.

―¿Qué mire qué?_ Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

―El baile.

Durante un momento no pudo ver nada, y luego, justo cuando Serena se movía impaciente, el sol se deslizó por la línea de árboles y en la oscuridad creciente las formas plateadas comenzaron a brillar con un color luminiscente. Brillando en tonos carmesíes, de esmeralda y de oro, se deslizaban los unos entre los otros, con sus juguetonas travesuras creando una exposición deslumbrante de color.

―Oh, Dios mío ―susurró Serena―. Es tan hermoso.

―Pareces sorprendida.

―Es sólo que nunca esperé… ―sus palabras se acallaron como si se diese cuenta de que había estado a punto de revelar su prejuicio instintivo. Los labios de Darien se torcieron en una sonrisa sin humor. No podía culparla. Todavía estaba conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado. Y los demonios que había encontrado hasta ahora apenas habían sido de la clase que inspiraba sentimientos cálidos.

―¿Belleza entre demonios? ―terminó él en tono seco. Girando despacio, ella lo cogió con la guardia baja al presionarse íntimamente contra él y mirarlo sonriendo profundamente en sus ojos.

―En realidad, ya he descubierto que algunos demonios pueden ser increíblemente hermosos ―sus ojos se oscurecieron, y su mano se movió para acariciarlo de una manera que Darien aprobaba totalmente―. E increíblemente atractivos._ Él gruñó con feroz placer.

―Estás jugando con fuego, querida.

―¿Es eso con lo que estoy jugando? ―bromeó ella.

―¡Cristo! ya sabía yo que serías un peligro cuando te soltaras ―gruñó él, cogiéndola fuertemente en sus brazos y llevándola al fondo de la cueva.

1 La palabra original es _thingamabobs_, una expresión muy coloquial para designar algo de lo que se desconoce el nombre. Se podría traducir como chisme.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Serena se sintió… ¿qué? Saciada, seguramente. Gloriosamente saciada. Pero era más que eso, decidió mientras yacía entre los brazos de Darien y esperaba a que oscureciera por completo. Se sentía querida. Sí, esa era la palabra. Como si lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos hubiese sido más que simplemente un medio para pasar el rato, olvidar los horrores de las horas pasadas, o satisfacer el deseo de tener sexo.

Tal vez porque era infernalmente cariñoso, o porque tenía siglos de práctica, o simplemente porque era Darien. En cualquier caso, sabía con absoluta certeza que podría pasar una eternidad con la cabeza sobre su hombro y sus manos suavemente acariciándole la espalda.

Sus soñadores pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo pinchazo en el cuello. Levantando la mano, golpeó al irritante mosquito. Maldito. Bueno, era una forma tonta de despertarse de un tirón de una prometedora fantasía. Probablemente no fuera una cosa tan mala, reconoció irónicamente.

¿Qué ilusa tenía que ser para empezar a soñar con pequeños bungaloes, desayunos tardíos de domingo y habitación de niños con un vampiro? Obviamente había aguantado demasiados zombis. Hubo otra feroz mordedura sobre su pierna.

—Ohh —Serena se golpeó la pantorrilla.

—Espero que no estés en alguna pervertida autoflagelación —murmuró Darien—. Se supone que es bastante sexy, pero nunca sale bien._ Ella se sentó y se rascó una de las interminables picaduras.

—Me están comiendo viva._ Aunque totalmente vestido, Darien todavía conseguía parecer pecaminosamente tentador con la perezosa sonrisa que le curvaba los labios.

—No soy culpable… para variar —los ojos de zafiro destellaron en las sombras—. Aunque no me importaría un mordisco o dos. _Serena podría haber temblado de placer si no hubiera estado ocupada salvando lo que le quedaba de sangre.

—Mosquitos —replicó, recorriendo con la mirada sus perfectos rasgos. Entonces observó el perfecto pelo que se veía como si acabara de ser modelado por Sassoon y la ropa que no tenía una maldita arruga a la vista. Era suficiente para hacer que la mujer más saciada y querida se volviera un poco gruñona—. ¿Supongo que no tienes que preocuparte por las repugnantes sanguijuelas?_ Los labios de Darien temblaron ante el filo de su voz.

—Los mosquitos nunca han sido una molestia, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de todos los chupasangres._ Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, el breve malhumor olvidado.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Cómo es qué?

—Ser un vampiro._ Una negra ceja azabache se elevó ante la brusca pregunta.

—Creo que tendrás que ser más específica, querida. Es un tema bastante extenso._ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es muy diferente a cuando eras humano?_ Hubo un leve silencio, como si estuviera considerando cuánta verdad podría aguantar ella, antes de doblar los brazos sobre el pecho y encontrar su mirada curiosa.

—No tengo ni idea —admitió por fin. Serena parpadeó, no esperándose eso.

—¿Naciste vampiro?

—No, pero no es como en las películas. No me arrastré fuera de una tumba y continué como si nunca hubiera muerto.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?_ Se le endureció la expresión cuando rebuscó entre los antiguos recuerdos.

—Me desperté una tarde en el puerto de Londres y no podía recordar mi nombre ni nada sobre mi pasado. Era como si acabara de nacer sin el más leve indicio de quién o qué era.

Serena frunció el ceño ante las recortadas palabras. Vaya mierda. Debía de haber estado aterrorizado. Había sido suficientemente malo para ella aceptar que tenía una… cosa hurgando en su interior. Al menos no había despertado siendo alérgica al sol, adicta a la sangre y con unas pocas células cerebrales borradas. Y lo más importante, tenía a Darien a su lado para aliviar su miedo. Esto, desde luego, era la única razón por la que no estaba sentada en una habitación acolchada.

—Buen Dios —susurró.

—Al principio creí que había estado de juerga y que mis recuerdos volverían en algún momento —dijo él con una mueca—. Probablemente seguiría sentado en el puerto cuando llegó el alba si Nicolás no hubiera tropezado conmigo y me hubiera llevado con su clan._ Serena tuvo una extraña imagen de faldas escocesas y gaitas. Para nada algo que encajase con hermosos y mortales vampiros

—¿Clan?

—Una especie de familia sin toda la culpa, las borracheras y riñas vacacionales —replicó él. Serena se rió suavemente.

—Suena como mi familia.

—Sí, no es tan malo si puedes llevarlo._ Su tono era frívolo, pero Serena no era tan tonta como para creer que había sido fácil. Inconscientemente, le apretó la mano.

—De todas formas, debes haber sentido curiosidad sobre tu pasado._ Darien bajó la mirada al entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

—No realmente. Por el acre olor y la ropa harapienta, pude adivinar que había sido uno de las interminables hordas de indeseables que plagaban la ciudad.

—Pero, ¿y si tenías familia?_ Durante una mínima fracción de segundo, sus dedos le apretaron los suyos casi dolorosamente; entonces se recostó otra vez contra la pared de la cueva con aquella enroscada facilidad.

—¿Y qué si la tenía? —le exigió él—. No los habría recordado. Habrían sido extraños para mí. O peor.

—¿Peor?_ Deliberadamente le sostuvo la mirada.

—Cena._ El estómago de Serena se apretó con horror. Maldición. La había advertido de que no olvidara quién o qué era realmente. Lamentablemente, lo hacía tan malditamente fácil.

—Oh.

—Era mejor para todo el mundo permitir que el hombre que había sido simplemente muriera.

No podía discutirle eso. Nunca había creído en toda esa mierda de _Leave it to Beaver_ 1 de todos modos. Definitivamente, había veces que era mejor para todos cuando papá se marchaba y nunca miraba atrás. Apretó las piernas contra el pecho y descansó la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

—Debe haber sido muy extraño. Despertar y ser alguien desconocido._ Casi distraídamente, Darien le elevó los dedos hacia sus labios.

—Al principio, pero Nicolás me enseñó a apreciar mi nueva vida. Él fue el que me dio el nombre de Darien._ Era difícil imaginar a Nicolás actuando como una figura paterna. Parecía tan reservado y frío. De todos modos, era obvio que el vampiro mayor tenía una gran influencia sobre Darien. Y por esto ella le tenía que estar agradecida.

—¿Por qué Darien?_ Darien sonrió irónicamente.

—Dijo que tenía que aprender a ser más un poeta que un guerrero.

—Ah, Darien, desde luego.

—Me advirtió que un depredador era más que músculos y dientes. Un depredador debe utilizar su inteligencia para observar a su presa y aprender sus debilidades. Matar es mucho más fácil cuando puedes predecir cómo reaccionará._ Serena hizo una mueca.

—Dios, pensaba que mi panorama era deprimente._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—No se equivocaba del todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si hubiera sido más rápido para sentir la trampa, entonces aquellas brujas nunca me habrían puesto las manos encima._ En un instante, Serena estuvo de rodillas y le enmarcó la cara con las manos. Pensar que algún otro vampiro podría haber estado allí, aparte Darien, era suficiente para que su estómago se apretase de horror.

—Y tú no serías Darien —dijo ella en tono severo. Una extraña sonrisa tocó los labios del vampiro.

—¿Y eso sería algo malo?

—Algo muy malo —susurró ella. Sin advertencia, él se inclinó hacia delante para plantar un beso feroz y posesivo sobre sus labios antes de separarse a regañadientes para observarla con una mirada penetrante.

—Aunque me encantaría quedarme y jugar, creo que mejor será que nos movamos._ Serena se puso rígida. ¿Moverse? ¿Salir a la oscuridad y enfrentarse a cualquier bicho espeluznante que los estuviese esperando? No sonaba nada atractivo. No cuando ella podía pensar en varias otras cosas que preferiría hacer en la oscuridad. Cosas que implicaban a un vampiro atractivo y tal vez algún aceite perfumado…

—¿Tenemos que marcharnos? —preguntó ella—. Al menos aquí estamos a salvo._ Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, estamos demasiado bien atrapados aquí. Sobre todo una vez que salga el sol._ Serena arrugó la nariz, aceptando que tal vez tenía razón.

—¿A dónde iremos?_ Poniéndose de pie, Darien extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Primero encontraremos el coche y luego regresaremos a Chicago._ Una vez de pie, Serena hizo un intento desesperado por sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones. Estúpido, por supuesto. El polvo ayudaba a cubrir las arrugas.

—¿Por qué Chicago?_ Darien le pasó un rizo perdido detrás de la oreja.

—Porque Nicolás puede mantenerte protegida mientras intento encontrar algún medio para localizar a las brujas._ Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe, estrechando los labios en una línea que debería advertir al vampiro más obtuso que no estaba muy contenta.

—¿No estarás pensando en ir tras ellas solo?_ Suficientemente sabio para presentir el problema antes de que lo golpeara en la cima de la cabeza, Darien la observó con ojos cautelosos.

—Soy el único que conoce su olor.

—No el único —rechinó ella—. Hay algo ahí fuera que las está cazando. Algo que las encontró una vez y las destripó como sushi. Un truco que estoy segura le encantaría enseñarte muy cerca y en persona.

—Gráfico, pero verdadero —le concedió—. Que es por lo que debo llevarte con Nicolás._ Ella plantó las manos sobre las caderas.

—Y por lo que no irás detrás de las brujas solo.

—Podemos discutirlo mientras caminamos —murmuró él, tomando su mano y sacándola de la cueva—. Será un cambio agradable de tus quejas chillonas diciendo que te estoy llevando en círculos.

Serena se tomó un momento para apreciar la débil brisa que revolvía el aire. Llevaba consigo un olor que sólo podía suponer tenía algo que ver con la naturaleza. Había hecho la promesa de nunca ir a ninguna parte que no tuviera pavimento o un Starbucks2. Era bastante extraño estar rodeada por árboles y estrellas. No lo bastante extraño, sin embargo, para hacer que se olvidara de que estaba en medio de corregir la suposición errónea de Darien de que podría jugar al Ranger Solitario mientras ella se quedaba por ahí.

—No va a haber ninguna discusión —dijo ella, con su mejor voz de profesora de tercer grado—. No irás solo, y es definitivo._ Darien le dirigió una sonrisa superior.

—Admitiré que tu obstinación es una forma de arte, pero he tenido cuatro siglos para perfeccionar la mía. No tienes ninguna posibilidad._ La sonrisa de Serena fue incluso más superior.

—Cuatro siglos no son nada. Soy una mujer.

—Lo eres —su mirada hizo un viaje perezoso sobre su desarreglada forma—. Una hermosa, gloriosa mujer que ronronea como un gatito cuando acaricio su…

—Darien._ Sus labios temblaron ante el rubor de Serena.

—¿Qué? Me gustan los gatitos._ Ella luchó por fruncir el ceño.

—Sólo intentas distraerme.

—¿Funciona?

—Yo… —Serena se paró bruscamente cuando un escalofrío le rozó la piel. En menos de un instante, Darien estuvo a su lado, su cuerpo tenso y dispuesto a golpear. Todo lo que necesitaba era una víctima.

—¿Qué es?

—Hay algo ahí —farfulló ella._ Darien elevó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Durante un largo momento permaneció en silencio, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No siento nada.

Cualquier otra noche, Serena se habría encogido de hombros y admitido que debía estar imaginándose cosas. Un breve escalofrío apenas era algo por lo que preocuparse. Sin embargo, esta no era cualquier otra noche, y aunque puede que no fuese material _Mensa_3, no era completamente estúpida. No iba a ignorar sus instintos, que estaban haciendo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

—Creo que es la misma cosa que nos atacó en casa de Nicolás._ Darien hizo un gruñido bajo y profundo en su garganta. Un sonido que no hacía nada para ayudar con los picores.

—Abominaciones —siseó—. ¿Dónde?

—Delante de nosotros —replicó ella al momento, y luego menos segura se giró—. Y creo que detrás de nosotros._ Darien echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor antes de agarrarle la mano y llevarla más profundamente en los árboles.

—Por aquí.

Serena no tenía ninguna intención de discutir. Su estómago ya estaba tenso con un temor helado, y su corazón estaba en algún lugar de la garganta. En este momento estaba bastante dispuesta a correr hasta Chicago si era necesario.

Manteniéndose a baja altura para evitar las ramas que bloqueaban el camino, se apresuraron hacia la oscuridad. Darien con su habitual silencio elegante y Serena chocando detrás de él como un elefante loco con un tranquilizante en su trasero.

Los pinchazos continuaron a pesar de la rápida huida, de vez en cuando haciéndose más pronunciados y después desapareciendo extrañamente. Sin embargo, no necesitaba sus instintos para saber que estaban siendo perseguidos. Los muertos vivos ya no ocultaban más su presencia, y caminaban tropezándose tras ellos, haciendo incluso más ruido que ella.

Jadeando e ignorando la punzada que le rasgaba un costado, Serena se preguntó brevemente cómo los cadáveres se podían mover tan rápido. Por el amor de Dios, estaban muertos, ¿verdad? La mayoría sin duda muertos por una sobredosis de carne, cigarrillos y cerveza.

Deberían andar arrastrando los pies como verdaderos zombis, no abriéndose camino por los bosques como si fueran el jodido equipo de Kenia de atletismo. Luchando por mantenerse al paralizante paso de Darien, Serena no estaba preparada para que parase en seco. Golpeándose contra su espalda, sólo se mantuvo en pie porque el brazo de él fue lo bastante rápido para cogerla por la cintura.

—Maldición —gruñó ella, aspirando bocanadas profundas de aire—. ¿Por qué has parado?_ Los ojos de zafiro brillaron en la oscuridad, y sus rasgos se endurecieron.

—No me gusta esto._ Serena tembló, echando un vistazo sobre el hombro ante el sonido inequívoco de una horda avanzando.

—A mi tampoco me gusta especialmente, pero es condenadamente mejor que esas cosas atrapándonos.

—De eso se trata —dijo él con voz áspera.

—¿Qué?

—Podrían habernos rodeado, cortar cualquier fuga. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?_ Serena frunció el ceño, apenas capaz de estarse quieta cuando cada instinto le gritaba que continuara de cualquier manera la escapada a un lugar seguro.

—Porque tienen el cerebro jodidamente muerto._ Darien pareció increíblemente poco impresionado por su lógica.

—Puede que estén muertos, pero están controlados por alguien.

—¿Y qué?_ Hubo una pausa mientras los ojos de Darien se estrechaban en peligrosas hendiduras.

—Estamos siendo guiados como ganado.

—¿Guiados como ganado? —a Serena le llevó un momento obtener una imagen mental—. ¿Quieres decir como a las ovejas?

—Exactamente como a las ovejas.

—Pero… ¿por qué?_ Asombrosamente los hermosos rasgos lograron endurecerse todavía más.

—No creo que queramos averiguarlo._ El corazón de Serena se hundió desde su garganta hasta el estómago. Si Darien estaba preocupado, entonces debía ser malo. Realmente, realmente malo.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué hacemos? —farfulló ella.

—Supongo que, o nos quedamos y luchamos, o intentamos huir._ Serena ni siquiera se lo tuvo que pensar.

—Voto por la opción de huir.

—Entonces, hagámoslo —apretando el brazo sobre su cintura, Darien tiró de ella hacia arriba, plantándole un breve beso en los labios antes de colocársela sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas—. Agárrate fuerte, querida.

Serena dio un chillido asustado cuando Darien avanzó con una fluida velocidad que hacía que los árboles se vieran borrosos al pasar. Ciertamente era más rápido que tenerla a ella andando torpemente detrás de él, pero descubrió que el balanceo claramente la mareaba.

Cerrando los ojos, combatió la nausea y se concentró en cualquier cosa menos el suelo ondulado que tenía por debajo. El alquiler vencía el viernes. No tenía trabajo. Al menos no uno pagado. Por supuesto, a no ser que se ofreciera algo por salvar al mundo de un Príncipe espeluznante. Su actual amante era un vampiro que también estaba en paro. Y su cumpleaños sería en menos de un mes.

Aquel tipo de pensamientos fácilmente deberían haberla distraído. Lamentablemente, su estómago siguió teniendo arcadas y rebelándose. Abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando que eso la ayudara. Gran error. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando vio a los podridos cadáveres empezando a acercarse. Con un gran salto, Darien avanzó sobre un árbol caído y con un movimiento que hizo que a Serena se le chocaran los dientes, la puso de nuevo de pie y la empujó detrás de él.

—Callejón sin salida —anunció él, con la voz sombría y las manos preparadas para golpear.

Serena luchó para tragar. Moviéndose sigilosamente entre los árboles había una docena, quizá más, de zombis. Sólo podía agradecer a Dios que estuviese demasiado oscuro para no ver más que vagos contornos. Ya era bastante horrible ser atacados por muertos vivientes sin saber directamente cómo encontrarían su final.

—Parece que tendremos que optar por la opción de quedarnos y luchar —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Serena —Darien se giró para mirarla con angustiado pesar.

Ella realmente podía sentir la furia y la sofocante culpa que lo atravesaba con rabia. Sabía que se consideraba responsable. En la mente de él, le había fallado. Levantando la mano, la puso con gentileza contra su mejilla.

—Darien —susurró.

Sonó una rama rompiéndose detrás de ella. Instintivamente se giró. Y justo tan instintivamente gritó cuando una rama grande llegó zumbando desde la oscuridad directamente hacia su cabeza.

1 _Leave it to Beaver_ es una comedia de situación americana, que trata sobre una familia americana idealizada de la década de los cincuenta y principios de los sesenta, que se emitió por primera vez en 1957. Años después se hizo una serie nueva y hasta una película, titulada en castellano _Las desventuras de Beaver_.

2 _Starbucks Corporation_ es una empresa internacional dedicada a la compra, tostado y comercialización de café. Vende además café expresso y destilado, bebidas frías, té, accesorios y otros productos alimenticios a través de su cadena de cafeterías.

3 Mensa es una organización para personas con elevado cociente intelectual, con el objetivo de crear un ambiente socialmente enriquecedor.


	14. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 14 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**Capítulo 12**

Darien supo que iba a morir en el bosque. Vampiro o no, él no era un superhéroe. Demonios, ni siquiera un superhéroe podía luchar contra una docena de zombis y el mago oscuro que podía sentir escondido entre los árboles. Pero aunque puede que no fuese capaz de librarse de todos ellos, esperaba poder destruir los suficientes para que Serena pudiera usar sus poderes para abrirse paso hacia un lugar seguro. Era una jugada arriesgada. También era la única que tenían.

Darien había logrado abrirse camino a través de la primera ola de asaltantes y se dirigía desesperadamente hacia el borde del bosque cuando el mago apareció abruptamente delante de él. Levantó la mano, y antes de que Darien pudiese esquivarlo, le golpeó con un hechizo que lo sumió en la oscuridad.

Se despertó para descubrirse encadenado a un frío y árido suelo de piedra. Estaba vivo, y no estaba solo. Permaneció completamente quieto, su mente pensando a toda velocidad. Él no había muerto, pero ¿qué había sido de Serena?

Concentrándose, fue en busca de su presencia. Nada. Ni siquiera el familiar rastro del Fénix podía ser detectado. Si hubiera poseído un corazón, habría dejado de latir. Condenado infierno. Condenado, condenado infierno. Con esfuerzo, controló su creciente pánico.

No podría permitirse perder el control. No cuando aún no estaba seguro de que Serena hubiera muerto. Si todavía existía la más remota posibilidad de que estuviera viva, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para rescatarla. Sólo cuando supiera que no quedaba esperanza, se daría el gusto de destruir todo y a todos en su camino. Se agarró denodadamente a esa idea cuando una mano suave y femenina dibujó un camino íntimo sobre su pecho. Darien apretó los dientes.

Alguna vez podría haber considerado semejante caricia como una invitación a la más absoluta depravación. Demonios, en otro tiempo una mera mirada era suficiente para enardecer sus pasiones. Un vampiro raramente era exigente cuando se trataba de sexo. Ahora, sin embargo, apenas ocultó un estremecimiento de aversión. Había algo pegajoso y posesivo en los dedos que lo acariciaban. Y, más importante aún, no eran los de Serena.

—Es tan bello —canturreó una voz junto a su oreja. Darien no movió ni un músculo. Hubo un sonido áspero más lejos, aunque todavía demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—Deja de hacer el idiota, Esmeralda. _Bueno, al menos eran dos, advirtió él. Dos a los que mataría. Siempre suponiendo que pudiera liberarse de las cadenas de alguna manera.

—Tú eres el que disfruta haciendo el idiota por aquí, Zoycite, ¿o debería decir masturbándose1? —la hembra arrastraba las palabras con tono burlón, obviamente refiriéndose a las preferencias sexuales del hombre—. Algunos de nosotros preferimos tener juguetes bonitos cuando jugamos.

—Por si no lo has notado, a este juguete le gusta morder.

—No si lo mantengo encadenado —los dedos juguetearon con los botones de los pantalones de Darien—. Además, el peligro es la mitad de la diversión.

—Estás enferma. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Todos estamos enfermos, idiota, o no adoraríamos al Príncipe —la mujer emitió una risa ahogada, aparentemente orgullosa de sus diabólicas conexiones—. Sólo soy honesta sobre mis perversiones. Y éste podría hacer que la mujer más pervertida gritara de placer._ Darien tenía toda la intención de hacer gritar a la mujer, pensó. Sólo que el placer no tendría nada que ver con ello.

—El maestro dijo que debíamos dejarle solo.

—Lo que el maestro no sepa…

—No seas idiota, el maestro lo sabe todo._ Ah. Darien silenciosamente tomó nota de la información. Este maestro era claramente el poder que podía sentir a lo lejos. Y tan odioso como había supuesto. Información que podría usar en su contra.

—Una pena. Supongo que la perra que capturamos está harta de la bondad del vampiro.

—Esa perra está a punto de ser quemada en el altar. Seguro que cambiaría de sitio contigo si quisieras._ Un temblor recorrió a Darien. Debían estar hablando de Serena. Estaba viva. Jodido infierno. Contuvo un gemido de doloroso alivio. No era demasiado tarde. Nada más importaba. Esta vez no le fallaría. Apenas notó la mano que le agarró la entrepierna.

—Teniendo esto entre mis piernas, casi podría hacer que mereciera la pena.

—Mierda, Esmeralda, ¿piensas alguna vez en otra cosa? —preguntó el hombre con repugnancia.

—Ha pasado un tiempo.

—¿Una hora?_ La mujer dio un feo bufido de diversión.

—Bueno, no lo suficiente como para considerar tu diminuta polla como una tentación.

—Como si fuera a arriesgar mi salud con una puta que ha estado con cada bestia y demonio de este lado del Mississippi. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y te aseguras de que el maestro tiene todo lo necesario para la ceremonia?_ Los dedos agarraron firmemente su muslo, y las uñas se hundieron en su piel.

—No vas a hacerle nada ¿verdad? No quiero regresar y encontrarle como un montón de cenizas.

—El maestro lo quiere vivo e intacto —no se podía confundir el filo en la voz del hombre o en el hecho de que mostrara poco respeto a su señor. Un hombre que se consideraba más apropiado para ser tirano que criado, se dijo Darien—. Sin duda el Príncipe tendrá algo que decir sobre ello cuando vuelva.

—Tal vez lo pueda convencer de permitirme alguna hora de diversión antes de asarlo.

—Y tal vez nos hará a todos un favor y te convertirá en una cabra.

—Eunuco.

—Puta.

Terminado el infantil intercambio, Darien sintió que los dedos de la mujer daban una última y anhelante caricia antes de levantarse y marcharse. Él quería limpiarse la sensación de su caricia, pero fue lo bastante sensato como para resistir el impulso. En su lugar, contó lentamente hasta cien. Quería asegurarse de que estaba a solas con el hombre antes de revelar que estaba despierto y consciente de lo que lo rodeaba. Al fin, convencido de que la mujer no iba a aparecer de repente para un interludio rápido con un vampiro inconsciente, Darien abrió los ojos sólo lo suficiente como para echar un rápido vistazo. No había mucho que ver.

Como había sospechado, estaba en una habitación desierta que parecía haber sido excavada bajo tierra. Sus cadenas estaban ancladas al suelo de piedra, y una antorcha solitaria estaba clavada cerca de la entrada que conducía a un corredor oscuro. No había sillas, ni rocas sueltas, ni siquiera un palo que pudiera usarse para hacer palanca en las cadenas. Más bien un coñazo, ya que tendría que convencer a su guardián para que lo soltara antes de poder romperle el cuello.

Fijó la mirada en el delgado y sorprendentemente joven mortal ataviado con una túnica oscura. No podía determinar sus habilidades mágicas, pero no había duda del oscuro hilo de poder que recibía del Señor Oscuro. Salvaje y no entrenado, pero nada que Darien tuviera intención de menospreciar. Ni tampoco tenía intención de menospreciar la enorme estaca que agarraba firmemente en su mano. Estaba desesperado por llegar hasta Serena. Pero no tan desesperado como para matarse antes de poder salvarla.

Fingiendo un bajo gemido, Darien permitió que sus ojos se abrieran completamente. A través de la cámara, el hombre agarró aún más firmemente la estaca mientras intentaba aparentar satisfacción. Darien resistió el deseo de sonreír. Había una arrogancia quebradiza en el hombre que haría su tarea más fácil. Nada como el orgullo arrogante para hacer que un hombre actúe como un tonto.

—Ah, así que el muerto se despierta —el hombre sostuvo en alto su estaca, por si Darien hubiera pasado de alguna manera por alto la mortífera arma—. Te aconsejo que no te muevas. A menos que seas aficionado a la madera atravesando el corazón._ Darien curvó sus labios mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente para apoyarse contra la pared. Conservó bien escondidos sus colmillos. No le permitiría al idiota darse cuenta de que él ya estaba muerto.

—Me lo dicen muchas veces._ Su captor estrechó la mirada, sin duda sorprendido por la indiferencia casual de Darien.

—Simplemente no hagas ningún movimiento brusco._ Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Para qué haría algún movimiento brusco? No tengo dónde ir —se tomó un momento para observar los alrededores, arrugando la nariz ante el desierto entorno—. Al menos no por el momento._ La confusión brilló en los ojos oscuros antes de que el hombre elevara sus labios en una tensa sonrisa.

—Buen intento, pero yo estaba allí cuando hiciste trizas a seis de mis sirvientes en un esfuerzo para salvar a esa mujer._ Darien se encogió de hombros. Interiormente se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Seis? Mierda, pensaba que había destruido al menos a nueve.

—No tenía mucha elección. Esas brujas se aseguraron de ello.

—Tal y como se asegurarán de que intentes salvarla del maestro._ Darien fingió considerar la acusación por un momento.

—En realidad, no lo creo._ El hombre dio un paso inconsciente más cerca. Desafortunadamente no lo suficientemente cerca para que Darien pusiera sus dientes en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?_ Las cadenas resonaron cuando Darien movió su mano hacia las gruesas paredes.

—No sé lo que pasa en estas cavernas, pero es la primera vez en tres siglos que el maldito Fénix no tiene sus garras clavadas en mí. Obviamente te debo una. Y un vampiro siempre paga sus deudas —su sonrisa se amplió—. Siempre._ Pasó un latido. Obviamente, su guardián estaba intentando usar lo que penosamente llamaba cerebro.

—¿Estás diciendo que estás libre de la maldición?

—¿Quién sabe? —Darien apoyó la cabeza contra la pared—. Sólo digo que no siento la más mínima urgencia de mover un dedo por esa perra que me atrapó._ Pasó otro latido.

—No te creo.

—Como quieras —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Dime al menos ¿está muerta?_ El hombre disparó una mirada reveladora hacia la oscura entrada.

—Todavía no._ Entonces, ella debía estar cerca. Una llamarada de anticipación le recorrió antes de que una voz interior le recordara que ella estaría todo un mundo fuera de su alcance a menos que pudiera quitarse las cadenas. Con esfuerzo, mantuvo su aire de distante curiosidad.

—¿Todavía no? Por qué vacilarías… ah. Por supuesto. Vas a ofrecérsela al Príncipe, ¿verdad?_ El humano se puso rígido ante el indicio de mofa en su voz.

—Cuando sea el momento._ Darien estudió con indiferencia a su anfitrión, permitiéndole ver su diversión.

—Déjame darte un pequeño consejo, chico —susurró suavemente—. No esperes demasiado. Hay todo tipo de bestias ahí afuera que te matarían por la oportunidad de darle ellos mismos tal premio al Príncipe. Cuanto antes ofrezcas el sacrificio, antes obtendrás esa gloria increíble._ La rigidez aumentó mientras un indicio de color tocaba las mejillas todavía redondeadas por la juventud.

—La gloria le pertenece a mi maestro.

—¿Maestro? —Darien dio un bufido de incredulidad—. ¿Me estás diciendo que capturaste al Fénix y la entregarás para que otro coseche las recompensas? Demonios, ¿no tienes cerebro? Oh, puede que sean pelotas las que te faltan._ El color se volvió púrpura, y el hombre levantó la estaca en un movimiento amenazador.

—Cuida tu boca, vampiro. Nada me gustaría más que hincar esto a través de tu corazón. _Darien simplemente se rio. Había tocado un nervio. La ambición frustrada del hombre era casi tangible en el aire.

—Dios mío, yo pensaba que había sido dominado por esas brujas —frotó la sal un poco más profunda en la herida abierta—. Al menos yo nunca permití voluntariamente ser convertido en un idiota._ Los oscuros ojos lo miraron con furia, pero detrás de la cólera había un hambre fría que no podía ocultar del todo.

—Tendré mis recompensas.

—¿Algunas migas dejadas caer por el gran maestro? Patético.

—Cállate._ Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, maldiciendo interiormente el sonido de las cadenas. Odiaba las cadenas. Le hacían querer morder algo. Fuerte. En lugar de ello, sonrió con burla.

—Podrías haberlo tenido todo. El poder, la gloria, un lugar al lado del Príncipe —su sonrisa se amplió—. Pero vamos, tal vez te guste ser un lacayo. He notado que la mayoría de los humanos prefieren ser ovejas que lobos._ Un chillido siseó a través los dientes apretados.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, y no resultará._ Oh, estaba funcionando. El hombre casi babeaba con el deseo de arrebatar el poder que sentía que le era negado.

—Mira, me importa poco quién logre matar a ese maldito Fénix, mientras esté bien muerto —Darien bajó la mirada para inspeccionarse una uña—. Tengo la intención de salir de esta caverna como un vampiro libre._ El hombre rio sin humor.

—¿Crees que el Príncipe no querrá nada de ti?

—¿Por qué debería?_ Otro paso más cerca, aunque aún fuera de alcance.

—Protegiste el Cáliz._ Darien no se molestó en levantar la mirada. Eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que no fuera ferozmente consciente de la distancia exacta que los separaba.

—Fui compelido por las brujas. No fue como si quisiera estar encadenado como un perro.

—Dudo que sea tan comprensivo.

—Diría que mis oportunidades de sobrevivir esta noche son considerablemente mejores que las tuyas.

Un silencio horrorizado llenó la cámara. Era obvio que el tonto aun no había considerado el coste de devolver el poder oscuro al mundo. Típico. La mayoría de los magos se preocupaban sólo por las recompensas, nunca por el sacrificio que sería exigido. Y siempre había un sacrificio.

—¿Ahora qué estás farfullando? —habló con voz áspera. Darien levantó perezosamente la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Sabes que el Príncipe no puede sobrevivir en este mundo sin alimentarse? —preguntó—. Necesita sangre. Una gran cantidad de sangre. Afortunadamente, estoy descartado._ El ceño arrugó la frente del joven.

—La mujer que contiene el Fénix será el sacrificio.

—¿Serena? Apenas es un aperitivo, incluso para mí.

—Yo… —sus labios se apretaron—. Hay sirvientes._ Darien se rio ahogadamente.

—Espero por tu bien que haya una manada entera de sirvientes. De otra manera estás a punto de encontrarte colocado sobre el altar con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón.

Agarrando la estaca con tanta fuerza que casi la partió por la mitad, el mortal caminó con pasos largos y lentos hacia la estrecha abertura. Demasiado lejos de Darien pero claramente enervado por el pensamiento de altares y cuchillos y corazones arrancados.

—¿Supongo que piensas que debería dejarte ir para que me puedas ayudar a derrocar al maestro?

—¿Yo? —Darien emitió un sonido de repugnancia—. ¿Por qué diablos querría ayudarte? No es asunto mío quién mata a la perra. Soy libre de una u otra manera._ El decididamente nervioso discípulo se volvió. Un tic en su ojo izquierdo revelaba sus emociones apenas controladas.

—No creo que estés tan despreocupado como quieres hacerme creer. Creo que sientes algo por la mujer._ Darien abrió mucho los ojos con falsa incredulidad al tiempo que interiormente admitía que el hombre no era realmente el idiota que había supuesto. Algo a recordar cuando fuera el momento de matarlo.

—Soy un vampiro, me ofendes. No siento nada por nada ni por nadie. Aunque… —deliberadamente permitió que sus palabras se desvaneciesen.

—¿Qué?

—Ella es un buen polvo —susurró, esperando considerar su despreocupación por un simple mortal. En cuanto ese tonto se diera cuenta de que Darien viajaría a los infiernos para salvar a Serena sería el momento en que perdería toda ventaja—. Las cosas que puede hacer con su lengua podrían hacer que un hombre explotara como un volcán. Tengo que admitir que no me importaría tener un par de encuentros más antes de que sea entregada al Príncipe. Deberías probarla._ El desdén alteró las jóvenes facciones.

—No todos somos animales.

—Ah… un hombre que odia a las mujeres. ¿Prefieres a los hombres? ¿O algo más exótico? —Darien sonrió burlonamente—. Tengo un amigo que podría buscarte la compañía adecuada._ Su captor escupió en el suelo.

—Escoria.

—Puedo ser escoria, pero no soy el que está a punto alimentar al Príncipe —Darien se ubicó más cómodamente—. Dale recuerdos míos, ¿lo harás?_ A punto de estallar, el hombre se lanzó hacia adelante, su túnica revoloteando sobre su delgada figura.

—Cállate o te callaré yo.

—Como digas.

En cuanto Serena se despertó, se sintió aliviada al descubrir que estaba viva. Pocas cosas parecían peor que ser comida por deteriorados zombis. Ninguna que le viniera a la mente, de todos modos. Entonces abrió los ojos. Sólo necesitó un momento para percatarse que había sido llevada desde el bosque hasta una oscura caverna de algún tipo. Y que estaba atada a un poste clavado cerca de un brasero que vomitaba un humo apestoso. Y que no estaba sola. Podría haber gritado si una tela áspera no hubiera estado atada sobre su boca.

Un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella. O al menos parecía ser un hombre. No estaba dispuesta a precipitarse al clasificar las especies tras los últimos días. Y había algo que no parecía humano en su pastosa piel blanca y su cabeza de largo pelo castaño. Y por supuesto estaba su vestimenta. ¿Qué clase de hombre llevaba puesta una túnica pesada y un medallón que parecía como si hubiera sido arrancado de algún coche deportivo?

Mientras su mente vagaba sin rumbo, la cosa se acercó para acariciar con un dedo su mejilla. Serena inspiró con dificultad al notar su tacto húmedo y pegajoso, preguntándose desesperadamente dónde estaría Darien. Él tenía que estar cerca, se dijo. Quizás incluso estaba planeando su rescate. Ni por un momento consideró el hecho de que pudiera estar herido. O Dios no lo quisiera, muerto. Ese camino sólo conducía a la sombría y delirante locura.

En lugar de ello fulminó al hombre que la miraba como si fuera un insecto inmovilizado bajo un microscopio. Una descripción apropiada considerando que estaba atada al poste tan apretadamente que apenas podía parpadear.

—Tanto poder —ronroneó él con un extraño tono hipnótico—. Ella bulle con ello. Es casi una pena tener que matarla.

¿Matarla? Serena gimió a través del trapo embutido en su boca. No pensaba que estuviera atada para una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, ¿pero matarla? Malditas fueran Luna y esas brujas. Obviamente estaba aquí para ser servida al Príncipe como un pavo en el día de acción de gracias.

_Deprisa, Darien_ rogó silenciosamente. _Por favor, Dios, deprisa._

Otra cara apareció de repente en su campo de visión. Esta pertenecía a una mujer no mucho mayor que Serena, con una cara pálida y afilada y una larga y verde mata de pelo. Podría haber sido atractiva si no hubiera sido por el brillo antinatural en sus ojos marrones.

—No parece tan peligrosa —se mofó la mujer. El hombre le dirigió una mirada condenatoria.

—Porque, como la mayoría, sólo ves con los ojos, Esmeralda. Una debilidad contra la que te he advertido más de una vez.

—No tiene importancia. Pronto estará muerta._ A Serena no le gustó el tono frívolo de la mujer. Sonaba como si estuvieran sacando la basura en vez de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría. Con una llamarada de cólera, se preguntó si podría freír a esa perra como hizo con aquel zombi.

—Sí, pronto —el castaño desconocido dirigió la mirada hacia la hoguera—. La invocación del Señor Oscuro ha comenzado.

_¿Llamo a Zoycite y al vampiro?_ Darien. Serena cerró los ojos brevemente cuando el alivio la recorrió. Él estaba cerca. Y de un momento a otro iba cargar a través de la puerta para patear a algún serio trasero. Ignorante del peligro, el hombre permitió que una peculiar sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

—Aún no. Estoy esperando el momento apropiado para… recompensar a mi leal acolita._ Algo en su tono aceitoso captó la atención de Serena, erizando los cabellos de su nuca. La joven, sin embargo, sólo sonrió.

—Me honras pidiendo mi presencia.

—Te aseguro que tu presencia es esencial —los azules ojos ardieron con un fuego frenético—. Seremos bendecidos por encima de todos los demás.

—Sí, ciertamente.

Hubo un sonido a través de la cámara, y Serena volvió la mirada para descubrir a dos formas oscuras cerca de la esquina. Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con pesadas túnicas. Sin duda una cosa buena. Serena no esperaba ni por un momento que fuesen realmente humanos. La mujer no pareció más impresionada que Serena, y sus labios se curvaron cuando agitó una mano hacia los silenciosos testigos.

—¿No deberías enviar fuera a esas… alimañas? ¿Seguramente no los quieres cerca cuando regrese Su Señoría?

—También son esenciales.

—¿Por qué?

—Pronto lo descubrirás._ La mujer emitió un sonido áspero de molestia.

—Odio esta espera.

—La paciencia posee sus propias gratificaciones —todavía estudiando a Serena, el hombre pareció enderezarse, y su cabeza giró hacia una abertura cerca de los sirvientes. La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es maestro?

—Siento un… disturbio. Regresa con Zoycite.

—¿Ahora? Y si el Pr…_ Una corriente helada atravesó abruptamente el aire.

—Dije que regresaras con Zoycite._ Tanto Serena como la extraña mujer cambiaron de color ante el gélido filo de su voz. Era la voz de un hombre que mataría sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Por supuesto —balbuceó ella al hacer una profunda reverencia y escapar de la habitación. Aparentemente olvidando a Serena por el momento, el hombre observó las llamas oscilantes.

—Nada puede detenerme. No ahora.

1 Juego de palabras con _jerking around_ (hacer el idiota) y _jerking off_ (masturbarse)


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Darien estaba esperando por la mujer. Esta pasó su forma de sombra sin notarlo, y después fue demasiado tarde cuando se movió con rapidez para clavarle profundamente los dientes en la garganta. Era incapaz de beber sangre humana, gracias a las brujas, pero eso no le impidió desgarrarle la garganta. Sin siquiera bajar la mirada, dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo y volvió a las sombras para mirar a su arrogante cómplice entrar a zancadas en la amplia cámara que tenían delante.

Había sido un juego de niños convencer a Zoycite de que lo liberase de las cadenas. El mal siempre se volvía contra sí mismo, y el ambicioso cachorro no era completamente estúpido. Sabía muy bien que su maestro no dudaría en dárselo como comida al Príncipe. Era precisamente lo que él haría si tuviese oportunidad. Y afortunadamente su hinchado ego le hacía creer que podía controlar a un simple vampiro. Un error que Darien estaba muy dispuesto a alentar. Por lo menos hasta que obedientemente distrajese al misterioso maestro y le permitiese a Darien escapar con Serena sin ser disuadido. Si se interpusiese en su camino, Darien se aseguraría de que hiciera un temprano viaje al infierno.

Moviéndose en un silencio que ningún humano podría igualar, Darien se deslizó detrás de Zoycite mientras éste cruzaba para detenerse delante de un hombre delgado y alto cubierto en pesadas ropas. El maestro. Darien estrechó la mirada al sentir el poder que relucía alrededor del mago. Peligroso. Muy peligroso. Darien se deslizó profundamente entre las sombras que rodeaban la caverna. No deseaba enfrentarse directamente al mago. No cuando existía el riesgo de que lo matase antes de liberar a Serena.

Pensar en Serena hizo que instintivamente su mirada se moviese hacia donde estaba atada al poste. Deliberadamente había evitado mirarla con demasiada atención. Era suficiente saber que estaba viva y aparentemente sin daño. Darle vueltas a la evidente angustia que ella sentía sólo lo distraería en un momento en que con desesperación necesitaba mantener la mente concentrada.

Apretando los dientes con fría furia, continuó por las sombras, moviéndose hacia los dos sirvientes encapuchados que se encontraban a sólo unos pies. En la cámara, Zoycite al fin se estaba enfrentando al mago oscuro.

—Maestro._ Un hormigueo helado de poder recorrió el aire, haciendo incluso estremecer a Darien.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —acusó el mago—. ¿Dónde está Esmeralda?_ Demasiado estúpido o arrogante para darse cuenta de lo sobrepasado que estaba, el joven mago soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Lo último que vi es que estaba siendo desgarrada en trizas por un vampiro muy enfadado._ Hubo una pausa furiosa.

—¿Permitiste que la bestia escapase?

—Se puede decir así —dijo Zoycite arrastrando las palabras.

Situándose justo detrás de los sirvientes, que todavía no habían notado su presencia, Darien se estiró para rodear sus gargantas con los brazos. Con un movimiento suave, torció ambos cuellos hasta que crujieron, y los bajó hasta el piso. En ningún momento habían visto venir la muerte, y él estaba un paso más cerca de la libertad. El maestro emitió un agudo siseo.

—Tú, idiota. Estúpido y codicioso idiota.

—No, no un idiota —negó Zoycite—. Por lo menos no tan idiota como para permitirme convertirme en un mero bocado para que te puedas revolcar en tu propia gloria._ Hubo un latido asombrado, como si el maestro no hubiese esperado que su estudiante se diese cuenta de su destino final.

—Ah, quizás no tan idiota después de todo —susurró en un frío tono—. Dime, Zoycite, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

—Lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio. Matarte y ofrecerle yo mismo el Fénix al Señor Oscuro._ Sin sorpresa, el orgulloso alarde sólo le provocó una risa al hombre alto.

—¿Matarme? ¿Tú?

—Estás débil por la batalla con las brujas —alardeó Zoycite, haciendo que Darien se parase en las sombras. Así que el mago era responsable de la carnicería en el aquelarre. Condenado infierno. Tenía que sacar a Serena fuera de esta caverna lo antes posible. Hundiéndose de vuelta en las sombras, Darien empezó a recorrer el camino hacia atrás del mago. —Apenas puedes conjurar suficiente poder para un hechizo de convocación —Zoycite continuó su mofa._ Lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa curvó los delgados labios cuando el mago agarró el medallón que tenía alrededor del cuello.

—No tan débil como crees —apuntando hacia el hombre más joven, el mago golpeó.

Serena era muy consciente de que había algún tipo de batalla mística entre los dos hombres encapuchados. Era difícil no saberlo cuando el más joven de los dos se estrelló abruptamente contra la pared sólo para ponerse en pie con dificultad y embestir hacia el hombre mayor. Su atención, sin embargo, no estaba en los magos peleando. Había sentido a Darien en el momento que entró en el cuarto. La atravesó una alegría feroz que casi le paró el corazón cuando por fin lo situó deslizándose entre las sombras. Estaba vivo y libre, y de camino a sacarla de ese horrible lugar.

Entonces su alegría vaciló cuando la luz se movió y vio la húmeda mancha rojiza de su camisa. Vagamente recordó al hombre joven con túnica declarando que un vampiro estaba desgarrando en tiras a la mujer, Esmeralda, pero de alguna manera no lo había conectado con Darien. No hasta que vio cómo se deslizaba entre las sombras para encargarse de los sirvientes con facilidad rápida y letal. Era una muerte deslizante y silenciosa. Un asesino brutal que acechaba a su presa sin compasión.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando estudió las facciones de alabastro fijas en una máscara despiadada y los ojos que brillaban con un congelado fuego zafiro. Este era el vampiro contra el que la había advertido. El demonio que acechaba tras la imagen del hombre. Otro escalofrío la recorrió. Pero no de miedo físico. Quizás era ridículamente ingenua, pero no creía que él le fuese a hacer daño. Por lo menos no intencionadamente. Era más por el conocimiento de que había llegado a pensar en Darien como… ¿qué? ¿Su novio? ¿Su amante? Dios, no lo sabía. Y ahora no era el tiempo de considerar tales pensamientos idiotas, se dijo a sí misma con una bofetada mental.

Por el amor de Dios, si Darien no la desataba y sacaba de la caverna, se convertiría en un bocadillo nocturno para un espíritu malvado. Seguramente eso era más importante que su vida amorosa. Hubo un furioso chillido y sonidos de forcejeos de los dos hombres peleando en el medio de la cámara, y una sensación punzante de electricidad en el aire, pero Serena rechazó desviar la mirada del vampiro que se acercaba. Mientras mantuviese a Darien a la vista, sabía que estaba a salvo. Quizás una certeza ridícula, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer una mujer aterrorizada y a punto de ser sacrificada? Incapaz incluso de lloriquear con la mordaza en la boca, Serena miró a Darien acercarse más. Su mirada zafira mantuvo la suya, como si la obligase a no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

_Sí, seguro._

Sólo las cuerdas atándola al poste impedían que se desplomase en el piso para poder balbucear de terror. Serena Tsukino, salvadora del mundo. Cuidadoso de evitar la atroz batalla en el centro de la cámara, Darien fluyó por las sombras. El corazón de Serena casi se paró cuando él desapareció detrás de ella. Oh, Dios. No podía verlo. ¿Y si desaparecía? ¿Y si había más tipos malvados ocultos...? El tacto de dedos fríos y esbeltos en su muñeca puso rápido fin a sus locos pensamientos. Serena habría llorado de alivio si no se hubiese dado cuenta que aún estaban bastante lejos de estar seguros. Las cuerdas se deslizaron sobre el piso, mandándole dolorosos pinchazos por los brazos, ya que su sangre podía volver a circular por las venas. Sintió los labios de Darien en la oreja mientras luchaba por sacarse la mordaza de la boca.

—No digas nada —susurró él, esperando a que asintiera con la cabeza antes de permitir que la asquerosa mordaza cayera.

Serena aspiró varias bocanadas profundas mientras salía del poste e iba directamente a los brazos acogedores de Darien. Él la puso cerca, como si sintiese que sin su apoyo se desplomaría. Sin embargo, su estado debilitado no le impidió forzar a sus temblorosas piernas a llevarla hacia la estrecha abertura al otro lado de la cámara.

Ella se mordió el labio para detener la respuesta instintiva. Había estado cuatro horas atada al poste y todo su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubiesen pegado un repaso. Aún así, no tenía más deseo que Darien de permanecer más tiempo en esta húmeda celda. No cuando el idiota de cara pálida la consideraba un delicioso regalo para el Príncipe Malvado. Habían alcanzado la estrecha abertura cuando un grito que ponía los pelos de punta se elevó detrás de ellos.

—¡No! —chilló el hombre joven—. ¡Me rindo! Yo…

Hubo un horrible sonido gorjeante y entonces un olor de lo que podía ser carne quemada. Serena se atragantó incluso mientras Darien se la lanzaba con rudeza sobre el hombro y se lanzaba por el oscuro corredor. En esta ocasión ni siquiera notó la náusea por el movimiento balanceante. Era la única cosa que tenía el miedo absoluto, que le nublaba la mente. Tendía a poner todo lo demás en perspectiva.

Moviéndose por la oscuridad a una velocidad que desafiaba las leyes de la física, Serena rezó interiormente a cada dios y deidad en los que pudo pensar. Parecía un buen momento para cubrir todas las bases. En realidad, cuando llega la hora de la verdad, ¿quién sabe? El tiempo no tenía significado para ella, pero lentamente empezó a notar que se estaban moviendo gradualmente hacia arriba. Entonces, sin aviso, sintió el inconfundible roce del aire fresco sobre las mejillas.

_Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias_, susurró hacia el cielo.

Estaban fuera de la deplorable caverna. Y lo mejor de todo, no parecía haber ninguna señal de persecución. Aún así, el ritmo de Darien nunca bajó. Aparentemente no afectado por su peso (una alegría para su vanidad en cualquier otro momento), se lanzó a través de un gran cementerio y pasando una iglesia abandonada. A ella le pareció haber visto un puñado de casas en mal estado, pero pasaron tan borrosas que era imposible estar segura. No fue hasta que estuvieron muy lejos de la caverna que Darien al fin redujo la velocidad y con cuidado la bajó hasta dejarla de pie. Al instante Serena tembló, y la mano de Darien la agarró por la cintura para mantenerla derecha.

—¿Estás herida? —gruñó, su mano cogiéndole la barbilla para inclinarle el rostro hacia arriba para su inspección. Ella tembló bajo el brillo irresistible de su mirada zafira y entonces se forzó a relajarse. Este era Darien. El hermoso e increíble vampiro que acababa de salvarle la vida.

—Nada que veinte años de terapia no curen —le respondió en una voz que no estaba demasiado firme—. ¿Qué eran esos tipos raros? ¿Demonios?_ La nariz de Darien se agitó en ardiente furia.

—Eran lo suficientemente humanos. Discípulos mortales._ Bueno, eso no habría sido su primera opción.

—¿Discípulos?

—Adoradores del Príncipe —aclaró—. Tú los llamarías magos._ Los labios de ella se torcieron. Bastante diferentes a amables ancianos con largas barbas blancas y brillo en los ojos.

—Lo que explicaría la magia, supongo.

—Magia más poderosa que la que un mero humano sería capaz de poseer —sus pestañas se juntaron como si el pensamiento lo preocupase. Lo que hacía que a ella le preocupase. Mucho—. Fue el mago mayor el que atacó al aquelarre.

—Santo Dios —ella se estremeció en horror al recordar lo que le había hecho a las brujas. ¿Cómo podía algún ser humano cometer semejantes atrocidades?—. Iba a darme como alimento a esa… sombra.

—Sí. Con el Fénix destruido, el Príncipe volvería a caminar libremente por el mundo.

—Un mago. Simplemente perfecto —Serena se sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que estará en la cola con los demonios y los zombis que nos perseguían.

—Con suerte no inmediatamente. Las batallas con las brujas y el joven Zoycite lo habrán dejado débil. No creo que tenga mucha prisa por enfrentarse a mí, no todavía._ Inconscientemente, la mirada de Serena se oscureció.

—No, no creo que tenga mucha prisa._ Darien tardó un latido en agarrarla abruptamente de los hombros con firmeza. Su hermosa cara estaba seria bajo la muda luz de la luna.

—Te advertí, Serena —gruñó él—. Soy un vampiro. Un depredador. Nada puede cambiar eso._ Instintivamente ella levantó una mano para ponerla sobre su mejilla. Su piel estaba fría y suave bajo su palma, enviándole una excitación familiar por el cuerpo.

—Lo sé._ Con una gentileza que le hizo saltar el corazón, Darien le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas.

—¿Te asusté?

—Quizás un poco —admitió ella en voz baja. Algo que pudo ser dolor estalló en sus ojos zafiros.

—Nunca te haría daño. No importa lo que pase._ Estando sujeta cerca de su cuerpo, ella no tuvo ni un momento de duda.

—Eso no es lo que temí.

—¿Qué fue?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tenías razón. Somos muy diferentes. Dios, ni siquiera estoy segura de que seamos de la misma especie._ Los brazos de Darien se desplazaron para apretarse más contra su cintura.

—Diferentes, pero unidos, juntos querida. Al menos hasta que el Fénix pueda ser dado a otra —le sostuvo la mirada con facilidad—. ¿Confiarás en mí, Serena?_ No hubo vacilación.

—Con mi propia vida._ Extrañamente su rápida afirmación lo hizo ponerse rígido. Como si lo hubiese pillado desprevenido con su pronta confianza.

—Yo… oh Dios, Serena, si sólo supieses —murmuró, bajando la cabeza para presionar sus labios con ternura contra su boca.

Serena se arqueó de buena gana hacia él, sus manos rodeándole el cuello. Santo Dios, lo necesitaba. Su toque. Su fuerza. Su consuelo. Con suavidad Darien alivió el horror de las horas anteriores, sus labios acariciándole la boca, sus manos agarrándole las caderas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, Serena gimió cuando él centró su atención en la curva de su cuello, mordisqueando el pulso que latía con vertiginosa excitación.

—¿Si sólo supiese qué? —le preguntó ella sin aliento. Las manos de Darien se tensaron en sus caderas antes de alejarse lo suficiente para observarla con una mirada nublada.

—La de tiempo que ha pasado desde que me han tratado como algo más que un animal rabioso.

El corazón de Serena se agitó mientras rozaba con los dedos sus sensuales labios. Conocía demasiado bien el sentimiento de ser odiado y no deseado en su propia casa. De ser puesta en su sitio con brutalidad cuando se atrevía a desafiar a su padre. Cómo Darien había conseguido soportar su cautiverio durante siglos, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca—. Nadie se merece ser encadenado y retenido contra su voluntad —le enmarcó su hermosa cara entre las manos—. Te juro que haré todo lo que pueda para liberarte.

Los ojos de Darien ardieron cuando reclamó sus labios en un beso que ella sintió hasta en su propia alma. Serena gimió, curvando los dedos de los pies en placer. Oh sí, este vampiro sabía una cosa o dos sobre besar. Una mujer podía pasar la eternidad sólo siendo sostenida entre sus brazos.

Pasándole las manos con suavidad por su satinado cabello, Serena se hundió en el ardiente calor. Estaba viva contra todo pronóstico. Estaba decidida a apreciar cada momento de lo que le había sido concedido. Las manos de Darien se deslizaron lentamente por la curva de su espina dorsal mientras el beso se profundizaba. Su erección se presionó contra el estómago de ella. Serena se olvidó de magos oscuros, asquerosos zombis y brujas desaparecidas. Se olvidó de todo excepto del creciente placer ante el tacto de Darien.

Durante meses había fantaseado con este hombre. Ahora que sabía de primera mano el tipo de amante que era, su hambre de él era casi insoportable. Serena oyó el áspero gemido de Darien cuando elevó las manos para acunarle la suavidad de sus pechos. Pero incluso cuando se arqueó contra su contacto, de mala gana él se estaba apartando.

—Cristo, ¿qué estoy haciendo? —murmuró, pasándose las manos con rudeza por el pelo—. Vámonos antes de que haga que nos capturen otra vez.

Cogiéndole la mano, Darien la guio a través de los tupidos árboles, refunfuñando en voz baja ante su breve distracción. Serena también refunfuñó lo suyo. Con toda certeza, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible del mago loco y su pandilla de zombis. No parecía una reacción desmesurada poner varios océanos entre ellos. Pero no pudo negar una pequeña sensación de frustración. Simplemente, quería estar a solas con Darien una vez sin la amenaza de muerte horrible colgando sobre sus cabezas. Unas pocas horas en las que pudieran disfrutarse el uno al otro en paz absoluta. Era suficiente para poner a cualquier mujer un poco gruñona.

Se movieron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. De forma intermitente, Darien insistía en llevarla en brazos para que pudiesen moverse más rápido, pero odiando sentirse inútil, ella prefería caminar detrás de él. Al final se empezó a preguntar si Darien pretendía que anduviesen en círculos durante el resto de la noche.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos? —le preguntó con sospecha.

—A por ayuda —le respondió sin perder el paso—. La próxima vez que me enfrente a esos zombis, pretendo tener algo que mande a esos hijos de puta de vuelta a sus tumbas._ ¡Ella no podía discutir con eso!

—Buen plan. ¿Dónde está ese algo?

—En Chicago.

—Déjame adivinar… Nicolás —dijo en tono seco. Eso le ganó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Parece el tipo de ser que siente fascinación por cosas que asustarían a los zombis.

—No lo sabes bien —sin avisar, se paró abruptamente. Afortunadamente habían dejado atrás los árboles y ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un campo abandonado—. Espera._ Apartando cosas del pelo que por Dios esperaba que fuesen trozos de hojas y ramas, Serena miró a Darien con un ligero ceño.

—No me digas que estás perdido._ Girándose, Darien elevó sus perfectas cejas.

—Nunca me pierdo._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Has hablado como un verdadero macho._ Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, él se volvió a mover.

—Por aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? —exigió ella—. ¿No estarás simplemente haciéndome dar vueltas hasta que nos tropecemos con el coche?

—¿Naciste tan irritante o es una habilidad que has desarrollado sólo para fastidiarme?_ Sus labios temblaron. No podía negar que disfrutaba provocando a Darien. Culpa de él, por supuesto. No debería ser tan arrogante.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Siempre he sido igual de irritante.

—Ahora, eso lo creo —murmuró antes de lanzarle una sonrisa condescendiente por encima del hombro mientras señalaba el perfil de los edificios abandonados de una fábrica justo hacia la izquierda—. Allí._ Serena dejó escapar un bufido aunque interiormente suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que sólo estaban a una distancia corta del coche de Nicolás. Daría su alma por poder descansar sus doloridas piernas.

—No tienes que sonreír con sorna. Es impropio.

Darien se rio entre dientes cuando alcanzó el coche y apoyó su largo cuerpo contra el capó. Bañado en la luz de la luna, con la camisa medio abierta y el cabello fluyendo alrededor de su perfecta cara, parecía alto, oscuro y comestible. Un sabroso y cubierto ornamento, de hecho. Doblando los brazos sobre su pecho, Darien permitió que una de esas sonrisas lentas y malvadamente traviesas le curvara los labios.

—Creo que me debes una disculpa por haber dudado de mis extraordinarios poderes en algún momento._ Serena luchó por no derretirse a sus pies. Tenía _algo_ de orgullo.

—¿Qué tipo de disculpa?_ La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Tengo unas pocas ideas. Desafortunadamente incluyen una cama blanda, velas perfumadas y mucha nata montada. Ninguna de las cuales tengo a mano._ La boca de Serena se secó.

—¿Los vampiros comen nata montada?

—No planeo ser el que se la coma._ Oh. De repente el aire pareció demasiado espeso para respirar. Sin duda tenía algo que ver con la imagen de tener a Darien extendido sobre una cama mientras ella le lamía una capa de nata de su duro cuerpo.

—Sinvergüenza —gruñó ella. Él echó una mirada hacia los cielos oscurecidos.

—Sinvergüenza y muerto si no nos apuramos. Chicago no se está poniendo más cerca. Tal y como vamos ya va a ser algo justo._ Juntando sus dispersos pensamientos, Serena intentó determinar cuánta noche había pasado ya. Un intento estúpido. Para ella la mañana llegaba cuando sonaba el despertador, normalmente cinco o seis veces.

—Si estás preocupado, ¿por qué no conduzco yo y tú te escondes en el maletero?

—Creo que no.

—¿Por qué no?_ Era una solución perfectamente razonable. Por supuesto, era un varón a pesar del beneficio de ser un vampiro. Y con el típico comportamiento masculino, la miraba como si le hubiese sugerido que se castrase.

—Prefiero arriesgarme al sol._ Los labios de Serena se juntaron en una línea.

—¿Estás implicando que una mujer no puede conducir tan bien como un hombre?

—Estoy implicando que la única forma en que me voy a meter en ese maletero es si te unes a mí —dijo en tono seco—. Además, si Nicolás encuentra un arañazo en el coche o algo más, ser un montón de polvo será el menor de mis problemas.

—¿Y por qué piensas que arañaría…?_ Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con rudeza por el simple método de que Darien alargase la mano y la lanzase contra su pecho. Una vez allí, le selló los labios con los suyos en un beso breve y arrasador.

—Por favor, querida, ¿podemos continuar la discusión en el coche? —murmuró contra su boca.

—Oh, la continuaremos —le advirtió, no queriendo ser tan fácilmente manipulable. Al menos no hasta que tuviesen la cama blanda y la nata montada—. Puedes contar con eso.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al final, la promesa de Serena de continuar discutiendo resultó ser una amenaza vacía. Su amor por una vigorizante pelea no era equivalente al cansancio que la embargaba. Darien apenas había alcanzado la interestatal cuando la cabeza de ella se inclinó hacia un lado y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta cerrarse.

Resistiendo el deseo de detener el coche y simplemente apreciar su tranquila belleza, Darien aceleró a través de las calles vacías y alcanzó la guarida de Nicolás mucho antes de que saliese el sol. Estacionó en la parte privada de la calle, y llevó cuidadosamente a Serena a la habitación que habían compartido antes. Estaba más allá del cansancio cuando depositó a Serena en la ancha cama. No sólo por los excesivos esfuerzos de la noche, sino también por el próximo amanecer. Aún así, se obligó a dejar el cuarto y buscar a Nicolás en sus habitaciones privadas.

Encontró al vampiro tumbado desgarbadamente en un antiguo diván vestido con una túnica de brocado pesadamente bordada con hilo de oro. El mismo cuarto habría hecho a la mayoría de los coleccionistas babear de envidia. Desparramados sobre las inapreciables alfombras tejidas a mano había dorados muebles tallados que una vez habían pertenecido a un zar ruso. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tapicería de seda pintada a mano, las puertas hechas de ébano embutido con hojas de oro, y las arañas de luces tachonadas con zafiros y perlas. Lo que más impactaba eran las raras obras de arte que estaban cuidadosamente exhibidas detrás de marcos acristalados con controladores de temperatura. El mundo pensaba que la mayoría estaban perdidas, e incluso alguna había sido completamente olvidada. Conjuntamente creaban una abrumadora belleza que no era superada por nada en cualquier parte del mundo.

Rodeado por enseres apropiados para el palacio más fino y sorbiendo un brandy que costaba más que algunos pequeños países, cada centímetro de Nicolás parecía un aristócrata mimado. Solamente cuando uno notaba el frío y calculador destello en sus ojos castaños, la imagen del indolente hedonista se hacía pedazos. Un destello que se hizo más pronunciado cuando Darien relató brevemente lo que había ocurrido desde que había dejado Chicago. Poniéndose de pie, Nicolás lo observó con una expresión sardónica.

—Abominaciones, magos oscuros, brujas muertas… te diré una cosa, Darien, realmente sabes como elegir a tus mujeres.

—Exactamente no elegí a Serena, el Fénix lo hizo._ Una ceja perfecta, varios tonos más oscura que el castaño pelo, se arqueó lentamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que perdiste una oportunidad perfecta para liberarte de tus cadenas?_ Darien sonrió sardónicamente. Las cadenas que le unían a Serena nunca se quebrarían. Sin importar lo que ocurriera con el maldito Fénix.

—¿Permitiendo que Serena sea sacrificada? Ni por una fortuna, demonios.

—Lo tienes mal, amigo mío —Nicolás clavó los ojos en él durante un largo momento— Conozco a una sacerdotisa de vudú que tiene un conjuro que podría…

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —interrumpió Darien firmemente—. Lo que necesito es a esas malditas brujas._ Nicolás apretó los labios, pero fue un agradable cambio que no siguiese con la discusión. Un alivio, considerando que el viejo vampiro poseía la habilidad de doblegar la voluntad de otros siempre que deseara realizar el esfuerzo.

—¿Estás seguro de que algunas sobrevivieron? —demandó en lugar de seguir discutiendo.

—Al menos unas cuantas. Seguí sus huellas hasta el garaje.

—Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

—No estarán lejos del Fénix —señaló Darien—. Incluso si no saben la posición exacta o quién contiene el Cáliz, sienten su presencia. Desafortunadamente no tengo ninguna manera de contactarlas.

—Difícilmente llamaría a eso ser desafortunado —la delgada nariz se ensanchó con desagrado—. Una lástima que el mago no las erradicara totalmente._ Un sentimiento con el que Darien había estado totalmente de acuerdo hasta que Serena fue obligada a cargar con el Fénix. Ahora su única preocupación era encontrar la manera de librarla de su carga.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Nicolás.

—Y sabes mis sentimientos.

—En horripilante detalle —Darien alzó una mano para frotar los músculos anudados de su cuello—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sabes que no tienes que preguntar. Puede que te considere un tonto consumado, pero siempre te cubriré las espaldas.

—Gracias —murmuró Darien con genuina sinceridad.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Protección —contestó Darien prontamente—. Algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevar encima, pero capaz de tratar con los zombis._ Una sonrisa sacudió las comisuras de los labios de Nicolás.

—Sin duda tengo algo adecuado en mi cámara acorazada —replicó. Darien sabía que la cámara de Nicolás podría armar a países enteros. Su arsenal de armas iba desde prototipos robados a los mejores científicos a armas antiguas, bendecidas con poderosa magia—. ¿Qué más?

—Creo que alguien debería vigilar al mago. Convocó poderes que han sido olvidados durante siglos. Podría ser un problema.

—Ah —los oscuros ojos brillaron abruptamente con anticipación—. Tal vez me acercaré para hacerle una visita. No he luchado contra un mago decente desde la Edad Media.

Darien frunció el ceño. Por regla general, Nicolás lograba evitar mezquinos enfrentamientos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los vampiros, no sentía la necesidad de probar sus pelotas desafiando a cada demonio que se cruzara en su camino. Esa era una de las razones por la que Darien prefería su compañía a la de otros. Pero había una parte de Nicolás que no podía resistirse a un desafío. Si pensaba que podía haber algo allí fuera que le diese una batalla digna, no dudaría en lanzarse a ello con una pistola preparada. O enseñando los colmillos.

—Ten cuidado —avisó Darien severamente—. No dudo que tendrá en reserva algunos trucos sucios._ Nicolás se rio ahogadamente con fría diversión.

—Confía en mí, Darien, nadie puede igualarme en trucos sucios.

—Eso lo creo totalmente —masculló Darien, extendiendo la mano para asir el hombro de su amigo cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse.

—Dios mío, apenas puedes tenerte en pie —gruñó Nicolás, con un indicio de interés tocando sus delgadas facciones—. Vete a la cama. Pondré una guardia fuera de tus habitaciones. Tú y tu Serena estáis a salvo aquí._ Darien inclinó la cabeza con alivio.

—Eres un buen hombre, Nicolás.

—Repite eso por ahí y te picaré en trocitos como si fueras beicon y te dejaré al sol —advirtió el viejo vampiro.

—Se irá conmigo a la tumba._ Sintiendo cada uno de sus cuatrocientos años, Darien se abrió paso de vuelta a través de los oscurecidos vestíbulos. Al menos tendría algunas horas de descanso. Ningún mago, ninguna bruja, ningún zombi, o demonios. Solamente Serena. El cielo.

Entrando en el apartamento privado, se encaminó directamente al dormitorio sólo para detenerse al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del agua al salpicar. El cansancio se esfumó mientras una débil sonrisa le curvó los labios. Alterando su curso, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y dio un paso a través de la puerta para estudiar a la delgada mujer sumergida en la enorme bañera. Hablando del cielo…

Si su corazón todavía latiese, entonces se habría parado en seco ante la vista de la blanca piel resplandeciendo a la luz de la vela como la más rara perla y los rizos de oro enmarcando su cara de pilluela. Afortunadamente, el resto de su cuerpo funcionaba a la perfección. Darien permitió que su mirada se pasease por el suave empuje de sus pechos hacia el tentador triángulo de vello entre sus muslos, y sintió como se ponía duro. Dolorosamente duro, reconoció cuando su erección se apretó contra los botones de sus pantalones.

Con meridiana claridad, recordó la percepción de su calor cuando lo había sostenido en sus brazos y el doloroso placer cuando lo había cabalgado hasta el final. Ah, dulce cielo, la quería. No, la necesitaba. Con una desesperación que ponía en ridículo a la mera lujuria. Silenciosamente pateando sus botas y sacándose la camisa, Darien caminó hacia delante y se detuvo al borde de la bañera.

—¿Es esto una fiesta privada o cualquiera puede unirse? —murmuró suavemente. Con obvio esfuerzo, Serena levantó los párpados para observarlo con una soñolienta mirada.

—Darien —ronroneó, sin intentar cubrir sus deliciosas curvas—. No te oí regresar.

Contuvo una maldición cuando su erección se hinchó en respuesta a la bella vista que tenía debajo. Quería besar cada centímetro de su mojada y resbaladiza piel. Hundirse entre sus muslos y saborear su calor. Observar agrandarse sus ojos con placer cuando entrase en ella y los empujara a los dos a un placer sin juicio. Su mano tembló por la fuerza de su deseo mientras la extendía para acariciar con los dedos la curva del cuello femenino. Podía sentir la blandura de su piel, el calor de su sangre al precipitarse.

—Pensé que estarías dormida a estas alturas —murmuró. Ella lanzó un suave suspiro.

—Esto se siente tan bien que no puedo obligarme a salir._ Darien sonrió lentamente.

—Tengo algo que se sentiría aún mejor_ Los ojos de Serena se oscurecieron mientras una sonrisa de pura tentación curvaba sus labios.

—No sé —su mirada permaneció fija en su pecho desnudo—. Esto está bastante alto en la lista de lo que se siente bien.

Poniéndose de pie, Darien se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones antes de unirse a ella en el agua caliente. El vapor se nubló a su alrededor, llenándole de un perfume a vainilla y mujer, excitando al depredador que siempre acechaba justo bajo la superficie. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Darien la atrajo a sus brazos mientras giraba con suavidad, anclándola encima de su dolorido cuerpo con las piernas montando a horcajadas sus caderas. Le sonrió a sus alarmados ojos mientras le alisaba cuidadosamente los rizos húmedos detrás de las orejas.

—Querida, estás a punto de aprender una lista enteramente nueva._ Serena contuvo la respiración conforme las manos pasaron rozando la curva de su cadera para ahuecar su trasero y presionarla firmemente contra su palpitante miembro.

—¿Piensas que eres tan bueno? —susurró. Darien se rio ahogadamente mientras levantaba la cabeza para mordisquear la base de su garganta.

—Oh, mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Yo… —inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él le dio un pequeño pellizco, sus caderas moviéndose en silencioso estímulo—. Oh

Darien gimió. Su piel le fascinaba. Tan suave. Tan caliente. Le lamió un hambriento camino hacia su pecho. El animal en él simplemente deseaba empujar dentro de ella y encontrar la liberación. Había algo interesante en un veloz y sudoroso orgasmo. Pero no con Serena, concedió. Esto no era sexo. No era un acoplamiento sin sentido. Era una unión que podía sentir correcta en su muerto corazón. Saboreando su dulce sabor, Darien rodeó su tenso pezón con la punta de la lengua. Con suaves caricias la provocó hasta que oyó su respiración siseante, y ella le agarró la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Por favor —murmuró.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, querida? —demandó, cerrando los labios cerca del pico para succionar con tierna urgencia.

—Sí.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de él, y sus piernas se separaron hasta poder frotarse contra la longitud de su erección. Darien cerró los ojos ante la intensa sacudida de brillante placer que lo atravesó. Condenado infierno. Nada, en toda la vida, se había sentido tan bien. Y ni siquiera estaba dentro de ella.

El agua caliente emergía entorno a ellos, y las velas titilaban, sumándose a las eróticas sensaciones. Él arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, moviendo las manos para acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Lentamente trazó dibujos en su mojada piel, simplemente disfrutando de su tacto. Podría quedarse aquí una eternidad, se percató con una diminuta sacudida de sorpresa. Simplemente los dos, a solas y en paz. Todavía provocando la dura punta de su seno con la lengua, deslizó las manos más arriba, abriendo más sus piernas, apartándolas hasta que descubrió su centro. Sus pestañas bajaron a medida que él pasó un dedo entre sus suaves pliegues.

—Darien —susurró.

Mordisqueando un sendero hacia el abandonado seno, frotó ligeramente los colmillos sobre su sensible pulso mientras un dedo acariciaba el interior de su liso calor. Serena gimió, enredando las manos en su pelo. Él se echó hacia atrás para mirar el rubor que se extendía por sus pómulos. Dios mío, era tan bella. Un ángel exótico que había caído a su alcance. Con lenta habilidad, acarició profundamente con el dedo el interior de ella. Al mismo tiempo usó el pulgar para acariciar la diminuta protuberancia de placer.

—Te siento tan bien —masculló, acariciando con la lengua la punta de su pezón—. Tan lista para mí.

—No te detengas —jadeó ella. Darien dejó escapar una risa sofocada.

—No hay fuerza en la tierra que me pueda detener ahora, querida.

Suspirando suavemente, Serena dejó que sus manos recorrieran la suavidad del cuello masculino y los músculos de sus hombros. Su toque era ligero, pero un camino de fuego seguía a la estela de sus dedos. Un estremecimiento de placer arqueó a través de su cuerpo. Durante siglos había salido a buscar a vampiros y demonios para aliviar sus necesidades. El sexo feroz y sin sentido satisfacía su humor frustrado. Además, las mujeres humanas eran una complicación que no necesitaba.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto se había estado perdiendo. El toque suave, persistente. El perfume femenino de deseo. Los deliciosos juegos preliminares que lo hacían estremecerse con anhelo. Como si leyera su mente, Serena agachó la cabeza para presionar los labios en su pecho. Con besos húmedos se movió para chupar su sensible pezón, y sus manos le acariciaron los duros músculos de su estómago.

—Condenado infierno —gimió cuando ella vaciló brevemente y luego apresó su tensa erección en un tierno apretón.

—Tal vez no eres el único con habilidades, querido —bromeó mientras lo acariciaba de la base a la punta y bajaba otra vez.

Darien siseó ante las exquisitas sensaciones que le sacudían. ¿Habilidades? No. Su toque no era mera habilidad. Era magia. Sus caderas instintivamente se mecieron para empujar su miembro en su agarre. Dios mío, se sentía tan bien. Demasiado bien. Asombrosamente, pudo sentir la deliciosa presión construyéndose profundamente dentro de él. Su clímax ya venía, y él todavía estaba lejos de terminar con esta mujer.

Apretando los dientes, Darien se concentró en el tacto de ella bajo sus dedos. Evocó toda la habilidad que había acumulado durante siglos para aumentar la excitación de Serena. Su gemido de placer fue todo lo que necesitó para asegurarse de que no había perdido la habilidad.

—Córrete para mí, Serena —murmuró suavemente. La respiración de ella se agitó mientras sus dedos lo apretaron.

—Darien.

—Eso es, querida —la animó, usando el pulgar para llevarla hasta el borde. Perdido en el deleite de observar su cara mientras se acercaba al clímax, Darien no estaba preparado cuando ella repentinamente se quedó quieta encima de él, con una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios.

—¿Serena? —inquirió suavemente.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y el agua se agitó cuando ella desvió abruptamente su peso. Con una velocidad que pilló a Darien con la guardia baja, se giró hacia un lado, poniéndolo con facilidad encima de ella. Él titubeó torpemente por un momento y podría haber protestado por la repentina interrupción si las piernas de ella no se hubieran separado y se hubieran enroscado alrededor de su cintura. Estirando las manos, Serena le acunó la cara.

—Tú comenzaste esto, Darien; tú lo terminas —murmuró con un brillo en los ojos.

Darien rio ahogadamente cuando ella le lanzó sus mismas palabras a la cara. Oh sí. Tenía intención de terminar esto. Para satisfacción de ambos. Su risa ahogada se convirtió en un gemido cuando presionó en su dispuesto calor. Ella levantó las caderas para responder a su empuje, y él supo que si no estuviera ya muerto, ella seguramente le mataría. ¿Qué hombre podía resistir tal éxtasis? Gracias a Dios que era un vampiro. Tenía la intención de resistir el éxtasis muchas veces más antes de que el día terminase.

Un rato después, Serena yacía envuelta en los brazos de Darien en medio de la enorme cama. Se sentía agradablemente cansada y saciada. Tal como una mujer debía sentirse después de una gran sesión de sexo. Desafortunadamente también se sintió más que un poco asustada. Se encogió mientras acariciaba ligeramente con los dedos el hombro de Darien, que todavía estaba ruborizado del vapor. ¿Quién lo habría supuesto?

Ella había llegado al clímax con anterioridad. Bueno, al menos lo que podría tomarse por un clímax, considerando las sacudidas que había sentido. Incluso había alcanzado el clímax con Darien. Un glorioso, maravilloso y devastador clímax. Más de una vez. Y mientras podía haberse sentido como si estuviera en llamas dondequiera que él la tocaba, realmente nunca había expulsado suficiente calor como para hervir agua.

Era… antinatural. Y la avergonzaba. Y, sobre todo, la asustaba. Sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Darien, Serena levantó a regañadientes la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo suavemente. Sus cejas se fruncieron con perplejidad.

—¿Por qué?_ Ella hizo una mueca.

—Casi te hiervo como a una langosta.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras tiraba de ella para acercarla todavía más. Una instantánea sacudida de excitación recorrió velozmente la columna vertebral de Serena al percibir que su cuerpo volvía a despertar. ¡Jesús! Los vampiros parecían ser insaciables cuando se trataba de sexo. No es que ella se quejara. De hecho, su primer pensamiento fue, ¡estupendo!

—Una langosta muy, muy contenta—murmuró él—. Te aseguro que cada quemadura valió la pena._ Ella se mordió el labio inferior, la repugnancia por sí misma regresando con ganas.

—Darien._ Él le acarició con un dedo su mejilla ruborizada.

—No fue culpa tuya, Serena. Ahora tienes poderes que todavía no entiendes, y mucho menos controlas. Es normal que cause unos pocos efectos secundarios, algunos de los cuales son más agradables que otros._ Su rubor se hizo más hondo cuando él deliberadamente le recordó su flamante fuerza nueva, su velocidad y su aguante aparentemente interminable. Todos regalos del Fénix, al parecer. Y las increíbles gratificaciones cuando se trataba de hacer el amor.

—Me alegro de que le puedas encontrar alguna gracia a la situación._ Los ojos de zafiro destellaron con diversión.

—Confía en mí, querida, puedes reír o puedes llorar. No cambiará nada.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —refunfuñó—. Tú no sabes lo que es perder el control de tu cuerpo y… —Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente cuando él arqueó una negra ceja como el azabache—. Oh.

—¿Decías?

—Algo increíblemente estúpido —masculló ella irónicamente—. Supongo que lo sabes_ Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Demasiado bien._ Ella resopló exasperada.

—Se pensaría que si algún ser tomase tu cuerpo, al menos podría tener la educación de dejarte un manual. Podría matarme o, peor, matar a alguien más mientras ando a tientas._ Distraídamente Darien jugueteó con un rizo que yacía sobre su mejilla.

—Supongo que un ser superior da por supuesto que simplemente deberías saber las reglas y leyes.

—¿Un ser superior?

—El Fénix es adorado como una diosa por aquellos que luchan en contra del Señor Oscuro._ Adorado. Caramba. Una chica podría acostumbrarse a algo como eso.

—¿Una diosa, eh? —intentó asumir una apariencia regia, frunciendo los labios y ensanchando las ventanas de la nariz—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes que hacer una reverencia y rezarme?_ Él dejó escapar una suave risa ahogada, y ese destello malicioso regresó a sus ojos zafiros.

—No lucho en contra el Señor Oscuro, querida —murmuró, rozando con los labios su sien y su mejilla, y bajando por la curva de su cuello—, pero no me importa hacer una reverencia y saborear esta gloriosa dulzura._ A Serena tampoco le importaba que hiciese una reverencia. De hecho, si no estuviera tan alucinada, le habría dicho que siguiera rápidamente con la reverencia. En lugar de eso, le tocó la cara ligeramente.

—Darien._ Mordisqueándole la clavícula, ya estaba distraído.

—¿Hmmm?

—No quiero lastimarte —dijo suavemente. Darien paró antes de separarse para observarla con expresión perpleja. El corazón de Serena dio un débil revoloteo. Dios mío, era tan bello. Casi perfecto. Podría pasar el resto de la eternidad simplemente mirándolo.

—No me lastimarás, Serena —la reconfortó en voz baja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Cuando yo… —vaciló Serena torpemente—. Cuando estamos juntos, los poderes salen descontrolados.

Los labios de Darien temblaron ante su timidez. No fue una sorpresa. Yacía desnuda en sus brazos después de una sesión de tres horas de sexo. Y ahora no podía decir en voz alta la palabra _orgasmo_. Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

—Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme._ Los labios femeninos se apretaron ante su tono de diversión.

—Esto no es un chiste, Darien_ Sus ojos se estrecharon lentamente.

—¿Serena, qué pasa?

—Es peligroso...

—No —la interrumpió—. Sabes que soy inmortal. No, hay algo más. Tienes miedo_ Ella cambió de posición. Él sondeaba en recuerdos y emociones que había mantenido encerradas durante años. Recuerdos que habría borrado de su cerebro si pudiese.

—Por supuesto que tengo miedo —masculló—. Tengo esta cosa dentro que lo está cambiando todo, y no puedo hacer una maldita cosa para detenerla._ Su mano le acarició el pelo de forma tranquilizadora.

—Es comprensible, pero pienso que aquí hay algo más. Dime de qué tienes miedo._ Ella tragó pesadamente antes de obligarse a enfrentar su mirada interrogante.

—A perder el control

—¿El control de qué?

—De mí misma —aspiró profundamente—. ¿Y si lastimo a alguien?_ Hubo un breve silencio mientras él consideraba sus palabras. Entonces, con cuidado, le tocó la fea cicatriz que estropeaba su hombro.

—¿Como alguien te lastimó a ti?_ Serena se sobresaltó. No ante su contacto, sino ante el dolor de excavar en su violento pasado.

—Elogios de mi padre en una de sus violentas borracheras —dijo con voz entrecortada. La expresión de Darien permaneció estoica, pero no había duda de la furia letal que transmitían sus ojos.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—No estuvo de acuerdo con mis intentos de detener los golpes dirigidos a mi madre y me apuñaló con una botella de cerveza rota._ Sus colmillos brillaron abruptamente a la débil luz de la vela. Movió la mano para tocar la diminuta cicatriz redonda en su antebrazo.

—¿Y aquí?_ Serena se estremeció, y el frío corrió por su sangre. El monstruo que caminaba por la noche. El miedo de un niño. Para ella nunca había sido el hombre del saco. Había sido su padre.

—Una quemadura de cigarrillo cuando traté de esconder su whisky._ Las facciones de Darien se pusieron tirantes, forzosamente recordándole al depredador que había acechado por la caverna del mago para rescatarla.

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó, haciendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

—Muerto._ Los ojos de él eran lisos.

—Hay maneras de alcanzar incluso a un muerto. Nicolás…

—Dios, no —susurró ella con genuino horror—. No quiero pensar que podría estar en cualquier parte excepto pudriéndose en su tumba._ Sintiendo fácilmente su congoja, Darien presionó sus labios contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Shh… Está bien, Serena. Ya no puede lastimarte más._ Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él no entendía. Pero por otra parte, nadie lo hacía. Nadie que no hubiese vivido su infancia.

—No es eso —levantó la mirada—. No quiero ser como él._ Él se sacudió con sorpresa.

—Condenado infierno, Serena, nunca podrías ser como él._ Ella apenas advirtió la manera en la que su acento se espesó cuando sus emociones se elevaron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exigió crudamente—. No sabemos lo que este Fénix me podría hacer._ Él le acunó la barbilla con los dedos, obligándola a encontrar su aguda mirada.

—Sé que sólo atacará para protegerse. Luna era incapaz de lastimar a nadie. Un hecho que la molestaba muchísimo. Provenía de un tiempo en el que nadie parpadearía si quería golpear a un criado. Incluso si lo mataba a golpes —hizo una mueca al recordar de mala gana—. No hubo un día que ella no desease atarme a un poste y tenerme correctamente azotado._ Ella lo observó con precaución, queriendo desesperadamente creer en sus suaves palabras.

—¿Y qué hay acerca del agua…?_ Él tomó su mano y firmemente la colocó contra la suave seda de su pecho.

—No estaba más caliente que la mayoría de los balnearios. Simplemente poseo una mayor sensibilidad al calor —sacudió la cabeza—. Tú no eres tu padre, Serena. Nunca podrías ser cruel. Simplemente no está en tu naturaleza_ Ella sonrió irónicamente ante su arrogante seguridad.

—Suenas muy seguro para ser un vampiro que sólo me conoce hace unos pocos meses._ Él arqueó una ceja negra como el azabache.

—Eso es porque soy un vampiro sabio. Puedo leer tu alma, Serena, y es tan pura y bella como ninguna que haya visto.

Serena se perdió en su mirada. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le dijera esas cosas asombrosas. Ni sus despreciables padres. Ni sus hermanos. Ni siquiera ese raro puñado de hombres que quisieron levantarle la falda. La hizo sentirse cálida y empalagosa, y extraordinariamente querida. También alivió lo que quedaba de su persistente repugnancia. No era su padre. Era pura y bella. Bueno, eso era lo que Darien creía. Y eso era todo lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Estirando las manos, le acunó su impresionante cara y tiró de él hacia los labios que le esperaban. Muy pronto estarían luchando contra las fuerzas del mal. Maldita su suerte. Sería una tonta por no disfrutar de este raro momento de paz.

Los labios de Darien aterrizaron en su boca con un beso abrasador, y su cuerpo reaccionó con su usual agudo ronroneo de excitación. Sus dedos encontraron el pezón de ella ya duro, y los agudos ronroneos se acoplaron a los suyos.

Arqueándose hacia su lista erección, Serena se dejó llevar por el oscuro deseo.


	17. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas! 3 Capítulos más. El 16 contiene lemon. Mil gracias por los reviews. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Capítulo 15**

Serena se despertó desnuda y desorientada. No siempre era algo malo. Especialmente cuando todavía estaba caliente y sentía el hormigueo del contacto de Darien. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba estar desnuda, desorientada, y sola.

Gateando bajo las sábanas, descubrió que bondadosamente alguien había dejado un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta encima del tocador. También había un nuevo tanga blanco de encaje y un sostén a juego. Hizo una mueca. Nunca había sido una mujer de tanga. Probablemente porque no había tenido una talla dos desde la escuela elemental. Los mendigos, sin embargo, no tenían opciones. Después de ponerse rápidamente la diminuta ropa interior, pasó la camiseta por la cabeza antes de entrar suavemente en el cuarto exterior.

Una oleada de alivio la recorrió cuando descubrió a Darien de pie al lado de la nevera de la pared, con aspecto extraordinariamente magnífico en un par de pantalones de cuero y una camisa de seda negra sin abotonar. Su sedoso pelo estaba todavía revuelto alrededor de su cara de alabastro, y la luz de la vela brillaba tenuemente en sus ojos de zafiro. Magnífico, ciertamente. Tan magnífico que Serena apenas notó la taza de sangre vacía que colocó a un lado cuando se acercó a él. Una temblorosa sonrisa avanzó por los labios del vampiro mientras permitía que su mirada pasase lentamente y con apreciación por su cuerpo apenas cubierto.

—Preciosa, querida. Muy hermosa._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco, aunque interiormente se hinchó de satisfacción. ¿Y por qué no? Nadie excepto Darien la había hecho sentir como si fuera merecedora de llevar tanga.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las nueve._ Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Necesitabas descansar —Darien metió la mano en la nevera para coger una taza de plástico—. Toma. Serena observó el ofrecimiento con la nariz arrugada.

—Supongo que lo que me ofreces no será esa estupenda copa de helado de dulce de azúcar, ¿verdad?_ Su sonrisa se amplió.

—La siguiente cosa mejor._ Ella pensó en el potingue verde con un estremecimiento.

—Mentiroso._ Él avanzó para meter la taza entre sus reacios dedos, y sus labios rozaron la parte superior de sus rizos.

—Te propongo un trato. Tú te terminas eso y yo te compraré tantos helados de dulce de azúcar como puedas tomar._ Serena aspiró brevemente el masculino perfume de su colonia antes de dar un paso atrás para observarlo con una mirada desconfiada.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Zombis? ¿Magos? ¿El fin de mundo?_ Una ceja negra como el azabache se arqueó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nunca eres así de amigable._ Darien dejó escapar una sorprendida risa ahogada.

—¿Yo? Querida, yo no soy el difícil —sumergiendo un dedo en el escote de la camiseta, le dio un tirón para inspeccionar el sostén que apenas la cubría—. Por supuesto, hay momentos en los que eres menos difícil que en otros. Como cuando…_ Apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—Darien, no me voy a distraer._ El vampiro se lamió significativamente los colmillos.

—En realidad, creo que yo ya lo estoy._ Maldición. Sus pezones se endurecieron. Con determinación evitó derretirse en un charco.

—Estás tramando algo. ¿Qué es?

—Nada.

—Inténtalo otra vez._ Vaciló y Serena sintió que los músculos de su estómago se cerraban herméticamente. No le iba a gustar esto.

—Tengo un recado que debo hacer —confesó por fin.

—¿Qué recado?

—Voy a volver a la casa de Luna para ver si hay alguna pista de adónde podrían haber ido las brujas._ Ella consideró sus palabras durante un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza asintiendo y dejando a un lado la taza con la sustancia viscosa.

—No es una mala idea. Déjame tomar una ducha y…_ Darien extendió la mano para asir sus brazos en un firme agarre.

—Voy solo, Serena.

—No.

—Sí._ Su temperamento se alzó mientras le hundía un dedo en el pecho. Con fuerza.

—Maldita sea, Darien, es demasiado tarde para intentar mantenerme apartada del peligro.

—No voy a permitir que corras riesgos innecesarios.

—El único riesgo es dejarme sola. Se supone que eres mi guardián._ La expresión de Darien se endureció ante su terca determinación.

—No estarás aquí sola. Nicolás te protegerá._ Serena no estaba impresionada. Nicolás podría ser todo lo deliciosamente bondadoso que quisiese, pero la última vez que se habían quedado en este hotel, casi habían muerto.

—¿De los zombis? —exigió, golpeando con el dedo—. ¿De los magos oscuros? —golpeando, golpeando—. ¿De los bichos espeluznantes de los que todavía no sabemos nada?_ Agarrándole los dedos, Darien los levantó hacia su boca para darles un beso prolongado.

—Estará en guardia esta vez, lo juro. Nada pasará por encima de él.

—No me importa.

—Serena…_ Ella le rodeó su estrecha cintura con los brazos y presionó la cara contra su pecho.

—Maldito seas, no puedo hacer esto sola —masculló—. Si algo te ocurre, entonces no podré seguir._ Darien le acarició el pelo ligeramente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo.

—No, no puedo —retrocedió para observarlo con un ceño decidido—. Estamos juntos en esto, macho, y si tú vas de aquí, te seguiré. Juro que lo haré._ Con la mandíbula levemente apretada, él sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Verdaderamente eres una molestia, querida.

—Pero una molestia muy hermosa —contestó una voz hipnótica y ronca directamente detrás de ella.

—Exquisita —estuvo de acuerdo otra voz profundamente ronca._ Con una brusca sorpresa, Serena se giró para descubrir a dos vampiros varones estando demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—Santo… Dios —susurró, abriendo mucho la boca.

Darien era un pirata moreno y hermoso. Nicolás era un aristócrata exótico. Estos dos… Eran imanes sexuales. Dioses de lujuria. Simplemente no había otras palabras.

Gemelos idénticos, eran altos con la pulida piel dorada de los antiguos egipcios. Sus caras estaban cinceladas a la perfección. Altos pómulos con agresivas narices y nobles frentes. Sus almendrados ojos naranjas estaban perfilados con espeso kohl, y tenían un indicio de color en sus labios llenos. El cabello plateado estaba peinado en una trenza que colgaba sobre sus espaldas, rozando el diminuto taparrabos blanco que era todo lo que llevaban para cubrir los más notables cuerpos alguna vez vistos.

_Rey Tut, tómame ahora_, le murmuró una voz renegada en el interior de su mente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de su jadeante reacción. Una tarea más difícil de lo que debería haber sido. Entonces el brazo de Darien le rodeó el hombro, y el tirón místico de fascinación se rompió. Aspiró profundamente mientras Darien se encrespaba a su lado.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —demandó con voz fría.

—El maestro Nicolás solicita tu presencia —murmuró uno de los gemelos.

—¿El maestro Nicolás? —Serena hizo una mueca—. Apuesto a que se excita con eso._ Dos pares de miradas naranjas lujuriosas se movieron en su dirección, ambas pasando una cantidad desmesurada de tiempo inspeccionando su forma medio vestida. Algo que Serena podría haber tomado como un cumplido si no hubiera sospechado que especulaban sobre si su sangre era A positivo o B negativo en vez de sus dudosos atractivos.

—Protegeremos a la humana mientras tú te vas —afirmó Tut Uno.

—Será nuestro placer —repitió Tut Dos. Serena dio un paso más cerca del vampiro a su lado.

—¿Darien?_ Él le dio un beso reconfortante en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te vistes, y veo lo que quiere Nicolás?_ Ella le lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

—Ellos no…

—Se nos ha ordenado no saborearte —interrumpió el primer intruso, dando un paso lo suficientemente cerca para que ella se viese cubierta por su fragancia rica y picante.

—O llevarte a la cama —añadió el segundo con un indicio de arrepentimiento mientras se movía para aspirar profundamente el olor de su piel—. A menos que sea lo que deseas._ Ambos sonrieron revelando unos colmillos blancos como la nieve.

—Poseemos muchas habilidades.

—La mayoría no dañarían a una humana._ Darien la arrastró abruptamente hacia atrás, su cara una sombría máscara de depredador.

—Tocadla y desearéis no haberos levantado nunca de entre los muertos._ El gemelo más cercano simplemente se encogió de hombros, todavía olfateando su pelo.

—Seguramente es la humana la que tiene que elegir, ¿no?

—Ella ya ha elegido —replicó Serena mientras cogía la mano de Darien y tiraba de él hacia el dormitorio. Mirando por encima del hombro, señaló con el dedo la alfombra a los pies desnudos de los gemelos—. Simplemente… quedaros ahí y no os mováis.

—Un derroche —murmuró suavemente uno de ellos.

—Ciertamente —estuvo de acuerdo el segundo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Darien tiró de Serena para mirarla de frente.

—Debo hablar con Nicolás. ¿Estarás bien?_ Ella se mordió el labio, posando la mirada en la puerta.

—¿Puedo confiar en ellos?_ Él sonrió sin humor.

—No, pero temen a Nicolás y no son lo suficientemente tontos como para jugar con su furia. No te molestarán sin invitación

—¿Invitación? —parpadeó con incredulidad—. ¿Tú piensas que los invitaré para… para…?_ Él alzó un hombro.

—Pocas mujeres se les pueden resistir. Han atraído con engaños a algunas de las mujeres más bellas y poderosas a su cama. Cleopatra. La Reina de Saba. Se rumorea que incluso a las esposas de bastantes presidentes.

—Oh, Dios mío —Serena abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Cuáles?

—¿Tiene importancia?_ El filo en su voz advirtió a Serena que ese no era el momento de insistir en jugosos chismes.

—Sólo en un contexto histórico._ Una sonrisa reacia curvó los labios de Darien mientras la atraía más cerca.

—Serena._ Esta levantó la mano para hacer un ligero dibujo en su pecho.

—Mentiría si dijese que no son magníficos, pero no quiero a cualquier vampiro, sino a ti.

—Bien —sus labios le acariciaron las sienes—. No es de buena educación convertir en polvo a un compañero vampiro antes de cenar. Además, Nicolás tiende a estar un poco gruñón cuando pierde a uno de sus matones._ Ella lanzó un pesaroso suspiro.

—Hablando de Nicolás, supongo que deberías salir a ver lo que quiere._ Darien le pasó la lengua a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

—Estaré de regreso tan pronto como pueda._ Un delicioso temblor recorrió velozmente su columna vertebral, pero Serena se negó a dejarse distraer por completo. Agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa, volvió a observarle con un ceño fruncido en advertencia.

—¿No vas a intentar salir a hurtadillas a mis espaldas?_ Él arqueó una ceja negra como el azabache.

—¿Serviría de algo?

—Por supuesto que no._ El vampiro suspiró.

—No te preocupes, querida, aunque odie admitirlo, sólo puedo buscar lo que Luna pueda haber dejado por ahí para que cualquiera lo encontrase. Para descubrir sus secretos, te necesitaré.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —depositó un marcado beso en sus labios antes de ir hacia la puerta—. Oh, podrías querer esperar hasta que regrese para cenar —dijo con una seca sonrisa sobre su hombro—. La última vez que probaste las hierbas, tuvieron un efecto más bien… potente en ti. No querría que tus perros guardianes se hiciesen una idea equivocada.

Se fue antes de que Serena pudiera encontrar algo bastante pesado para lanzarle a la cabeza. Maldita velocidad vampírica.

Mientras recorría en coche las oscuras calles de Chicago, Darien se encontró tan nervioso como si estuviera de pie en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Una sensación poco familiar y que encontraba imposible de apartar. Condenado infierno, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Como había prometido, Nicolás había reunido una bolsa grande de lona llena de una variedad de armas místicas. Hasta le había dado a Darien un teléfono móvil programado con los números de diversos demonios y vampiros con los que podría contactar en caso de una emergencia. Junto con sus poderes sobrenaturales, había pocas cosas mortales o inmortales que pudieran esperar superarle. Era casi invencible. Pero casi invencible no era lo bastante bueno, concedió, mirando hacia donde Serena estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado.

Había demasiadas criaturas malditas que querían muerta a esta mujer. Un error, un cálculo equivocado y… Apretó la mandíbula con sombría determinación. No. No habría errores. Ningún cálculo equivocado. Ignorante de sus sombríos pensamientos o simplemente manteniendo bajo control sus nervios, Serena sacudió la pesada bolsa que Darien le había colocado en su regazo.

—No me has dicho lo que contiene la bolsa —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Protección._ Alzando las cejas con curiosidad, abrió de un tirón la pesada cremallera y dejó escapar una tos sofocada.

—Dios mío, ¿estás seguro de que Nicolás no se ha equivocado?

—Sería refrescante pensar que Nicolás de vez en cuando podría cometer un error, pero desafortunadamente nunca ocurre. ¿Por qué?

—Aquí dentro no hay nada más que trastos viejos._ Darien ocultó su diversión.

—Trastos viejos raros y sin precio. Te lo aseguro._ Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras hurgaba entre los amuletos, talismanes, y hechizos, Serena sacó una delicada daga con una hoja serpenteante que resplandecía con símbolos místicos grabados en el metal a capas.

—¿Qué es esto?_ Dante se estremeció instintivamente.

—Un keris.

—¿Un qué?

—Es una daga bendita de Bali.

—¿Qué hace?_ Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Usas la punta afilada para apuñalar a la gente._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ja, ja

—Posee hechizos de protección. Nicolás cree que será efectiva contra cualquier mal que el mago oscuro pudiese conjurar.

—Oh —sostuvo el arma hacia él—. ¿No la deberías llevar tú?_ Darien se estremeció ante el poder de la hoja.

—Con cuidado, querida, funciona contra mí al igual que contra otras cosas malignas, así que no creo que quieras ondearla en mi dirección

—Oh, lo siento —con un movimiento abrupto, la dejó caer de vuelta en la bolsa—. ¿Por qué tiene Nicolás un arma que mata vampiros?_ Darien se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía el coche hacia el exclusivo barrio que una vez había sido su casa.

—Mejor en sus manos que en las de sus enemigos.

—¿Seguramente no sería mejor que la destruyera por completo? —señaló con lógica indiscutible.

—Nicolás es un coleccionista demasiado fanático como para destruir un artefacto sin precio como este —le lanzó una mirada rápida—. Además, nunca sabes _cuándo_ podrías necesitar tal arma._ Los ojos de Serena se abrieron mucho.

—Quieres decir…

—Las batallas entre vampiros son raras pero no imposibles.

—Joder._ Darien devolvió su atención a la carretera.

—Efectivamente.

Serena se quedó en silencio cuando él pulsó el teclado del control remoto que sostenía en la mano y giró pasando las familiares puertas de hierro. Lentamente condujo a lo largo del camino arbolado que serpenteaba hacia la aislada mansión de Luna.

Darien no necesitó ver a Serena cerrar repentinamente con fuerza los puños o el endurecimiento de su expresión para sentir su creciente tensión. Estaba donde su vida había sido alterada para siempre. No lo había olvidado. Deteniendo el coche y apagando el motor, empezó a estudiar su frágil perfil con un ceño de preocupación.

—¿Serena?

—Es bastante peor de lo que creía —masculló, con la mirada cautivada por las ventanas quebradas y el tejado, del que había volado la mitad. Darien supo que al final tendría que ocuparse de la propiedad, pero no tenía ninguna prisa. Las defensas que Luna tenía colocadas alrededor de la casa mantendrían fuera a cualquiera que no fuese invitado. Incluyendo a los ladrones más desesperados. Suavemente le tocó el hombro.

—¿Quieres quedarte en el coche?_ Serena aspiró profundamente, girando para enfrentar su mirada penetrante.

—No.

Recogiendo un amuleto que Nicolás le había prometido que contrarrestaría la magia usada para animar a un zombi, Darien lo metió a la fuerza en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Sus dagas ya estaban bien aseguradas en sus botas, y con un movimiento de su mano, le señaló a Serena que debía colocar el keris en su funda y ceñírselo a la cintura. La funda lo protegería de la poderosa bendición pero le daría fácil acceso a Serena para usar la daga en caso de necesidad. En esta ocasión, el demonio, la bruja, el zombi o el mago obtendrían más de lo esperado.

Dejaron juntos el coche y se dirigieron arriba hacia la terraza, pasando rápidamente por las puertas dobles. Entrando en el vasto vestíbulo, Darien instintivamente se dirigió hacia la escalera principal cuando abruptamente Serena se tropezó con los trozos quebrados de un florero en el suelo de mármol. Le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras ella observaba la porcelana hecha pedazos con una extraña fascinación.

—Cálmate —murmuró. Requirió un momento antes de que ella sacudiera la cabeza y fijara su atención en las cercanas escaleras que ahora estaban quemadas y cubiertas de yeso y trozos de madera del techo.

—Está incluso peor de lo que recordaba. Dios mío, ¿cómo pudo ocurrir eso?_ Darien apretó la mandíbula cuando la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Luna pasó como un relámpago por su mente. Nada debería haber sido capaz de destruirla. Ciertamente no algo que él no había sido capaz de sentir.

—No sé, querida

—¿Piensas que fue el trabajo del mago? —preguntó. Darien frunció el ceño.

—Es posible, supongo.

—No suenas muy convencido.

—Si fue un criado del Príncipe, entonces Luna debería haber sentido su presencia, igual que tú hiciste con los zombis —señaló—. Además, había sido el Cáliz durante muchísimo tiempo y se había vuelto increíblemente poderosa. No puedo imaginar que incluso el mago más mayor se atreviera a desafiarla._ Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que tienes razón, lo que quiere decir que seguimos sin estar nada cerca de descubrir lo que le sucedió a Luna.

—¿Sientes algo?_ Serena cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Darien se percató de que trataba de concentrar sus recientemente descubiertos poderes para registrar la casa vacía. Por fin abrió los ojos y tembló débilmente.

—No, no hay nada._ Darien se puso justo frente a ella. No le había pasado desapercibido el pequeño y débil temblor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Serena se encogió de hombros al obligarse a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Simplemente tengo bichos espeluznantes.

—¿Bichos espeluznantes?

—Nerviosismo._ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás hablando en inglés1?

—Ya sabes, como si alguien acabara de caminar sobre mi tumba._ Darien ni siquiera pensó cuando abruptamente la apresó con sus brazos y la lanzó contra su pecho.

—No lo hagas —siseó. Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron con asombro, y él se percató demasiado tarde de que sus colmillos estaban completamente extendidos y sin duda tenía la cara con sombría advertencia. No le importó. Por el momento era todo vampiro.

—¿Darien? —dijo con voz ronca e incierta.

—Nunca tientes al destino —gruñó.

—Eso es simplemente un dicho.

—Es peligroso —la avisó, sus instintos de depredador en plena alerta ante la mera mención de Serena en su tumba—. No debemos hacer nada para llamar la atención sobre nosotros. Ella parpadeó, sobresaltándose por sus palabras.

—¿Eres supersticioso?

—He vivido durante siglos. Hay muy pocas cosas en las que no crea.

—Oh —pensó sobre sus palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Supongo que tienes razón._ Apretó más los brazos mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella.

—No dejaré que nada te haga daño.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente, acunando su cara con las manos.

—Pero si algo me ocurriera…

Su fiera orden fue interrumpida. Un acontecimiento altamente inusual, teniendo en cuenta que raramente dejaba que nada ni nadie interrumpiera un decreto directo. Pero por otra parte era todavía más raro que Serena presionara sus labios contra su boca. Le pareció que el mundo entero se detenía. Desafortunadamente su beso fue demasiado breve, y justo cuando él empezaba a reaccionar, ella se apartó para observarle con un severo ceño.

—No, Darien —replicó, como siempre ignorando el hecho de que nadie le decía que no—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no deberíamos tentar al destino.

No se molestó en discutir. ¿Por qué debería? Sería más simple darse un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared y terminar con todo. Además, Nicolás sabría venir por ella si algo le ocurría. Dejaría las cosas así.

—Basta —con un movimiento fluido, la levantó en sus brazos. Una vez que se cercioró de que estaba segura, se dirigió con facilidad hacia las escaleras—. No creo que sea sabio demorarse aquí más de lo estrictamente necesario._ Los brazos de ella se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Luna tenía una caja fuerte que mantenía protegida mediante poderosos hechizos. Espero que ahora que tú llevas el Fénix, podamos encontrar una manera de abrirla.

—Si sobrevivió a la explosión._ Él sonrió lentamente. Ni siquiera el fin del mundo habría afectado al hechizo.

—Sobrevivió. Agárrate._ Dio un pequeño chillido cuando él se agachó y luego en un fluido salto estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

—Mierda, no sabía que podías hacer eso —respiró—. ¿Qué otras sorpresas tienes?_ Darien sonrió lentamente.

—Querida, tengo suficientes sorpresas como para mantenerte adivinando una eternidad.

—Y suficiente ego para que te dure mas allá de eso.

—¿Me querrías de cualquier otra manera?_ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No teníamos prisa?_ De mala gana se agachó para ponerla de pie. No sentía ningún peligro cerca, pero no iba a permitir que lo volviesen a coger con la guardia baja. Quería estar preparado para atacar si era necesario.

—Ten cuidado por dónde pisas. Las tablas del entarimado no son enteramente estables.

—Sí, las explosiones mágicas tienden a hacer un infierno de las tablas del entarimado._ A pesar de su tono frívolo, era lo suficientemente sabia como para ser cautelosa al avanzar por el vestíbulo oscurecido. Darien estaba cerca, detrás de ella. Tan cerca que fácilmente sintió el repentino escalofrío que estremeció su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —exigió.

—Nada.

—Sentiste algo —extendió la mano para cogerla del brazo, tirando para que parara—. ¿Hay algo aquí?_ Un ceño apareció en su frente. No era el ceño fruncido de cabreo que ella reservaba solamente para él, sino el que le avisaba de que sentía algo que no podía explicar. El que había tenido demasiadas ocasiones de usar durante los últimos días.

—No es eso. Es… no sé, como un eco.

—¿Del hechizo que Luna lanzó?

—Tal vez —bruscamente se frotó los brazos con las manos—. Se siente equivocado, en cierta forma. No malo, sino…_ Le elevó la barbilla, obligándola a encontrarse con su mirada fija.

—¿Serena?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo._ Sus ojos se estrecharon. Una advertencia silenciosa de que al final él pagaría por su tono arrogante. No en ese momento, sin embargo.

—Una vez pasé por una planta química que bombeaba desperdicios tóxicos en el río. No era nada que realmente pudiera verse, pero había un cierto olor y algo corrupto en el aire que me puso la carne de gallina. Eso es lo que siento ahora.

—Algo corrupto.

—Sí._ Darien emitió un gruñido bajo con su garganta. Era un depredador. Un asesino letal. El hecho de que no pudiera sentir el peligro acechando en el aire hacía que deseara destruir algo. Algo de brujería.

—Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo —sacudió con fuerza la cabeza—. Maldición. Por aquí._ Tomando la mano de Serena, la condujo más abajo por el vestíbulo. Consideró un pequeño milagro que lograran dar una docena de pasos antes de que Serena clavara sus talones.

—Un momento. ¿Dónde vamos? Las habitaciones de Luna están bajo esa ala._ La miró por encima del hombro.

—Confía en mí._ Maldición. Palabras equivocadas. Sus talones casi agujerearon el piso cuando rehusó moverse.

—¿Confiar en ti? ¿Otra vez?

—¿Te he llevado alguna vez por un mal camino? —la boca de Serena se abrió con demasiada buena gana. Claramente necesitaba una distracción. Nunca uno que perdiese una oportunidad, Darien se deslizó hacia delante para cubrir su boca en un beso veloz y hambriento—. No contestes a eso —murmuró contra sus labios. Las manos de ella le agarraron firmemente los brazos mientras se arqueaba instintivamente contra él. Mierda de diablo. Darien sintió su ardiente calor quemándolo. Lamió su piel y ardió a fuego lento en su sangre. Sus dientes se apretaron. Las ganas que tenía de cogerla en brazos y llevarla contra la pared fueron firmemente empujadas a un lado. Nunca tendría suficiente de esta mujer. Pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, se reprendió severamente. Apartándose, le agarró la mano y tiró de ella firmemente vestíbulo abajo antes de que recobrara sus sentidos. Empujando a un lado una estatua quebrada, señaló la pared—. Es esto.

—¿Es esto el qué?

—La caja fuerte.

—¿Dónde?_ Darien puso el dedo en el centro del papel pintado de raso.

—Aquí._ Ella le lanzó una estrecha mirada furiosa.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de número de Abbott y Costello2?_ Los labios de Darien temblaron a pesar de la urgencia de su situación.

—La caja fuerte está incrustada en la pared y ha sido protegida. Depende de ti romper el hechizo.

—¿Yo? No soy bruja.

—Luna no era una bruja, querida —extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla—. Su poder vino del Fénix.

—Un poder que tuvo trescientos años para aprender a controlar, no tres días.

—Tú puedes hacer esto._ Su ceño fruncido amenazó con grabársele permanentemente.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Demonios, ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar.

—Simplemente concéntrate —urgió suavemente.

—¿En la pared?

—En la caja fuerte detrás de la pared —Darien retrocedió para observarla con atención. Odiaba presionar así a Serena. Ella apenas había aceptado que llevaba al Fénix. Ahora esperar que ejerciera su magia era casi como esperar que un pájaro volase sólo unos momentos después de salir del cascarón. Desafortunadamente, no tenían elección. Debían encontrar a las brujas. Un largo silencio llenó el vestíbulo, y entonces la mano de Serena se elevó y ésta movió nerviosamente los dedos. Darien frunció el ceño en confusión—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tratando de lanzar un maldito hechizo.

—¿Meneando los dedos?

—Es una… cosa. Una cosa tonta, pero una cosa —enfadada, sopló un rizo vagabundo de su frente—. Ahora, ¿te importa? Trato de concentrarme._ Él levantó las manos.

—Por favor, concéntrate todo lo que necesites._ Hubo otro silencio. Un largo silencio. Y luego un pesado suspiro.

—Maldición —se giró para mirarlo con expresión de derrota—. No puedo hacer esto._ Darien le agarró los hombros con las manos. Esta mujer poseía el suficiente poder para desgarrar la ciudad entera. Más poder del que él alguna vez podría soñar. No permitiría que la duda se interpusiera en su camino.

—Serena, has matado a un perro infernal, has luchado contra zombis y te has escapado de un mago oscuro. Puedes hacer esto._ Ella hizo una mueca.

—Lo que he hecho es trastabillar de un desastre a otro, y el único milagro es que no he logrado matarnos a ambos durante el proceso.

—Creo en ti, aunque tú no creas en ti misma.

—Cosa que no dice mucho sobre tu inteligencia._ Él la sacudió levemente. ¿Por qué no le advirtió Nicolás de que las mujeres mortales eran tan tercas como demonios Stlantd?

—Serena._ Ella encontró su furiosa mirada con la suya igualmente furiosa antes de lanzar un frustrado suspiro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo intentaré otra vez.

1 En el original se emplean las expresiones _creepy crawlies_ (bichos espeluznantes) y _heebie jeebies_ (nerviosismo), que son muy coloquiales, por lo que es fácil que alguien no nativo o no acostumbrado a ellas, no las entienda.

2 Abbott y Costello fueron los componentes de un dúo cómico estadounidense que trabajaron en la radio, televisión y cine, representando papeles muy variados. Es una de las parejas más populares en la historia de la comedia.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aun así podía sentir a Darien revoloteando por detrás como un buitre. Podía sentir su tensión. Su fiera determinación. Esperaba que ella realizase alguna especie de fórmula mágica. Un chiste, por supuesto. Era tan probable que echara margaritas por las orejas como que abriera mágicamente alguna puerta mística. Aún así, tenía que probar algo. Mientras llevara el Fénix, sería cazada. Y peor, Darien se vería forzado a protegerla, aunque significase el fin de su existencia. Hasta ahora, la estúpida suerte los había mantenido vivos. Pero tarde o temprano, se toparían contra algo que él no pudiera derrotar. Después ambos estarían muertos. No podía permitir que pasase eso.

Ignorando el sentimiento de que no estaba haciendo nada salvo parecer una idiota, Serena enfocó severamente sus pensamientos. Había matado a un perro infernal y quemado a un zombi hasta ponerlo crujiente. De acuerdo, no sabía qué diablos había hecho, pero algo tenía que haber dentro de ella que pudiera usar.

Imagina la pared, se dijo a sí misma. Y en el medio de la pared una caja fuerte. Una caja fuerte como las de las viejas películas que le gustaban. Una caja fuerte grande y plateada con una cerradura negra de combinación y una delgada asa… Concentrándose intensamente en la imagen, no notó el débil zumbido en el oído. No hasta que el zumbido fue más bien un campanilleo. Y luego se transformó en un seco ruido que la lanzó tropezando hacia atrás en sorpresa. Abrió los ojos, y miró fijamente con admiración a la gran caja fuerte ahora claramente visible en la pared y abierta.

—Santo Dios —susurró. Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios cuando Darien estuvo a su lado para ponerla de pie con suavidad.

—¿Estás herida?_ Ella se puso una mano sobre el corazón, percatándose de que casi se le salía del pecho.

—Viviré. ¿Es esa la caja fuerte que querías?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Libros._ Se giró para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿La mujer deja floreros Ming y Picassos sin precio por ahí tirados como si se acabaran de caer de un estante de ventas de alguna tienda de ocasión y llena una caja fuerte oculta de viejos libros mohosos?

—Son libros de hechizos.

—¿Estás seguro?_ Arqueó una ceja negra como el azabache.

—Soy un vampiro; puedo sentir el poder, pero no la magia real. Dímelo tú._ Ella se mordió los labios antes de obligarse a meter la mano en las lóbregas sombras y hacerse con el puñado de libros. No estaba segura de lo que esperar. Escritos antiguos envueltos en cuero y oro. Pergaminos enrollados con pesados sellos. Frascos de cama y escobas. Cualquier cosa excepto los desechos de biblioteca que tenía entre las manos.

—A mí me parecen viejos libros normales —abrió de golpe el libro que estaba arriba sólo para estornudar cuando una nube de polvo llenó el aire—. Libros sucios y viejos.

—¿No me digas que eres una ignorante despreocupada?

—¿Una qué?1_ Él soltó una suave risa ahogada.

—No importa, querida._ Serena se frotó la nariz mientras le lanzaba a Darien una mirada perpleja. Otra vez estaba desarreglada y cubierta de polvo mientras él seguía allí sin un pelo fuera de su sitio. Maldito fuera.

—¿Estos nos ayudarán a llegar hasta las brujas? —inquirió.

—¿Hay algo escondido en las páginas?

—¿Quieres decir alguna clase de código?

—¿Como números de teléfono o nombres o un mapa de un aquelarre escondido?_ Bueno, claro. Se puso a hojear las páginas para ocultar su sonrojo. Nadie la había acusado nunca de ser un genio en ciernes, pero normalmente no era una completa idiota.

—No, no hay nombres o mapas —masculló ella—. Solamente un montón de poesía realmente mala. Dios mío, escucha bien las cosas…

—Serena —interrumpió Darien abruptamente—, no creo…

—_Círculo del Cáliz sagrado,_

_Vuelve tu poder a la oscuridad y malicia._

_Elementos de tierra y aire, _

_Agua y fuego se combinan para compartir._

_Oye nuestra súplica y conoce nuestra causa…_

Serena se quedó perpleja cuando las palabras comenzaron a arder como fuego en la página. O a hacer eco misteriosamente a través del aire mientras pronunciaba el extraño hechizo. Sólo sabía que una poderosa compulsión repentinamente la había atrapado en sus garras, y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

No podía detener las palabras que fluían. Ni siquiera cuando un dolor agudo y feroz comenzó a pulsar profundamente dentro de ella. Era como caerse por un acantilado. No había calma hasta que llegabas al fondo. Incluso si este fondo suponía un fin sorprendente y sangriento. Podía haber estado canturreando hasta la eternidad si repentinamente no hubiera sido atacada desde atrás. Sin ninguna advertencia, Serena se encontró con un par de fuertes brazos envolviéndola. Tuvo tiempo de gruñir en confusión antes de ser lanzada contra el pulido suelo. Su cabeza golpeó con un agudo ruido sordo.

—Maldición —parpadeó para apartar las estrellas que danzaban delante de sus ojos mientras luchaba por ponerse de rodillas—. Darien, simplemente me podías haber golpeado ligeramente en el hombro…

Sus palabras se apagaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien no era responsable de su casi latigazo. En lugar de eso, su mirada cayó en una extraña mujer encorvada directamente ante ella. Oh, sí, definitivamente extraña, concedió. Luchando a través de la niebla que todavía se aferraba a su cerebro, Serena estudió a la mujer morena y delgada.

Parecía lo suficientemente humana. A pesar de la exótica belleza de su largo pelo negro como el azabache y sus rasgos perfectamente elaborados, había una vitalidad ardiente que parecía más mortal que inmortal. Y sus duros músculos eran del tipo que pertenecían a un atleta muy sano en vez de a la fluida fuerza de un vampiro. Aún así, había un peligro apenas domesticado resplandeciendo en los negros ojos sesgados y una tensión en el cuerpo enroscado que la hacía parecer... Mortífera.

Serena miró de reojo con disimulo, y su corazón se encogió cuando divisó a Darien yaciendo sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Mierda. No sabía lo que le había hecho esa criatura a Darien, pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner fuera de combate a un vampiro, ¿qué oportunidad tenía una insignificante mortal de superar a la intrusa? Ni una maldita oportunidad. Su única esperanza de salvar a Darien parecía estar en razonar con ella para escapar del peligro. Una perspectiva atemorizante. Ignorando el instinto de correr al lado de Darien, Serena se concentró severamente en la mujer ante ella. Tenía que ser bueno que no hubiera acabado lo que había empezado. ¿Verdad? Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, respiró profundamente.

—¿Quién eres?_ Los ojos negros se estrecharon.

—Debes parar.

—¿Parar? ¿Parar qué?

—El hechizo. Es peligroso_ Serena se lamió los secos labios, aliviada al notar que el desgarrador dolor que la había estado destruyendo comenzaba a mitigarse.

—¿Peligroso para quien?

—Para _tu_ compañero, en primer lugar_ ¿Compañero? A Serena le llevó un momento figurarse que se refería a Darien. Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror mientras su mirada volaba hacia el vampiro todavía inconsciente.

—¿Yo hice eso?

—El hechizo… —sin previo aviso, la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta. Serena se puso rígida cuando observó a la criatura levantar una mano para arañarse el cuello. Casi como si estuviera luchando contra algún enemigo oculto. Serena avanzó con el ceño fruncido, extendiendo una mano.

—¿Estás herida?_ La mujer siseó. Realmente siseó. Justo como un gato.

—No me toques._ La mano de Serena paró sabiamente, pero su mirada permaneció fija en las marcas de garra que la mujer se había hecho en el cuello.

—Estás sangrando.

—Exigen mi regreso. No puedo…_ Hubo otro gruñido, y luego con un movimiento borroso, la criatura se puso de pie y saltó al vestíbulo. Desapareció en la oscuridad antes de que Serena pudiera abrir la boca para llamarla.

Bueno, eso era espeluznante. Por un momento, Serena permaneció paralizada en el lugar. Había visto bastantes espectáculos de horror para saber que sólo porque una bestia había dejado el cuarto no significaba que todavía no acechara en las sombras. Cuando nada se abalanzó con un cuchillo de carnicero o escupió fuego desde la puerta, gateó torpemente ladeándose sobre el cuerpo horrendamente quieto de Darien.

—¿Darien? —con gran cuidado, le acunó gentilmente la cabeza en su regazo, y sus manos le acariciaron frenéticamente su bella cara—. Darien… Oh, Dios, por favor, despiértate.

No se movió. Ni siquiera se sacudió durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Serena lo llamó, imploró e incluso rezó. El pánico estaba asomando su desagradable cabeza cuando por fin se alzaron sus pestañas para revelar sus zafiros ojos aturdidos.

—¿Serena? —su sedosa voz estaba extrañamente ronca—. ¿Qué sucedió?_ Ridículamente sintió correr las lágrimas por las mejillas incluso mientras se reía con alivio. No lo había matado. Gracias a los dioses.

—¿Tú me lo preguntas? —gruñó ella—. No he tenido la menor idea de lo que está pasando desde que esta locura comenzó. Un minuto estabas a mi lado y al siguiente estabas en el suelo._ Las cejas de Darien se juntaron mientras silenciosamente trataba de recomponer sus pensamientos fracturados.

—El hechizo —por fin respiró—. Me estaba desgarrando._ Serena hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo._ Una débil sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Es igual. Necesitamos ir a algún sitio seguro para que pueda recuperar las fuerzas._ Serena estaba totalmente a favor de eso. Especialmente cuando esa extraña mujer podría aparecer repentinamente en cualquier momento. Una historia para contarle a Darien cuando no yaciese al borde de la muerte por su estúpido intento de abracadabra.

—¿Puedes moverte?_ Él cerró los ojos para evaluar sus lesiones.

—Si me puedes ayudar a levantarme._ Serena se mordió los labios al deslizar una mano bajo su hombro y ayudarle a ponerse en posición vertical. Si Darien realmente había bajado su testosterona lo suficiente como para pedir ayuda, entonces tenía que estar mal. Se tambaleó pesadamente contra ella, y Serena luchó para mantenerlo derecho.

—Nunca llegaremos al coche —dijo ella—. Deberíamos llamar a Nicolás.

—No. Si puedes ayudarme a bajar al sótano, puedo recuperarme en mi guarida._ Ella parpadeó con sorpresa mientras lo conducía automáticamente hacia la cercana escalera de servicio.

—¿Tienes una guarida?

—Por supuesto. Un vampiro necesita más que ventanas coloreadas y una cama suave para encontrarse a gusto.

—Oh —Serena se sintió increíblemente estúpida. Hasta ese momento, nunca había considerado el hecho de que Darien había caminado libremente por la casa durante el día. Alcanzando las escaleras, le ayudó a agarrarse del pasamanos y juntos empezaron la caminata descendente.

—Oh, ¿qué? —preguntó él, con la mandíbula apretada para combatir el obvio dolor.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que cuando trabajaba aquí, estabas siempre despierto durante el día. ¿Las ventanas coloreadas te protegían?_ Darien consiguió esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

—Siempre que no me pusiera directamente delante de la ventana._ Respirando fuerte, Serena le presionó una mano contra el pecho para asegurarse de que no se tropezase hacia adelante.

—¿Los vampiros no son criaturas de la noche?

—Por regla general.

—¿Pero tú prefieres el día?

—Digamos que poseía unas ganas irresistibles de alterar mis hábitos._ Serena recordó la naturaleza exigente de su jefa. La mujer había sido una déspota en lo que se refería a su propia comodidad.

—Supongo que Luna exigió que estuvieses disponible para ella.

—Sin importar sus exigencias, Luna nunca fue capaz de obligarme a complacer su preferencia por el día —su tono fue arrogante cuando le lanzó una mirada de reojo—. Sólo una mujer ha conseguido eso, querida._ Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras el rubor tocaba sus mejillas.

—Oh.

A pesar de la extraña debilidad que todavía le atenazaba el cuerpo, Darien encontró una sonrisa curvándole los labios mientras Serena le ayudaba a bajar al profundo sótano. Extendió la mano para accionar la palanca escondida a su guarida. Siempre se había deleitado en traer un indicio de color a las mejillas de Serena. Con todo lo que había padecido en su vida, y había padecido más de lo que cualquier mujer debería hacerlo, todavía lograba ser encantadoramente inocente.

El panel giró hacia dentro para revelar el cuarto que había llamado casa desde que vino a Chicago. Encendiendo la luz, esperó a que Serena entrase antes de cerrar la puerta y colocar las trampas invisibles que les deberían proteger por el momento.

—No toques la puerta —le advirtió a Serena mientras se dirigía a la nevera y cogía una botella de sangre—, añadí unas pocas sorpresas para cualquier tonto que me molestara mientras dormía._ Sabiamente Serena se alejó de la pesada puerta de acero.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresas?

—Suficiente electricidad para detener tu corazón, un dardo envenenado que te pondrá las entrañas como papilla, una maldición que arrugará las partes nobles de un hombre hasta…

—De acuerdo, eso entra dentro de la categoría de demasiada información —interrumpió ella antes de que sus ojos se agrandasen abruptamente—. Dios mío. ¿Y si me hubiera tropezado accidentalmente con esta puerta? ¿Me habría quedado frita, convertida en papilla o arrugada?_ Tomando un profundo trago de sangre, Darien se sintió aliviado al ver que su fuerza volvía velozmente. Lo que fuera que le había ocurrido al menos no era permanente.

—Tal vez frita o convertida en papilla —le lanzó una mirada mordaz por debajo de su cintura—. No tienes el equipamiento adecuado para ser arrugada.

—Hablo en serio —plantó las manos en las caderas—. Podría haber muerto._ Los labios de Darien se crisparon. No tenía intención de confesar que había sido vívidamente consciente de su presencia en la casa incluso durante su más profundo sueño. Que no había dado un paso sin que él lo siguiese. No podría haberse acercado a su guarida sin que él fuera consciente de ello. Se acercaba demasiado a la obsesión.

—Estabas viviendo con un poderoso Cáliz y un vampiro, querida. Mi puerta oculta era el menor de tus problemas._ Los labios de ella se crisparon a regañadientes con humor.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Lo que fuera que ocurrió parece desvanecerse.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la curiosidad por fin venciese a los buenos modales, y Serena empezó a mirar discretamente alrededor de su guarida secreta. Darien se tragó lo que quedaba de sangre mientras observaba sus expresivas facciones.

El cuarto tenía poco que ver con la pretenciosa mansión. A diferencia de Luna, él prefería lo elegante a lo llamativo. La cama era ancha pero construida en simple caoba con una colcha dorada y negra para hacer juego con la alfombra. Los muebles eran robustos y las paredes estaban casi escondidas por las pesadas estanterías llenas desde el suelo al techo con su colección de libros raros. Sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza, Serena avanzó hacia el escritorio para tocar su impresora y el portátil de tecnología punta. Darien se acabó otra botella de sangre y sus labios temblaron.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No es exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

—¿Esperabas murciélagos y esqueletos polvorientos?_ Ella se giró para mirarlo con una débil sonrisa.

—Parece más apropiado para un profesor de universidad que un peligroso vampiro._ Dejando a un lado la botella, Darien se acercó merodeando a la esbelta mujer.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy aburrido?_ Sintiendo un repentino calor en el aire, Serena lo miró con precaución.

—Darien, deberíamos decidir lo que vamos a hacer después.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Otra vez su brillante idea los había conducido a que casi los mataran. Y las brujas seguían tan escurridizas como siempre. Aún peor, se le habían acabado todas las ideas acerca de cómo rastrear el aquelarre. Pero sus pensamientos se negaban mantenerse concentrados en el problema que tenían entre manos.

¿Cuántas noches había estado tumbado en esa cama sin poder dormir, atormentado con fantasías sobre Serena? ¿Con qué frecuencia había luchado contra las ganas de engatusarla para atraerla a su lado? Puede que nunca hubiera puesto un pie en esta guarida, pero su presencia atormentaba cada centímetro de ella. Continuó avanzando, y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo firmemente envuelta en sus brazos.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta, querida. ¿Me encuentras aburrido?_ Sintió como ella contenía la respiración y sus místicos ojos azules se ensombrecían con conocimiento.

—No deberíamos distraernos —protestó, aunque sus manos ya se estaban deslizando hacia arriba por su pecho para rodearle el cuello.

—Demasiado tarde._ Con un movimiento suave, la cogió en brazos y la colocó en medio de la cama. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones conforme Darien empezó a librarla enérgicamente de las molestas ropas.

—Darien._ Echando a un lado sus zapatos y sus calcetines, estiró las manos para quitar la daga enfundada y luego volvió a moverlas para abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones.

—No sabes cuántas noches me atormentaste, querida —con rapidez, le quitó los pantalones de las piernas de un tirón, y volvió la atención a su blusa—. Vigilándote, oliendo tu perfume, sintiendo tu calor. Fue realmente suficiente para enloquecer a un vampiro.

Un rubor tocó sus mejillas cuando le quitó la blusa y la observó con una mirada soñolienta. Condenado infierno, era un bocado delicioso. Estirada sobre la colcha dorada y negra, llevando nada más que el sostén de encaje y el tanga, habría hecho que el vampiro más refinado jadeara de necesidad. Su persistente debilidad fue sustituida por una gigantesca ola de necesidad pura. Sosteniendo su mirada, Serena sonrió lentamente.

—Bien._ Darien enarcó las cejas al poner las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y presionar la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—¿Bien?_ Las manos de ella le recorrieron los brazos y el pecho, donde empezó a tirar de los botones de su camisa.

—Tú me atormentaste bastante —explicó Serena. Darien bajó la cabeza para acariciarle el lugar sensible justo debajo de su oreja.

—¿Por qué no viniste a mi cama?_ Su camisa le fue toscamente sacada del cuerpo.

—¿Crees que me meto en la cama con cada vampiro que encuentro? —preguntó. El demonio dentro de él se encolerizó.

—Creo que el único vampiro con el que te irás a la cama de ahora en adelante seré yo. Puedes apostarlo.

Se inclinó para mordisquearle la oreja y fue recompensado por un agudo estremecimiento de anhelo que recorrió el cuerpo de Serena. Su propio cuerpo ya estaba duro y dolorido mientras besaba un camino bajando por su cuello y luchaba para deshacerse de las ropas restantes. Luego, usando los colmillos completamente extendidos, tiró a un lado el sostén. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dientes le rasparon la delicada piel, y Darien contuvo un gemido.

—Condenado infierno, ojalá pudiera saborearte —masculló mientras buscaba su endurecido pezón con la lengua. Los dedos de Serena se enredaron en su cabello mientras se arqueaba hacia arriba.

—¿Saborear? ¿Quieres decir, beber mi sangre?

—No hay nada más íntimo que compartir sangre —murmuró—. Y nada más erótico.

—Esto parece suficientemente erótico —gimió—. No estoy segura de poder aguantar más._ Darien lamió la parte inferior de su pecho a la vez que deslizaba las manos sobre su piel suave. Su calor le penetró en el cuerpo, en su corazón muerto.

—Te sorprenderías, querida —le aseguró mientras se colocaba más firmemente entre sus piernas—. Aún no hemos comenzado a explorar las posibilidades._ Sus piernas le rodearon las caderas con obvia invitación.

—¿Quieres decir la nata montada?

—Nata montada, fresas... cadenas.

—¿Cadenas? En tus sueños, tío. Yo… —con una risa suave, Darien entró en su húmedo calor. La pura sensación ondeó a través de él cuando ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y jadeó de placer.

—Oh sí.

—Oh sí —susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza para besarla con tierna necesidad.

Enterrado profundamente en su interior, Darien hizo una pausa para saborear la sensación de estar tan íntimamente entrelazados. No importaba si tenían una eternidad para explorarse, nunca se cansaría de esta mujer. Nunca tendría bastante de su dulce calor. Nunca estaría lo suficientemente cerca. Abriendo los ojos ante su vacilación, Serena lo observó con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Darien? ¿Pasa algo malo?_ Él le tocó la frente con los labios.

—Todo está perfecto, mi amor —murmuró, empujando las caderas más profundamente antes de retirarse lentamente para empujar otra vez—. Eres perfecta._ Serena apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, con su bella cara ruborizada.

—Apenas perfecta.

—Nunca discutas con un vampiro. Siempre tenemos razón —un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando ella levantó las caderas y su miembro se hundió hasta el fondo. Condenado infierno. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba conectarla a él de una manera que los uniese para siempre—. ¿Serena?_ Ella jadeaba mientras él seguía bombeando en su interior.

—Darien, ¿esta conversación no puede esperar? Es un poco difícil pensar ahora mismo._ Él le lamió los labios con la lengua.

—Quiero darte algo._ Las uñas de Serena se hundieron más profundamente, enviándole un estremecimiento de placer que lo atravesó.

—¿Qué?

—Un regalo_ Ella gimió.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora

—Pero…_ Era obvio que estaba llegando velozmente al clímax, por lo que Darien bajó el ritmo.

—Quiero darte mi sangre._ Serena abrió mucho los ojos, un indicio de aversión que dejó ver que no tenía ni idea del honor que le ofrecía.

—Yo… um… Es muy loable, pero tengo que serte sincera y decirte que beber sangre está bastante alto en mi lista de cosas asquerosas._ Él sonrió amablemente.

—Serena, un vampiro no ofrece su sangre fácilmente a otro. Es un raro símbolo de confianza porque da poder al que la ingiere.

—¿Poder? ¿Crees realmente que necesito más? No parece que pueda controlar el que tengo.

—Poder sobre mí._ Ella se quedó quieta bajo él.

—¿Cómo?_ Darien le rozó suavemente las mejillas con los labios y le mordisqueó con gentileza los labios hinchados.

—Serás parte de mí. Sentirás mis emociones, conocerás mi corazón, y me sentirás donde quiera que pueda estar —se apartó para mirarla profundamente a los ojos—. Incluso si estoy escondido en lo profundo de la tierra para cicatrizar.

A Serena le llevó un largo momento darse cuenta del alcance de su fe en ella. Poder sentir sus emociones, saber si mentía, ser capaz de descubrirlo aun cuándo fuera más vulnerable… Pocos vampiros alguna vez ofrecerían tal confianza. No a cualquiera. Por fin pareciendo sentir la profundidad de su oferta, Serena frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque así es como escoge un vampiro a su compañera —dijo sin titubear—. A la mujer que amará por toda la eternidad._ Sus ojos azules se suavizaron con una ternura que brilló tenuemente por todo el cuerpo del vampiro.

—Oh, Darien —sus manos se movieron para enmarcarle la cara—, sería un honor para mí ser tu compañera.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, Darien elevó la mano hacia el cuello. Antes de que pudiera protestar, usó una uña para hacerse una pequeña incisión. Sólo después de que sintiese la preciosa sangre comenzar a gotear por su piel, puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Serena y presionó su boca en la herida.

—Bebe —le ordenó suavemente.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que sintiese que sus labios se abrían y suavemente chupaba su fuerza vital. Darien casi saltó de la cama cuando su cuerpo se embriagó con la dicha cruda y primitiva. Santo infierno.

Sabía lo que experimentaría Serena. Con su sangre en las venas, sus sentidos serían más definidos, más lúcidos, más brillantes. El mundo mismo parecería más enfocado. Y, claro está, sería consciente de él de un modo que los mortales no podían ni imaginar. Pero no se había dado cuenta de la naturaleza puramente erótica de dejarla alimentarse de él.

La pasión y el hambre le inundaron. Una necesidad abrumadora de marcarla como suya. Enredó los dedos en su pelo al presionarla incluso más cerca. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo consumido, y nada había sido tan glorioso. Con cada tirón de sus labios, las caderas de Darien comenzaron a empujar adelante, y la necesidad aumentó hasta un dolor insoportable. Ella gimió. Él gruñó. Se agarraron el uno a otro. Avanzaron juntos. Y entonces los poderes del Fénix dentro de Serena comenzaron a arder a fuego lento y llamearon, envolviéndolos a ambos en una capa de sofocante calor.

Darien sofocó un gemido de placer conmocionado mientras empujaba hasta el mismo centro de ella. El deseo los nubló, conduciéndolos hacia la cima, hasta que, con un clímax explosivo, ardieron juntos en llamas.

1 La palabra original empleada es _philistine_, que designa a un miembro de la actual región de Palestina, la antigua Philistia. También se refiere a alguien ignorante o que se muestra indiferente ante la cultura, o al que le falta conocimiento en un área determinada. No tiene traducción directa al español.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Todavía jadeando y empapada de sudor, Serena flotó lentamente de regreso a tierra.

—Guauu —susurró.

El sexo con Darien era como correr una maratón. Sólo que mucho más divertido. Moviéndose a un lado, Darien la cogió entre sus brazos.

—Guauu, en verdad.

Ella apretó los labios en el pecho de él, notando distraídamente que la piel era fresca y seca. Tuvo miedo de levantar la mirada. Sin duda su cabello también era perfecto. Malditos vampiros. Una sonrisa curvó bruscamente sus labios.

_Su_ vampiro.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, absorbiendo las desconocidas sensaciones que se habían instalado profundamente dentro de ella. Como un susurro dentro de su mente, podía sentir a Darien. El pequeño resplandor de su placer saciado. El amor violento que fluía por cada parte de él. Y, en general, el temor enfermizo de que no sería capaz de protegerla. Abrió los ojos de un tirón para descubrir a Darien observándola con una mirada penetrante.

—No tenía la menor idea —sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Es tan intenso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fabulosa —miró a Darien reír con una atractiva sonrisa de pirata, haciéndose más atractiva por los colmillos que todavía estaban completamente extendidos. ¿Cuán extraño era eso? De repente sus ojos se ensancharon con horror—. Ah._ Sus brazos la apretaron.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No me convertiré en un vampiro, verdad?

—No —dejó caer un beso en la cima de sus rizos, afortunadamente sin sentirse insultado—. Convertir a alguien es un poco más complicado. Y ni siquiera podría ser posible mientras tú seas el Cáliz. El Fénix haría cualquier cosa para protegerse._ Tranquila de no estar a punto de transformarse en nada inhumano por el momento, se acurrucó más cerca a su duro cuerpo.

—Deseo que permanezcamos aquí.

—¿Escondidos del mundo?

—Por lo menos en unas prolongadas vacaciones —echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar su mirada zafira—. Creo que nos merecemos unos pocos días libres, ¿no estas de acuerdo?_ La miró durante un momento con un atisbo de pena.

—No puedo imaginar nada que me hiciera más feliz.

—¿Pero?_ Él parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabías que había un pero?_ Serena dio un suspiro.

—En mi mundo, siempre hay un _pero_.

—A veces eres una mujer muy extraña, querida.

—¿Pensabas que era hermosa, valiente y sexy como el infierno?

—Todo eso —concordó él rápidamente, con una sonrisa débil jugando en sus labios—, y ocasionalmente extraña.

—Bastante irónico viniendo de un vampiro._ Él se agachó para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Demasiado breve.

—Odio admitir esto, pero no podemos demorarnos más tiempo._ Eso no era lo que quería oír. No cuando aun se sentía caliente y mareada, y lo mejor de todo, segura.

—¿Tenemos que irnos ahora?

—Es demasiado arriesgado permanecer aquí por más tiempo. Si la casa está siendo vigilada, entonces podríamos encontrarnos rodeados por el tipo de criaturas que nadie quiere encontrar en una noche oscura.

—¿Pero no podrían entrar aquí, verdad?_ Él levantó los hombros.

—Probablemente no, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que irnos.

Darien rodó de la cama, y antes que ella pudiera apreciar la vista de su duro cuerpo de alabastro, ya estaba impecablemente vestido de Gucci y con aspecto absolutamente delicioso. Maldición. Esto empezaba a ser una verdadera molestia para ella.

—Si estamos a salvo, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos? —demandó ella. Él levantó una de sus cejas negras como el azabache.

—No querrás estar encerrada en un cuarto con un vampiro hambriento, querida. Aunque no puedo beber sangre humana, no dudo que me pueda poner un poco irritable. Además, dudo que las brujas sean lo suficientemente consideradas para aparecer en nuestro umbral._ Lanzando un suspiro, Serena se incorporó y apartó sus enredados rizos lejos de su cara.

—Bien, sigamos hacia adelante y hagamos lo correcto. Por lo menos, puedes alcanzarme las ropas que me quitaste.

—Tu deseo es una orden para mí —con una exagerada reverencia, se inclinó para recuperar las ropas que estaban dispersas por todas partes.

—No es esto lo que se supone que un genio... —sus burlonas palabras se interrumpieron cuando vio a Darien tomar las ropas en las manos y entonces ponerse lentamente rígido. Con una extraña expresión, acercó la camisa a la nariz—. ¿Darien? ¿Estás oliendo mi camisa?_ Sus ojos azules brillaron con un resplandor peligroso.

—Huele a demonio._ Serena se puso rígida. ¿Acaba de decir que ella olía como un demonio? Probablemente había sufrido insultos peores, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en uno.

—¿Discúlpame?_ Él hizo otra profunda inhalación.

—No reconozco la clase, pero has estado definitivamente cerca a un demonio._ Ah. Bien, eso era mejor. Por poco.

—Sí, he estado cerca a un demonio —le echó una mirada mordaz—. Tan cerca como se puede estar. ¿No lo recuerdas? Sé que eres viejo, pero vaya mierda._ Su expresión permaneció inaccesible. Duramente.

—Un demonio, no un vampiro._ Su sangre se agitó dentro de ella. Serena podía sentir fácilmente su concentración letal. Un depredador tras un rastro.

—Eso es imposible —se quejó ella. Habría sabido si algún demonio hubiera frotado su camisa como lo haría cualquier mujer normal…— ¡Ah!

—¿Qué?_ Serena se abofeteó la frente con la palma de la mano. Cristo, debía estar perdiendo el juicio.

—Había una mujer extraña que interrumpió mi hechizo —confesó ella.

—¿Arriba?

—Sí._ Serena tembló cuando la sangre de Darien se calentó con furia.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?_ Luchó por recordar. Había estado ligeramente preocupada en ese momento.

—Humana, en gran parte, aunque era mucho más elegante que una simple mortal. E increíblemente fuerte.

—¿Tenía la forma de un humano?

—Sí. Una mujer hermosa. Tenía el pelo oscuro y unos asombrosos ojos negros. Ah, y la piel tenía un extraño resplandor de bronce._ Los ojos de él se agrandaron cuando levantó la camisa hacia su nariz una vez más.

—¿Un demonio de Shalott? Pensé que todos habían huido de este mundo. ¿Te atacó?

—Sí… no._ La apuñaló con una penetrante mirada

—¿Serena?_ Ella se encogió de hombros impotente.

—Creo que buscaba pasar el rato. Me pudo haber matado mientras no estabas, pero huyó. Dijo que alguien la llamaba.

—Maldición.

—¿Qué pasa? —Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Es peligrosa?

—No lo sé, y eso es lo que me tiene loco —sacudió bruscamente la cabeza—. Debemos salir de aquí, ahora.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A ver si puedo encontrar el rastro del Shalott. Cuándo estaban en este mundo, eran asesinos. Si podemos seguirla hasta su empleador, quizás descubramos lo que hacía aquí._ Había un filo en su voz. Un agudo entusiasmo por la persecución.

—¿Asesinos? —preguntó ella.

—Asesinos muy efectivos. Si cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos sido su objetivo, ya no estaríamos aquí para contar la historia.

—Mierda —¿Había un fin para los repelentes bichos que habitaban la noche?— Darien.

—¿Sí?_ Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Si esta asesina era tan mortífera, no tenía ganas de ir en su persecución.

—¿Importa la razón por la que estuviera aquí? No puede tener una conexión con las brujas.

—Hay alguna conexión.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hay un hechizo sobre ella.

—¿Puedes oler eso?

—Puedo oler el temor. Y un demonio Shalott no teme a nada excepto a la magia._ Maldición. Él era bueno.

—Podría ser ese mago horrible.

—Ya estaríamos muertos si lo fuera._ Hubo un silencio siniestro mientras Serena se obligó a tragar. Darien tenía razón. El mago psicópata ya la tendría asándose lentamente sobre un fuego o en una tumba.

—Supongo que sí._ Darien avanzó para colocar las ropas en sus reacias manos.

—Es la única pista que tenemos en este momento, querida. Creo que debemos seguirla.

—Está bien.

Supo que sus palabras sonaban petulantes, pero no pudo evitarlo mientras se ponía sus ropas y echaba hacia atrás su cabello. Su idea de excitación era alquilar una película y tomar un bol de palomitas. No una sesión de gladiador con una pandilla de demonios. Esperando en silencio a que ella se recuperase de su ataque de autocompasión, Darien dio un paso hacia adelante para entregarle su daga enfundada.

—No te olvides de esto.

—Maldición —ella lanzó un débil suspiro—. Debería haberla utilizado antes. Menuda salvadora del mundo resulto ser._ De repente estuvo en los brazos de Darien, con la mejilla rozando la de él.

—No digas eso, Serena. No hay otro mortal que aún estuviera vivo después de que lo que has experimentado._ No era verdad, por supuesto. Pero de todas formas la hizo sentir mejor. Colocó la cabeza contra el pecho de él.

—No entiendo cómo esto me sucedió a mí. No soy ninguna asesina escogida o una cazadora de demonios. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de demonios —sus labios se torcieron—. A menos que cuentes a mi padre.

—Quizás fue el destino —murmuró él.

—Entonces el destino apesta._ Una risita salió de su garganta cuando dio un paso atrás para observarla con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Estás lista?

—No._ Él le tiró suavemente del cabello.

—Vamos.

Darien tenía menos ganas que Serena de abandonar la paz de su guarida. ¿Qué más podía desear un vampiro? La mujer que había escogido como su compañera. Una enorme y cómoda cama. Ningún teléfono, ningún vecino, ningún pariente. Radio por satélite para que nunca se perdiese un partido de los Cubs1. El paraíso. Desgraciadamente aún había hordas de demonios, magos, y zombis esperando la mínima oportunidad para atraparlos.

Tomando su mano, la llevó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose cuando tocó la cerradura y maldijo en voz baja. En silencio la puerta se deslizó hasta abrirse, y él dio un paso hacia adelante. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

—Espera —susurró. Serena se detuvo instintivamente.

—¿Hay algo ahí fuera?_ Él olfateó lentamente el aire. Había humanos cerca. Por lo menos cuatro. Y uno de ellos le era muy familiar.

—El mago está aquí. Arriba.

—Mierda —él la oyó aspirar profundamente—. ¿Lo esperamos aquí?_ Darien no vaciló.

—No. El mago ha logrado utilizar el poder del Señor Oscuro. Con el tiempo, será capaz de descubrir esta guarida._ El rostro de Serena palideció. Si no llevara el Fénix en su interior, él podría borrarle los horribles recuerdos del mago y su pandilla de zombis. De momento era otra carga que tendría que llevar sobre los hombros.

—La puerta...

—No podemos permitir que nos atrapen.

—¿Entonces intentamos escapar?

—Creo que en esta ocasión la cautela nos será más útil._ Los ojos de ella se ensancharon. Estaba pensando que él había perdido el juicio. Y quizás tuviera razón.

—¿Piensas moverte furtivamente entre ellos?

—Sí.

—Genial.

—Confía en mí._ De la garganta de Serena salió un gruñido bajo.

—Uno de estos días.

—Por aquí —intensificó el apretón sobre los dedos de ella y la sacó del cuarto. En silencio se movieron hacia la parte trasera del sótano. Alcanzando la pared, Darien se agachó para quitar la rejilla que escondía un corredor secreto.

Ningún vampiro que se apreciase estaba a salvo sin un pasadizo secreto. A su lado Serena dejó escapar un jadeo sofocado.

—¿Un túnel?

—Lleva más allá de las verjas —explicó él, sosteniendo su mirada—. Camina dos bloques hacia el norte y espera en el rincón detrás del roble grande. ¿Puedes recordar eso?_ Le llevó un momento entender sus palabras.

—No, Darien. No me iré sin ti

—Si no dejo un rastro falso, entonces estarán sobre nosotros antes que podamos alcanzar la salida. Además, debo averiguar cuál es la dirección que el Shalott tomó cuando abandonó los terrenos._ Ella estiró la mano para agarrarle el brazo. Darien se estremeció cuando sintió el calor de sus dedos sobre su camisa. El Fénix reaccionaría a sus emociones hasta que ella aprendiera a controlar sus poderes.

—No puedes..._ Suavemente se liberó de su apretón, llevando sus dedos a los labios.

—No temas, querida. Soy demasiado rápido para que puedan hacerme daño.

No se sintió obligado a explicarle que pensaba enfrentarse al molesto mago y terminar de una vez con su interferencia. La "divulgación completa" era para los abogados, no para los vampiros. Aunque la mayoría de las personas parecieran creer que no había mucha diferencia entre los dos. Una sanguijuela era muy parecida a la otra.

—¿Qué pasa si tienen alguna trampa mágica?_ Él enarcó una ceja.

—No estoy completamente indefenso. Este fue una vez mi hogar. Tengo algunas trampas propias.

—Darien._ Él le dio un beso en la palma de la mano y retrocedió.

—No hay argumentos que valgan._ Ella frunció el entrecejo ante su tono severo.

—Estás demasiado apegado a dar órdenes, vampiro.

—Y tú demasiado apegada a ignorarlas, Cáliz —sostuvo su mirada durante un largo rato—. Debes hacer esto por mí.

—No me gusta.

—Sí, lo sé —se giró al lado de la entrada del túnel y miró cómo ella se agachaba a regañadientes y daba un paso en la oscuridad. Le puso el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo en la mano—. No salgas del túnel si presientes que alguien está cerca. Llama rápidamente a Nicolás y él vendrá._ Los ojos de Serena brillaron con frustración.

—No te atrevas a permitir que te suceda algo o...

—¿Me clavarás una estaca en alguna parte desagradable? —terminó por ella.

—Sí.

Él rozó sus labios en un beso prolongado.

1 Los Chicago Cubs son un equipo de béisbol profesional de las Grandes Ligas de Estados Unidos, con base en Chicago, Illinois. Pertenecen a la División Central de la Liga Nacional.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Neflyte cantó un sencillo hechizo mientras se movía por la destrozada casa. Se encontraba frustrado por depender de la magia que cualquier novato de más baja categoría podía realizar. Magia que no había utilizado desde que era un acólito inexperto. Pero después del desastre de perder el Cáliz cuando estaba a su alcance, no era lo suficientemente insensato para osar utilizar los poderes del Señor Oscuro. No había vivido tantos años por ser estúpido. El Príncipe poseía la desagradable costumbre de castigar a los que lo decepcionaban. No había necesidad de atraer la atención sobre sí mismo. Llegando al vestíbulo, se detuvo y extendió las manos. Dando una orden, estudió las espirales de color que aparecieron brevemente en la oscuridad.

—Ellos han estado aquí —dijo con satisfacción a los tres discípulos que se detuvieron detrás de él en respetuoso silencio. O quizás en un aterrorizado silencio. Desde la muerte de Zoycite, una tensa cautela reinaba entre los fieles. Lo que convenía perfectamente a Neflyte. Él prefería de lejos ser temido que respetado. El miedo sólo alimentaba su poder. Observó cómo los colores empezaban a desvanecerse—. Un vampiro, un humano y… ah, la mascota de las brujas.

—¿Las brujas tienen el Cáliz? —una débil voz demandó detrás de él. Una fría sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando giró hacia los sirvientes que esperaban.

—No. Ella todavía esta cerca. Puedo sentir su poder. Busquen en la casa. Y recuerden, que deseo vivo al Cáliz._ El mayor de los discípulos dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

—¿Qué hacemos con el vampiro?

—Mátenlo._ Los tres se fundieron en la oscuridad como verdaderas sombras, al tiempo que una carcajada terrorífica resonaba en el vestíbulo.

—Fácil de decir; no tanto de realizar._ Neflyte se tensó antes de forzarse a fingir una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir. No podía permitir que el vampiro se diera cuenta que estaba sin sus poderes. No si iba a sobrevivir.

—Bien, bien —arrastró las palabras, colocando su espalda contra la pared. No le permitiría a la bestia moverse furtivamente por detrás—. Si no es este el fiel perro de caza... ¿Habrá crecido tanto la arrogancia de tus señoras que creen que un lastimoso vampiro puede derrotarme? ¿O simplemente están desesperadas?

—Nada de eso —una voz incorpórea flotó por el aire—. Solamente me he cansado de tu tediosa persecución.

—Entonces, afortunadamente para ti, está a punto de finalizar. Es tiempo de acabar contigo de una vez por todas, vampiro._ Darien estaba preparado cuando el mago lanzó de su mano un rayo de fuego en su dirección. Con su velocidad inhumana, esos trucos de salón eran un esfuerzo malgastado. Algo que el mago tenía que saber. Darien permaneció cauteloso al acercarse. No iba a ser capturado por ninguna trampa oculta.

—Dime, ¿cómo está Zoycite? —provocó, extendiendo sus sentidos para buscar peligros ocultos. Una sonrisa tocó los delgados labios.

—Encontró que los deberes de un sirviente le eran muy difíciles de manejar. Decidió que convertirse en un sacrificio para el Príncipe era más de su gusto.

—Qué noble de su parte._ Una sonrisa despectiva tocó los pastosos rasgos.

—Era un llorón y débil gusano que debió ser estrangulado al nacer. Aun así, sirvió a su propósito._ Hubo otro rayo de energía que se estrelló contra la pared y quemó la madera. Fastidiosamente, Darien no podía notar nada más que lo advirtiese de la intención del mago. No se arriesgaría hasta estar seguro que no había sorpresas desagradables.

—El Príncipe siempre demandaba una buena y ensangrentada porción de carne de cañón para poder mantenerse satisfecho. Con todo, debe ser muy difícil encontrar víctimas bien dispuestas hoy en día._ El mago se encogió de hombros.

—El Príncipe nunca ha demandado que un sacrificio esté bien dispuesto.

—Una deidad encantadora.

—Una deidad poderosa._ Darien se rio con simulada alegría. Quería al mago distraído y con la guardia baja. Absolutamente listo para cometer un error. Su último error.

—Tan poderoso que fue condenado al destierro por un puñado de brujas humanas._ De la garganta del hombre salió un profundo gruñido.

—Sus devotos le fallaron, por haberse relajado y dormido en los laureles. Me aseguraré que esto no suceda otra vez._ Darien se estaba acercando poco a poco. Una vez que Darien tuviera los colmillos profundamente hundidos en su garganta, el mago estaría indefenso. Este necesitaba sus cuerdas vocales para musitar sus hechizos.

—¿Y crees que te recompensará generosamente?_ Un orgullo cercano al fanatismo intensificó el anguloso rostro.

—Gobernaré a su lado._ Esta vez la risa de Darien fue genuina.

—Eres aún más tonto que Zoycite. El Príncipe gobierna solo, y los que lo veneran no son más que bichos bajo su poder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, vampiro? No veneras nada. No crees en nada.

—Por lo menos soy lo suficientemente sabio para no entregar mi alma a alguien que, con seguridad, no me ofrecerá más que traición.

El mago hurgó en su bolsillo para sacar un pequeño cristal. Darien vaciló. ¿Por qué utilizaría un juguete mágico cuando poseía el medallón del Señor Oscuro? Una azulada llama golpeó en su dirección. Se estrelló contra el piso, y la mansión gimió como si un huracán la derribara al suelo. Darien esquivó fácilmente el peligro, su mente en estado de hiperactividad. Aunque no podía detectar la magia, aún podía sentir el poder que rodeaba al mago. Había una energía latente que podría destruir el bloque por completo, pero aún así el mago rechazaba acercarse a ella. ¿Por qué?

Le llevó a Darien un largo momento darse cuenta por fin de la verdad. Por supuesto. Con una risita baja, se despidió de las sombras que lo habían envuelto. El mago no invocaba al Señor Oscuro porque estaba aterrorizado de que su dios quizás estuviese esperando la oportunidad de vengarse por haberle fallado. Era perfecto. Dio un paso hacia adelante, con los brazos doblados con negligencia sobre su pecho. Observando su acercamiento, el mago se lamió los delgados labios.

—Supongo que intentas mantenerme ocupado para que la mujer escape —vociferó él—. Un esfuerzo inútil. Mis sirvientes pronto la tendrán a su alcance._ Darien solamente sonrió.

—Conozco a algunos de tus sirvientes, y no puedo decirte que esté excesivamente preocupado.

Sin advertencia, se lanzó contra el cuerpo demacrado. Quería acabar con esto. Serena estaba sola, y aunque estaba completamente seguro de la habilidad de ella para enfrentarse contra enemigos humanos, todavía había demonios capaces de detectar la presencia del Fénix.

Hundiendo profundamente sus uñas en los brazos del hombre, permitió que sus colmillos se alargaran. Antes de estar encadenado al Cáliz, habría dejado seco al hombre. Ahora tendría que contentarse con arrancarle la garganta. Lástima.

Agachó la cabeza. Desgraciadamente el mago no estaba listo para ser sacrificado sin pelear. Con fría determinación, el mago combatía, sus cantos en voz baja llenando la oscuridad incluso mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo para sacar una lisa estaca de ébano.

Un chorro de luz llenó de repente el vestíbulo, cegando a Darien y forzándolo a retroceder. Una estaca era una estaca, y él no permitiría que el exceso de confianza le ocasionara la muerte. Rodeó con cuidado al hombre, esperando una oportunidad. El mago echó un vistazo a sus brazos ensangrentados.

—¿Sabes que no hay ninguna necesidad de que seamos enemigos? Te podría liberar de la esclavitud. Entrégame el Cáliz y me aseguraré de que seas puesto en libertad._ Con fluidez Darien alargó la mano para cortar la cara del hombre.

—¿Crees que confiaría en ti?_ El mago se estremeció pero su compostura nunca flaqueó.

—¿Por qué no? No gano nada con matarte. Por el momento, eres un obstáculo, pero si te apartases, podríamos llegar a ser aliados valiosos.

—Tentador, pero creo que no.

—¿Las brujas te tienen intimidado? —se mofó él, sosteniendo despreocupadamente la estaca en sus dedos como si se hubiera olvidado que la tenía. Darien no era estúpido. El mago esperaba provocar su ira y así tener la oportunidad de golpear—. Patético._ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene nada que ver con las brujas.

—Entonces… —el mago rio repentinamente—. Ah, por supuesto. Has venido a cuidar de la chica. Estás mucho más que intimidado; estás completamente castrado.

—En realidad, no has adivinado la razón más obvia de porqué me niego a unir fuerzas contigo._ Los fríos ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Y cuál es?

—No me gustas.

Al fin dándose cuenta de que Darien no iba a ser intimidado o coaccionado, el mago apretó el medallón alrededor del cuello. Tendría que arriesgarse a la ira de su maestro si no quería morir en ese vestíbulo. Darien se agachó, preparándose para el próximo ataque.

A pesar del bochornoso aire de la noche, Serena tiritaba. Era por algo más que el escalofriante viaje por el túnel infestado de arañas. O la comprensión que al estar en la esquina ella sola bien podía estar llevando un letrero que dijera "Ven a comerme" a cada demonio de Chicago. Era más la presencia de Darien la que se colaba en su mente. Quizás no fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos, pero sus emociones eran patentemente claras. Él no estaba dejando un rastro falso. Ni tampoco siguiendo el olor del extraño demonio.

Estaba confrontando al mago. Podía sentir su mortal propósito como si fuera propio. ¡Qué el infierno se lo lleve! Ella iba a… Su imaginación le falló, pero iba a ser realmente, realmente malo. Cocinando posibles venganzas, Serena se congeló cuando oyó el sonido inconfundible de pasos acercándose.

—Estoy cansado de esta mierda. Yo no soy un sabueso fanático —murmuraba una voz masculina—. La hemos perdido.

—Cállate y sigue buscando. A menos que quieras volver con el maestro y confesar que le has fallado —demandó una voz helada.

En silencio Serena se apretó contra un arbusto al lado de un árbol. Sus perseguidores parecían ser humanos, pero no estaba excesivamente aliviada por ello. No después de haber visto lo que el mago hizo con el aquelarre. Puaj.

—Ella podría estar en cualquier lugar.

—Escúchame, imbécil —esforzándose por ver a través de las hojas, Serena vio un hombre alto y delgado agarrando por la garganta a un chico con la cara cubierta de granos—. Cuando encontré a Zoycite, estaba desparramado sobre el altar como un puerco asesinado. No tengo la intención de unirme a él en el infierno. Por lo menos aún no._ Otro hombre con la constitución de un defensor trasero1 y que poseía una expresión de salvaje estupidez, apretaba las manos en puños.

—Quizás el vampiro nos haga un favor y mate al bastardo —gruñó él. El hombre alto se giró para encararlo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por un vampiro indefenso? —esperó a que alguno de los otros hombres hablase. Obviamente no eran tan estúpidos como parecían cuando vio a ambos dejar caer las cabezas para estudiarse los dedos de los pies—. Bien. Separaros y buscad por este bloque.

Hubo un momento breve y lleno de tensión, como si los dos imbéciles estuvieran considerando clavarle un cuchillo al otro zoquete. No había honor entre ladrones y todo eso. Entonces, aparentemente entrando en razón, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron a regañadientes calle abajo. Serena se forzó a quedarse completamente quieta mientras esperaba a que el hombre alegre que quedaba estuviera en camino. Había todo tipo de escondites por registrar. La mayoría de aquellos lugares eran mucho más apropiados para esconderse que su triste y ralo arbusto. El hombre no se escabulló. Ni siquiera se fue lejos. Se quedó tan arraigado en ese lugar como un roble antiguo. Parecía que su ramalazo de mala suerte permanecía firmemente intacto.

Con un gran gesto que hubiera ocasionado la risa de Serena en circunstancias normales, el fastidioso zoquete rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pesada túnica y sacó una piedra extraña que colgaba de una cadena. Sosteniéndola hacia arriba, comenzó a cantar en voz baja. Serena no sabía lo que la piedra hacía, pero estaba segura que no sería nada bueno. Absolutamente nada bueno, reconoció ella cuando la piedra resplandeció con un matiz púrpura y una sonrisa afectada tocó la delgada cara.

—Estás cerca, Cáliz. Puedo sentirte —se movió, buscándola cerca de los coches estacionados. Escudriñó las ramas del árbol. E inevitablemente esparció las hojas del arbusto—. Hola. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Serena debía haber estado aterrorizada. O como mínimo ligeramente temerosa. En lugar de eso estaba sincera y realmente fastidiada. Maldita sea. Ella no estaba buscando problemas. Todo lo que quería era encontrar a las brujas y acabar con todo ese ridículo asunto. ¿Por qué demonios no podían dejarla sola? Mientras su genio aumentaba, también lo hizo un cálido hormigueo que llenaba su sangre. El Fénix en su interior se preparaba para hacer lo necesario con el fin de protegerse. Y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Apretándose contra las espinosas ramas, levantó la mano en alto.

—Retrocede.

—¿O qué? ¿Gritarás?

—No quiero herirte._ Hubo un golpe antes que se carcajeara con una desagradable risa.

—¿Herirme?

—Sí.

—No tienes ni la habilidad ni el valor. Ese es el problema contigo "niñita de papá" —miró deliberadamente hacia abajo—. No tienes pelotas._ El fuego ardió con más ímpetu. Totalmente infernal. ¿Por qué no se callaba el idiota y se iba? Se lo había advertido, ¿no? Por supuesto que él poseía testosterona. Una advertencia ofrecida por una mujer era tan buena como ondear una bandera roja delante de su cara.

—Te digo que si no me dejas sola serás tú quien no tenga ninguna pelota.

—¿Crees que tu vampiro vendrá presuroso a rescatarte? Puedo prometerte que él ya está en una tumba, donde pertenece._ Serena sacudió la cabeza. No sabía mucho, pero sí que Darien no estaba en ninguna tumba. No hasta que pusiera sus manos sobre él.

—No, él está vivo._ El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Pronto estará muerto o convertido a nuestro bando. El maestro tiene un talento especial para reclutar —el rostro ovalado se endureció—. Incluso a aquellos que nunca quisieron adorar al Señor Oscuro.

—No es demasiado tarde —instó ella—. Puedes irte.

—¿Irme? Nadie se va. No a menos que tengan ganas de morir —gruñó él—. Has malgastado gran parte de mi tiempo. Vamos.

—No.

—Mierda —Levantó un puño amenazante—. ¿Crees que no te haré daño? El maestro dijo que te quería viva, pero no dijo en qué estado.

Serena no dudó de sus ganas de herirla ni un momento. Presentía que obtenía un gran placer al pegar a personas más débiles que él. Al igual que su padre. Pero él no era demonio o zombi, ni siquiera un poderoso mago. Ella sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que podía ganarle con terrible facilidad.

—Cretino, iré, pero primero tienes que retroceder —replicó ella, esperando ganar algo de distancia.

—¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido? —los pequeños y brillantes ojos se estrecharon cuando estiró la mano para coger un puñado de pelo—. He tenido suficiente, vamos.

Los ojos de Serena lagrimearon cuando él le tiró salvajemente del pelo. Ella se encontró cayendo, y por puro reflejo, se aferró al brazo del hombre. Sólo había pensado en evitar plantar la cara en el suelo, pero en el instante en que sus manos tocaron la muñeca del hombre, un chorro de calor estalló de sus palmas. El hombre dio un agudo grito al soltar libre su mano y sostenerla cerca del pecho.

—Tú… ramera. Estúpida ramera —rechinó, con un odio malévolo brillando en sus ojos—. Pagarás por esto.

Un dolor tensó el estómago de Serena. Reconocía esa expresión. Lo hacía. La había visto muchas veces. Reviviendo otros instantes de horror, observó como el hombre apretaba el puño y lo levantaba para golpear. No. Se puso de pie. No otra vez. Nunca otra vez más. Preparándose para lanzarle un atroz gancho de derecha, el hombre estaba demasiado cegado por la furia para considerar que una mujer diez centímetros más pequeña y cuarenta y cinco kilos más ligera pudiera vencerle. No hasta que ella saltó hacia adelante y colocó las manos en el centro de su pecho.

El humo comenzó a subir mientras él rugía de dolor, pero Serena no flaqueó. El aprendiz de mago la mataría si tenía oportunidad. No pensaba dársela. En algún recóndito lugar de su mente, Serena fue consciente de que Darien se acercaba rápidamente. Extrañamente él se paró al lado del árbol en vez de inmiscuirse en la pelea. Ella no sabía si lo hacía por miedo a que lo tostase por confusión o porque temía distraerla. Y en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada como para que le importase. Agarrándole los brazos, el hombre luchó por acercarla.

—Pagarás por esto —jadeó él.

Serena rechinó los dientes cuando ella apretó más fuerte. Un horrible hedor comenzó a llenar el aire. El olor de tela quemada. Y lo que sospechaba era carne quemada. Entonces, justo cuando creía que no podría soportar más, su agresor dio un grito estrangulado y con un tirón desesperado se alejó de ella tropezando. Durante un corto momento consideró seguirlo. No dudaba que fuera un hombre malvado capaz de dañar a un buen número de personas inocentes. Pero, aunque estaba preparada para protegerse, supo que era incapaz de perseguir deliberadamente a un hombre que huía y terminar con él. Eso iba más allá de terreno conocido. En lugar de eso cayó de rodillas y aspiró aire profundamente.

—Ahora puedes salir, Darien. Sé que estas aquí.

1 Defensor trasero o _linebacker_ es un jugador que ocupa una posición defensiva en el fútbol americano.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Darien salió de detrás del árbol con una débil sonrisa. Reconocía ese tono malhumorado. Significaba que Serena era muy consciente de su actividad extracurricular con el mago oscuro y no estaba en absoluto contenta con él.

—Lo hiciste bien, querida. Ese tonto lo pensará dos veces antes de enfrentarse contigo otra vez._ Ella caminó hacia él, plantando las manos en las caderas.

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

—¿Querías mi ayuda?_ Esto la hizo vacilar brevemente. Su naturaleza independiente le hacía casi imposible confesar que podría necesitar ayuda. De cualquiera. Al final se encogió de hombros.

—No es propio de ti quedarte apartado y verme luchar._ Darien levantó una ceja ante la desconocida frase1.

—¿Luchar?

—Defenderme de los tipos malos._ La agarró de los brazos para acercarla. Respiró profundamente su cálido olor. Un olor que ahora contenía su propia sangre. Aquel conocimiento lo recorrió con un placer puramente masculino. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon.

—He tomado tu sangre; sé que hubo alguna clase de lucha._ Los labios de Darien se movieron nerviosamente.

—Más bien un pequeño desacuerdo.

—Darien…_ Le ahuecó la barbilla con la mano.

—Serena, encontré al mago, intercambiamos un puñado de amenazas, lo tuve agarrado, y como un tonto permití que desapareciera. Nada más.

—Tienes suerte de que desapareciera. Te advertí lo que pasaría si te hacías daño._ Darien sonrió cuando posó la mirada en su boca. Seguramente ya le había permitido que lo regañara bastante, ¿no? Definitivamente era tiempo de pasar a actividades más interesantes. Sus manos estaban bajando hacia las caderas de Serena cuando ella empujó contra su pecho.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

—No vas a distraerme._ Los dientes de Darien le mordisquearon el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Esto podría ser divertido._ Ella tembló débilmente antes de retroceder con severidad y doblar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No. Me mentiste._ Darien aceptó con pesar que no podría distraer a Serena. Ella estaba ardiendo con la necesidad de regañarlo severamente. Una pena. Pasada la inmediata amenaza, podía pensar en mejores formas de pasar el tiempo.

—Eso es bastante severo —protestó suavemente.

—Me dijiste que ibas a dejar un rastro falso y captar el olor de aquel demonio —le dio con el dedo en el pecho—. No dijiste nada sobre hacer alarde de tu testosterona con ese maldito mago.

—Va a ser una molestia hasta que podamos deshacernos de él. Estoy cansado de mirar sobre el hombro.

—¿Lo…?

—No —Darien sacudió disgustado la cabeza. Se había estado preparando para la batalla. No había considerado la idea de que el bastardo usara sus poderes para eludirlo—. El cobarde se escapó a toda prisa en lugar de luchar como un hombre. Más golpes en su pecho.

—Pasó algo más que simplemente el mago escapando. Pude sentirte, y sé que hubo algún tipo de lucha.

—A duras penas una lucha. O incluso una escaramuza —estiró los brazos—. Mírame, ni un rasguño.

—Parecías defenderte bien._ Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para apuñalarlo con la mirada.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Podía sentirte detrás del árbol, y sé condenadamente bien que te morías por aparecer y matar a ese hombre ¿Qué te detuvo?_ Él le echó hacia atrás un rizo extraviado.

—Tenía que saber que no vacilarías en luchar._ Ella hizo un sonido estrangulado.

—Dios Santo, he estado en una guerra a gran escala durante días. ¿Por qué vacilaría ahora?

—Has estado luchando contra demonios y zombis, no humanos. En tu mente hay una diferencia —indicó él—. Tenía que saber que podrías vencer el miedo de dañar a otro._ Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Oh._ El dedo de Darien le acarició los labios.

—¿Estás bien?_ Sus labios se curvaron con una severa sonrisa.

—Tan bien como puedo estar ahora mismo.

—¿Sin arrepentimientos? —presionó él. Ella se tomó un momento echando un vistazo hacia la calle ahora vacía.

—En realidad… no. Esto puede que sea horrible para mí, pero es agradable saber que no me dejé llevar por el pánico a la hora de la verdad._ Tiró de ella para acercarla. Era una lección que tenía que aprender por sí misma. Pero había sido un infierno permanecer apartado y permitirle descubrir su fuerza. Preferiría tener estacas clavadas a pasar por esto otra vez.

—Una mujer poderosa. Me gusta —deslizó los labios sobre su sien—. Atractiva.

—¿Hay algo que no encuentres atractivo?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Los vampiros son insaciables.

Considerando si se atrevía a volver a ponerla entre los brazos y sacarle a besos la rabieta, se giró abruptamente, sus colmillos se extendieron y sus manos se rizaron en garras. Un vampiro estaba cerca, y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

En ese momento, Nicolás salió de las sombras y dobló los brazos sobre su pecho. Incluso al ojo de Darien parecía una amenaza letal, con su gran cuerpo vestido con ropas negras y su castaño pelo sostenido con un pesado broche de plata. Un antiguo depredador que no vacilaría en matar. La familiar sonrisa burlona torció sus labios.

—Realmente, Darien, pensé que ya estarías metido hasta las rodillas con las brujas, y aquí estás, jugando con tu nuevo juguete._ Darien levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Seguía el rastro de tu mago.

—Demasiado tarde —Darien fulminó con la mirada la oscura finca de Luna—. Ya hizo su magnífica aparición.

—¿Y ahora?

—Su magnífica salida. Llamó al Príncipe._ Nicolás se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Está demostrando ser una molestia.

—¿No lo son todos los magos?

—Conseguí herirlo. Deberías ser capaz de seguir el olor de su sangre._ Un latido pasó mientras Nicolás deslizó su mirada a la silenciosa Serena.

—No tienes prisa por librarte de mí, ¿verdad, Darien?_ Lo estaba, por supuesto. Era lo bastante posesivo para ofenderse por la manera en que Nicolás miraba a Serena.

—Tengo mi propio rastro que seguir._ Como si sintiese la inquietud que hormigueaba en Darien, Nicolás deliberadamente caminó hacia Serena y le tocó el pelo ligeramente.

—¿Y juegos a jugar, eh? —se quedó quieto, bajando la cabeza para oler su cuello antes de agarrarle el brazo y girarlo hacia arriba—. ¿Qué es esto?_ Nunca fue persona que se dejase manipular por nadie, Serena se puso a luchar contra el agarre del vampiro.

—Oye. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ La mirada asombrada de Nicolás saltó hacia Darien.

—¿Te emparejaste con ella? Bien, bien. Felicidades._ Tardíamente notando lo que había capturado la atención de Nicolás, Serena observó los intrincados caracteres rojos que ahora tatuaban la longitud de su antebrazo.

—Santa mierda. ¿Qué es esto?_ Nicolás sonrió.

—¿Ella no lo sabe?_ Serena lo apuñaló con una fija mirada.

—¿Darien?_ Darien consideró brevemente el placer de atar a Nicolás alrededor del árbol como un bonito lazo.

—Te dije que cuando tomaras mi sangre, estaríamos emparejados —le recordó a Serena. Ella se veía lejos de estar apaciguada.

—No me dijiste que iba a parecer una motociclista del infierno. ¿Se quitará?

—No.

—¿Qué significa?_ Darien abrió la boca, pero Nicolás fue más rápido.

—Que has sido marcada. Ningún otro vampiro puede tenerte ahora._ Darien cerró los ojos, perfectamente preparado cuando oyó que Serena aspiraba profundamente. No sabía mucho sobre mujeres humanas, pero sí que tenían una feroz aversión a ser tratadas como una propiedad.

—¿Marcada? ¿Me marcaste?

—Para toda la eternidad —añadió Nicolás en tono suave. Darien dio un gruñido bajo.

—No estás ayudando, Nicolás._ Nicolás parpadeó con fingida inocencia.

—Ah, ¿querías que le mintiera? Deberías haberme dado alguna señal.

—Vete —no hubo confusión en el tono de amenaza—. Vete a matar un mago._ De repente la expresión de Nicolás se puso sombría cuando se movió para poner una mano en el hombro de Darien.

—Ten cuidado. El Príncipe está llamando a sus subordinados. La ciudad está llena de demonios. La mayoría de muy mal genio._ Darien asintió levemente y observó a Nicolás desaparecer entre las sombras. Sólo cuando estuvieron solos se acercó cautelosamente a Serena y le cogió suavemente la mano.

—Serena, esto no te hará daño —sus dedos se movieron sobre la marca. El demonio dentro de él aulló de triunfo ante el símbolo de propiedad, pero era lo bastante sabio para mantener su expresión comprensiva—. Esto es… como un anillo de boda. Un símbolo de mi amor por ti.

—Un anillo de boda se puede quitar. Estoy marcada para siempre._ Darien no necesitó la sangre de Serena para sentir la tensión que zumbaba por su rígido cuerpo. Un ceño le frunció las cejas.

—¿Serena? Esto no es sobre la marca, ¿verdad?_ Ella tembló cuando se obligó a encontrar su penetrante mirada.

—No parecía verdad hasta ahora. Es aterrador.

—¿Yo?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que nunca pensé en pasar mi vida con alguien. Después del matrimonio de mis padres…_ Al fin dándose cuenta de la fuente de su repentino ataque de nervios, Darien le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y la acercó. Esperaba que su padre se quemara en el infierno.

—No somos tus padres —murmuró suavemente—. Yo nunca podría hacerte daño. Nunca._ Ella presionó la cara contra su pecho.

—No sé ser una compañera. He estado sola toda mi vida.

—¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Estar sola?_ Él sintió el estremecimiento que la recorrió.

—No, pero, ¿y si te decepciono?_ Darien tocó con los labios la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí, te amo.

—Entonces es todo lo que me importa._ Ella se retiró, su cara estaba pálida bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Y si no es suficiente?_ La mano de Darien le acunó el cuello.

—La marca no es una prisión, Serena. No hay nada que te impida alejarte siempre que quieras.

—¿Y tú? —exigió—. ¿Qué significa la marca para ti?_ Él vaciló un momento antes de admitir la verdad.

—Eres mi compañera. Nunca habrá otra._ Sus suaves palabras parecieron pillarla desprevenida. Entonces increíblemente Darien sintió que la tensión comenzaba a alejarse del cuerpo de ella y su cara mostraba una expresión pesarosa.

—Lo siento. No sé lo que está mal conmigo —sus brazos le rodearon la cintura—. Normalmente no soy una persona histérica._ Darien saboreó la sensación del calor de ella que manaba hacia su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de cómo o porqué había permitido que ella se convirtiera en una parte tan vital de su vida, pero sabía que nunca sobreviviría si algo le pasara.

—No puedo imaginar lo que está mal —bromeó él, enredando los dedos en su pelo cuando la familiar oleada de deseo comenzó a endurecerle los músculos—. No es como si hubieras adquirido un espíritu no deseado, o haber sido cazada por demonios, o casi sacrificada por un mago oscuro._ Ella sonrió reacia cuando se acurrucó contra él.

—Pienso que fue el tatuaje el que me puso un poco loca.

—¿No el pensamiento de ser mi compañera?_ Una agradable diversión se asomó a los ojos de Serena.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—Una compañera no es lo mismo que una esposa, ¿verdad?_ Él se encogió de hombros vagamente.

—¿Importa?

—Por supuesto que importa. No tengo ninguna intención de pasar el resto de mi vida siendo algún tipo de criada sin sueldo._ ¿Serena su criada? Darien contuvo una risa de incredulidad.

—No te preocupes, querida, soy fácil de complacer —le aseguró con una expresión ingenua—. Una vez que hayas fregado los suelos, lavado mi ropa y servido sangre mientras me siento delante de la televisión, tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer tus zurcidos._ El codo de Serena se clavó en su costado.

—¿Zurcidos? Más bien estaré afilando mis estacas._ Con una sonrisita Darien le dio un golpecito en la punta de su nariz.

—He estado cuidando de mí mismo durante siglos, querida, y siendo brutalmente honesto, si quisiera una criada, podría cautivar a cualquier humano para que me obedeciese.

—¿Cautivar?

—Un truco que poseen todos los vampiros._ Las cejas de ella se elevaron.

—¿Trataste alguna vez de cautivarme?_ Un dedo se movió perfilándole los labios.

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me gustabas —dijo simplemente. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Te gustaba?

—Me gustaba tu inocencia, tu honestidad, tu negativa a compadecerte a pesar de la suerte tan negra que habías tenido, y por supuesto —sonrió lentamente—, ese cuerpo delicioso que no hace daño a la vista. No quería que fueses una aduladora tonta. Te quería a ti.

—Ah —ella aspiró profundamente—. Sigues sorprendiéndome.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, esperaba que fueras arrogante, peligroso y atractivo.

—Todo es verdad. Sobre todo la parte de atractivo.

—Nunca esperé que fueras amable.

Darien bajó la mirada asombrado. ¿Amable? Nunca había sido acusado de esto antes. Y con razón. Hasta que las brujas lo capturaron, había sido un cazador que se alimentaba de cualquiera lo bastante tonto para _cruzarse_ en su camino. E incluso después de haber sido atado, había sido un guerrero letal que podía matar sin piedad. Fue sólo con Serena con quien descubrió las emociones más suaves que no sabía que poseía.

—No lo fui hasta que llegaste._ Se quedaron quietos agarrándose en la oscuridad, absorbiendo el placer de estar simplemente juntos. Al final Serena se retiró haciendo una mueca.

—¿Quieres ir en busca de las brujas?

—Lo que quiero es tenerte desnuda y sudorosa debajo de mí —murmuró. Ella le dio un codazo.

—Tal vez quiera estar desnuda y sudorosa encima de ti.

—Dios —Darien se puso duro ante la imagen—. ¿Tratas de matarme?

—Pensé que eras inmortal.

—Ni siquiera los inmortales podemos aguantar esta clase de tortura —agachó la cabeza para robarle un rápido beso—. Vámonos antes de que olvide qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer.

Distraídamente, Serena permitió que Darien la condujera de vuelta a la destrozada mansión. Una parte de ella sabía que debería estar en guardia. Debería estarse preparando para todo, desde zombis a perros infernales y a magos saltando de los arbustos. Demonios, en este punto, no se sorprendería mucho si un duende apareciera brincando. Su instinto de conservación en este momento, sin embargo, no podía competir con los extraños tatuajes que brillaban con fuego carmesí bajo la luz de la luna. Compañera. Santo Dios.

Parándose de repente entre las sombras de la mansión, Darien se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa que parecía sospechosamente pagada de sí misma.

—Deja de rascarte, querida. Te harás una llaga.

—Parece extraña —elevó el brazo—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir en público con esto?_ El aire de suficiencia aumentó.

—Nadie lo notará._ Ella sacudió el brazo ante sus ojos.

—¿Estás de broma? Parece que me emborraché con tequila y terminé en Shanghai.

—Es invisible para todos excepto para los demonios.

—Oh —su brazo cayó—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué puedo verla?_ Él se inclinó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Porque eres especial._ Absurdamente le llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

—Genial. Primero mis ojos se vuelven azules y ahora mi brazo es rojo. ¿Hay algún otro cambio corporal sobre el que deberías advertirme? ¿Un cuerno? ¿Lengua bífida? ¿Pezuñas separadas?_ Él se encogió de hombros, le tomó el brazo y la condujo a la casa, hacia la escalera de servicio.

—Bueno, está la cola, pero una vez que te acostumbres al meneo, apenas notarás que está allí._ Ella le golpeó el brazo.

—Tienes suerte de estar muerto._ Él le sonrió ampliamente.

—Y tú te quejas como si fueras mi esposa._ Sus propios labios temblaron. Dios, era tan hermoso. E inteligente, fuerte, sensible y… y perfecto. Una ráfaga de calor recorrió su cuerpo antes de que dirigiese con severidad sus pensamientos al asunto actual.

—¿Por qué vamos arriba?

—No podemos dejar los libros de hechizos. Son demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos por ahí.

—Es cierto —se estremeció al recordar la extraña magia que la había agarrado cuando leyó el hechizo. Fue una experiencia que no repetiría demasiado pronto—. ¿Qué crees que Luna hacía con ellos?_ Él hizo una pausa en el rellano y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez deberíamos revisar lo que sabemos.

—¿Revisar lo que sabemos? —repitió con una sonrisa débil—. _¿Ley y Orden? ¿CSI? ¿Monk?_2

—Agatha Christie.

—Ah.

—Podría ayudar —Serena se apoyó contra la pared, dándose cuenta de repente de lo cansada que estaba. Los últimos días habían pasado factura a su cuerpo—. Por lo menos no hará nada malo._ Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Cierto. ¿Dónde comenzamos esta revisión?_ Serena parpadeó. La buena voluntad de Darien de escuchar su opinión siempre la pillaba con la guardia baja. Nadie, nadie nunca había hecho eso antes.

—Supongo que con Luna —dijo vacilante—. Dijiste que pensabas que estaba actuando de forma extraña antes de… ¿la explosión? Siendo sincera, yo pensé que simplemente estaba loca._ Él estrechó la mirada cuando recordó.

—Estaba más reservada que de costumbre. Iba y venía a la mansión sin llevarme y luego desaparecería en sus habitaciones durante horas.

—¿Piensas que visitaba a las brujas?

—Sí.

—¿Consiguió los libros de hechizos de ellas?

—Esa sería mi conjetura._ Serena se mordió el labio mientras intentaba que los extraños acontecimientos tuvieran sentido.

—¿En qué clase de hechizo estaba trabajando? ¿Tenía miedo de algo?_ Los labios de Darien se curvaron cuando su mirada destelló sobre ella.

—En ese momento no me preocupó. Tenía asuntos más… interesantes a considerar._ El calor volvió, con interés. Maldición, él no debería distraerla tanto.

—¿Y ahora? —presionó ella severamente.

—Existe la posibilidad de que las brujas se hubieran tropezado con el mago y sus seguidores —dijo él—. Si sintieron su poder, habrían tomado medidas para protegerse.

—Eso tiene sentido —ella vaciló, sintiendo la frustración que hervía a fuego lento dentro de él—. No crees que esa sea la respuesta._ Él la estudió un momento.

—Darte mi sangre fue una cosa peligrosa.

—Dime lo que te está molestando._ Él se movió con inquietud.

—Si hubiesen estado preocupadas por el mago, no habrían sentido la necesidad de esconderlo de mí. Más bien, me habrían enviado para tratar con la amenaza.

—¿Y?

—Y el hechizo que cantaste obviamente era para dañar demonios, no humanos._ Ella le tocó el brazo. Le había contado lo del demonio que la atacó, pero había olvidado confesarle la agonía desgarradora que la había perforado justo momentos antes de que el hechizo hubiera terminado.

—Tal vez no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando estaba en medio de aquel hechizo, sentí… dolor._ Las cejas de Darien se juntaron y sus dedos se elevaron para tocarle la cara como si necesitase asegurarse que estaba ilesa.

—¿Qué clase de dolor?_ Ella hizo una mueca.

—Como si alguien empujase un atizador caliente en mí.

—¿El Fénix?_ Ella trató de recordar, sólo para encogerse de hombros.

—No sé. Sólo hubo dolor, y luego el demonio me golpeó por detrás y se fue._ La frustración de Darien se hizo más profunda mientras se giraba para caminar sobre el rellano.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

—Después de los últimos días, vas a tener que ser más específico —dijo ella irónicamente.

—Todavía no sabemos lo que las brujas estaban tramando, quién mató a Luna, o qué demonios tiene que ver el mago con todo esto.

—Dices que no sabemos nada._ Su gruñido bajo hizo que a Serena se le erizara el vello del cuello.

—Hay una conexión. Sólo tenemos que encontrarla —extendiendo el brazo, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella por el pasillo—. Tenemos que encontrar a esas malditas brujas.

1 En inglés la frase original es "duke it out", una frase hecha, por lo que puede que alguien no nativo no la entienda. Significa pelear o luchar.

2 Las tres son series de televisión americanas sobre policías e investigación criminal.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Se movieron rápidamente por la casa a oscuras, deteniéndose sólo cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo donde Luna había ocultado su caja fuerte. Darien estaba concentrado en los olores que llenaban el aire cuando sintió a Serena clavar los talones. Se giró para descubrirla asomándose cohibida a través de las sombras.

—¿Estás seguro que el mago se ha marchado? —preguntó ella.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo —le susurró directamente al oído—. Tú primero._ Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy divertido.

—Si el mago estuviera cerca, le habríamos oído gritar pidiendo clemencia —le aseguró él—. Nicolás no pierde el tiempo cuando está de caza._ Ella le dirigió una mirada astuta.

—¿Entonces qué te está molestando?_ Darien hizo una mueca reacia. Iba a tardar un poco en acostumbrarse a esto de tener una compañera.

—Huelo algo extraño.

—No soy yo ¿verdad?_ Sus labios se curvaron.

—No.

—¿El demonio?

—No. El olor es humano, aunque extrañamente enmascarado._ Serena se asomó por el pasillo y extrañamente se puso tensa antes de apuñalarlo con una mirada brillante.

—¿Qué pasa con todas esas marcas carbonizadas en la pared?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—La casa explotó, querida. Hay un montón de manchas chamuscadas.

—No estaban allí antes —se puso las manos en las caderas—. El mago las hizo cuando estabais luchando ¿verdad?

—Serena, el mago ya no nos concierne. Nicolás se ocupará de él.

—El hecho es que me dijiste que habías tenido un pequeño desacuerdo.

—Nadie murió —apuntó él en un tono perfectamente razonable, lanzando una mirada sobre el inconfundible daño. Sus ojos se demoraron en la alfombra chamuscada antes de apretar los dientes—. Maldición.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los libros de hechizos han desaparecido.

—¿El mago?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza. El mago no había mostrado interés en los libros.

—Es más probable que el demonio volviera para recuperarlos. Junto con una bruja.

—¿Estuvieron aquí y nos los perdimos?_ Darien meditó durante un largo momento. Maldita sea, odiaba sentir que estaba dando tumbos como un idiota. Especialmente cuanto temía estar poniendo en peligro la vida de Serena.

—Fue un riesgo absurdo —gruño él—. Deberían haber sabido que el mago oscuro estaba cerca.

—Realmente debían querer esos libros.

—Sí._ Bruscamente, Serena lo cogió del brazo.

—Ah…

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que querían los libros tanto como para matar por ellos?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Las brujas no vacilan en matar si creen que alguien se interpone en su camino. Son completamente despiadadas.

—¿Incluso a Luna?_ Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿A Luna?

—Quizás querían los libros y ella no estaba de humor para entregárselos.

El recuerdo de la personalidad reservada de Luna cruzó por la mente de Darien. La mujer ciertamente era lo suficientemente arrogante para estar metiéndose en la magia que las brujas habían prohibido. O incluso para buscar poderes que le dieran el control del aquelarre. Pero incluso mientras consideraba la idea de una batalla entre las brujas y Luna, estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. Luna era el Cáliz. Nunca habrían puesto en peligro el Fénix. Proteger su espíritu es todo el propósito de su vida._ Serena hizo una mueca.

—Ah. Sólo era una idea.

—Una idea muy inteligente._ Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Estás siendo condescendiente conmigo?

—¿Por qué querría ser condescendiente contigo? —preguntó él con sorprendida curiosidad.

—Sé que no soy demasiado brillante, pero tampoco soy estúpida._ Darien la miró con asombro como si estuviera viendo al Diablo, ya que era la mujer más desconcertante que había conocido.

—Por supuesto que no eres estúpida. Siempre me ha parecido sorprendente que una mujer tan inteligente pudiera contentarse con trabajar como subordinada de alguien como Luna, cuando obviamente podrías hacer algo mejor._ Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, casi como si se sintiera aliviada.

—Eso pagaba las cuentas. Créeme, no era tan malo como algunos lugares en los que he trabajado._ Tomándola de la mano, la llevó por el pasillo hacia la escalera de atrás. El rastro del demonio se iba desvaneciendo cada vez más, y no tenía intención de perderlo. En ese momento era su única pista sobre el aquelarre.

—Podrías hacer cualquier cosa con tu vida. Ser lo que quieras —le dijo él suavemente. Luchando por mantenerse al paso de sus largas zancadas, ella dejó escapar una corta risa sin humor.

—¿Cómo? Mi padre y hermanos me abandonaron cuando todavía era una niña, y mi madre nunca dejó el sofá hasta que las borracheras se la llevaron a la tumba cuando yo tenía diecisiete años —la sintió estremecerse mientras sacaba a la luz dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado—. Abandoné la escuela y conseguí un trabajo para que no me arrastraran a alguna casa de acogida. Tengo suerte de no haber acabado rondando por las calles.

Con un suave movimiento, estiró las manos para cogerla en brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Su naturaleza fiera e implacable le hacía olvidarse de que ella tenía una carencia humana de resistencia incluso con el poder adicional del Fénix. Y Dios sabía que era demasiado obstinada para reconocer que necesitaba descansar. El hecho de que ni siquiera hiciera un murmullo de protesta cuando él la tomó en sus brazos le dijo lo débil que debía estar. Llegando a las escaleras de un fluido salto, estudió su cara demasiado pálida.

—Nunca hubieras rondado por las calles. Tienes demasiado valor y poder para ese destino._ Sus rasgos se endurecieron.

—Se necesita más que valor para sobrevivir._ En un parpadeo, Darien estaba fuera de la casa y se movía velozmente por el camino trasero.

—Ya no necesitas tener miedo. Siempre estaré aquí.

—¿No tener miedo? Se supone que alguien que abandonó los estudios en el instituto y no puede pagarse el alquiler tiene que salvar el mundo. ¿Y eso no es atemorizante?

—El mundo está en muy buenas manos._ La cabeza de ella descansó contra su pecho, y se rio irónicamente.

—Estás loco._ Darien se arriesgó a mirar hacia abajo mientras dejaban la finca, y aflojó a un paso más cauteloso. Incluso estando tan cansada y desarreglada como estaba, nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa.

—¿Qué harías si cualquier cosa fuese posible?_ No hubo dudas.

—Viajar.

—¿Viajar a dónde?

—A cualquier lugar. A todos._ Él se paró en la carretera, olisqueando el aire hasta que captó el olor del demonio que se alejaba de la ciudad.

—Muy ambicioso._ Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, creando un doloroso calor que tensó los músculos de sus muslos y una variedad de otras partes placenteras de su cuerpo.

—Cuando era pequeña y mi padre venía a casa borracho y furioso, solía esconderme bajo mi cama con un viejo globo terráqueo que la profesora me había dado —murmuró ella—. Solía cerrar los ojos y apuntaba a un lugar, y entonces me imaginaba que estaba en un barco viajando hacia allí. En mi mente he estado por todo el mundo.

Un dolor agudo lo atravesó. Esta mujer había sido traicionada por aquellos que deberían haberla protegido y amado. Había luchado contra monstruos en su propia casa y luego había sido arrojada al mundo sin nadie que permaneciera a su lado. Pero ahora todo eso había acabado. Ella le pertenecía. Él dedicaría su vida, o incluso su muerte si fuera necesario, a asegurarse que ella nunca resultara herida, o estuviera sola, o atemorizada otra vez.

—Algún día irás —juró el suavemente—. Te lo prometo._ Los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello, casi como si sintiera su oscura determinación de hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

—_Nosotros_ iremos. Después de todo, me debes una luna de miel.

—Luna de miel. Me gusta como suena —sin pensarlo, extendió sus pensamientos para acariciarle suavemente la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?_ Darien curvó los labios mientras cambiaba deliberadamente sus pensamientos para acunarle un firme seno.

—¿Quieres decir esto?

—Puedo sentirte tocándome. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

—Eres mi compañera.

—Pero… —ella jadeó cuando él atormentó su pezón hasta convertirlo en un punto duro—. Para de hacer eso.

—¿No te gusta?

—¿Puedo hacértelo yo?

—No a menos que tome tu sangre._ Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso no es justo._ Darien se rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—La vida nunca es justa, querida.

—Dímelo a mí —refunfuñó ella, escudriñando con la mirada la oscuridad que los rodeaba—. ¿Estamos siguiendo el rastro del demonio?

—Por ahora._ Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás preocupado._ Él olisqueó el aire. El preocupante aroma de la sangre se había vuelto más fuerte. Ahora la tierra parecía apestar.

—La Shalott ha sido herida.

—¿Nicolás? —preguntó ella.

—Está rastreando al mago._ Ella se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Las brujas?

—Puede que la hayan castigado.

—¿Por qué?

—Te escapaste de sus garras.

Lentamente la bajó poniéndola de pie. Un vago sentido de amenaza se estaba arrastrando sobre su piel. Todavía no podía localizar con toda precisión la fuente del malestar, pero quería ser capaz de golpear rápidamente. Serena se acercó, sintiendo sin duda su punzada de alerta.

—¿Crees que fue enviada para cogerme?

—Creo que es una posibilidad.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo hizo?_ Darien se encogió de hombros. Por el momento todo lo que podía hacer era especular.

—Si ella está en poder de las brujas no es por su elección. Los Shalott son criaturas fieras e independientes, y se rebelan contra las órdenes cada vez que pueden.

—Como tú._ Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Sí._ Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Serena se moviera para estar justamente delante de él.

—Debemos rescatarla.

—¿A un demonio? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—Podría habernos matado a los dos. O al menos llevarme lejos mientras tú estabas inconsciente. Creo que se lo debemos._ Él levantó la mano para deslizarla por sus revueltos rizos.

—Si es posible, la liberaremos. Pero primero debemos encontrarla.

Nicolás dejó que el hombre cayera al suelo y se lamió los colmillos para limpiarlos. No tenía demasiada afición por los aprendices de mago, pero el guardia debía ser eliminado, y odiaba malgastar sangre perfectamente válida. Aunque no es que el hombre hubiera sido demasiada protección. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Nicolás. A pesar de la pequeña medalla que lo proclamaba como discípulo del Príncipe, no había sido rival para la fuerza de Nicolás. La batalla no había hecho más que abrirle el apetito.

Con una sacudida de su mano, usó sus poderes para hundir el cuerpo inerte en la tierra. La sangre fresca que corría por su cuerpo aumentaba su fuerza y agitaba al oscuro depredador que había en él. Estaba de caza, y mataría cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino. Deslizándose por el cementerio, entró en la enorme cripta y fácilmente encontró la entrada a los túneles bajo ella. Se detuvo para oler el aire. Podía oler humanos. Y un puñado de demonios menores que estaban dispuestos a servir a mortales a cambio de protección. Nada que fuese un peligro para él. Nada salvo el mago.

Fundiéndose con las sombras, bajó lentamente los escalones. Aunque era siempre confiado, Nicolás no era estúpido. Un vampiro no vivía tantos siglos como él poniéndose torpemente en peligro. Si el mago utilizaba el poder del Señor Oscuro, sería un enemigo formidable. Sería necesaria tanta astucia como habilidad para ser mejor que él. Una forma perfecta de pasar la tarde, reconoció con una fría sonrisa.

Encontró a dos guardias más en su camino al santuario interior. En ambas ocasiones los mató con silenciosa eficiencia y siguió adelante sin perder un paso. Los pocos demonios que sintió fueron lo suficientemente sabios para escabullirse antes de que pudiera cruzarse en sus caminos. Con velocidad mortal llegó a la entrada de la cámara más baja. Se paró para estudiar con cuidado el cuarto ante él.

Era una habitación grande, pero vacía, provista de un gran brasero en el centro del suelo de piedra. Delante del ardiente fuego, un hombre alto estaba arrodillado en obvia adoración. El mago. Y en su mano sostenía un látigo de cuero con el que azotaba su propia espalda a ritmo constante. Nicolás curvó los labios con desprecio. Se había encontrado con un buen número de humanos que habían vendido sus almas al Señor Oscuro. Por poder, inmortalidad, por amor al mal. Se convertían en gustosos sirvientes que sacrificaban todo y a todos por complacer a su vicioso maestro. Incluso a ellos mismos. Patéticas criaturas.

Pero peligrosas, se recordó. Muy peligrosas. A pesar de la distancia, sintió fácilmente la antigua fuerza que radió a través de la habitación. El mago era obviamente un favorito del Príncipe y eso le permitía convocar más profundamente su poder. Era un poco asombroso que hubiera resultado tal molestia para Darien. Permitiendo que sus colmillos salieran, Nicolás flexionó los dedos y se deslizó por las sombras de la habitación.

—Fee Fie Foe Fum, huelo la sangre de un… no inglés1 —se detuvo para oler el aire y tuvo un escalofrío—. Ah, un sajón. Una lástima. El último sajón que devoré me hizo sentir mal durante días. Bestia inmunda. Poniéndose de pie, el mago cogió el pesado medallón que le rodeaba el cuello y escudriñó la habitación buscando al inesperado intruso. Un esfuerzo inútil. Nicolás no podía ser visto a menos que lo deseara.

—Cooper. Johnson —la voz del hombre contenía una inequívoca estridencia mientras llamaba a sus guardias. Bueno, al menos, era lo suficientemente inteligente para tener miedo—. Breckett.

—Muerto, muerto y muerto, me temo —ronroneó Nicolás en tono frío. El hombre dejó escapar un ronco gruñido mientras retrocedía cerca de las llamas.

—Muéstrate, vampiro.

—Más tarde, quizás. Si te portas muy bien.

—Cobarde._ Nicolás se rio mientras se deslizaba por las sombras.

—Estoy intrigado. ¿Por qué un todopoderoso mago estaría escondiéndose en estas oscuras cuevas golpeándose a sí mismo sin sentido? ¿Eres del tipo que se deleita con la autoflagelación? —hizo una pausa mientras leía los oscuros y confundidos pensamientos que el mago no podía ocultar—. No, prefieres infringir dolor a otros. Debe ser una compensación para el Señor Oscuro.

—No tengo tratos que hacer contigo. Márchate ahora y no intentaré detenerte.

—Pero yo sí tengo tratos contigo.

—¿Piensas desafiarme?

—No, pienso matarte.

—Loco —gruñó el mago—. _Tú_ arderás sobre el altar del Príncipe.

—En realidad, tú serás el único en arder. Pero no hasta que tengamos una pequeña charla. Toma asiento —levantando una mano, Nicolás se movió hacia adelante, forzando al mago a arrodillarse con el poder de su encanto. No sería capaz de someter al hombre todo el tiempo. Pero intentaría hacer sus preguntas antes de tomarse el placer de matarlo—. Ahora dime lo que sabes de las brujas.

1 Es un fragmento de una canción de cuna que empieza: _"Fee Fie Foe Fum! __I smell the blood of an Englishman"_, que se traduce como "Fee Fie Foe Fum! Huelo la sangre de un inglés".

También es el título de una canción de K-ci y Jojo.


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Un temblor recorrió a Serena cuando se acercó merodeando a Darien. Parecía estar haciéndolo frecuentemente en los últimos tiempos. Las dos cosas, estremecerse y merodear. Y quedarse en la oscuridad preguntándose qué demonios le había sucedido a su vida.

Hace una semana habría estado en su diminuto departamento, metida en su diminuta cama. Nunca habría tenido conocimiento sobre las horrendas criaturas que aterrorizaban la noche, o temido convertirse en un sacrificio asado en honor a alguna desagradable deidad. Su mirada se deslizó hacia arriba demorándose en el tenso y perfecto perfil del vampiro próximo a ella. El corazón le dio una repentina sacudida. Tal vez habría estado segura en su cama, pero habría estado sola. Y desdichada.

Pasara lo que pasara, por mucho que un ejército entero de bestias, demonios y brujas se cruzaran en su camino, jamás lamentaría los acontecimientos que la habían conducido hacia ese momento. Tener cerca a Darien valía cualquier precio. Mientras ese conocimiento se fijaba profundamente en el interior de Serena, Darien se movió inquieto, y ella sintió una oleada de frustración recorriéndolo. Su mano se extendió para tocarle el brazo.

—¿Qué sientes?

—El demonio está cerca.

—¿Cuán cerca?_ Le lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

—Serena, no soy un GPS. Sólo puedo decir que está cerca.

—Entonces las brujas no deben estar lejos.

—Sí._ Serena se sentía ligeramente mareada. Una sensación provocada cada vez que pensaba en las mujeres que había visto en sueños. Las mujeres que podían tener su vida, así como la de Darien, en sus manos.

—¿Empezamos a buscar por las casas?_ Darien levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Ella no supo lo que olió, pero éste sacudió fuertemente la cabeza.

—No quiero cometer el error de andar a ciegas. Prefiero tener alguna idea de a qué nos enfrentaremos.

—Puedo…

—No._ Serena se tensó ante el tono cortante de su voz. No era que quisiera particularmente arrastrarse sola por la oscuridad. Demonios, más bien quería clavarle un tenedor en los ojos. Pero no tomaba muy bien las órdenes. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca lo haría.

—Bien, no me quedaré parada aquí, en la oscuridad, toda la noche —le informó ella bruscamente—. Estoy cansada, tengo hambre, y mi humor se esta volviendo jodidamente irritable._ Él levantó una ceja.

—Diría que la transformación ya está hecha.

—Darien._ El brazo de él le rodeó los hombros.

—Existe más de un medio para descubrir a las brujas.

—¿Y esos son?_ La llevó por la desierta y silenciosa calle hacia la bulliciosa carretera apenas un bloque de distancia.

—Confía en mí._ Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras familiares.

—¿Por lo menos podrías decirme a donde vamos?

—Ya verás._ Él dobló la esquina, y caminaron pasando por elegantes restaurantes con sus discretos toldos y tiendas cerradas que no ponían etiquetas de precio en sus artículos. El tipo de vecindario donde las mujeres como ella eran seguidas por la seguridad de la tienda. Serena arrugó la nariz cuando se encontró remolcada sin descanso hacia una cafetería ubicada en la acera opuesta, que aún estaba llena con chicos esnob y ejecutivos corporativos.

—Estoy empezando a reconsiderar esto de ser compañera.

—De verdad, querida, debes tener más fe en mí.

—La tengo, es sólo que…

—¿Sólo que?_ Serena se detuvo repentinamente para encontrarse con su mirada directa.

—Tengo miedo —admitió bruscamente. El brazo de Darien tiró de ella, y sus labios rozaron ligeramente la cima de su cabeza.

—No permitiré que nada te pase, Serena. Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Pero qué hay de ti?

—También me tengo mucho cariño. Pienso ser sumamente cuidadoso._ Ella se apartó con expresión ceñuda.

—No sabemos lo que las brujas harán.

—Descubrirán un nuevo Cáliz y te librarás del Fénix.

—Y tú serás el guardián de una nueva mujer._ Su expresión se relajó.

—Ah… estás celosa.

—Quizás un poquito._ Sus dedos le acunaron el mentón.

—Eres mi compañera. Incluso si quisiera estar con otra mujer, no podría.

—Pero seré mortal otra vez.

—De eso nos preocuparemos después. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en deshacernos del Fénix. Hasta que lo hagamos, correrás peligro —sus labios se demoraron un momento en su frente antes que una vez más la empujara calle abajo, deteniéndose ante la gran ventana de la bulliciosa tienda—. Esto servirá._ Ella echó un vistazo a los clientes, que eran más delgados, más ricos, y más guapos que ella.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Una cafetería.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—A causa de eso._ Él señaló a un lugar directamente sobre la ventana. Por un momento Serena no pudo ver nada salvo los rojos ladrillos del edificio. Entonces, cuando las nubes se desplazaron, pudo distinguir un extraño jeroglífico que resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

—¿Un graffiti?

—Ese símbolo señala que el dueño es… no humano —su brazo bajó para señalar hacia la ventana donde un hombre alto esquivaba las mesas. Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. Guauu.

Nunca había visto nada parecido. Grande y musculoso con la constitución que hasta un luchador profesional habría envidiado, estaba vestido con una camisa floja, verde, cubierta de lentejuelas, y con pantalones de piel de leopardo que parecían estar pintados sobre él. Aún más llamativo era el cabello rubio, brillante y largo que fluía por su espalda como un río de fuego. Era una exótica mariposa que rezumaba una sensualidad casi palpable en el aire.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿E.T.? —dijo ella descaradamente. Darien hizo una mueca.

—Un diablillo._ No había sido su primera suposición. Más bien la centésima.

—¿No es algo grande para ser un diablillo? —inquirió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando lo perdió de vista y entonces sin advertencia una pequeña explosión en el aire hizo que lo tuviera ante ella.

—No cualquier diablillo, soy un príncipe entre los diablillos —corrigió él en tonos ricos, realizando una elaborada reverencia—. Tiger (ojo de tigre), a tus órdenes, y bomboncito, grande es definitivamente mejor —llevó una mano hacia la parte baja de su estómago y se tocó a sí mismo con una sonrisa seductora—. Por supuesto, no espero que sólo creas en mis palabras. Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte mis bienes si quieres. Arriba tengo muchas habitaciones vacías donde puedes probar en privado mis artículos.

—Eso no será necesario —la voz de Darien cortó el aire con todo el calor de una bola de nieve en la Antártida. Dándose la vuelta, el diablillo inspeccionó a Darien con clara apreciación. Obviamente era un diablillo con una gama variada de gustos.

—Bien, holaaaaa. Carne fresca… justo como me gusta.

—¿Podemos hablar?_ El diablillo se acercó mientras se lamía los labios.

—Hay mejores cosas que podríamos estar haciendo._ Darien ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Esto es importante

—Delicioso —recorriendo con una mano el brazo de Darien, el diablillo se inclinó hacia delante para inhalar profundamente. De repente la criatura se tensó, y, retrocediendo, les dio a ambos una ofendida y furiosa mirada—. Estáis emparejados. Marcharos.

Serena se encontraba entre la incredulidad y la diversión. Este no era un duende travieso que bailaba en un jardín o que gastaba traviesas bromas a los imprudentes. Aun así, había algo extrañamente fascinante sobre Tiger, Príncipe de los Diablillos. Darien no se divertía. Estaba lisa y llanamente molesto.

—Sólo te llevará unos instantes —Darien se quitó el reloj de la muñeca y lo sostuvo de tal forma que el oro pudiera brillar bajo la luz de las farolas. La nariz del diablillo pareció retorcerse cuando se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar el costoso reloj. Por fin se enderezó y señaló con una gran mano hacia el callejón cercano.

—Id por atrás. Hay una puerta que lleva a las habitaciones privadas._ Desapareció tan fácilmente como había aparecido, pero Serena no tuvo oportunidad de apreciar el sorprendente truco, ya que Darien le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia las sombras de la parte trasera del edificio.

—Por Dios, ¿qué son los diablillos? —demandó. Él dio un bufido lleno de aversión.

—Son criaturas frívolas y de poca confianza que disfrutan de los placeres de la carne y por supuesto, de crear caos.

—¿Y éste dirige una cafetería?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Los diablillos pueden pasar por humanos cuando quieren y son verdaderamente buenos con los negocios.

—¿Y estamos aquí porque…?

—Cualquier demonio en el vecindario vendrá aquí para compartir información.

Serena se estremeció. ¡Dios Bendito!, ¿los demonios se habían infiltrado en los suburbios de clase alta? ¿Luego qué? ¿La Casa Blanca?

_Oh no. Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Serena_, se dijo severamente.

—Darien, ¿crees que es una buena idea pasar más tiempo con demonios teniendo en cuenta que me consideran una especie de Santo Grial?

—No hay ningún otro demonio dentro —le aseguró él—. Solamente quiero hablar con el diablillo. Él habrá oído cualquier rumor que esté circulando.

—¿Dices que los demonios vienen a aquí a beber café y cotillear?

—Es una forma de verlo. Si hay brujas en la zona, estarán manteniendo un ojo sobre ellas —hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta. Luego, se detuvo un momento para escudriñar con cuidado el cuarto antes de empujarla por el umbral y cerrar la puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano, las suaves luces se encendieron con un resplandor y Serena dio grito sofocado.

—Guau —susurró ella, repasando con la mirada la amplia habitación. Nunca había visto tanto terciopelo rojo y objetos laqueados reunidos en un lugar. Claramente los demonios sentían una preferencia por lo exuberante y opulento. Tocándole el brazo, Darien le lanzó un ceño de advertencia.

—No toques nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Los diablillos tienden a encantar algunas de sus cosas. Un sólo toque y te sentirás obligada a regresar a esta cafetería repetidamente._ Ella arrugó la nariz.

—No es de extrañar que sean buenos empresarios.

—No nos perjudica._ En menos de un instante, Tiger se paseaba en el cuarto, tendiendo imperiosamente la mano. Darien, solícito, dejó caer su reloj en la palma abierta, y el diablillo lo inspeccionó con ojo experto.

—Permíteme examinarlo. Oro… verdadero. Diamantes… verdaderos. Un pequeño rasguño en el cristal —frunció los labios y dejó caer el reloj en el bolsillo de su camisa—. Os puedo dar media hora. ¿Queréis sentaros? ¿Una taza de café?_ Darien agarró el brazo de Serena y le dio un estrujón de advertencia, antes de sacudir la cabeza con suavidad.

—Nada, gracias. No nos llevará mucho tiempo._ Tiger echó hacia atrás su melena rubia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

—Buscamos brujas._ La mirada oscura se movió hacia Serena.

—Ah. ¿Deseas una poción o quizás un hechizo? Tengo un amigo que prometo no te defraudará._ Darien contestó.

—Estas brujas estarán viviendo en un aquelarre, y no se interesan en pociones. Tienen poder. Mucho poder._ Los rasgos demasiado bellos cambiaron bruscamente a una expresión de aversión.

—Ah… esas brujas._ Darien dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Las conoces?

—Vinieron hace unos cuantos días. El valor de los bienes raíces ha estado cayendo como plomo desde entonces._ Serena parpadeó confusa.

—¿Los bienes raíces?

—Los demonios están inquietos. Estas brujas no son como otras. No veneran la belleza y la gloria de la Madre Tierra. Obtienen sus poderes de sacrificios de sangre. Ya ha habido varios duendes de Sespi que simplemente han desaparecido.

¿Sacrificios de sangre? Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Eso no sonaba bien. De hecho, se estaba convenciendo cada vez más de que buscar a esas brujas era una idea muy mala. Si Darien estaba sorprendido, no lo demostraba. Su cara de alabastro parecía tallada en mármol.

—¿Qué sabes sobre ellas? —demandó él.

—Su casa es la más grande monstruosidad de estilo victoriano al final de la avenida Iris.

—¿Cuántas?

—Diez.

—¿La casa está protegida?_ El diablillo hizo una mueca.

—Muy bien protegida. Tienen una Shalott domesticada que cuida los terrenos.

—Sí, nos la hemos encontrado —murmuró Serena. Darien estuvo un rato analizando la información.

—¿Algún hechizo vinculante?

—Ninguno que se haya detectado.

—Deben estar conservando su fuerza —murmuró él. Tiger se adelantó, con una sonrisa en los labios y un destello malvado en los ojos, tocando levemente el cabello de Darien.

—Espero que ellas estén en tu menú para la cena, hermoso. Comienzan a afectar al negocio._ Darien sonrió fríamente.

—Por ahora sólo quiero hablar con ellas.

—Una pena —el diablillo dio un dramático suspiro y se movió hacia Serena. Le acarició el pelo como hizo con Darien. Entonces lentamente se inclinó para olerle el cuello. Serena se forzó a quedarse aún más quieta. El Príncipe de los Diablillos parecía inofensivo, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para aplastarla con una mano—. ¿Qué es ese olor? Hay algo dentro de ti…

—Eso es todo lo que necesitamos —con un suave movimiento, Darien se interpuso entre Serena y el diablillo, con el cuerpo entero vibrando lleno de peligro—. Gracias por tu tiempo._ Los ojos oscuros se estrecharon, pero con una sonrisa sardónica, el diablillo realizó una profunda reverencia.

—El placer fue todo mío —echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de Darien para apuñalar a Serena con una sonrisa astuta—. Aun así, creo que lo mejor será que no volváis. Mi establecimiento posee unos pocos hechizos secundarios para apagar las tendencias más fieras de mis clientes, pero no creo que nada pudiera detener el derramamiento de sangre si captasen tu aroma, preciosa mía.

—No regresaremos —prometió Darien, sacando a empujones a Serena del cuarto y regresando al callejón. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, escudriñó las sombras—. Bien, tenemos la información que queríamos. Ahora, ¿qué demonios hacemos con ella?

El sótano parecía haber sido sacado de una película de terror. El piso estaba lleno de tierra, sucio con excrementos de ratones y ratas. Los gastados muros de piedra estaban húmedos con una capa resbaladiza de moho. Incluso el aire era pesado y estaba lleno de un oscuro sentido de peligro. Se combinaba para crear ese tipo de atmósfera que haría que la mayoría de las personas huyeran de terror. Pero Circonia estaba hecha de un material más duro.

No tenía ningún apego por las sombras, pero estaba dispuesta a utilizarlas para sus propios planes. Y después de siglos de combatir la oscuridad, por fin había aceptado que únicamente enfrentándose directamente al mal podría terminar con él de una vez y para siempre.

Colocando una vela en el gran altar que había ordenado construir después de que se viera obligada a huir del aquelarre secreto en las afueras de la ciudad, rebuscó en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un pequeño amuleto. La oscuridad pareció hacerse más profunda, la vela parpadeó. Un frío que calaba los huesos se arrastró por el aire. Circonia sonrió. Tanto poder. Suficiente poder para cambiar al mundo. Un suave roce en la puerta fue la única advertencia de que alguien se acercaba. Con prisa controlada, Circonia deslizó el amuleto en su bolsillo y murmuró algunas palabras.

Las pocas brujas que quedaban apenas podían conjurar un hechizo vinculante, y mucho menos ser lo suficientemente sensibles al aura oscura que rodeaba al amuleto. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo. No ahora. No cuando estaba tan cerca del éxito que podía saborearlo. Con un gemido, forzó sus entumecidas articulaciones a arrodillarse ante el altar y dobló la cabeza en oración. No fue hasta que sintió a la mujer parada a su lado que por fin levantó la cabeza.

La intrusa era delgada, con el cabello azul oscuro y ondulado. Tenía sin duda un nombre, pero Circonia nunca se había molestado en aprenderlo. La mayor parte de aquellas que alguna vez había querido estaban ahora muertas y lejos. Las brujas menores del aquelarre eran sólo necesarios inconvenientes.

—¿El demonio vive?

—Vive, pero sus heridas son graves —le informó la mujer con un ceño—. Berjerite se vio obligada a curarla.

—No debió haberse molestado. Muy pronto no necesitaremos a esa criatura —Circonia no se perdió la molestia que destelló en los ojos amatista, y se puso de pie. Deliberadamente permitió que su poder llenara el cuarto. A veces sus subordinados necesitaban recordar que bajo su frágil apariencia de dulce vejez había una voluntad capaz de destruirlas sin ninguna misericordia—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?_ La bruja vaciló por un momento antes de cuadrar los hombros.

—Nos prometió durante el año anterior que nos desharíamos de los demonios, pero no estamos más cerca de lograr nuestras metas, y ahora muchas de nosotras han muerto.

—No es mi culpa que Luna se convirtiera en una codiciosa y usara los libros de hechizos antes de que pudiera ayudarla o que el mago la atacara sin advertencia —le espetó molesta.

—Deberíamos haber estado mejor preparadas._ La mano de Circonia descendió hacia su bolsillo para tocar al amuleto.

—¿Sugieres que fallé?

—Sugiero que estábamos muy seguras de nuestro poder.

—¿Y deseas desafiar mi autoridad?_ Quizás sintiendo su inminente muerte, la bruja retrocedió apresuradamente.

—No. Simplemente quiero que nos retiremos para reunir nuestra fuerza. Continuar con el plan mientras somos tan débiles es una locura.

—Imposible. Todos los signos están alineados. Debemos atacar mientras podamos.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el Fénix. La Shalott nos falló._ Un destello de ira recorrió a la bruja antigua antes que se esforzara por apartarla. No podía distraerse. No ahora. Una fría sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—El Cáliz esta cerca. Aún ahora nos busca._ La bruja más joven parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿La siente?

—Sí —un temblor de anticipación estremeció su cuerpo—. Prepara el sacrificio. Nuestro tiempo se acerca.

—Pero…

—No hagas que me repita —le advirtió Circonia con una voz letal—. Prepara el sacrificio._ No del todo estúpida, la mujer más joven estaba retrocediendo apresuradamente hacia la escalera.

—_Sí_, señora.

Despidiendo a su compañera con un gesto de la mano, Circonia se concentró en el vago conocimiento que a cada momento se volvía más constante. Por fin. A pesar de todos los crueles reveses. A pesar de las muertes. A pesar del fracaso de sus subordinados. Su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

—Ven a mí —susurró suavemente.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

—Es esta.

Agachada al lado de Darien entre los frondosos arbustos, Serena estudió la casa. Ubicada bien lejos de la calle y casi oculta detrás de los setos, era una estructura envejecida de estilo Victoriano. Aunque usar la palabra _envejecida_ quizá fuera demasiado amable. Más exacto sería decir que se estaba desmoronando.

Incluso en las sombras era fácil notar la pintura despegándose de las paredes y la terraza que se tambaleaba. Si Norman Bates1 necesitara una casa de veraneo, ella se la acababa de encontrar. Serena sacudió la cabeza. ¡Dios mío! La única sorpresa sería que no hubiera una madre muerta escondida en algún cuarto y un loco homicida merodeando por el terreno.

—Guau —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Esto es tan... espeluznante.

Darien estaba totalmente en modo depredador. Con extraña facilidad, se fundió con las sombras y se mantuvo inmóvil. No hubo ningún movimiento nervioso por parte de ella, ninguna queja en voz baja porque el arbusto se le clavase a él en la espalda. Demonios, ni siquiera había una respiración tediosa que agitara el aire. Si ella no fuera intensamente consciente de la tensión enroscada dentro de él, tal vez habría pensado que se había convertido en piedra.

Cambiando de posición ligeramente, examinó de cerca las facciones de alabastro casi irreconocibles. Este no era el amante cariñoso ni el pícaro pirata. Era el vampiro guerrero que le enviaba un escalofrío de inquietud por la columna. Sintiendo su mirada fija, él se giró para apuñalarla con sus ojos zafiros.

—¿Sientes algo?

—Sí —distraídamente se frotó los brazos. Los picores sobre toda la piel habían empezado desde el momento en que Serena había pisado los terrenos de la casa—. Pero no sé lo que es.

—Dime —su voz era un susurro de terciopelo.

—Es como si casi pudiera escuchar sus murmullos dentro de mi mente. No puedo entender las palabras, pero sé que están ahí.

—¿Las brujas?

—Supongo que sí —se quedó sin aliento al ver que los colmillos blancos surgían y sus manos se transformaban en garras. El demonio aparecía con toda su fuerza—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Acabas de gruñir?

—Esto no me gusta —su mirada volvió hacia a la casa, y su tono fue inexpresivo—. Está demasiado silencioso.

—No me sorprende que quieran pasar desapercibidas después de haber sido atacadas por el mago. No sería normal que estuvieran teniendo una fiesta.

—Y aun así no tienen hechizos para proteger la casa.

—¿Y la Shalott?_ Darien olfateó el aire.

—Debe estar dentro la casa... O muerta._ Serena tembló. O muerta… No eran unas palabras que ayudaran a reforzar la confianza de una chica. Se lamió los labios resecos.

—Entonces supongo que nada nos puede detener, ¿verdad?_ Darien giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Serena, con expresión seria.

—Sí, hay una cosa._ Ella enterró la cabeza entre las manos mientras dejaba escapar un áspero suspiro.

—Lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía. ¿Qué es esa cosa?

—Esta es una casa privada.

—¿Y...?

—Y no puedo entrar sin una invitación._ Serena levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—No.

—No vives en una cripta y no te puedes convertir en murciélago, ¿pero precisas invitación para entrar en una casa? —siseó Serena. Una reacia diversión suavizó sus ojos inexpresivos.

—Querías que fuera más vampírico.

—Sólo cuando es conveniente.

—Perdón._ Arrugó la nariz, dándose cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo.

—No, es mejor así —se obligó a decir—. Hasta que sepamos lo que va a ocurrir, preferiría que te mantuvieras bien lejos de las brujas._ No movió ni una pestaña, pero Serena percibió su enfado. Genial, simplemente genial. Había logrado herir su orgullo. Esto significaba que sin duda se lanzaría de cabeza al peligro más cercano. A veces su propia estupidez la asombrada.

—¿Quieres que me esconda en los arbustos?

—Darien, lo único que tiene sentido es que nos separemos —dijo Serena tratando de arreglar las cosas—. Necesito que estés listo para rescatarme si preciso ayuda.

—No te voy a dejar entrar ahí sola._ Ella le tocó el brazo. Estaba frío e inflexible como el granito.

—No tenemos muchas más opciones._ Sus colmillos destellaron a la luz de la luna. No era una visión demasiado tranquilizadora.

—Las brujas saben que estás aquí. En algún momento van a salir para encontrarte._ Eso tampoco ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Especialmente si Darien se veía obligado a retirarse antes de que las brujas decidieran dejarse ver. Ella preferiría entrar ahora y saber que tenía respaldo.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo. Va a amanecer pronto.

—Entonces regresaremos mañana por la noche.

—Darien, creo..._ Con enorme rapidez, Darien la apretó contra su pecho, y el aire brilló y chasqueó a su alrededor.

—Mierda Serena, no puedo dejar que entres —gruñó. Si ella tuviera un poco de sentido, habría estado aterrorizada. Compañero o no, este hombre la podía aplastar sin esfuerzo. O peor, cortarle la garganta. Pero fue el enojo el que le puso rígida la espalda e hizo aparecer un ceño en su cara.

—Te prometo que no correré ningún riesgo. Me encontraré con las brujas y...

—No.

—Escúchame, Señor Macho, yo tomo mis propias decisiones._ La nariz arrogante se ensanchó.

—No en esto._ Ella rechinó los dientes.

—Esta discusión ya se está haciendo vieja, Darien. No soy una niña. Para serte sincera, creo que nunca fui una niña. No me ordenarán la vida, ni tú ni nadie._ Él estudió sus facciones sonrojadas con fijeza.

—Si te mueres, yo me muero —dijo simplemente. El aire se escapó del cuerpo de Serena. Observó sus tensas facciones.

—¿Morirás porque soy tu compañera?

—No, porque tú eres la razón de mi existencia.

—Oh —Serena se quedó anonadada por la cruda belleza de sus palabras. Era difícil mantenerse toda irritable e independiente cuando estaba haciendo que su corazón se derritiera. Maldito fuera.

—Darien…_ Con un dedo le tocó los labios para detener sus palabras, y giró la cabeza hacia el jardín descuidado que rodeaba la casa.

—Alguien se está acercando —le susurró al oído.

Los dedos de ella le apretaron el brazo, mientras un agudo miedo le perforaba el corazón. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí, por supuesto, pero eso no calmaba el frío que le apretaba el estómago. Esas mujeres no eran la asociación local de jardineras. No la iban a invitar a tomar bollos y té. Eran brujas poderosas que podían encadenar a un vampiro con sus hechizos y controlar un espíritu antiguo que mantenía al mundo seguro de los demonios. Sería una tonta si las subestimaba.

Ignorando la debilidad de sus rodillas, Serena se obligó a permanecer levantada. Por lo menos, se enfrentaría a lo que venía de pie. No escuchó a Darien moverse, pero sabía que estaba parado detrás de ella. Al poco rato, una mujer delgada de cara estrecha, apareció entre las sombras. Parándose delante de Serena, asombrosamente hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Milady, por fin llegó —dijo en tono solemne, indicando lo obvio. Serena miró a Darien por encima del hombro.

—¿Milady?

—Luna nunca dejó de ser una mujer de la nobleza. Obviamente, tú heredaste su título.

—Desearía que eso fuera todo lo que heredé —masculló. La bruja se aclaró la garganta, ignorando descaradamente al vampiro que estaba un puñado de pasos por detrás.

—Si me acompaña, milady. Mi señora la está esperando._ ¿Milady? ¿Señora? La mujer debía haber pasado los veranos trabajando en el Festival del Renacimiento2. Serena cuadró los hombros.

—Sólo si Darien también está invitado._ La cara delgada se endureció brevemente con disgusto.

—Por supuesto. El protector debe acompañar al Cáliz. Por aquí._ Girando, la mujer se dirigió hacia la oscura casa. Había llegado el momento. Serena apretó una mano contra su tembloroso estómago. En silencio, Darien permaneció parado delante de ella.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó. Por un momento, Serena dejó que su mirada examinara las bellas facciones. Seguramente nada horrible podría ocurrir mientras él estuviera cerca, ¿no?

—Tan preparada como puedo estar —le respondió con una mueca.

—No bajes la guardia —le advirtió—. Y quédate cerca de mí.

—Creo que voy a vomitar._ Él dio un paso intencionado hacia atrás.

—Entonces, eso de quedarme cerca de ti fue una metáfora, ¿no?_ A regañadientes, los labios de Serena se curvaron ante su broma. Sabía que él estaba tratando de calmar la horrible tensión que la invadía.

—Se supone que el amor es para lo bueno y para lo malo._ Él alzó las cejas.

—El amor no llega tan lejos.

—Gracias._ Sus manos le enmarcaron la cara con gentil cuidado.

—Serena, puedes hacer esto._ Respirando profundamente, Serena asintió lentamente con la cabeza,

—Sí._ Los ojos zafiros llamearon.

—Entonces, vamos a convertirte en humana de nuevo.

Nicolás se ajustó los puños de encaje cuidadosamente antes de volver su atención al mago acurrucado en la pared. El olor de la sangre llenaba el aire. Puede que el mago fuera anciano, pero sangraba como cualquier humano cuando su cabeza pegaba contra una pared de piedra. Desafortunadamente, a pesar del delicioso olor, no sentía ningún impulso de secar a la patética criatura. La adoración del mago por el Señor Oscuro hacía que su sangre estuviera tan contaminada como su negro espíritu.

Nicolás hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano cuando el mago intentó conjurar un débil hechizo para atraparlo. El hombre ya estaba débil por su encuentro con Darien. Y extrañamente, los intentos de llamar a sus poderes oscuros no habían tenido éxito. Nicolás sólo podía suponer que el Príncipe no estaba complacido con su discípulo. No había estado a la altura de un vampiro antiguo.

—Creo que lo que tenemos aquí es un problema de comunicación —se burló Nicolás mientras miraba las facciones pastosas.

—Vete al infierno —dijo el mago con voz ronca.

—Sí, en algún momento, sin duda —suspiró Nicolás—. Esperaba hacer esto sin excesiva violencia. Después de todo, esta es mi chaqueta favorita, y es una mierda tener que limpiar tejido cerebral. Aun así, el placer de matarte valdría la pena el esfuerzo._ El hombre que una vez fuera orgulloso se encogió en miedo.

—Eres un vampiro. ¿Qué te importa lo que le pase a las brujas?

—Oh, no siento amor hacia ellas. Por mí, se pueden freír en el infierno. Mi interés sólo es por el bienestar de la gente de mi clan. En serio, calculaste mal cuando atacaste a Darien.

—Él es un peón de las diablesas.

—Estás equivocado —más rápido de lo que el ojo mortal podría seguir, Nicolás le hizo un corte profundo en la mejilla. El mago gritó, con los ojos ensanchados por el terror.

—Si me matas, entonces tú también morirás.

—¿Crees que tu dios va a vengar la muerte de un adulador patético como tú? —Nicolás curvó los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica—. Es más probable que me mande una cesta de frutas._ El hombre alzó la mano en un gesto de rendición.

—Debes escucharme. Son las brujas.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Tienen la intención de asesinarte._ Nicolás estrechó la mirada. No confiaba en el humano. Un hombre así vendería su alma, si todavía la tuviese, para salvar el pellejo. Pero Nicolás podía oler la ácida desesperación que rezumaba su transpiración. El mago realmente creía que las brujas eran un peligro.

—¿Las brujas intentan asesinarme? ¿Por qué?

—Os quieren muertos. A todos._ Agachándose lentamente, Nicolás estiró la mano para agarrar al hombre por la garganta. Ante el primer indicio de mentira, mataría a ese gusano miserable.

—Dime.

Darien ardía con violencia mientras seguía a regañadientes a la bruja que los estaba conduciendo hacia la casa. Apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando el familiar olor de los hechizos cocinándose, las hierbas secándose y otros oscuros perfumes menos reconocibles, le encogieron el estómago. Era un hedor que conocía demasiado bien. Las brujas estaban preparando un sacrificio. Él tenía intención de asegurarse de que el sacrificio no incluyera a Serena o a él mismo. Sin importar a quién tuviera que matar.

Quedándose cerca, detrás de Serena, barrió las sombras con sus sentidos. ¿Si sabes que estás cayendo en una trampa, todavía es una trampa? Era algo a considerar. Las habitaciones eran grandes y estaban vacías, con altos techos que daban la impresión de un gran espacio. Sin embargo, el aire era cerrado y húmedo, con un atosigante calor que presionaba incómodamente a Darien. En su mente, apestaba a sótanos sucios y paredes de cárcel. Cuando llegaron a lo que una vez debía haber sido un formal salón, la bruja se paró en el umbral.

—Señora, he traído al Cáliz —dijo en tono reverente.

Hubo un movimiento en la oscuridad y un cántico bajo antes de que la suavidad de la luz de las velas apartase la penumbra. Con rígidos movimientos, una mujer pequeña y casi frágil se levantó de una silla. A primera vista, parecía una bondadosa abuelita, con el cabello gris y la cara arrugada. Sólo cuando uno notaba esos duros ojos negros, se hacía obvio el frío e implacable poder que poseía. Consiguiendo esbozar una sonrisa tensa, la vieja bruja se paró delante de Serena.

—Milady. Y el guardián —la dura mirada pasó sobre Darien antes de que la mujer agitase una mano hacia la habitación cavernosa—. Pasad y sed bienvenidos.

Darien sintió la vacilación de Serena antes de que se moviera con cautela para sentarse en una silla de cuero al lado de la vacía chimenea. Se puso detrás de ella, con el cuerpo tenso y preparado para atacar. Durante un momento, la implacable mirada de Circonia examinó su postura protectora, como si estuviese juzgando si iba ser un estorbo para sus planes. Lo que sea que decidiese, no se hizo visible en la anciana cara. Pero como todavía estaba de pie, supuso que la mujer había decidido que no era una amenaza. Por ahora. En un parpadeo, la atención de la bruja volvió a la cara pálida de Serena.

—Todavía no hemos sido presentadas, aunque me siento como si nos conociéramos estrechamente. Soy Circonia —su mirada se estrechó—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Serena Tsukino.

—Ah, la sirviente —murmuró—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que serías la única lo suficientemente cerca para poder tomar el Fénix.

—No quería —aseguró Serena con sequedad a la mujer—. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder, habría corrido gritando en la dirección opuesta.

—Es comprensible —algo que sin duda se suponía que debía ser compasión apareció en la arrugada cara—. Pareces exhausta, cariño. ¿Te puedo servir un poco de vino?_ Serena se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

—No, gracias.

—Bueno —hubo un corto y espeso silencio—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No has tenido ninguna dificultad llevando el Fénix?

—¿Además de ser perseguida por casi cada demonio y mago oscuro de Chicago?_ Una mano arrugada se movió en un ademán imperioso.

—Quise decir físicamente. ¿No has tenido ningún dolor? ¿Ninguna enfermedad?

—Mis ojos se han vuelto azules, y tengo tendencia a incendiar a la gente, pero aparte de eso, me siento bien.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Aun así... —la mujer se acercó para inclinarse sobre la silla, ignorando el gruñido de Darien al estirar la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Serena—. Tal vez no te importe que me tome un momento para asegurarme de que el Fénix está ileso tras los... hechos recientes._ Serena tembló un poco bajo el contacto de la bruja, pero no se apartó.

—Si es necesario._ Circonia cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba en voz baja. Darien no podía sentir la magia, pero sabía que la estaba tejiendo. Apretó los puños. Condenado infierno, cómo odiaba esto.

—Está bien, gracias a la bendita Diosa —susurró la bruja. De repente, sin advertencia, dejó escapar un grito sofocado y retrocedió tropezándose, apretando una mano sobre el corazón—. Ah..._ Serena apretó los brazos de la silla.

—¿Qué?_ Con un esfuerzo, la bruja luchó para recobrar la compostura. Sin embargo, su mano permaneció de un color rojo intenso. El Fénix la había atacado. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

—Posees mucho poder, mucho más que Luna —estrechó la mirada antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza—. Sí, lo harás bien._ Nada tonta, Serena examinó a la bruja con tensa suspicacia.

—¿Lo haré bien?

—Como el Cáliz, por supuesto._ Las palabras fueron suaves, pero Darien no las creyó ni por un momento. Su mano bajó al hombro de Serena mientras miraba a la bruja con fría amenaza.

—Estamos aquí para que retire el espíritu del cuerpo de Serena._ Las velas chisporrotearon abruptamente. Una advertencia poco sutil del poder que la bruja mantenía guardado.

—Imposible —soltó Circonia—. El Fénix ya tomó posesión de su cuerpo.

—Entonces encuentre otro jodido cuerpo —gruñó Darien. La mano arrugada se elevó.

—Cuidado, bestia._ La violencia pendía del aire, y con un movimiento nervioso, Serena se levantó de la silla.

—Mire, entiendo su preocupación, pero de ninguna manera puedo ser su... Cáliz —farfulló, en un intento obvio de detener un derramamiento de sangre—. Yo no pedí esto, nunca fui entrenada y honestamente, estoy harta de que cosas horrendas estén tratando de asesinarme._ Circonia le lanzó una mirada fugaz, pero su atención permaneció en Darien.

—Ahora estás con nosotras. Nos ocuparemos de tu entrenamiento y de mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Como hizo con Luna? —se burló Darien.

—Luna propició su propia caída.

—¿Cómo?

—No estás en posición para preguntar lo que ocurre dentro del aquelarre —le soltó Circonia.

—Pero yo sí lo estoy —interrumpió Serena de nuevo—. Y quiero saber lo que le pasó a Luna.

—Discutiremos el tema de Luna más tarde._ Darien ocultó una sonrisa ante la orden imperiosa en la voz de la bruja. Estaba destinada a hacer que Serena rechinara los dientes. No se vio decepcionado al ver que su compañera estrechaba la mirada y mentalmente se resistía con obstinación.

—No. Quiero saber cómo murió._ Circonia se puso rígida. La vieja bruja estaba acostumbrada a dirigir a sus subordinadas con un puño de hierro. Incluso Luna había admitido a regañadientes su autoridad. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, algo que podría haber sido cautela titiló por un instante sobre la cara arrugada de la bruja mientras estudiaba a la mujer joven.

—Intentó realizar un hechizo más allá de sus habilidades —confesó abruptamente.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo? —presionó Serena—. ¿Qué hacía?

—La... la protegía de los demonios._ Estaba mintiendo. El conocimiento flotó espesamente en el aire.

—Pensé que el Fénix podía protegerse por sí mismo —respondió Serena.

—Contra la mayoría de enemigos.

—¿Temía ser atacada?

—Eso siempre es un temor —la cara arrugada se endureció con odio—. La oscuridad merodea y espera la oportunidad para recuperar lo que ha perdido. Hay fuerzas malvadas en el mundo que no pararán por nada hasta destruirnos.

—Sí, he conocido a unos cuantos —murmuró Serena—. Por eso quiero esta… esta cosa fuera de mí, y dentro de alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo._ Hubo una tensa pausa antes de que la bruja estirara la mano para dar una palmadita en el brazo de Serena, en un movimiento incómodo.

—Consideraremos qué es lo mejor que se debe hacer, pero primero seguro que deseas un pequeño descanso. Puedo sentir tu agotamiento._ La mujer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que Serena pudiera discutir. Darien se movió más rápido. En un parpadeo, estuvo parado en la entrada de la puerta, con los colmillos descubiertos.

—Serena necesitará sus hierbas._ Circonia parpadeó sorprendida ante su repentina aparición, antes que una expresión de majestuoso disgusto se reflejara en su delgada cara.

—Por supuesto.

—Y yo necesitaré sangre._ La expresión de disgusto se profundizó.

—Sí, nos ocuparemos de eso.

Darien esperó un largo rato antes de moverse a un lado para permitir que la bruja saliera de la sala. Esperaba que hubiera sentido con qué ferocidad deseaba asesinarla en ese momento.

1 Norman Bates es un personaje ficticio creado por el escritor Robert Bloch, que desarrolló el síndrome de personalidades múltiples. Es el personaje principal de su novela _Psicosis (Psycho)_ y está basado en el asesino en serie Ed Gein.

2 Como su propio nombre indica, es un festival en el que se recrean las costumbres de la época del Renacimiento, sobre todo de la Inglaterra de Isabel I. Estos festivales tienen lugar durante varios fines de semana seguidos, en espacios abiertos. Aunque se suceden por todo el mundo, destaca la importancia que tienen los de Estados Unidos, en donde algún festival llega a reunir más de 300.000 personas.


	25. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Serena se sentía como una botella de champán a la que habían sacudido hasta amenazar con explotar. No sabía que sus nervios podrían estar tan tensos, ni que se podía sentir tanto frío en una habitación que era sofocante. Peor, no sabía si lo que la ponía tan nerviosa era estar en la guarida de las brujas, o la visión de su amado de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

En las sombras, Darien podría haber sido esculpido en el más puro mármol. No había ninguna expresión en las facciones de alabastro. Ni una llama de vida en los apagados ojos azules. Ni siquiera un músculo se movía en el elegante y alto cuerpo. Podría haber sido un hermoso maniquí si no fuera por los colmillos que brillaban bajo la luz de las velas. Por fin, ella carraspeó.

—¿Darien?_ No hubo ni un parpadeo de una pestaña.

—¿Sí?

—Pareces un poco colmilludo, ¿estás bien?_ Pasó un largo momento antes de que una ondulación lo recorriera y se girase lentamente para encontrar su mirada.

—No me gusta estar aquí.

—A mí tampoco —murmuró Serena, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Esto es sofocante, pero me estoy helando. No tiene ningún sentido._ Sus cejas descendieron.

—¿Magia?_ Serena reflexionó. Apenas era una experta. Demonios, ni siquiera era una aficionada. Más bien un bufón torpe. Aun así, podía sentir algo en el ambiente. Una sensación de presagio que hormigueaba por toda su piel y se le aferraba al estómago.

—Más bien magia esperando a suceder —intentó explicar la extraña sensación—. Es como una tormenta acercándose. Puedes sentir la electricidad en el aire antes de que siquiera golpee.

—Así que, ¿qué están tramando?_ Ella tiritó al acercarse para colocarse delante de Darien. Había esperado que conocer a las brujas calmaría sus imprecisos miedos. En cambio el impulso de escaparse era más irrefrenable que nunca. Había algo… fétido en el aire. Como un indicio de enfermedad pudriéndose justo bajo la superficie.

—No sé —puso la mano sobre su brazo—. Quizás simplemente deberíamos irnos, Darien.

—No —le cubrió la mano con la suya. Su expresión era sombría—. No hasta que estés a salvo.

—Ella no parecía como si estuviera demasiado ansiosa por librarme del Fénix.

—Si la convences de que no vas a ser manejada como un títere, estará obligada a encontrar un nuevo Cáliz. El aquelarre considera al Fénix como propio, y no perderán el control. Aunque esto signifique poner en peligro el espíritu.

—¿Quieres decir ser yo misma?_ Un atisbo de sonrisa tocó los labios de Darien.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y tú?_ Su expresión se volvió cerrada.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo._ Serena se tragó un suspiro. Era su expresión de soy-Neandertal-y-seré-imbécil-si-quiero. Vampiros.

—No si te atan a un nuevo Cáliz. Estarías a su merced._ Él alzó un hombro.

—Ya estoy a su merced. No cambiará mucho._ Ella juntó las cejas de golpe.

—Quiero liberarte.

—Una cosa por vez, querida —levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Primero, debemos asegurarnos de que Circonia entiende que hablas en serio en lo de deshacerte del Fénix. Yo había esperado que ella ya hubiera elegido otro Cáliz y estuviera ansiosa de ayudarnos. Como es...

—¿Qué?_ Sus colmillos se cerraron.

—Puede parecer vieja y débil, pero maneja la magia como un gladiador maneja una espada, y no le importa quién sale herido cuando da un golpe. Debemos tener cuidado para convencerla de que te libere sin que tema que puedas ser una enemiga.

—Así que quieres que me resista a la bruja pero no hasta el punto de que quiera mi cabeza en una olla.

—Algo así._ Ella arrugó la nariz.

—No pides mucho._ Su expresión era sombría.

—Esto es importante, querida.

—Lo sé —con un suspiro, se apoyó sobre su cuerpo sólido y se arrimó a él, mientras sus brazos la envolvían.

En la distancia, podía sentir la punzante tensión de un hechizo en preparación y oler las hierbas y otros ingredientes más asquerosos que se extendían cargando el aire. La espesa porquería se arrastraba por su piel. Pero estar abrazada por los brazos de Darien mantuvo la oscuridad que rondaba a raya. ¿Qué tal eso para un oxímoron 1?

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero finalmente Darien la movió suavemente hacia el centro de la habitación y se giró para mirar a la mujer que entró llevando una bandeja de plata. Serena parpadeó con sorpresa cuando la desconocida puso la bandeja en una mesa baja y se enderezó con un coletazo de su pelo castaño. Buen Dios, ella parecía que debería estar suspendiendo álgebra y coqueteando con un _quarterback_ de fútbol americano, no haciendo de sirvienta para una manada de brujas. Por supuesto, la edad no era necesariamente una indicación de madurez, se recordó a sí misma con ironía. Cuando tenía dieciocho, Serena había visto más de la vida que la mayoría de las mujeres que la doblaban en edad.

Uniendo las manos, la chica mantuvo su mirada clavada en la cara de Serena. Le llevó un momento a Serena darse cuenta de que Darien era probablemente el primer vampiro con el que la chica se había encontrado. O al menos el primer vampiro que ella sabía que era un vampiro.

—La señora pidió que les trajera un refrigerio —consiguió tartamudear por fin. Casi a regañadientes, Serena sintió una punzada de compasión hacia la chica. Fuera cual fuera su razón para unirse a las brujas, estaba claro que no era feliz. Estaba grabado en la tensión de su cuerpo demasiado delgado.

—Gracias —dijo Serena suavemente—. Fue muy amable de tu parte. Algo que podía haber sido sorpresa titiló en los ojos oscuros antes de que ella ofreciera una sonrisa vacilante y girara hacia la puerta.

Antes de que Serena siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Darien estaba de repente frente a la chica. Los labios de Serena se separaron para protestar. La última cosa que necesitaban era que una bruja novata tuviera un ataque de histeria en el salón. Asombrosamente, sin embargo, la mujer no gritó de horror. Ni siquiera chilló. En vez de eso sus facciones se volvieron flojas y sus ojos vidriosos, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿No te quieres quedar? —Darien susurró tan suavemente que Serena apenas oyó sus palabras.

—Yo… hay mucho que hacer… debo… —la chica comenzó a tartamudear. Darien señaló con la mano una silla cercana.

—Siéntate._ Con movimientos espasmódicos, ella se sentó. Serena contuvo el aliento y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué hiciste?_ Darien se agachó frente a la silla, sin que su mirada abandonase la cara de la bruja.

—Ella es joven y aún no está entrenada para evitar ser cautivada.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Por el momento, está en mi poder._ Serena estudió a la mujer, la cual estaba agradablemente perdida en su estado catatónico, mientras un escalofrío bajaba poco a poco por su espina dorsal.

—Vaya mierda.

—Te dije que podía hacer esto._ Ella tragó con fuerza.

—Saber que puedes hacerlo y realmente verlo hecho son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

—¿Y ahora tienes miedo?_ Ella se tomó un largo momento antes sacudir la cabeza. Podía percibir la verdad escrita en el corazón de Darien.

—No.

—Bien —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada—. Yo nunca te cautivaría, querida. No quiero un juguete estúpido; te quiero a ti. Sin importar lo terca y malhumorada que puedas ser a veces._ Ella no pudo detener su propia sonrisa.

—Siempre dices las cosas más bonitas._ Lentamente él volvió su atención a la silenciosa chica en la silla.

—Dime tu nombre —demandó. Su tono era bajo y fluido. Una voz dorada que parecía brillar en el aire. La chica se inclinó hacia delante con una ardiente necesidad de complacer al hombre que la tenía tan fácilmente cautiva.

—Kalaberite.

—Kalaberite, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado con el aquelarre?

—No mucho —su frente se arrugó como si temiera que pudiera desilusionar al vampiro—. Apenas unas pocas semanas._ La mirada de Darien permaneció firmemente unida a la bruja.

—¿Sabes del Fénix?

—Por supuesto. Es la razón por la que el aquelarre existe. Es la salvación de todas nosotras._ Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿La salvación?_ Un resplandor ferviente tocó la cara de la joven bruja.

—Con la amada Diosa, traeremos el fin de la oscuridad. La luz brillará por una eternidad.

Serena se acercó cautelosamente. No entendía lo que la chica estaba balbuceando. Una luz eterna, desterrar la oscuridad, bla-bla-bla. Pero percibió la repentina tensión de Darien. Y eso fue suficiente para alzar la proverbial bandera roja. Ignorando el acercamiento de Serena, Darien se inclinó hasta que estuvo casi nariz con nariz con la bruja.

—¿Cómo traeréis el fin de la oscuridad?

—Hay un hechizo. Un hechizo para acabar con el mundo de los demonios para siempre.

—Debe ser muy poderoso.

—Sí —la chica se estremeció—. Sólo la bruja de más talento puede esperar realizar el ritual. Esto mató… a la última que lo intentó.

—¿Quién fue la última en intentarlo, Kalaberite? —las manos de Darien se tensaron en los brazos de la silla—. ¿Fue Luna la que intentó lanzar el hechizo?

—Yo…

—¿Y eso es lo que la mató? —su voz tuvo un filo mortal.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Sus pensamientos volvieron al cuerpo quebrado de Luna y después se acordó de los libros de magia que habían descubierto en la mansión. Mierda. Ella había abierto la caja fuerte y los había puesto al descubierto. Dios, incluso había intentado utilizarlos. Ahora ya no estaban. Si algo malo iba a suceder, sería culpa suya. Una expresión angustiada apareció sobre la cara juvenil.

—Yo… no debo decir su nombre. Traicionó al aquelarre y fue castigada como debía haber sido. La señora nos prohibió hablar de ella.

—Sssh. Todo está bien —Darien alivió la preocupación de chica—. ¿Está planeando Circonia intentar el hechizo?_ La expresión de la chica se despejó con alivio. Una pregunta que ella podía contestar.

—Sí, utilizará al Fénix para combatir al Señor Oscuro y acabar con los demonios._ La tensión en Darien llegó a ser casi dolorosa.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Todos los demonios —la bruja sonrió con una alegría casi escalofriante—. Por fin el mundo será puro._ Serena frunció el ceño, frotándose los brazos mientras la llamarada de furia de Darien corría a través de ella.

—Condenado infierno —dijo en voz baja. Con un movimiento brusco la bruja se puso de pie. Algo que podía haber sido dolor le torció los labios.

—Ella me llama. Debo ir._ Suavemente Darien se puso de pie, y le encuadró la cara las manos.

—Kalaberite, ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?_ Incluso Serena tembló cuando el poder de Darien pulsó a través del aire.

—La sangre ha sido mancillada con plata —susurró la bruja. Serena jadeó pero Darien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Era exactamente lo que había sospechado.

—Irás con Circonia. No recordarás que hablaste conmigo. Trajiste la bandeja a la habitación y te fuiste. ¿Entiendes? —murmuró él.

—Traje la bandeja y la dejé —repitió ella.

—Muy bien —Darien retrocedió—. Ahora vete._ La bruja salió caminando rígidamente de la habitación. Con una sacudida de la cabeza, Serena extendió la mano. Buen Dios, había tantas preguntas que tenían que ser respondidas. Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Espera..._ Darien le agarró el hombro y no le permitió perseguir la forma que desaparecía.

—Deja que se vaya, querida. Circonia se volverá suspicaz si no responde a su llamada._ Serena se dio la vuelta para encontrar su firme mirada.

—¿Qué quiso decir?

—Una carnicería a gran escala —dijo con voz áspera—. No creí que Circonia todavía pudiera estar tan sedienta de sangre.

—¿Las brujas realmente podrían matar a todos los demonios?

—Parecen creerlo.

Serena luchó por respirar. No podía contar cuántas veces había estado muerta de miedo durante los últimos días. Cuántas veces pensó que alguna horrible criatura podría desagarrarla miembro a miembro. Pero aún con lo horrible que había sido, había descubierto que no todos los demonios eran monstruos. Dios mío, Darien era un demonio. Y Nicolás. Y las hermosas hadas. Y Tiger, el ridículo Príncipe de los Diablillos. Y la Shalott, que prefirió ser torturada antes que entregarla a las brujas. Haría lo que fuera necesario para detener el genocidio.

—Mierda. Tenemos que detenerla —murmuró sin tener ni idea de cómo alcanzar una meta tan elevada. Medio esperando que Darien embistiera fuera del cuarto como un loco furioso, se sobresaltó cuando simplemente la contempló con una mirada penetrante.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Detenerla?

—¿Qué?_ Sus dedos le tocaron la mejilla.

—Serena, si luchamos contra Circonia, puede que nunca seas capaz de deshacerte del Fénix._ Sus ojos se abrieron ante las graves palabras.

—¿Crees que te sacrificaría? ¿Por alguna razón?_ Él elevó elegantemente un hombro.

—¿Librar al mundo de la maldad? Eso parece una meta bastante noble._ Ella se acercó y aferró el frente de su camisa de seda en un agarre airado. Si hubiera podido, le hubiera dado una buena sacudida. Tal y como estaba, todo lo que podía hacer era arrugar el hermoso material.

—El mal no pertenece sólo a los demonios, Darien. Los humanos son tan capaces de pecar como cualquier criatura._ La mirada de zafiro nunca vaciló.

—La mayoría nos consideraría monstruos.

—No. No todos los demonios son monstruos, al igual que no todos los humanos son santos —se estremeció débilmente—. Además, nunca estaría de acuerdo con semejante masacre. No importa lo buena que sea la intención, sería un crimen. Malvado._ Hubo un momento como si él buscara determinar la profundidad de su resolución. Al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí._ Serena exhaló un ronco suspiro.

—Gracias a Dios._ Moviéndose para cogerle la mano, Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta sólo para detenerse bruscamente.

—Mierda —tiró de ella hacia atrás hacia el centro del cuarto, sin parar hasta que alcanzaron la mesa baja que tenía la bandeja sin tocar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien se está acercando._ El corazón se le alojó en la garganta mientras lo observaba recoger la copa de sangre envenenada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Permitiendo que Circonia crea que se ha deshecho de un enemigo —moviéndose tan rápidamente que sería imposible seguirlo, tiró la sangre por fuera de la ventana y volvió a su lado. Entonces, inesperadamente, se tumbó en el suelo—. Si las brujas me creen muerto, entonces tendré un modo mejor de buscar un manera de escapar._ Serena se mordió el labio. No le gustaba este plan. No cuando podía significar que sería separada de Darien.

—¿Pero no lo sabrá Circonia? —preguntó. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Que no estoy muerto?

—Sí.

—Serena, estoy muerto.

—Ah —ella hizo una mueca. Sus hermosas facciones se convirtieron en líneas sombrías.

—Ten cuidado, querida. Nos sacaré de aquí tan rápido como pueda._ Los pasos estaban ahora lo bastante cerca para ser escuchados por oídos humanos.

—Hazlo con rapidez —susurró ella.

Darien se deslizó profundamente dentro de sí mismo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos, la anciana bruja necesitaría más que un cadáver inmóvil para convencerse de que estaba muerto. Afortunadamente, los vampiros podían retirarse lo suficiente dentro de sí mismos de modo que sólo otro vampiro podía percibir la chispa de vida. Ningún hechizo ni abracadabra revelaría la verdad.

Extendiéndose con sus sentidos, controló el acercamiento constante de Circonia y la sensación de Serena cuando se inclinó a su lado y le tocó la cara. Podía oler el dulce calor de su piel y bajo él, el fuerte olor del miedo. Combatió cada instinto para no alcanzarla con su mente para consolarla. Incluso el más pequeño indicio de poder alertaría a la bruja.

Los pasos cruzaron el cuarto, y Darien percibió el olor de hierro en el aire. Raro. La mujer debía estar llevando un amuleto. Y no el tradicional amuleto de madera. Este era duro y oscuro y llevaba con él una atmósfera de sombras negras.

—Milady, ¿pasa algo? —arrulló Circonia con falsa simpatía.

—¡Dios mío, algo le ha sucedido a Darien! —no se podía confundir el temor en la voz de Serena. Si era por el terror a ser abandonada en las garras de la bruja o porque realmente parecía increíblemente muerto, era imposible de saber—. Debe ayudarme.

—Por supuesto, mandaré que llamen a una curandera. Ven conmigo._ La mano de Serena se tensó en su mejilla.

—No puedo dejarle aquí.

—¿Tienes un talento para tratar a los no muertos?

—No, pero...

—Entonces debemos buscar alguien que sí._ Su orden era perfectamente razonable, y Darien sintió a Serena ponerse lentamente en pie.

—Muy bien.

Le costó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad evitar ponerse en pie de un salto y detener a Serena en su lenta retirada. No quería que se fuera de su lado. Para arriesgarse a estar sola con Circonia. ¿Pero qué alternativa tenían? No podía atacar directamente a la bruja. No mientras permaneciera unido al Fénix. Y Serena todavía estaba aprendiendo con torpeza a manejar los poderes que poseía. Todo lo que él podía hacer era permitir que el aquelarre creyera que ya no era una amenaza y esperar a una oportunidad de rescatar Serena de sus garras. Después de eso… bien. Él trataría con "después de eso" cuando viniera.

Obligándose a esperar y asegurarse que nadie estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, Darien se vio distraído por un golpecito en la ventana. Cautelosamente permitió que sus sentidos se extendieran. Sus labios se crisparon mientras se ponía en pie fluidamente y cruzaba la habitación para contemplar al vampiro que estaba justo afuera.

—Nicolás.

—¿Durmiendo en el trabajo? —le preguntó el vampiro de pelo castaño mientras entraba por la ventana abierta. Darien levantó las cejas con sorpresa mientras Nicolás alisaba su abrigo del terciopelo y ajustaba los frunces de sus puños.

—¿Cómo entraste?_ Una sonrisa astuta tocó sus facciones demasiado hermosas. Alargando la mano bajo su camisa, sacó una bolsa pequeña de cuero que estaba unida por una correa de cuero a su cuello.

—Un regalo de una sacerdotisa de vudú._ Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene dentro?

—Una variedad de pedacitos desagradables y trozos que son utilizados para animar a los muertos —dijo arrastrando las palabras, con una sonrisa cínica tirando de sus labios—. Me permite pasar por un ser vivo._ Un objeto muy útil, reconoció Darien. Y precisamente el tipo de baratija que Nicolás coleccionaría. Lo observó mientras Nicolás metía la bolsa bajo su camisa. Sus cejas se juntaron bruscamente.

—Condenado infierno, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Darien cuando vio las quemaduras carbonizadas en la carne lisa. Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, el viejo vampiro cerró su camisa para esconder las marcas.

—El mago oscuro y yo tuvimos un ligero desacuerdo.

—¿Qué tipo de desacuerdo?

—Pensé que debería estar muerto y él no estuvo de acuerdo._ Darien sonrió irónicamente. Había poca utilidad en sermonear a Nicolás sobre tomar tales riesgos. Una vez que estaba de caza, nada podía pararlo.

—¿Presumo que lo convenciste de tu modo de pensar?

—Finalmente —un indicio de irritación tensó sus pálidas facciones—. Fui descuidado. Su poder era mayor de lo que esperaba._ Así que el mago oscuro estaba muerto. Un problema menos con el que tratar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ La presencia de Nicolás de repente pareció llenar el cuarto entero. Incluso las velas se atenuaron.

—Antes de rasgarle la garganta, el mago juró que las brujas tenían intención de desterrarnos a todos a las profundidades del infierno. Decidí que no estaba listo para ir todavía._ Darien puso una mano en el hombro de Nicolás. No había necesidad de palabras. Cazarían juntos como lo habían hecho siglos atrás. Pocas cosas le podrían haber dado más esperanza.

—Las brujas tienen a Serena —dijo.

—¿Dónde?_ Darien se tomó un momento para alcanzar a su mujer.

—Debajo de nosotros. En el sótano._ Nicolás asintió lentamente.

—¿Puedes luchar?

—No puedo hacer daño a las brujas que formaron parte del hechizo que me ata al Fénix. Las brujas más nuevas no deberían resultar un problema._ Nicolás sonrió para revelar sus colmillos.

—Déjamelas a mí.

—También hay una demonio —le advirtió—. Necesitaremos asegurarnos que no esté planeando una sorpresa desagradable._ Nicolás inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para olfatear profundamente el aire. Los ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Una Shalott. Así que no han desaparecido todos. Qué interesante._ Darien hizo una mueca ante el brillo febril en los ojos marrones. Se decía que la sangre de un Shalott era un afrodisíaco para los vampiros. Lo que sin duda explicaba por qué habían escogido irse con el Señor Oscuro. Sin su protección, serían cazados hasta la extinción por los vampiros.

—Tú te encargarás de Circonia; yo me ocuparé de la demonio —dijo Darien con dureza.

—¿Por qué, Darien, no me digas que has sido seducido por la criatura? —se mofó Nicolás—. ¿Que dirá Serena?

—Ella quiere que liberemos al demonio._ Nicolás se quedó quieto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pudo habernos matado y no lo hizo.

—Humanos —Nicolás sacudió la cabeza mientras una emoción impenetrable oscurecía sus ojos—. Tan débiles._ Cuadrando los hombros, Darien miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás listo para esto?_ Nicolás se movió para colocarse a su lado.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

1 Consiste en armonizar dos conceptos opuestos en una sola expresión, formando así un tercer concepto que dependerá de la interpretación del lector. Ej. : —_es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado, es herida que duele y no se siente..._— Francisco de Quevedo


	26. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los últimos capítulos. El epílogo contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leer.  
**

**Capítulo 24**

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras el vello de su nuca se erizaba y sus palmas comenzaban a sudar. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando tenía cinco años y había entrado en la casa embrujada de un parque de atracciones, y había pasado casi dos horas acurrucada en una oscura esquina, con demasiado miedo como para moverse y poder escapar hacia la puerta. No había sabido porqué estaba asustada. Sólo que percibía algo en la oscuridad que esperaba para devorarla.

Por supuesto, con la madurez que da la edad, era fácil mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta de que su miedo había sido causado por una combinación de sobreestímulos, oscuridad asfixiante, y haber sido abandonada en la casa por su madre. De todos modos, el sentimiento de ser devorada había sido muy real. Justo como lo era en este momento.

Cuadrando los hombros con gravedad, Serena permitió que la condujeran a través de los oscuros y vacíos cuartos, hasta que la anciana bruja por fin hizo una pausa para abrir una puerta y comenzar a bajar por la estrecha escalera. Ya no era una niña. No se acurrucaba en esquinas. Contratacaba con ganas. Bien… tal vez no con ganas. Más bien con una combinación de arrastre, forcejeos, y desolladuras. Pero nunca volvería a ser una víctima voluntaria. Un olor rancio a tierra húmeda y moho se enroscó sobre Serena cuando alcanzaron los escalones finales. Vaciló cuando la completa oscuridad la cegó momentáneamente.

—No tengas miedo —susurró Circonia, y su anciana cara se hizo de repente visible como un fuego floreciendo a la vida en un gran brasero—. No hay nada aquí que pueda hacerte daño.

_Nada excepto tú_, susurró silenciosamente Serena.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ La bruja se desplazó a través del suelo.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Circonia caminó hacia lo que parecía ser una larga losa de mármol al lado del brasero. Tenía toda la pinta de ser algo que se pondría sobre una tumba. A lo largo del borde del mármol estaban meticulosamente preparadas velas negras y hierbas secas. Y en el mismo centro había un extraño símbolo dibujado con un denso y coagulado líquido que brillaba con un matiz negro rojizo. El estómago de Serena se cerró cuando de mala gana siguió la estela de la mujer.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi humilde altar —la bruja se estiró para acariciar la piedra fría con una mano reverente—. No es lo que deseaba ofrecer a la querida Diosa, pero me vi obligada a dejar mucho después del ataque del mago.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ La diminuta cabeza giró para traspasar a Serena con una brillante mirada fija. Serena hizo una mueca. A la luz cambiante de la vela, la mujer parecía un lagarto arrugado. Y casi tan cálida.

—Para cambiar el mundo, milady._ Serena se movió con inquietud.

—Eso es un poco ambiguo.

—Este es el tiempo en el que la gloria máxima del Fénix será revelada. Su poder purificará el mundo._ Purificará el mundo. Ciertamente sonaba más agradable que el asesinato de masas.

—¿Purificar el mundo de qué? —exigió ella, necesitando oír a la mujer admitiendo sus malvadas intenciones.

—Del Mal.

—De nuevo, un poco ambiguo —se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Cualquier sótano oscuro y húmedo era espeluznante, pero con las velas, la losa mortuoria y una sustancia viscosa que podría ser o no sangre, esto llevaba lo espeluznante a un nuevo nivel—. ¿Exactamente qué mal vamos a purificar?

—Los demonios, por supuesto. Y aquellos que adoran al Señor Oscuro.

—El Señor Oscuro ha sido desterrado de este mundo._ La impaciencia, así como algo que podría haber sido cólera, apretó los labios de la mujer más vieja. Obviamente ella no era una gran entusiasta de poner sus decisiones a debate.

—Su inmundicia todavía corrompe el mismo aire que respiramos. Él llama a sus discípulos y ellos acuden. Todos ellos deben ser eliminados —dijo con aspereza. Serena se lamió los labios.

—¿Y espera que el Fénix haga eso?

—Por supuesto. La Diosa querida estaba destinada a gobernar —estiró sus manos nudosas como aceptando la adoración de unos discípulos invisibles—. Tal como yo tengo la intención de gobernar. Nuestro tiempo por fin ha llegado.

¡Dios mío!, la mujer estaba loca. _Date prisa, Darien_, susurró silenciosamente. _Por favor apresúrate._

—Entiendo su deseo. Es sin duda admirable, pero seguramente hay otros medios de combatir el mal, ¿no? —procuró apaciguarla. Sosegar a la persona loca. Siempre había sido su lema. Absurdamente la bruja pareció ultrajada en lugar de calmada.

—¿Entender? —se movió para quedar de pie directamente frente a Serena—. ¿Qué es lo que podrías entender, muchacha?

—Entiendo la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

—Hasta hace unos días, pensabas que los demonios no eran nada más que cuentos de hadas.

Serena comprobó que su terror era tragado por una cólera creciente. ¡Maldita sea! Ella no había querido ser ningún estúpido Cáliz. O tener monstruos persiguiéndola alrededor. O ser una especie de salvadora del mundo. Pero ahora que había sido obligada a estar en esta posición, no iba a ser intimidada para convertirse en el mal contra el que se suponía que luchaban.

—Tal vez no lo sabía, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas clases de demonios. No todos ellos son malvados.

—El vampiro —silbó Circonia—. Te ha seducido._ Serena apretó las manos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Darien. No formaré parte de un asesinato en masa._ La bruja se acercó lo suficiente como para envolver a Serena en un olor ácido de sudor y dientes de ajo.

—¿Has luchado contra la oscuridad durante los últimos tres siglos? —dijo ásperamente—. ¿Has dado tu misma alma para mantener el horror a raya? ¿Has visto a mujeres inocentes asesinadas como cerdos bajo la magia de un mago inmundo?_ Casi a regañadientes, Serena retrocedió tropezando. Sus ojos podrían decirle que podía coger a la frágil anciana y agitarla bastante. Su corazón le advirtió de que la bruja podría agitar una varita y aplastarla como a un bicho.

—Soy el Cáliz —alardeó—. No puede obligarme a realizar un hechizo.

—Yo preferiría que te unieras a mí —Circonia levantó una mano para apuntar con su dedo directamente entre los ojos de Serena—. Pero podemos hacerlo del modo difícil.

_Ah Dios, aquí viene la parte en que se aplasta al bicho._

—No… espere…_ Las palabras apenas dejaron sus labios cuando un dolor cegador explotó en su cabeza. Serena cayó de rodillas. Se agarró la cabeza mientras de pronto comprendía que iba a morir. Nadie podría sobrevivir a tal dolor.

_Darien, ¿dónde demonios estás?_

Nicolás y Darien se deslizaron entre las sombras mientras los sonidos de pasos resonaban a través del corredor. Aspirando profundamente, Darien se inclinó cerca de su compañero y susurró directamente en su oído:

—Dos hombres, ambos humanos —sus colmillos se alargaron—. Me encargaré de ellos. Tú ve por Serena._ Nicolás hizo una pausa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No puedo herir a Circonia. Tú puedes._ Una sonrisa fría tocó los elegantes rasgos.

—Será mi placer.

Ni siquiera el aire se movió cuando Nicolás desapareció de su lado. Permaneciendo en las sombras, Darien esperó a que los hombres pasaran delante de él. Sólo entonces saltó hacia adelante, derribando con fuerza al guardia más cercano. Sintió al segundo hombre agarrar su brazo. Sin echar una mirada en su dirección, Darien lo lanzó contra la cercana pared. Hubo un ruido sordo y un gemido cuando el atacante se deslizó al suelo.

El hombre debajo de él luchó denodadamente por alcanzar algo bajo su abultada figura. Darien sonrió irónicamente, sabiendo que el tonto sin duda quería llegar hasta un arma. O no sabía que un vampiro lo sujetaba o no tenía ni idea de que las balas no podían dañar a los no muertos. Agarrando un puñado de cabello, Darien golpeó el denso cráneo contra el suelo, y luego otra vez. Sintió que el cuerpo bajo él se aflojaba, y se puso de pie. Ambos hombres estaban sin sentido, pero no pensaba dejarlos atrás. Abriendo una puerta cercana, volvió hacia los hombres inconscientes y los arrojó con facilidad dentro del cuarto estrecho. Con la misma velocidad, los ató con sus cinturones y cerró la puerta.

Avanzó de nuevo silenciosamente. Por delante de él había un acre olor a sangre. Nicolás, sin duda. A menos que las brujas se unieran, no serían rivales para el poderoso vampiro. Ignorando el potente olor, Darien se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. El débil aroma de la Shalott lo condujo por la biblioteca vacía hacia un pequeño armario que había sido cerrado con llave con tres barras de hierro. Aunque no era una barrera para vampiros, Darien apostaría que aquel hierro era una amenaza para la Shalott.

Con una mueca ante el inevitable ruido, Darien arrancó las barras de la puerta, lanzándolas a un lado mientras echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie llegaba a la carga al cuarto para enfrentarse a él. El cuarto estaba vacío, pero su distracción momentánea no quedó sin castigo cuando la puerta explotó hacia afuera y una esbelta figura saltó hacia adelante para golpearlo en la barbilla con una dura patada.

Con un gruñido que era tanto de molestia como de dolor, Darien se giró para descubrir a la demonio agazapada en gesto amenazante. Había una belleza letal, casi embriagadora, en sus piernas delgadas y el cabello negro suelto, pero Darien no tenía ningún interés en sus atributos físicos. O incluso en la nube de feromonas que llenaron el cuarto. Su unión con Serena lo hacía impermeable a su potente encanto. En lugar de eso, se preparó para otro ataque. Ella no conseguiría otro golpe fácil. Sosteniendo una mano en alto, la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Permíteme hablar._ Sus manos se flexionaron en advertencia.

—Quédate atrás, vampiro.

—Esto puede ser difícil de creer, pero he venido para ayudarte._ Sus labios se curvaron.

—Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es permitir que tengas unos sorbos, ¿verdad? Gracias, pero no gracias._ Darien apretó los dientes. ¿Había nacido alguna vez una mujer —humana, demonio o de otro tipo— con la que no hubiera que discutir?

—No tengo ningún deseo de tu sangre, Shalott —espetó él—. Pero necesitaré tus habilidades.

—Olvídalo —se balanceó suavemente, como una cobra dispuesta a atacar—. Primero te veré muerto._ Dándose cuenta de que ella pensaba que él se refería a sus habilidades hereditarias para seducir a los vampiros, hizo un impaciente gesto con la mano.

—Necesito tus habilidades de combate —permitió que su mirada se deslizara hacia los cortes salvajes que desfiguraban sus brazos y la parte superior de su torso. Apostaría a que ella poseía más haciendo juego en su espalda. Había sido azotada como si fuera un animal—. Tengo la intención de acabar con las brujas._ Ella se quedó quieta, juntando las cejas de golpe.

—Es imposible. Son demasiado fuertes.

—No después de que casi fueran aniquiladas por el mago. No pueden aguantar contra dos vampiros y una Shalott._ Ella olió el aire como buscando decidir si decía la verdad.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Estoy tan encadenado como tú._ Ella contuvo la respiración.

—La bestia.

—Sí._ Sin previo aviso, se enderezó y Darien exhibió sus colmillos. Promesa o no, si la mujer lo atacaba otra vez, él le arrancaría la garganta. En cambio, lo miró ferozmente con un asomo de alarma.

—¿El Fénix está aquí? —preguntó—. Debes llevártela.

—Eso es exactamente lo que tengo la intención de hacer. Con tu ayuda.

—Si ellas realizan el ritual…

—¿Puedes luchar? —interrumpió él.

—Sí. El hechizo sólo puede obligarme a acudir cuando ellas me convocan._ Él sonrió con ironía.

—Quise decir que si estás lo bastante bien como para luchar. Te han herido._ Ella pareció momentáneamente sorprendida por su preocupación. Como si esto fuera lo último que ella esperara. Entonces, como avergonzada por su demostración de vulnerabilidad, elevó la barbilla orgullosamente.

—Puedo luchar.

—Entonces vamos._ Hubo un tenso instante antes de que ella diera un vacilante asentimiento con la cabeza y salieran del cuarto uno al lado del otro. Ninguno se sentía cómodo teniendo al otro en su espalda.

—El sótano —refunfuñó él, y con un asentimiento ella se dirigió por el pasillo hacia lo que él esperaba fuera la entrada a las escaleras. Cuando se acercaron a la cocina, sin embargo, ella redujo su paso mientras le lanzaba un ceño en advertencia.

—Ahí delante han usado magia.

Darien dio un torvo cabeceo mientras se inclinaba para sacar las dagas de sus botas. Podría haber cogido un arma de los guardias que había capturado, pero lo último que quería era algún vecino fisgón que llamara a los polis. Dudaba que pudiera convencer a la persona más ejemplar de Chicago que dos vampiros y un demonio eran los tipos buenos.

Deslizándose en la cocina, la mirada fija de Darien destelló sobre el círculo de brujas que en ese momento mantenían a Nicolás atado con un hechizo. Gruñendo con furia, el vampiro mayor luchaba con todo lo que tenía, pero era obvio que por el momento estaba atrapado. Por suerte, sus forcejeos aseguraron que las brujas estuvieran desprevenidas ante el acercamiento de Darien. Necesitaban todo lo que tenían para mantener a Nicolás enjaulado.

Obligado a detenerse mientras determinaba cual de las mujeres había sujetado su correa, Darien se sobresaltó brevemente cuando un borrón pasó veloz como un rayo y la Shalott se lanzó hacia la bruja más cercana. Hubo un fuerte alarido seguido rápidamente por otro cuando Darien lanzó su daga a la espalda de una bruja que canturreaba. Dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del peligro, las brujas se giraron para enfrentar su última amenaza y el hechizo vaciló. Darien corrió hacia adelante justo cuando Nicolás sonreía con cruel anticipación.

Al final, la batalla fue corta y brutal. Las brujas más viejas fueron muertas a manos de Nicolás y la Shalott, mientras que Darien usó sus poderes de cautivación en las brujas más jóvenes. Ahora estaban sentadas, acurrucadas en el suelo, cuidando sus heridas y esperando las órdenes de Darien obedientemente. Su ligero toque había sido aplastante al quebrar fácilmente el espíritu de ellas. Ni siquiera podían menearse en el suelo sin su permiso.

Recuperando su daga, enjugó la sangre antes de deslizarla de vuelta en su vaina. Cuando se enderezó, vio a Nicolás andar despacio con paso majestuoso hacia el demonio femenino, y los ojos del vampiro mayor brillaron con un fuego peligroso.

—Ah, la Shalott —murmuró Nicolás en tono sedoso—. Hermosa._ Moviéndose hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared, la demonio alzó una mano en advertencia.

—No te acerques._ Nicolás se rio entre dientes.

—No te haré daño._ La Shalott echó atrás su larga melena de rizos color azabache. Darien sofocó un gemido ante el movimiento inconscientemente provocativo. Con la sed de sangre que corría caliente en el aire, la demonio haría mejor en desempeñar el papel de una víctima pasiva que desafiar directamente a Nicolás.

—Sí, he oído eso bastantes veces —se mofó ella—. Por lo general directamente antes de que alguien trate de hacerme daño.

Sin sorpresa, Nicolás se deslizó hacia delante y Darien lo siguió rápidamente, justo detrás de él. Maldita sea, no tenían tiempo para esta tontería. Debatiendo cuánta fuerza sería necesaria para detener al decidido vampiro, Darien se encontró desplazado completamente a un lado a la espalda de Nicolás cuando él bruscamente hizo un alto y olió el aire.

—Humana —aspiró. Los ojos de la Shalott se ensancharon.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mestiza._ Sin advertencia, la demonio saltó sobre Nicolás y lo tumbó en el suelo. Acabó sentada en su pecho.

—No me presiones, vampiro —gruñó ella. Nicolás se rio mientras se giraba para enviarla al suelo, sujetándola con su cuerpo más grande.

—No tomes más de lo que puedas masticar, humana._ Darien ya había aguantado bastante. Su cuerpo entero vibró con la necesidad de encontrar Serena y sacarla de esta casa.

—¿Vamos a luchar contra las brujas o entre nosotros? —exigió bruscamente. Nicolás asintió con la cabeza cuando se levantó y tiró de una reacia Shalott para levantarla del suelo.

—Tendremos que terminar nuestro juego más tarde, encanto —murmuró mientras se movía directamente hacia la puerta casi escondida en la despensa—. El trabajo es lo primero, me temo.


	27. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Parecía una lástima dejar la oscuridad. La oscuridad era cálida y tranquilizadora, y no tenía una bruja psicópata o un zombi alborotador. Y lo mejor de todo, la oscuridad no tenía el dolor punzante que podía sentir acechando en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Desafortunadamente, junto con el dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza estaba también la sensación omnipresente de Darien. Aunque estaban separados, podía sentir su fría furia mientras luchaba para llegar a su lado. Hasta que pudiera llegar al sótano, dependería de ella evitar que Circonia usara el Fénix para llevar a cabo su demente hechizo. Maldición.

Absorbiendo lentamente el dolor punzante que tenía en la cabeza, Serena abrió los ojos de golpe para descubrir que estaba atada con correas a una losa de mármol. Por alguna razón, no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo. ¿Cuán morboso era eso? Se tragó un gemido y entonces, como cualquier loco que alguna vez se ha encontrado atado, instintivamente luchó contra las correas de cuero que la sujetaban. Fue un esfuerzo inútil, por supuesto. Las correas no estaban demasiado apretadas, pero la retendrían. Aun así, con ese movimiento había rozado el brazo contra la cintura, y se acordó de que tenía la daga en su funda. La camisa había servido para esconder el arma, y afortunadamente la bruja no había pensado en revisarla. Si ahora pudiera liberar los brazos para usarlos.

Encubiertamente se escabulló hacia un lado. Como esperaba, la correa se clavó en su brazo izquierdo, pero aflojó la presión en el otro. A punto de descubrir si podría menear el brazo libre, fue parada cuando una sombra cayó sobre la mesa.

—Ah, así que te has despertado —Circonia sonrió con helado placer. Obligándose a permanecer perfectamente quieta, Serena miró enfurecida a los ojos de lagartija.

—Debes detener esto —rechinó los dientes.

—Es demasiado tarde. El hechizo será lanzado pronto.

La bruja se aproximó, agarrando lo que parecía un cáliz de plata. Serena se encogió contra el frío mármol. No sabía lo que había en el extraño cáliz, pero estaba segura que no quería saberlo. Ante su movimiento, las velas parpadearon y su atención fue capturada por un bulto inmóvil en el centro del piso. El corazón se le paró mientras parpadeaba, y entonces parpadeó de nuevo. No era un bulto. Era el cuerpo de una mujer con el pelo azul y corto, y un tipo de maquillaje gótico que sólo permitía determinar que era una mujer joven. Y muy, muy muerta.

Yacía en el duro suelo, con los ojos completamente abiertos como si captara una sorpresa sin fin, y la boca abierta. Lo más horrible de todo era el feo corte que le estropeaba la garganta y permitía que la sangre coagulada formara un charco en la suciedad debajo de la barbilla. Serena jadeó mientras luchaba contra una creciente náusea.

—Por todos los infiernos. ¿La mataste tú? —graznó.

—Una magia tan poderosa exige sangre._ De mala gana, Serena volvió la mirada a la mujer parada sobre ella.

—Estás loca. Estás loca de remate._ Una mancha de color cubrió sus pastosas mejillas.

—Cierra la boca. No sabes nada de los sacrificios que he aguantado —siseó—. Durante tres siglos he consagrado mi vida a este momento. Mientras Luna se mimaba y atusaba y se rodeaba de lujos, yo me escondía en las sombras y la protegía. Encaré al mal y lo mantuve a raya. Investigué en el corazón de la oscuridad y me preparé para acabar con aquellos que quisieran destruir el Fénix. Soy yo quien salvará el mundo._ Serena se movió todavía más hacia un lado, aflojando más el brazo. Tenía que liberarse. No se podría razonar con la lunática. Toda la cordura que una vez pudo haber poseído se había ido hace mucho.

—¿Y por eso merecías rebanar la garganta de una chica inocente? —demandó, decidida a mantener a la mujer demasiado enfadada para notar los extraños meneos.

—Su muerte servirá a una causa superior —no había ningún destello de remordimiento—. Es un destino al que todos debemos aspirar.

—He notado que tú no te has ofrecido como sacrificio._ El cáliz tembló en las manos de Circonia.

—Cállate, asquerosa perra. Te has profanado con un vampiro. No eres digna de ser el Cáliz.

—Mala suerte. Soy todo lo que tienes.

—Muy pronto te enseñaré algo de respeto, justo como le enseñé a Luna._ Meneo, meneo.

—Mejores matones que tú lo han intentado._ Sólo por un momento, Serena pensó que había empujado a la bruja demasiado lejos. El brillo febril en sus ojos se oscureció en una pura furia, y sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido. La tentación de decir "Al infierno con salvar el mundo y castigar a la perra como se merece" mantuvo agarrada a Circonia antes de que temblase y se apartarse de la completa locura.

—¡No! ¡No me distraerás! ¡No ahora!

Introdujo las manos en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pequeño objeto de metal. Serena frunció el ceño. Después de todas las cosas horribles que había soportado durante los últimos días, había medio esperado que la bruja sacara un cuchillo o una serpiente, o al menos un conejo mágico. El pequeño amuleto parecía asombrosamente inofensivo. Al menos hasta que descansó sobre el centro de su pecho.

Al principio no hubo nada. Sólo una sensación fría que le recorrió la piel. Entonces, justo cuando empezaba a tener la esperanza de que la pieza de hierro fuera falsa, el olor a humo empezó a llenar el aire. Serena gritó cuando el amuleto ardió fácilmente a través del tejido fino de la camisa y le tocó la piel. El metal se estaba marcando en su piel, y no había ninguna garantía que se detuviera antes de que se las arreglara para quemar un camino a su corazón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeó, luchando para liberar la daga de su funda. Ya no le importaba si la bruja se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si no se liberaba, el hechizo sería lanzado o estaría muerta. Ninguna era una alternativa aceptable. Afortunadamente, Circonia cerró los ojos mientras sostenía el cáliz directamente sobre el amuleto.

—El amuleto me ayudará a obtener el poder del Fénix —murmuró.

—Para, me está quemando.

La mujer empezó a cantar en voz baja, y con el dolor cortante atravesándole el cuerpo, Serena pudo sentir el movimiento del espíritu en ella. Con un duro esfuerzo, se las arregló para liberar la daga, pero su brazo permaneció sujeto por las correas. Dios querido, no iba a llegar a tiempo Inspirando profundamente, gritó con todo lo que tenía.

—¡Darien!

Estando ya en las escaleras, Darien se movió a una velocidad increíble para colocarse en el centro del sótano. Sus manos se apretaron al descubrir a Serena atada a la mesa de mármol con la bruja merodeando a su lado. Incluso desde la distancia podía darse cuenta del hedor de la carne chamuscada.

—Serena...

—Darien, está haciendo el hechizo.

—La bestia —los ojos de Circonia se abrieron de golpe para sujetar a Darien con una mirada febril—. Debería haber sabido que no morirías tan fácilmente. Bien, no temas. No seré tan descuidada esta vez.

—¡Detente! —gruñó Darien cuando sintió a Nicolás y a la Shalott a su espalda.

—No podemos dejar que complete el ritual —dijo Nicolás en tono helado.

—Hay una barrera._ Nicolás maldijo en una lengua antigua.

—Odio la magia —giró la cabeza hacia la Shalott—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes romper el hechizo?_ La demonio negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Darien apretó los dientes. Quería aullar de frustración. O matar a alguien. Estar tan cerca y no ser capaz de alcanzar a Serena era insoportable. Bordeando la barrera, emitió un gruñido bajo con la garganta. El círculo había sido completado. Estaba cerrado hasta que la bruja hubiera terminado el hechizo. Nunca se había sentido tan desamparado en su vida. ¡Y maldita sea si le gustaba!

Darien continuó siguiendo la línea del círculo, y buscó algo con lo que distraer a la bruja. Si pudiera hacerla vacilar por sólo un momento, la barrera se rompería. No podría levantarla de nuevo antes de que él y Nicolás estuvieran sobre ella. De cualquier modo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No había nada en el sótano que sirviera de alguna ayuda. Negándose a abandonar, se movió hasta estar directamente detrás de la bruja. Serena gimió suavemente, y la mirada de Darien se movió instintivamente hacia donde estaba atada a la losa. Durante un momento no pudo ver nada a través la bruma roja de furia. Tenía que llegar a ella. Ahora.

Entonces su atención fue capturada por el reflejo de las velas en la daga que tenía en la mano. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba usando el keris para cortar la correa de cuero. Su mirada se quedó clavada en la de ella mientras silenciosamente la instaba a darse prisa. Circonia ya estaba inclinando el cáliz para verter la sangre sobre el amuleto. Estaba completando el ritual que la permitiría doblegar el poder del Fénix a su voluntad. Si el hechizo era recitado, no sería capaz de rescatar a Serena. O a sí mismo.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo para asegurarse de que Nicolás se había dado cuenta del intento de fuga de Serena. El vampiro más mayor asintió levemente con la cabeza. Se movieron juntos, preparados para atacar en el momento que la barrera fuera destruida. La Shalott escogió un punto directamente enfrente de la bruja. Un demonio con tácticas bélicas. Quién lo habría dicho.

Inconsciente de todo salvo del hechizo estaba lanzando, Circonia sostuvo el cáliz por encima de su cabeza y entonces lo bajó lentamente para derramar una medida de sangre espesa directamente sobre el amuleto. Darien se paralizó. El hechizo estaba empezando. Él muy bien podría estar muerto antes de que Serena pudiera liberarse. La sangre golpeó el amuleto y chisporroteó contra el ardiente calor. Un extraño murmullo llenó los oídos de Darien, y él golpeó sus puños inútilmente contra la barrera.

—Serena —dijo ásperamente.

Como si sintiera su creciente pánico, Serena apretó los dientes y rompió el último pedazo de cuero. El amuleto en su pecho pareció destellar cuando apartó el hierro ardiente de su piel y luchó por sentarse. Desde atrás, Darien vio como Circonia se quedaba paralizada por la conmoción. En su arrogancia, había pensado que nada podría parar su glorioso intento de poder. Ciertamente no una mujer pequeña sin ninguna habilidad para ejercer la magia, ni reclamo para las artes más oscuras. No había contado con la terca determinación de Serena. Algo que él había aprendido a no menospreciar.

Ignorando el obvio dolor que debilitaba su cuerpo, Serena se las arregló para incorporarse, usando el impulso para cortar con el keris. Sintiendo tardíamente el peligro, la bruja retrocedió de un salto, evitando un golpe mortal. Afortunadamente, la daga consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo, enviando el cáliz a estrellarse contra el suelo. Más importante, con su concentración destruida, la barrera se desvaneció en niebla. Con un rugido, Nicolás cruzó la habitación y sujetó a la bruja contra el suelo. Darien estaba al lado de Serena, tirando de las últimas correas y cogiéndola en sus brazos.

—¡No! —levantando las manos en advertencia, Serena saltó de la mesa con un giro, y luchó para mantener el equilibrio—. ¡No me toques!_ Muy despacio, Darien la rodeó para enfrentarla, alzando las cejas.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa?_ Ella se rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Me estoy quemando._ Darien asintió lentamente. Incluso en la distancia podía sentir el calor saliendo en ondas de su cuerpo.

—¿El Fénix?

—_Sí_ —ella se giró hacia la bruja que estaba en el suelo—. El hechizo ha empezado.

—Nicolás, mátala —gruñó Darien.

—Con placer._ Bajando la cabeza para hundir los colmillos en el cuello de la bruja, Nicolás dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y entonces asombrosamente retrocedió volando mientras Circonia luchaba por sentarse. En su mano estaba el amuleto.

—Mierda —Darien se estaba moviendo incluso cuando Circonia levantó la mano para golpear a Nicolás otra vez.

Sin embargo, aún con lo rápido que se movía, la explosión de poder era más veloz. Maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que nunca llegaría a tiempo. Entonces, sin advertencia, la Shalott saltó sobre Nicolás, recibiendo el golpe en su espalda y desplomándose sobre el asombrado vampiro. Darien giró de nuevo para fulminar con la mirada a la bruja, que con dificultad luchaba por ponerse de pie.

—No puedes dañarme —jadeó, quizá más para tranquilizarse a sí misma que para recordar a Darien su impotencia.

—Aún no, pero pronto te veré en el infierno._ Ella rio salvajemente.

—El hechizo ha empezado. Nadie lo puede parar ahora._ Rápidamente volvió su atención a Serena para encontrarla de rodillas. Estaba gimiendo mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás.

—Dios... Serena.

—No puede oírte. El Fénix ha tomado el control, y pronto la Diosa liberará el poder que he reclamado —la salvaje risa vino otra vez—. Está a punto de matarte, vampiro.

—¡No! —con un grito, Serena se levantó.

Darien tropezó hacia atrás cuando la fuerza de su presencia llameó abruptamente a través de la habitación. Apenas podía reconocer a su compañera. Bajo la luz de las velas, su piel pálida brillaba con una luminosidad extraña, y los ojos azules se habían vuelto de un carmesí brillante, como si hubiera llamas encendidas detrás de ellos. Incluso su pelo parecía flotar en una brisa invisible mientras elevaba los brazos por completo y empezaba a andar hacia la bruja.

—Amada Diosa —susurró la bruja mientras se ponía de rodillas lentamente.

Darien trató de avanzar sólo para gritar cuando una ola de calor lo lanzó al suelo. El mismo aire estaba chisporroteando alrededor de Serena, haciendo imposible alcanzarla. Condenado infierno, iba a incendiar la casa con ellos dentro. Después de conseguir matar a cada demonio. Empezando por él. Luchando contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con aplastarlo, Darien se obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

—Serena, debes parar... —gruñó.

—No —Serena no apartó la atención de la bruja arrodillada—. Esto debe terminar ahora._ Mierda. No se podía mover. No podía hacer ni una maldita cosa.

—Serena._ Alcanzando a la mujer mayor, Serena estiró la mano.

—Levántate.

—Sí —con dificultad, la bruja se las arregló para levantarse, con una expresión aduladora en su cara—. He esperado tanto tiempo para bañarme en tu gloria. Para contemplar la entera maravilla de tus poderes.

—Conocerás la totalidad de mis poderes, Circonia._ Las palabras salieron de la boca de Serena, pero la voz no pertenecía a ella. Había sido consumida completamente por el espíritu en su interior.

—¡Bendita seas, ama! ¡Bendita seas!

Atrapada y sostenida por el ardiente fuego de los ojos de Serena, la bruja caminó lentamente hacia delante. Darien frunció el ceño cuando Serena enlazó los brazos alrededor de la mujer. ¿Qué demonios se proponía el Fénix?

Escuchó a Nicolás y a la Shalott gimiendo detrás de él, pero su mirada no se desvió de Serena mientras ella cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Durante un momento no hubo nada. Sólo la pulsante oscuridad que se aferraba a él con la promesa de muerte. Y entonces, surgida de la nada, hubo una violenta explosión.

Darien voló hacia atrás, aterrizando con un fuerte golpe contra una pulida pared. Los oídos le zumbaban, y estaba bastante seguro de que su cerebro se había desplazado. Pero sorprendentemente, no estaba muerto. Al menos, no de momento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar la niebla, buscó frenéticamente a través del espeso humo que llenaba el aire. Un miedo punzante lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad invasora había sido barrida por la llama. E incluso más espantoso, la atadura que le había mantenido prisionero durante los últimos tres siglos, había sido cortada bruscamente. Estaba libre. ¿Pero a qué precio? No.

Demonios, no. No podía creer que Serena estuviera muerta. No podía creerlo. Gateando sobre las manos y las rodillas, cruzó el sucio suelo hasta el último lugar en el que había visto a Serena. Le llevó unos pocos segundos recorrer la pequeña distancia, pero a Darien le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Al final su mano se encontró con un brazo extendido. Rechinó los dientes al obligarse a tocar la piel suave como la seda.

Un toque fue suficiente. Pudo sentir su alma. Estaba viva. Su cabeza tocó ligeramente el suelo frío antes de moverse para coger el cuerpo inmóvil entre sus brazos. Ignoró el desastre que yacía a una corta distancia. Quedaba muy poco de Circonia. Sin duda había trozos y pedazos dispersos por el sótano. Ciertamente lo que quedaba de los restos calcinados no podría sumar un cuerpo entero. Una sonrisa fría le tocó los labios. Era un final adecuado para la bruja.

—Serena —enterró la cara en su pelo, abrazándola con fuerza._ La sintió removerse, y se retiró para mirar los brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Darien? —su cara estaba cubierta de hollín, tenía el pelo chamuscado, y había sangre en su barbilla. Y nunca había estado tan hermosa. Depositó un cuidadoso beso en sus labios pelados.

—Lo hiciste, querida —dijo con voz roca—. Terminaste con el hechizo.

—Yo no —su voz era áspera y ronca, como si su garganta hubiera sido quemada—. El Fénix. No se permitiría ser utilizado para destruir sin motivo.

—Calla. Lo discutiremos más tarde. Por ahora todo lo que importa es que estás viva._ Una débil sonrisa tocó su boca.

—Y todavía soy una diosa._ Él dejó escapar una risita suave.

—Eso parece.

—¿Me adorarás?_ Él pasó los labios por los oscuros moratones que estropeaban su hermosa piel.

—Querida, tengo intención de adorarte cada noche por el resto de la eternidad.


	28. Capítulo 26

**Epílogo**

Dos semanas después, Serena estaba acostada en la cama de la guarida de Darien, viendo como él encendía cuidadosamente las velas que había dispuesto por toda la habitación.

Las brujas habían huido o habían sido sepultadas después de la muerte de Circonia, poniendo fin al aquelarre. No era una gran pérdida para Serena, considerando que habían pretendido utilizarla como una especie de catalizador para traer el fin del mundo. Era cierto que ahora cargaba con un espíritu místico, pero cada vez se le daba mejor disimular sus poderes de aquellos que querían verla muerta, y ser un Cáliz tenía varios beneficios. Sin ser el menor de ellos la promesa de una eternidad con Darien.

Sobre ellos, la mansión de Luna estaba siendo reconstruida lentamente, acabada con ventanas tintadas y una nueva biblioteca para la vasta colección de libros de Darien. Y, por supuesto, las nuevas guías de viaje que había encargado para Serena. En su luna de miel, Darien había prometido llevarla alrededor del mundo. Pero primero deberían compartir la ceremonia que les convertiría realmente en compañeros. Removiéndose entre las almohadas, Serena tiró de la sábana de seda negra que era todo lo que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo.

—Entiendo que Luna y Circonia estaban en una lucha de poder para decidir a quién se le permitiría librar el mundo de demonios y convertirse en una especie de semidiós —murmuró con voz perezosa—. Pero aún no entiendo por qué esperaron tanto para intentar usar el hechizo. Se podría pensar que tan pronto como Luna se convirtió en el Cáliz deberían haber intentado usar su rollo mágico._ Encendiendo la última de las velas, Darien se giró para mirarla con una ceja alzada.

—¿Rollo mágico?1

Ella contuvo la respiración. Vestido sólo con un batín de seda negra y con el cabello enmarcando la cara de alabastro, parecía totalmente un pirata malvado. Ñam, ñam, ñam. Con esfuerzo, luchó contra su ataque de lujuria.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que he podido descubrir entre los escritos de Circonia, parece que estaban esperando a que las estrellas estuvieran correctamente alineadas.

—¡Oh!

—Claramente, no se dieron cuenta de que el Fénix poseía una mente propia y que destruiría a cualquiera que buscara usarlo para algo tan demoníaco._ Serena se estremeció. Todavía tenía pesadillas del tiempo que había pasado en el sótano con Circonia.

—No hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Suficiente, querida —la tranquilizó—. No vamos a arruinar nuestra noche con pensamientos sobre las brujas._ No, lo más seguro era que no, estuvo de acuerdo Serena, deslizando la mirada sobre el perfecto cuerpo masculino.

—Eres demasiado atractivo como para que algo arruine esta noche._ Los ojos zafiros brillaron mientras se movía para colocarse en la cama, a su lado.

—¿Cómo de atractivo?_ Serena sonrió mientras tiraba amablemente del batín.

—Seguramente a tu edad no estarás pescando cumplidos, ¿no?

—No puedo usar un espejo para asegurarme, así que debo depender de ti._ Con el batín tirado en el suelo, Serena recorrió la suave perfección de su espalda con las manos.

—Bien, supongo que no te echaré de mi cama por ahora._ Sus colmillos destellaron a la luz de las velas. De pronto pareció increíblemente exótico y completamente un vampiro.

—Nuestra cama —corrigió suavemente. A Serena se le paró corazón mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos zafiros.

—Nuestra cama._ Con un lento movimiento, Darien apartó la sábana a un lado para permitir que el aire frío asaltara su piel desnuda.

—¿Estás preparada?

Las manos de ella se apretaron en su espalda. Con la muerte de Circonia, el hechizo que impedía a Darien ser capaz de beber sangre humana se había roto. Ahora funcionaba enteramente como un vampiro. Y estaba ansioso por completar la ceremonia que les ataría juntos. Serena asintió con firmeza.

—Estoy lista._ Moviéndose con cuidado sobre ella, Darien se colocó entre sus piernas. Entonces le apartó el cabello del cuello con gentileza. Serena se tensó instintivamente.

—No estés asustada —dijo con voz ronca—. Te prometo que no te haré daño._ Aspirando profundamente, Serena relajó los tensos músculos.

—No estoy asustada.

—¿Y estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Una vez que te hayas emparejado conmigo, no hay marcha atrás.

Era una advertencia familiar. Si hubiera sido por ella, se habrían emparejado en el momento en que salieron del sótano. Darien, sin embargo, había resultado ser extraordinariamente terco, rechazando las exigencias de ella hasta que tuviera tiempo suficiente para considerar las consecuencias.

—Ya hemos pasado por todo esto.

—Sí, pero..._ Ella le enmarcó la cara con las manos.

—Darien, cállate y hazme tuya._ Los ojos zafiros ardieron al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa le curvaba los labios.

—_Sí_, mi diosa —murmuró, bajando la cabeza hacia la expuesta garganta.

A pesar de sus valientes palabras, Serena no pudo negar que al menos esperaba algo de dolor. No se necesitaba ser médico para darse cuenta que introducir un par de colmillos en la piel tenía que causar un poco de malestar. Aun así, no se permitió estremecerse al sentir su lengua acariciándole suavemente el pulso de la base del cuello. Darien pararía en el momento que sintiera su tensión.

—Mi amor —susurró. Y entonces mordió. Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon con asombro. No había dolido. No hubo nada más que un desliz de fría presión y después una sacudida de placer tan intensa que se sacudió contra Darien.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró cuando el calor destelló a través de su cuerpo para juntarse en un deseo ardiente en la boca de su estómago.

Le agarró la espalda con los dedos, sacando sangre mientras arqueaba las caderas en una silenciosa súplica de alivio. Darien enredó las manos en su pelo mientras continuaba bebiendo su sangre, y con un movimiento suave, entró profundamente en ella. Serena jadeó, y las sensaciones eran tan intensas que temió desmayarse. Seguramente nada debería sentirse tan bien, ¿no? Y ser legal.

Temblando, Serena se abrió a sus golpes dominantes. Gimió con cada empuje, alzando las caderas para encontrar las suyas con salvaje abandono. La creciente presión era deliciosa. Increíble. Y como no se corriese pronto, temía que realmente pudiese explotar.

—Darien... por favor.

Su risita suave le acarició el cuello, pero pareciendo entender su desesperación, aceleró el ritmo hasta que ella se arqueó bajo él y con un débil grito encontró la liberación. Jadeando exhausta, Serena abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir a Darien mirándose el brazo. Lentamente giró la cabeza, viendo como el familiar tatuaje carmesí empezaba a dejarse ver en el antebrazo del vampiro. Una sonrisa engreída tocó los labios de Darien cuando se giró para observarla con una reluciente mirada.

—Sabía que podría hacerte mía —murmuró con tono arrogante. Enmarcándole la cara, Serena dejó que sus pulgares le recorrieran la curva de los colmillos.

—Darien, he sido tuya desde el momento que entré en esta mansión y encontré a un malvado pirata esperándome.

—Mi amada... por toda la eternidad.

—Y diosa —le bajó la cabeza para un prolongado beso—. No olvides diosa._ Él se rio mientras con las manos empezaba a despertar enérgicamente su cuerpo, de vuelta a la vida apasionada.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

1 En inglés se emplea la palabra _mojo_, un término muy coloquial para designar un poder mágico o un hechizo.

**FIN**


End file.
